


Нет завтра без вчера

by eugenias



Series: 1872 [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 1872, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wild West, a few death, alternative universe, marvel 1872 - Freeform, romantic, sheriff Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 94,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: На первый взгляд Таймли — типичный для Дикого Запада тихий, маленький город, на окраине штата N, жители которого сталкиваются с чередой странных событий и преступлений. Кто-то закрывает на это глаза, кто-то ищет виновных, а другие — выгоду. Но шериф Стив Роджерс собирается разобраться с каждой проблемой, правда, для начала ему нужно избавиться от главной опухоли, мешающей городу гармонично существовать, — от мэра, Уилсона Фиска и его банды отменных головорезов. // Продолжение фф "Самое быстрое расследование на Диком Запада" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881241)





	1. 01. Хорошие новости

**Author's Note:**

> В очередной раз признаюсь в любви Вселенной "Марвел 1872", пытаюсь писать про Дикий Запад, соблюдая реалии того, каким мир был в 1872, но с отклонениями на то, что в каноне Марвел мир 1872 года — часть огромного мира битв, построенного Виктором фон Думом (а всё из-за того, что кто-то хороший струсил использовать перчатку бесконечности).  
> В целом это вроде как продолжение этой истории - ["Самое быстрое расследование на Диком Запада" ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881241)
> 
> Бета: vivist70

_28 августа, 1871 г.  
Таймли, Долина Дума_

  
Скрип нарушил тишину, раздражая слух. Противный, чрезмерно громкий для маленькой комнатушки, в которой они сидели. Старые половицы в участке и то так сильно не скрипят, как один несчастный стул, приставленный к плотно зашторенному окну. Аромат трав наполнял помещение, но не скрашивал духоту, которая давила на лёгкие, не давая свободно дышать.

— Вы уверены, доктор? — Джеймс старался не двигаться, чтобы вновь не услышать этот противный скрип. — Никаких следов насилия?

— Так точно, сержант, — Брюс поправил круглые очки, которые съехали на нос, когда он склонился к бумагам. Старые болтики давно разболтались, но руки никак не доходили затянуть их потуже. — Вы же не думаете, что я ошибаюсь?

— Конечно, нет, — помотал головой Барнс.

Он выглядел расстроенным. Признаться, он так надеялся найти что-то стоящее в этот раз, что неудача выбила его из колеи. Третий подвешенный за два месяца, это вам не шутки. Неужели лихорадка самоубийств охватила Таймли? Барнс не верил в эти присказки Стива, что все жертвы становились жертвами исключительно по своей воле. Кто-то стоял за этими преступлениями против жизни, не зря Фиск не слезал с них из-за потерь среди его людей.

Ни один из них не был мусором, каждый имел солидный список заслуг перед мэром. Они не были близкими Фиску людьми, но однозначно значили многое для его замыслов. Знать бы ещё, что он задумал.

— Спасибо, доктор, — покачав головой, Джеймс поднялся. У него оставалось ещё немного времени на обед, и было бы неплохо потратить эти два десятков минут по назначению.

— Зовите меня Брюс, сержант, — доктор улыбнулся. — Вы что-то зачастили ко мне.

— Работа.

— Действительно. Я уже и не помню тех времен, когда здесь всё было тихо и спокойно. Как, вероятно, и остальные жители нашего городка. Нет в штате города более забытого, чем наша скромная обитель.

Брюс стучал по поверхности стола почти бесшумно. Его выдавали только движущиеся пальцы, которые то поднимались, то опускались, касаясь обработанного дерева. Антураж «кабинета» доктора Беннера значительно отличался от всего, что Джеймсу доводилось видеть в Таймли: странные картины, книги с порванными обложками на иностранных языках, куклы из соломы и даже маленькие пустые клетки.

В своё время именно иностранная литература побудила у Стива интерес к доктору. Хоть он и родился здесь, в штате, но считал себя коренным ирландцем, точно таким же, каким был его отец. И заметив однажды книги о путешествиях на полке в кабинете доктора, Стив посчитал, что скромник-Беннер много странствовал, прежде чем осел в Таймли. Захотелось узнать, а не бывал ли тот, часом, на его родине? Желание знать, как живут люди по ту сторону океана, к сожалению, осталось неудовлетворенным. Доктор Беннер, как оказалось, говорил лишь на двух языках — на английском и на языке науки, и никогда не выезжал за пределы штата.

Вопреки тому, что доктор относился к незначительному числу неженатых мужчин, в его доме всегда царили порядок и чистота, пахло лекарствами и травами. Окна в доме Брюс всегда закрывал плотной непрозрачной тканью. «Понимаете, некоторые настойки не терпят прямых солнечных лучей».

— Мы не можем знать этого наверняка, — ухмыльнулся Джеймс. — Мне пора, доктор. Благодарю за содействие следствию.

— Всегда к вашим услугам, сержант Барнс.

Выйдя на улицу, Барнс с удовольствием вдохнул горячий воздух. Из ближайшей таверны доносился запах жареного бекона и свежей выпечки. Желудок заурчал, напоминая о пропущенном начале обеда, и Барнс поспешил перейти полупустую дорогу.

У самого входа в таверну его перехватил Стив. Серьёзный взгляд говорил о том, что дело срочное и нельзя ждать ни минуты. Но работая с шерифом уже не один год, Джеймс знал, что порой тот склонен преувеличивать масштаб событий, которые имеют значимость для него самого. В отличие от Роджерса, он был на службе, так что пришлось сделать выбор в пользу долга перед страной и отложить обед на потом.

— Есть новости, — монотонно сказал Стив, оттащив Барнса за короткий рукав рубашки, и, остановившись, удивлёно, с огорошенным видом осмотрел приятеля. — Не знал, что ты любишь клетку в одежде.

— Ну, говори уже, что случилось, — поторопил Джеймс, с нескрываемым раздражением поправляя рубашку. Чёрт его дёрнул надеть рубашку Питера.

— Пришёл приказ, — тихо начал шериф. Только сейчас Джеймс заметил у него в руках жёлтый конверт, на тыльной стороне которого стоял знакомый штамп Департамента полиции штата.

Обычно они получали глупые отписки. «К сожалению, на данный момент в распоряжении Департамента полиции штата N не имеется свободных рабочих единиц». И разве эта фраза стоила целого листа бумаги?

Но Стив говорил о _приказе._ Им давно не присылали приказов. Только поручения и иногда предписания, когда Фиск, недовольный тем, что не может поставить своего человека на пост шерифа, писал в Департамент полиции штата.

Выхватив у Стива конверт, Джеймс быстро извлек приказ, изданный на плотной белоснежной бумаге, если честно, ему не верилось, что такая вообще существует на свете. Чёрные буквы мягко ложились на шероховатую текстуру, покрывая тридцать процентов поверхности листа. В верхнем правом углу красовалась печать Департамента полиции, которая копировала оттиск, оставленный на расплавленном воске.

 

_Департамент полиции штата N  
Долина Дума_

_Приказ № 159/12-08  
18 августа 1871 года_

_«О назначении старшего помощника шерифа»._

_С 1 сентября нынешнего года назначить старшим помощником шерифа города Таймли новобранца Дональда Блэйка._

_Шерифу города, Стивену Гранту Роджерсу, поручаю предоставить новому сотруднику подходящий дом со всеми удобствами для молодой семьи._

_Шериф Долины Дума В. Д._

 

Закончив читать, Барнс со спокойным лицом убрал приказ обратно в конверт и вернул его Стиву. Тот улыбался, как будто случилось что-то более значительное. Например, Фиска отстранили от управления городом.

К сожалению, управленческий сектор штата давно прогнил, и бороться с Фиском теперь просто некому. Сдался даже Шмидт, немецкий эмигрант, который хотел объединить все города штата N под одним флагом и именем, соединив населённые пункты железной дорогой.

— Ну, здорово, — пожал плечами Баки.

— В приложенном письме сообщается, что мистер Дональд Блэйк и его жена прибудут в Таймли ориентировочно тридцать первого августа. Так что, может быть, сегодня я немного задержусь. Надо решить все проблемы с домом. Он пустует с тех пор, как Джек и его мать уехали в столицу.

— Миссис Бартон обрадуется возможности немного подзаработать. Госзаказ — просто то, что доктор прописал.

— Ну да, ну да, — пробормотал Стив. Улыбка поблекла, и он уже не так сильно раздражал своим приподнятым настроением. У Барнса заурчал желудок. — Миссис Бартон и Тони уже согласились мне помочь.

— Старк? — Баки оторвал взгляд от своих ботинок.

— Надо проверить, может, к дому можно подвести электричество. Кто, если не он.

— Ну конечно, — Баки с пониманием кивнул. — Это всё?

— Как успехи с твоим делом? Выяснил что-нибудь об этом загадочном Герберте Лэндоне?

— Доктор сказал, что следов насилия нет, и, что шрамы от пули ничего не доказывают, — вздохнул Барнс. — Если хочешь обсудить дело, пошли пообедаем, умоляю.

Часы на часовне показывали без пятнадцати два. Немного подумав, Стив всё же согласился, и они вместе поднялись по старой лестнице.

В таверне по обыкновению пахло пивом, как будто его остатки использовали для мытья полов. В обеденное время любители выпить отсыпались в своих постелях, давая возможность простым жителям Таймли насладиться законным перерывом в работе. Во всяком случае тем, у кого имелось такое право. Так как обед подходил к концу, в заведении оказалось много пустых столиков и впервые за долгое время Баки смог сесть за нормальный стол, не рядом с туалетом и не под веревками с сушеной рыбой.

Барнс заказал полноценный обед, включающий в себя сочный стейк с жареными овощами и стакан холодного чая. Стив взял только кофе и парочку ломтей кукурузного хлеба, оставшегося от завтрака.

— Ну, — Стив разломил кусочек хлеба на две части, — что еще любопытного рассказал доктор?

— Ничего. Сказал, что труп некриминальный и «оставьте его в покое, какими бы ни были его грехи, это не повод доводить тело до такого состояния».

— А следы от пуль?

— Боевые ранения, — развёл руками Барнс, не зная, что ещё сказать. — Давность шрамов доктор установить не смог, сказал, не хватает инструментов.

— У нас нет повода не доверять Беннеру. Может, и правда эти трое решили искупить свои грехи.

— Совершив ещё один грех напоследок, — нервно отозвался Джеймс, разрезая стейк. Закинув небольшой кусок в рот, он продолжил говорить, разжевывая говядину. — Искупают грехи у отца Фрэнка в исповедальне, а не на крыльце салуна. Да и слишком много их, решивших покинуть этот свет, удавившись. Любой из них мог просто прострелить себе голову, револьверы ведь при них были. Почему они выбирали мучение, когда могли умереть за секунду?

— Искупление быстрым не бывает, — Стив отпил кофе, отведя взгляд от Барнса. Но перед этим взглянул на него так, что аппетит совсем пропал, как и желание разговаривать. — Да и не все грехи можно искупить.

— Чтобы искупить их грехи, нужно повеситься раза три, а то и больше.

С нежеланием, но всё-таки Барнс доел говядину, но овощи уже не осилил. То, как Стив смотрел на него порой, выбешивало так, что все силы уходили на то, чтобы сдерживать собственное недовольство. В такие моменты Баки думал, что после всего, что случилось, лучше бы Стив его уволил и прогнал из города, чем каждый день одаривать таким взглядом. В его голубых глазах не было ненависти или отвращения, но светилась жалость, которую Барнс на дух не переносил.

Каждая чёртова смена начиналась с жалости: к Баки, к его судьбе, по вине которой в его жизни случилось слишком много потерь, к жизненному пути, который он выбрал. Барнс считал, что Стив в работе всегда ведет себя, как профессионал, но с каждым разом всё больше сомневался. Лишь в те вечера, когда Стив возвращался от Старка слегка подвыпившим, всё было в порядке.

— Только прикажи, — сказал Барнс, допив чай, — и я закрою дело. А следующим утром кого-нибудь подвесят. Не удивлюсь, если однажды в петле будет болтаться пьяный Старк. Ты ведь не сможешь следить за ним постоянно, а алкоголь развязывает ему язык, мама не горюй.

— Питер присмотрит, если я не смогу.

— Сегодня же подошью дела.

— Думаю, это правильное решение.

Джеймс так не думал, но приказ есть приказ. Остальной их разговор не касался работы. Стив рассказывал о том, что нашёл в доме, в котором раньше жил Джек. Ничего такого, о чём Баки не знал, но пока они шли к участку такой разговор был вполне уместен. А дальше их пути разошлись — Джеймс скрылся за дверью участка, а Стив направился вверх по улице, в сторону дома, который необходимо подготовить к приезду новоиспеченного помощника шерифа.

Позже, сев за стол и начав собирать материалы дела, Джеймс пожалел, что сгоряча предложил Стиву альтернативу в виде закрытия дела. Несмотря на то, что улик не было, интуиция трубила о неверном решении. На одних догадках далеко не уедешь, подумал он следом, но никто не мешает ему вести неофициальное расследование.

Он как раз закончил с делами двух первых повешенных, когда в участке объявился Питер. Колокольчики звякнули всего один раз. Расстояние до его стола Паркер преодолел за считанные секунды и сел на стул возле, широко улыбнувшись.

Завитки тёмно-русой чёлки спадали на лоб, тёплый взгляд ореховых глаз блуждал по помещению, выискивая что-нибудь интересное. Питеру безумно шли коричневые штаны, которые он купил в соседнем городке. Белая рубашка украшала юное, подтянутое тело.

— И снова эта рубашка, — вздохнул Джеймс, отложил дело в сторону и принявшись собирать воедино материалы по последнему покойнику. — Когда я получу её назад?

— Никогда? — усмехнулся Питер, поправив рукава. Он задирал их до локтя, по старой привычке, потому что не мог работать, когда ткань касалась запястий. — Буду носить её до конца своих дней. Это же подарок.

Джеймс нервно рассмеялся, мельком взглянув на Питера. Он старался не пялиться без конца, хоть и очень хотелось. Слова Стива всё ещё казались ему предательством, а Питер одним своим присутствием позволял забыть об этом на мгновение.

— Ты почему не на работе? — поинтересовался Джеймс. Он раскрыл папку и искал фотографию из личного дела потерпевшего, затерявшуюся среди других бумаг на его столе.

— Мистер Старк пошёл с шерифом куда-то, — пожал плечами Пит, — сказал, что пока я могу быть свободен. Я решил, что это отличный шанс проверить, как ты справляешься со своими обязанностями.

— Ну, как видишь, хреново. Стив сказал, чтобы я закрывал все дела по подвешенным. Не криминальные трупы, так что нет никакого смысла возиться с ними. Хотя вот у этого, таинственного Герберта Лэндона на спине множество шрамов от пуль.

— После войны все со шрамами, — Питер с интересом взглянул на фото, которое Барнс показывал ему: квадратное лицо, строгий, прямой подбородок, губы почти что сливались с кожей, а левая часть лица казалась немного изуродованной. — Чего стоит только твоё левое плечо.

— С меня пытались содрать кожу, — вздохнул Джеймс, стараясь звучать не слишком жалобно, — у этого парня всё не так страшно.

— Так и твои шрамы не страшные, — улыбнулся Питер. — Я знаю этого парня. Точнее видел его несколько раз.

— И когда ты видел его в последний раз? — спросил Джеймс, не рассчитывая, что это что-нибудь даст.

— В свой день рождения, — продолжил Паркер, отложив фотографию. — Он хотел, чтобы мы продали ему нашу ферму. Мэй ответила категорическим отказом, да и я тоже. Это же вся наша жизнь.

— И после этого он сразу отстал?

— Я не видел его больше, — помотал головой Пит. Улыбка пропала с его лица. — Но обычно потенциальные покупатели более настойчивые. Торгуются, предлагают различные варианты. Этот был не такой.

— Или тётя тебе что-то не договаривает, — Джеймс откинулся на спинку стула, задумавшись.

Зачем несчастному Герберту Лэндону старая ферма Паркеров? Большая часть их земли оставалась неухоженной, ей не пользовались, Питер и Мэй предпочитали не тратить зря силы, которые можно направить в полезное русло. Постройки обветшали и местами прогнили из-за дождливого лета в шестьдесят девятом. Да и место, сказать по правде, не лучшее. Из всех деревьев на их почве выживают только яблони, в то время как у Бартонов целые сады фруктовых деревьев.

— С чего бы ей врать мне? — Пит нахмурился. Ему не нравилось то, в какую сторону Джеймс уводил разговор. Как будто что-то криминальное есть в жизни его тёти. — Рано или поздно всё тайное становится явным, так что ложь крайне неразумна.

— Ложь во благо всегда имеет твёрдую мотивацию. А зная, какой ты порой вспыльчивый и решительный, Мэй не захотела бы подвергать тебя опасности.

— Я не вспыльчивый, — попытался оправдаться Пит. В глазах Барнса эта попытка выглядела такой забавной. — И Мэй не вешает мне лапшу на уши.

Питер, конечно, старался не показывать, как порой его обижает отношение сержанта Барнса к его возрасту. Иногда Джеймс разговаривал с ним так, как будто между ними разница в целый век, но, кажется, забывал о всяческих предрассудках, стоило им оказаться вдвоем там, где никто не видит, не слышит и не потревожит. Сейчас был тот самый случай, когда Паркер, считавший себя достаточно взрослым, едва удерживал ту пылкость, о которой говорил Джеймс, пытаясь доказать, что всё это пустые заблуждения и стереотипное мышление.

А Джеймс улыбался, наблюдая за краснеющими щеками и дергающейся от нервов губой.

— Легко возбудимый? — Барнс игриво поднял брови.

— Зря я вообще сюда пришёл, — буркнул Питер, поднимаясь с насиженного места. — Пора бы уже запомнить, что когда ты работаешь, ведёшь себя хуже, чем заноза в заднице.

— Эй, ну я же не сказал, что твоя вспыльчивость это плохо. _Питер!_

Подорвавшись с места, Баки успел перехватить Питера за руку. Пришлось остановиться и с грустным видом посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Я лишь хотел сказать, что тётя тебя любит, — виновато начал Джеймс, притягивая Пита за руку к себе. — И поэтому будет стараться защитить любыми способами. В Таймли очень опасно. Твои родители… и дядя расплатились сполна. А у тебя, вероятно, их амбиции и живой ум. Ты хочешь справедливости, ясности, и чтобы всякие ублюдки, вроде этого Лэндона, вас не трогали. Мэй же хочет, чтобы они не трогали тебя.

— Значит, тебе нравится моя вспыльчивость?

— И те редкие приступы решимости тоже, — согласился Барнс. — Мне по долгу службы нужно иметь чистый разум, свободный от подобного рода решений и случаев. И я восхищаюсь тем, как ты орудуешь своими эмоциями.

Сглотнув, Питер кинул беглый взгляд вниз, давая себе фору, оттягивая момент, в который придётся заговорить, и после мучительных пяти секунд снова поднял взгляд на Баки.

— Тогда поговори с тётей, — почему-то шепотом отозвался Пит. — Может, она скажет тебе то, чего не говорит мне.

— Обязательно, — Джеймс улыбнулся, почувствовав, как Питер жмётся к нему, в попытке обнять. Коснулся руками его спины, едва удерживая себя от желания зарыться носом в волосы. — Может, ты и об остальных самоубийцах что-нибудь знаешь?

Питер помотал головой, а потом резко выпустил Джеймса из объятий, отойдя на несколько шагов в сторону. Он и сам не мог понять, почему сделал так, но как же это оказалось кстати! Полминуты спустя в участок заглянул почтальон. Раскрасневшийся Питер так и остался стоять к нему спиной, пока Баки расписывался за полученные письма.

В это время Паркер подошёл к столу, выудил из пачки документов оставшиеся два дела и принялся рассматривать фотографии. Он зачитался отчетом о втором потерпевшем, когда Барнс коснулся его плеча рукой, позвав по имени.

— Я ничего о них не знаю, — Питер покачал головой, поймав взгляд Джеймса, и положил дела на место. — Прости.

— _Ничего_ , — Джеймс мягко улыбнулся. Обниматься с Питером посреди рабочего дня плохая идея. Потому что мимолетных объятий всегда мало. Чёрт бы побрал этот век, думал Баки, вглядываясь в тёмные глаза. — Попробую поговорить с Мэй. Может получится связать эти дела и утереть Стиву нос.

— Тогда тебе лучше идти сейчас. Если я буду дома, вряд ли она станет откровенничать с тобой.

— Ты прав.

Баки заулыбался. Он быстро собрал в одну стопку все дела и уже почти вышел из участка, когда сообразил, что он не может закрыть здесь Питера. Повернувшись, он виновато поджал губы в ответ на «забыл обо мне» взгляд.

— Знаешь, — выходя, тихо начал Питер. Джеймс закрывал участок на ключ, внимательно слушая. — Мои родители… Их же тоже повесили.

Питер сглотнул слишком громко.

— Но в деле сказано, что их нашли лежащими на крыльце со следами от верёвки на шее.

На лице отразилась гримаса непонимания. От постоянно нахмуренных бровей скоро останутся глубокие следы. Баки часто моргал, не понимая, что происходит. По шумной улице куда-то спешили люди. Послеобеденные часы в Таймли всегда самые оживленные.

— Родителей нашёл я, — шепотом продолжил Питер. Он стоял близко к Джеймсу и жаркое дыхание касалось шеи, ласкало разгоряченную солнцем кожу. — Мне было шесть, и я знал, что они всегда возвращаются ровно в восемь вечера, перед самым закатом. Я думал, что встречу их, как обычно, а вместо этого… Дядя снял их с петель, чтобы никому не пришло в голову, что они сами решили проститься с жизнью.

— Боже мой, Питер, — воскликнул Джеймс, положив руку ему на плечо. — Мне так жаль. Почему ты молчал всё это время?

— Дядя и тётя, — покачал головой Паркер, зная, что объяснять дальше не имеет смысла.

— Почему решил поделиться?

— Вдруг тебе пригодится. Эти три случая в Таймли не первые и, вероятно, не последние. И, может быть, есть крошечный шанс на то, что, найдя виновных в этих преступлениях, ты найдёшь и тех, кто убил моих родителей.

— Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, — кивнул Баки серьёзно.

— Я знаю.

Питер улыбнулся на прощанье, а потом, ничего не сказав, убежал. Быстро перебежав дорогу, он скрылся в доме Старка, стоявшем прямо напротив участка.

 

***

Взяв полицейскую лошадь, Барнс быстро добрался до фермы Паркеров. Мэй встретила его улыбкой и даже предложила чай, несмотря на то, что он дал понять, что пришёл по делу.

Мэй Паркер всегда представала перед гостями в лучшем свете. Её волосы всегда аккуратно убраны в хвост или пучок, платье идеально выглажено и ладно сидит на стройной не по возрасту фигуре. Прямые плечи, статная осанка. Порой Барнсу казалось, что она из рода венецианских принцесс, которых так любили похищать турки. Из всех вдов, которые жили в округе, она выделялась. Она не хотела снова выходить замуж, потому что всё ещё любила погибшего мужа, и не погрязла в рутине бытовой жизни, пытаясь отвлечься от трагедии, постигшей её семью.

— Чем обязана, сержант Барнс? — она села на стул прямо напротив него, пододвинув чашку и тарелку с двумя кусками так любимого Стивом пирога с яблоками. — Какое у вас ко мне дело? Что Питер наплел на этот раз?

— Почему же наплел, миссис Паркер, — Джеймс растянулся в улыбке, надеясь на свое обаяние. — Просто вскользь упомянул, что некий джентльмен хотел купить вашу ферму.

Мэй усмехнулась, прищурившись, посмотрела на Джеймса, вызвав дрожь по телу, а затем молча кивнула, отвернувшись к окну. Барнс, не сдержавшись, последовал за её взглядом, желая проследить, куда она смотрит. За окном стоял могучий дуб, высокий и необычный для этих мест. Его ветви стремились к небу, замысловатой формы листья нежились под лёгким ветром.

— Мэри привезла проросший желудь из путешествия с Ричардом по Европе, кажется, — Мэй улыбнулась, предаваясь воспоминаниям. — Солнечным августовским вечером, на следующий день после рождения Питера, мы посадили этот дуб. С тех пор он стоит здесь и оберегает нас от всякого рода несчастий. Убережет и от этой напасти.

— И часто люди Фиска наведываются к вам? — шепотом спросил Барнс. На его голос Мэй повернулась, оторвав взгляд от прекрасного дуба.

— В этом месяце три раза, — она положила руки на стол.

— Сколько раз к вам приходил вот этот человек? — вытащив фотографию из пачки документов, Джеймс положил ее прямо перед Мэй. Она не коснулась её и пальцем.

— Один раз, — быстро ответила она, ожидая остальных фотографий. Джеймс второпях вытащил их из дел и положил рядом. — Вот этот, — Мэй указала на фото, на котором был изображен светловолосый парень со шрамом под губой, — приходил дважды: в феврале и в мае. А другого не видела ни разу.

Третий был бледнокожим, с тонкими губами и тёмными волосами, что считалось нетипичным для их краев.

— Такого бы запомнила, согласитесь, сержант?

— На каких условиях Герберт Лэндон хотел купить вашу ферму? — не отвечая на вопрос, продолжил Барнс. Он был взволнован, как никогда раньше, и не имел понятия, куда это может привести расследование.

— Сказал, что расплатится золотом и отдаст свой скромный дом в городе, чтобы мы с Питером были ближе к «цивилизации». Хотя какая там цивилизация? Сплошные пьяные морды да бесконечное хрюканье любимых свиней Фиска.

— А те, другие?

— Большинство предлагали горы золота, но вот этот выделился, — Мэй снова указала на светловолосого парня, — сказал, что ценой может стать чья-то жизнь. Его как будто кто-то спугнул.

На секунду Джеймс задумался. Он сопоставлял факты, любуясь дубом и мысленно сравнивая его с Питером.

Что случилось в феврале? Он отбил Питера у хулиганов и взялся учить его самообороне, провожал его до дома, когда мог, и аккуратно мазал мазью все те синяки на его спине, которые Мэй не должна была видеть. Но на Питера напала группа подростков, к тому же он и сам видел их лица, и те ребята с фотографий даже отдаленно не походили на этих отморозков.

В феврале Фиск привёз в город новых проституток. Не то, чтобы бордель в Таймли отличался от тех, что стояли в других городах, но кого попало в него работать не брали. Но вряд ли блондин хотел купить ферму для проституток.

А ещё в конце февраля от них уехал Джек, и в Таймли стало на одного стража порядка меньше. Они со Стивом остались вдвоём. И, как следствие, преступность возросла, сложно уследить за каждым жителем, хоть они и старались. Рабочий график удалось наладить только в мае, а до этого Джеймс не спал сутками.

— Почему вы не обратились к нам? — этот вопрос звучал вполне логично.

— Когда стало совсем страшно, я пришла к шерифу Роджерсу. Но, к счастью, тревога оказалась ложной: просто белка поселилась в нашем сарае.

— Если ещё раз кто-то из людей Фиска захочет купить вашу ферму, сообщите, пожалуйста.

Положив руки на колени, Мэй кивнула. Барнс не был уверен, что миссис Паркер сдержит своё слово. В ней чувствовалась сила, не присущая женщинам этих мест. Стержень сильной личности, Баки видел таких женщин на войне. Их было немного, но они сражались наравне с мужчинами, шли в бой и побеждали. Они не бежали за помощью, дрались за свои права сами, перегрызали глотки и громко и уверенно спорили с генералами.

И Мэй казалась ему именно такой. Пережив потери, она не перестала быть собой, не сложила руки, оставшись наедине с горем и печалью. Она шла дальше, сделала шаг навстречу судьбе. И Питер прямое тому доказательство.

Барнс беседовал с Мэй на отвлеченные темы до тех пор, пока в чашке не закончился чай. В дорогу гостеприимная хозяйка собрала ему немного еды и наполнила фляжку водой. Так же Джеймс вызвался доставить традиционный пирог для шерифа, за что получил благодарность.

Запрыгнув на лошадь, которую Мэй Паркер предварительно напоила водой, Джеймс уже собирался уезжать, как вдруг Мэй улыбнулась, смотря на него, и на секунду Баки показалось, что она что-то знает: его тайну или, может, ту, которую они делят с Питером на двоих.

— Сержант Барнс, — начала она. Джеймс следил за её руками: пальцы переплетались, чуть подрагивали, сильно нажимая друг на друга, — пообещайте мне одну вещь, прошу вас.

— Да? — глупо ответил Джеймс. Он то ли соглашался, то ли переспрашивал, потому что внутри всё кипело, мучительное предчувствие вызывало нервный тик.

— Если вдруг так случится, что я не смогу позаботиться о Питере, присмотрите за ним, пожалуйста.

— Непременно, миссис Паркер.

Лошадь заржала, и Барнс пустился в дорогу, попрощавшись. Всё это время он думал о словах Мэй. Не о тех, которые, возможно, помогли бы в расследовании, а о тех, что услышал самыми последними.

_«Присмотрите за ним, пожалуйста»._


	2. 02. Открытие

_28 августа 1871 г._   
_Таймли, Долина Дума_   
_Дом будущего старшего помощника шерифа_

  
Стив без перерыва таскал воду из давно заброшенного колодца. С тех пор как началось строительство железной дороги, им перестали пользоваться: вода приняла почти коричневый оттенок, появился странный металлический привкус. По приказу мэра вырыли новый колодец, постепенно прокладывают водопровод.

Каким бы гадом не был Фиск, Стив признавал его любовь к городу. Мэр любил упоминать о том, как вытащил город из нищеты, как вложил свои деньги в постройку некоторых сооружений. Но даже это не делало его хорошим человеком в глазах шерифа.

— Много там ещё? — Стив остановился в проходе, смахнув выступившие на лбу капельки пота тыльной стороной ладони. Солнце стояло высоко, пекло сильно, забирая все силы.

— Как только мистер Старк починит водопровод, я от вас отстану, шериф, — миссис Бартон стояла на крыльце и выжимала тряпку. Как оказалось, она процеживала принесенную Стивом воду через ткань. Та потеряла свой подозрительный оттенок, зато металлический запах никуда не делся. — Здесь полгода никто не появлялся, а я одна.

— Да, — Стив виновато поджал губы. Он не хотел давить на миссис Бартон, ни в коем случае. Его благодарность за помощь не знала границ. — К сожалению, остальные женщины либо митингуют за право голосовать, либо ублажают очередного клиента.

— Я бы с удовольствием помитинговала, — миссис Бартон улыбнулась. — Но, когда у тебя трое детей, между работой и бунтом выбирать не приходится. Жаль, они ещё слишком малы, чтобы помогать.

— Может, тогда я смогу?

Повернувшись, Стив увидел Питера. Тот не поднимался на крыльцо, топтался возле и беглым взглядом изучал дом. Одноэтажный, деревянный, окна с двойным стеклом, занавешенные старыми занавесками. С виду дом казался вполне милым, его бы обжить чуть-чуть и добавить уюта.

— Кто там? — спросила миссис Бартон. Она находилась в самом доме, так что не видела неожиданного гостя.

— О, малыш Паркер, — Тони слез с крыши по самой простой лестнице, в последний момент спрыгнув с неё, встав рядом со Стивом. Его брови поднялись вверх в причудливом движении, а на губах появилась улыбка, делающая Старка ещё обаятельнее. — Что, отдых наскучил?

Питер улыбнулся работодателю.

— Сидеть без дела не моя вотчина, мистер Старк, — отозвался он. — А тут, как я вижу, работы много.

— Что скажете, миссис Бартон? — Тони ловко повернулся на пятках, сразу же поймав её серьёзный взгляд. — Малыш Паркер очень способный не только в вопросах физики.

— Так, может, он водопровод починит? А то ждать от вас чего-то, мистер Старк, довольно мучительная миссия, — съязвила миссис Бартон. Тони не принял это на свой счёт, лишь улыбнулся ещё шире и поправил усы, проведя пальцами по завитушкам.

— Простите, мадам, но шериф просил электричество. Поручения государства выполняются в первую очередь, — Тони даже склонил голову, извиняясь. — Паркер, за работу, а вы, шериф, нужны мне наверху.

— Может, подождём, пока солнце сядет? — умоляюще попросил Стив.

— Никак нет, шериф. Думаю, ваша по-ирландски светлая кожа переживёт несколько минут на крыше.

Старк полез на крышу первым. Он взбирался медленно, продолжая шутить насчёт слишком белой и чувствительной к солнцу кожи Стива, а шериф тем временем держал лестницу, стараясь не смотреть вверх. Поймать смеющийся взгляд Старка совершенно не хотелось.

Как только Тони скрылся и дал команду шерифу, Питер встал рядом с лестницей и стал её придерживать, подражая Роджерсу. Конечно, случись что, удержать он вряд ли сможет, но это единственная страховка, на которую Стив мог рассчитывать. Выбирать не приходилось. В отличие от Старка, Стив оказался на крыше за считанные секунды.

Плоская крыша покрыта бизоньей кожей, которая местами порвалась и уже не так хорошо защищала от дождя. Стив с разочарованием вздохнул, увидев эту картину. Кто в Таймли может обновить крышу? Ещё одной головной болью стало больше. Однако услышав голос Старка, он вдруг осознал, что залез на крышу отнюдь не за этим.

— Чего застыл? Уже голову напекло? — Тони улыбнулся и завитые кончики его усов забавно приподнялись. Стив закатил глаза, вызвав у Старка приступ тихого смеха.

— И какая у меня задача? — не обращая внимания на хихиканье, спросил шериф.

— Тут электрическая линия оборвалась, — начал Тони с умным видом. К счастью для Стива, у них со Старком огромный опыт взаимодействия друг с другом, который давно научил говорить с ним на простом, как говорил Стив, человеческом языке. — Линия без напряжения, но тут провод малость коротковат.

Тони взял в руки два конца провода, которые до этого лежали на поверхности крыши, придавленные инструментами. Он напряг руки, пытаясь притянуть провода друг к другу, но между ними всё равно оставался пробел.

— Видишь, если их стянуть чуть ближе друг к другу, я смогу скрепить их оловом.

— И откуда пойдёт питание?

— От телеграфных столбов, — Тони пожал плечами так, как будто ответ был очевиден.

— Не перегрузим линию?

— Всё будет в порядке, шериф. Просто доверься мне.

Сделав несколько шагов к Тони, Стив перехватил провода и повторил то, что с ними делал Старк, притягивая их друг другу. Пришлось поднапрячься, чтобы сблизить их на нужное расстояние. Старк всё это время стоял рядом с ним, ковыряясь тонкой металлической пластиной в чём-то со специфическим запахом.

— Только не дергайся, а то придется шить новую жилетку, — сосредоточившись на проводах, сказал Тони. Командовать шерифом отчего-то было приятно.

Из толстых проводов торчала пропитанная парафином ткань и нитки толстой проволоки, которые Старк как раз собирался соединить оловом. Стив следил за каждым его движением. Все они были точными, как будто годами отточенные, осторожные, даже медленные, совсем не присущие Тони Старку. Прежде Стив не видел, чтобы он работал с такими мелкими деталями.

— Ещё немного ближе, шериф, — не отрывая взгляда от медной проволоки, пробормотал Старк. — Мне нужно их зажать. Слишком сильно олово расплавил.

О чём говорил Тони, Стив, если честно, не понимал. Смотрел на него, на то, как живо двигаются зрачки, когда Тони перемещает свой взгляд с металлической пластины на маленькую баночку с вязким веществом. У Старка поразительно длинные ресницы, загорелые щеки и светло-голубые глаза. В кой-то веки он не пьяный, от него не пахнет виски, а чувствуется лишь слабый запах, похожий на тот, что идёт от раскаленной печи. Поэтому Стив просто молча наблюдал, абсолютно забыв о том, где они находятся.

Как он умудрялся одновременно одной рукой держать две пластины и сжимать их, Стив решительно не понимал, но это не могло не восхищать. Есть в Тони что-то такое, на что Стив мог смотреть часами. Потом он ругал себя за впустую потраченное время.

— Это у тебя загар уже на щеках выступил?

Тони поднял взгляд неожиданно, усмехнулся, отчего на левой щеке образовалась ямочка, в его до безобразия голубых глазах мелькнул огонь. Стив мог бы поклясться, что видел эту искру.

— Жарко, — монотонным голосом сказал Стив, ответив усмешкой на усмешку. У него не было таких очаровательных ямочек на щеках, зато цвел милый румянец. — Долго ещё?

— А что, руки затекли? — хихикнул Старк. Его подход к работе нельзя назвать серьёзным. — Потерпи немного. Главное, чтобы связь была крепкой. А обмотать я и один смогу. Двух рук будет вполне достаточно. Расскажи пока, как дела в участке. Чем занят Барнс, о чем с тобой болтает?

— О подвешенных, — безразлично отозвался Стив. Тони снова опустил взгляд на пластины, и шериф тут же начал его разглядывать. — Ты когда-нибудь имел дела с Гербертом Лэндоном?

— Кажется, нет, — Тони нахмурил брови, сдвинув их к носу, и прищурил глаза, присматриваясь. — Ну, может, пили вместе в салуне, но ты знаешь, что я не помню тех, с кем забываюсь с бутылочкой крепкого алкоголя.

— Из всех трёх подвешенных, он самый подозрительный. Со следами от пуль по всей спине.

— Ну, так с войны пришёл, ясно дело. Прижми сильней.

Стив приложил больше силы к проводам.

— Я знаю всё оружие, которое использовалось во время войны. Ни одна пушка не оставляла таких следов.

— Так может, это была не пушка. С чего вы взяли, что следы от пуль?

— Беннер сказал, кажется, — Стив помотал головой, пытаясь прогнать муху, что садилась на его ухо.

— Значит, Фиск, — уже тише заговорил Старк, — так что ваши следы могут быть чем угодно. Может, его пытали. От этого и помер, бедняга, а потом его повесили, как ненужный мусор.

— Могли бы просто кинуть на корм свиньям.

— Тогда никто бы не узнал о его смерти. Думаю, Барнс докопается до истины.

— Не докопается, — выдохнул Стив, прерывая Тони. — Я велел ему закрыть все три дела.

Старк поднял на него полный осуждения взгляд.

— Ну и дурак ты, Роджерс.

— Не в трупах главная проблема города, Тони. Есть дела поважнее.

— Общественный порядок наука тонкая, — подметил Старк, улыбаясь. Он убрал пластины и полез зачем-то в карман пиджака, — так что смотри, не порви ниточку, которая тебя с ним связывает. Ослабь хватку.

Стив сделал, что ему велели. Следом Тони вылил несколько капель воды из фляжки на провод, и от места сцепления пошёл пар. Вода — сомнительный способ охлаждения, но другого Старк позволить себе просто не мог. Он повторил этот ритуал ещё несколько раз, пока в один момент вода не перестала испаряться. Так же по команде Стив отпустил обе части провода.

— Сейчас протрем, подождем нескольких минут и подключим напряжение, — улыбнулся Старк, смотря на проделанную ими работу. Медную проволоку, конечно, предстояло ещё изолировать, чтобы в первую же грозу дом не вспыхнул от короткого замыкания, но основная работа сделана. — Благодарю за помощь, шериф. Если будет нужна моя помощь в чём-то, всегда знаешь, где меня найти.

— Я свободен?

— Ага, — Тони кивнул. — Попроси малыша Паркера подняться ненадолго.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — начал Стив, оглядываясь по сторонам. Его взор вдруг упал на палящее солнце. Стало невыносимо жарко, едва получалось дышать. — Он помогает миссис Бартон.

Зажмурившись на секунду, Стив широко раскрыл глаза, пытаясь вдохнуть. Прямо перед ним из ниоткуда взялся Старк. Он с непониманием смотрел на Стива, его губы беззвучно двигались. Но вокруг не слышалось ни звука. Тревога закралась в сердце, и Стив вдруг почувствовал, что ноги его не держат. Тони подхватил его, как только заметил, что тот падает, и крепко держал под руки, помогая сесть.

Белый шум в ушах, капли воды на лбу. Ладонь Тони, растирающая холодную воду по его щекам. Стив отчетливо помнил это, когда пришёл в себя. У Старка на лице читался испуг, но он вздохнул с облегчением, когда шериф заговорил.

— С-спасибо, — поблагодарил его Стив. Жар окутывал всё тело.

— Пожалуй, тебе лучше спуститься, нежный ирландец, — Тони тепло улыбнулся. — Похоже на тепловой удар.

— Мне уже лучше. Но будет лучше, если ты поддержишь лестницу сверху.

— На, выпей, я позову малыша Паркера.

От фляжки, которую Тони протянул ему, пахло виски. Не лучшая идея пить алкоголь на таком пекле. Открутив крышку, Стив принюхался к содержимому и с удивлением обнаружил, что жидкость внутри совсем не пахнет. Оказалось, это просто вода. Сделав несколько глотков, Стив почувствовал облегчение и поднялся на ноги, чтобы дойти до лестницы и спуститься. Не хватало ещё кубарем скатиться с крыши.

Он с благодарностью отдал Тони фляжку. Старк улыбнулся, спрятав ее во внутренний карман пиджака.

Роджерс спустился без посторонней помощи, за лестницу держался крепко и не смотрел вниз. Тони сверху наблюдал за ним ровно до того момента, пока его ноги не коснулись земли. Питер сразу завёл шерифа в дом, и со спокойной душой Старк вернулся к работе.

В доме Стив сел на старый пуф с мягким сидением и облокотился на стену, закрыв глаза. Он пытался расслабиться, но всё ещё сводил брови так, как будто ему больно, а руки, сложенные на коленях, мелко дрожали. Опущенные веки жгло мнимыми вспышками-воспоминаниями.

— Шериф, с вами всё в порядке? Шериф?

Голос Питера звучал взволновано. Стив дёрнул рукой, приоткрывая глаза. Солнечные лучи, светившие в открытые окна, освещали пыльное помещение. Питер стоял в двух шагах слева от Стива и с любопытством смотрел на шерифа. Заметив, что в его взгляде нет испуга и жалости, Роджерс с облегчением вздохнул.

— Всё хорошо, — кивнул Стив. — Немного припекло.

— Вам бы шляпу, — Питер ухмыльнулся, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Я забыл свою в участке, — пробормотал Роджерс. — Не мог ты сбегать за ней?

— Но в участке никого нет, сэр, — спокойно ответил Питер. — Так что просто посидите здесь. Отдохните. Здесь не так жарко, как на улице.

— Но там должен быть Баки.

Услышав возмущение в голосе Стива и вспомнив всё, что говорил ему Джеймс в их короткую встречу, Питер легко улыбнулся и почесал затылок. Быстро придумать причину, по которой сержант отлучился со своего рабочего места? Это в его силах. Но вот врать шерифу прежде ему не приходилось.

— Он поехал к Мэй, — начал Питер, посчитав, что лучше не договорить, чем соврать.

— А, — протянул Стив, но больше ничего не спросил. — Можно мне немного воды.

Питер зашевелился в поисках своей фляжки с водой. Во время работы его часто настигала жажда, так что он предпочитал носить с собой сосуд, чтобы утолить потребность на месте. Он побежал в соседнюю комнату, которая, вероятно, когда-то была кухней, и на какое-то время Стив остался один.

Ему казалось, что он долго-долго смотрел в окно, прежде чем увидел плавное движение за ним: по улице, мимо жилых домов, шёл Уилсон Фиск в своём привычном сером пиджаке и высокой серой шляпе. Но что было необычно в его образе сегодня, так это трость, которую он сжимал правой рукой.

Он шёл, ставя её перед собой, стуча по засохшей земле, как будто ожидая, что кто-то откликнется и постучит ему в ответ из потустороннего мира.

Стив не отрывал взгляда от самодовольной улыбки, растянувшейся на лице мэра, от блестящих глаз, зрачки которых бегали из стороны в сторону, стараясь узреть как можно больше деталей. Как будто здесь могло быть что-то важное. На секунду показалось, что его взор упал на шерифа, но что он мог разглядеть сквозь окно, когда солнце слепило глаза?

За мэром вился хвост их пяти самых преданных ему людей. Все не с самой лучшей репутацией, зато с безупречными боевыми характеристиками. Если бы только такие работали в полиции Таймли, скольких проблем можно было бы избежать! В отличие от Фиска, его люди смотрели только вперёд (а может, кто-то из них оглядывал и тыл), следя за безопасностью босса.

Интересно, как сильно разозлится Фиск, узнав, что шериф приказал закрыть дела?

— Мистер Роджерс, вот вода, — слева послышался голос Питера. Стив перевёл взгляд в сторону, двинув головой, и едва не врезался в протянутую ему фляжку.

— Спасибо, Питер, — кивнул шериф и сделал глоток.

— Роджерс, с тобой там всё в порядке? — на этот раз с ним заговорил Старк. Через несколько секунд в окне Стив увидел, как тот спускается с лестницы. Даже без страховки, засранец. — Или за мной будет ещё один грех?

Через какое-то время Тони вошёл в дом. Он держал пиджак в руках, волосы завились от пота, но это никак не отразилось на его настроении. Рукава белой рубашки Старк закатал по локоть, расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу. Стив смотрел на него стеклянным взглядом, крепко сжимая фляжку в руке. Узор, вырезанный на деревянном чехле, оставил глубокие следы на ладони.

— Стив?

— Куда пошёл Фиск? — первым делом поинтересовался Роджерс.

— Я не знаю, — Тони пожал плечами. — В Ратушу? Да к тому же он мэр. Он может пойти куда угодно.

— Мы должны проследить за ним, — решительно сказал Роджерс, вставая.

— Мы? — удивился Старк.

— Я, — исправился шериф.

Он сделал несколько глотков из фляжки Питера, а потом вернул ее хозяину, поблагодарив. И стремительно вышел из дома, снова оказываясь под солнцем. Старк хлопал глазами, не понимая, что произошло, но решение пришло само собой: он понимал, что погуляй так Роджерс по городу хотя бы минут десять, обморок ему обеспечен, так что заметив старую шляпу на пыльном шкафу, Старк схватил её и поспешил за Стивом.

Он должен убедиться, что этот чертов ирландец будет в безопасности.

 

***

Выйдя из дома, Старк с удивлением обнаружил, что Стива нигде не видно. Фиск со своими людьми по-прежнему шествовал по центру улицы, но по расчету Тони, через сто метров, они должны свернуть на главную улицу. Накинув пиджак, Тони просто пошёл следом, делая вид, что не за кем не следит, а просто направляется в свой дом. Это не должно вызывать подозрений. В конце концов, он один из местных алкоголиков, носит известную фамилию и, вообще, не дурак, и вряд ли Фиск почтит его своим вниманием.

Тони старался смотреть по сторонам, не привлекая внимания, но большую часть времени всё равно пялился под ноги, такое поведение естественно для него. В этом имелись свои плюсы, но минусов он насчитал больше, и самый большой из них заключался в том, что чёртов Стив Роджерс словно сквозь землю провалился.

Шляпа в руке мешала, Старк не знал, куда её деть, так что бесцельно махал ей туда-сюда, поднимая пыль.

Фиск шёл в метрах пятидесяти впереди. Глазомер на солнце работал плохо из-за преломления солнечных лучей. Его конвой из гиен был ближе, но на них Тони своё внимание не концентрировал. Ясно же, что они понятия не имеют о том, куда двигаются, и просто прикрывают спину босса.

— Ну не мог же он далеко уйти, — фыркнул себе под нос Старк. Стив сказал, что должен проследить за Фиском. А теперь, что, это его миссия? Тони не нанимался работать сыщиком, да и прикрывать шерифа тоже не его работа. — Будь проклят этот несносный шериф!

Он сделал ещё несколько шагов за Фиском, а потом остановился, прислонившись к перегородке, выстроенной по крыльцу какого-то дома, и надел шляпу. Потянулся за фляжкой, но с разочарованием вспомнил, что оставил её в пиджаке. Может, это к лучшему, Стив хотя бы не будет ворчать из-за сильного запаха виски.

Когда Фиск завернул за угол, сворачивая на другую улицу, Тони поспешил за ним, ускорил шаг, чуть не побежал, но вдруг свалился, споткнувшись.

— Ты так элегантно даже пьяным не валишься на землю, — рассмеялся кто-то. Смех Стива Тони смог бы узнать даже в тёмной комнате, где смеялись бы ещё человек двадцать.

Шериф стоял за углом дома, в соломенной шляпе. Тони рассмеялся, пристально разглядывая это соломенное чудо на голове Стива.

— И я всё ещё не такой элегантный, как твоя шляпа, — хихикнул он, поднимаясь.

— Ты зачем за мной пошёл?

— Сам сказал — мы должны. Вот и пошёл.

— Можешь вернуться, дальше я сам.

— Ты сказал: мы должны, так что я иду с тобой. И это не обсуждается.

Тони вскинул брови, сообразив, что _приказывает_ шерифу. Однако, Стив усмехнулся, уголки его губ скользнули вверх, и Старк едва сдержался, чтобы не потерять рассудок от этой улыбки.

— Ладно, — шериф сжалился. — Но только без фокусов. И будь трезвым, пожалуйста.

— Шериф, нянчащийся с пьяным Тони Старком, куда более привычное обществу явление.

— Будет лучше, если нас вообще не увидят.

— В таком случае, я действительно могу быть трезвым.

Тони мог целую вечность разглагольствовать на эту тему, обсуждать разные точки зрения, но итог один: он должен быть трезвым, чтобы не провалить дело. Что за дело Стив, в общем-то, даже не потрудился объяснить.

Чтобы поспеть за Фиском, пришлось немного пробежаться. Старк был не восторге, бежал позади, как и велел ему Стив. Так они преследовали мэра, держась на безопасном расстоянии, оставаясь невидимыми для других. Как у Стива это получалось, даже Тони не понимал, а ведь он — единственный гений на всю Долину Дума.

Каким-то чудом они не потеряли Фиска из виду, не попались на глаза его головорезам (во всяком случае, Старк очень на это надеялся) и заняли удобную позицию для наблюдения.

Фиск и его люди скрылись за дверью салуна. Стив и Тони спрятались в тени крыши между зданиями. Оказалось, там имелась приличных размеров щель, в которую можно рассмотреть всю площадь заведения: пустые столики и барная стойка, кроме Фиска и его гиен в салуне было еще человек пять. Опрятно одетые посетители сидели за самым большим круглым столом и, судя по всему, уже заждались мэра.

— Вид отличный, но будь у нас даже самый острый слух, вероятность услышать, о чем говорят за этим столом, все равно равнялась бы нулю, — с умным видом прошептал Старк. Стив не шикал на него и не просил заткнуться, значит все в порядке вещей.

— Чтобы понимать, необязательно слышать, — пробормотал Стив так же тихо.

— Ну, разве что читать по губам, но ныне это непопулярное искусство.

— Ну вот и не мешайте мне, мистер Старк. Сиди тихо и сними шляпу.

— И чем тебе шляпа не угодила, не понимаю.

Сняв шляпу, Тони положил ее на землю, присел и прислонился спиной к стене. В таком положении он хотя бы не будет мешать. И пока Старк бездельничал, Стив усердно выполнял свою работу. На вкус Тони такая работа слишком скучная, сидеть и чего-то ждать это, конечно, недавно стало стилем его жизни, но обычно он это делал дома и с бутылкой чего-нибудь горячительного. Когда малыш Паркер был под рукой, Тони вообще приходил в восторг и болтал без умолку о всяком.

Сидеть же в переулке, на горячей от солнца земле, изучая свои ботинки, ему совсем не нравилось. Тихо, жарко, хочется пить, а бутылки под рукой нет. И Стив приказал молчать. Как тут вообще веселиться?

В какой-то момент, на самом деле очень скоро, все это Тони наскучило, и он повернулся к Стиву, чтобы спросить что-то. Но тут же забыл, что именно. Наверное, шериф ударил бы его по лицу, если бы знал, о чем он думает каждый раз, когда смотрит на него. Профиль шерифа выглядел так же идеально, как и анфас. Он строго и сосредоточенно наблюдал за мэром, его губы беззвучно двигались. Вероятно, это помогало ему понимать Фиска. Ну и выглядело это великолепно.

Губы Стива казались Тони чем-то невероятно сладким и недоступным, ведь даже будь Тони пьяным, он не посмел бы к ним прикоснуться. Почему-то в любви к Стиву Роджерсу он всегда был сдержанным и не делал лишних движений. Может, все дело в последствиях такого действия, ведь его могли просто повесить, как и Стива, без разбирательств. И если себя он не жалел, то шерифу не желал такой судьбы. Потому что любил его. А может, просто боялся реакции Стива. В конце концов, тот уделял Старку много времени, возился с ним и заботился. С поцелуями, конечно, все это стало бы намного лучше, но в данном случае выбирать не приходилось.

Может, однажды, придет день, и Тони решится сделать шаг, но сейчас он считал, что не имеет такого права.

— Ты правила карточных игр знаешь? — спросил вдруг Стив, и Тони понял, что на мгновение выпал из колеи событий, забылся, погрязнув в мечтах.

— Ну, не всех. Шериф, ты же знаешь, я не играю. Слишком азартный. Не хочешь же ты подослать меня к этим джентльменам?

— Если бы у тебя было не такое запоминающееся лицо, это могло бы сработать. Хотя, признаюсь, об этом я даже не думал.

— Ну, тогда выкладывай свои карты.

— С десятки по шестерку одной масти…

— Покер, стрит-флэш. Одна из выигрышных комбинаций.

— Они сговорились, что ли, — задумчиво сказал Стив, почесав затылок. — Это явно не в пользу Фиска.

— Слушай, если он там просто в карты играет, то это не преступление. Пошли отсюда, пока нас не заметили.

Стив помотал головой. Тони поймал его мимолетный взгляд. Решительности ему не занимать. А это значило, что сидеть им здесь еще как минимум час, если Фиск не наиграется раньше.

— Чего это вдруг Фиску понадобилось играть в карты в салуне в нерабочие часы, — тихо начал размышлять Тони. — Надоело обыгрывать собственных марионеток? Или самому могущественному человеку в городе просто скучно живется?

— Не похоже на то, что он вообще умеет играть, — подхватил нить разговора Стив. — Все его ходы нерешительные, каждый новый провальнее предыдущего.

— Тех, кто с ним играет, знаешь?

— Они не местные, это точно. Не видел их в Таймли ни разу.

— Интересно, на что же они играют.

— На деньги, вероятно.

— А может, это как-то связано с вашими подвешенными? Ну знаешь, игра на жизнь и на смерть. Фиск проигрывает и хочет, чтобы ты вышел на этих негодяев.

— Ну, быть может, завтра твоя теория подтвердится, и я буду чувствовать себя дураком.

— Прости, но на моем фоне ты всегда будешь выглядеть глупо, — Тони усмехнулся, на губах расплылась улыбка. А следом Стив посмотрел на него со всей строгостью, но взгляд тут же смягчился, и шериф просто поднял брови, смешно возмущаясь. — Всё-таки я гений.

— И это твоя ноша. Моя же — закон, — Стив указал на значок шерифа на своей груди. — Баки скажет, что он был прав, а я как всегда думал лишь о том, как очернить Фиска.

— Однажды ты в этом преуспеешь, — Тони опустил голову, пряча взгляд, — и я стану свидетелем этого события.

— И тогда окончательно бросишь пить.

— Что?

— Наши цели — это будущее. И если у нас получится разобраться с Фиском, то после мне бы пригодилась помощь такого, как ты, чтобы разобраться с последствиями и хаосом.

 _Он нужен Стиву?_ Как хотелось бы верить в то, что это не просто слова. Для самого Тони Стив — глупый зов сердца, которому он по непонятным причинам следует, как самой правильной дороге в его жизни.

— Ладно. Но тебе придется следить, чтобы я не сорвался.

— Думаю, я справлюсь.

Сладко звучит, Тони. Очень сладко думать о большем там, где этого просто не должно быть.

Немного не рассчитав силы, Тони закинул голову назад и ощутимо ударился головой о стену. Тишину на тихой улице прервал протяжный, глухой звук. Люди в салуне зашевелились, Фиск стал оглядываться по сторонам, ища своих людей.

— Теперь время притвориться пьяным, Старк, — кивнул Стив. Тони лишь пожал плечами в ответ. Можно подумать, у него есть выбор.

Закрыв глаза, он надвинул шляпу на лицо и раскинул ноги в стороны, прикинувшись спящим. Он не должен знать, куда пойдёт шериф, чтобы не сдать его ненароком. С минуту Тони сидел спокойно, даже почти задремал, когда вдруг его ударили по ногам.

— Ауч! — вскрикнул Тони, едва выглядывая из-под шляпы. — Вы бы полегче, сэр, ваши ботинки не предназначены для таких ударов.

— Что ты тут делаешь, пьяница? — оскалился парень с усами. Тони из-за солнца не смог разглядеть его лица. Глаза закрывались сами собой, как только солнечные лучи касались радужки.

— Устал, пока шёл домой, прилёг… отдохнуть, — для вида Старк икнул, а потом закрыл рот ладонью. — Никому ведь не мешаю.

— Вали отсюда, а то прихлопну и отдыхать будешь уже на кладбище.

— Не злитесь так, сэр, я, право, извиняюсь, что потревожил вас. Я посижу тут ещё минуту и пойду дальше.

Кажется, такой расклад событий парню не понравился. Он подошёл к Старку, поднял его за шкирку. Тони сильно не сопротивлялся, его ноги волочились по земле, в ботинки забился песок. Противное ощущение, но пусть лучше так, чем выдать Стива. Его тащили метров пятьдесят, а то и больше, после — кинули прямо на дорогу как ненужный мусор, несколько раз ударили по ногам.

Тони сжал зубы. Было действительно больно. У этого парня, как он успел заметить, подошва ботинок обшита железом. От таких ударов останутся синяки. Сколько ещё он собирается его пинать? Ноги сводило от ударов, Старк попытался встать, но раз за разом падал. Парень крыл его нецензурными словами, и оставалось надеяться, что вскоре ему это надоест.

— Какого чёрта здесь творится? — раздался громкий голос Стива. Признаться, этого Тони не ожидал. Он был уверен, что Стив вернулся в дом и с улыбкой наблюдал за миссис Барнс и малышом Паркером, в чём-то им помогая.

— Этот пьяница…

— Молчать! — грозно вскрикнул Стив. Тони чувствовал, что тот подошёл совсем близко. Поэтому Старк перевернулся на спину и приоткрыл глаза.

В этот самый момент Стив с силой ударил рыжеусого в челюсть и несчастный свалился на землю со стоном. Должно быть, у Стива тяжёлая рука, раз он так легко с ним справился. Поймав взгляд шерифа, Тони не смог сдержать улыбки.

— Давай руку, — Стив склонился над ним, протягивая ладонь. Старк за неё уцепился, следом ухватившись за плечо, чтобы полностью встать. — Идти сможешь?

— Я не знаю, — почему-то прошептал Тони. Попробовал сделать шаг: ноги болели, но идти он вполне мог.

— Я помогу, ты держись.

Стив перекинул одну его руку через плечо и потащил в сторону участка. Путь недолгий, Тони знал об этом, поэтому хранил молчание. Вся эта ситуация немного вышла из-под контроля, если в данном случае можно так сказать. Однако тот факт, что Стив не бросил его одного, не ушёл, хотя мог, заставляла сердце бешено колотиться. В сознание закрадывалась мысль, что Стиву на него _не плевать_.

Спустя пять минут они уже были в участке. Стив стянул ботинки, задрал брюки Старка до колена и облил ноги ледяной водой. Стало немного легче, но уже сейчас Тони мог разглядеть будущие синяки.

— Прости, — пробормотал Стив. Он насухо вытер икры, очистил их от песка и грязи. — Я надеялся, что они просто пройдут мимо, как это обычно бывает.

— Они никогда не проходят мимо, шериф, — Тони устало улыбнулся, — но спасибо, что спас меня. Он бы меня убил, наверное. Ну или просто сломал бы пару рёбер. Но мы хотя бы что-то выяснили.

— Знать бы ещё, что всё это значило.

— А то, что Фиск продувает в карты.

— Думаешь, это нам поможет? — Стив посмотрел на Тони снизу вверх. Он перебирал склянки в деревянном ящике, явно что-то искал. — Ну, то есть, нет никаких доказательств, что Фиск играет на жизни своих людей.

— На что ему ещё играть? — Тони усмехнулся. — Денег у него горы, он же так любит этим хвалиться. Ему нужен азарт, что-то, что подпитало бы грешную душеньку. Жизнь — товар недорогой в его кругах, но всё-таки чего-то да стоит.

— Я не знаю, — Стив взял одну склянку, открыл её и участок наполнил запах мяты. Он добавил несколько капель мятного масла в ведро с холодной водой, опустил туда тряпку, выжав, продолжая говорить. — Нужно рассказать всё Баки. Всё-таки это его дела.

Роджерс аккуратно обернул пострадавшую ногу тряпкой. Холодно. У Тони даже зубы застучали.

— Ну да, сержант Барнс здесь правит бал, — Тони кивнул. — Что ты делаешь?

— Холод поможет предотвратить появление синяков. Из-за масла будет жечь, но оно тоже обладает охлаждающим эффектом.

— У того парня были стальные подошвы, шериф, вряд ли холод поможет.

— Это меньшее, что я могу сделать для тебя. Так что сиди и терпи.

— И сколько так сидеть?

— Полчаса, — успокаивающим тоном пробормотал Стив. Его немного раздражали вопросы Старка, но, он уже давно признался самому себе, что не будь Тони в его шерифской жизни, этот мир оказался бы в разы скучнее. — После я намажу твои ноги специальной мазью из алоэ.

Эти слова успокоили Тони. Каждые пять минут Стив менял повязки, потому что ткань нагревалась от тела Тони и от жары, стоявшей за окном. Старк развлекал его рассказами из своей жизни, уделяя особое внимание историям, связанным с покером, потому как считал, что в данном случае они имели особый приоритет. Тони считал, что Стиву стоит знать возможные масштабы проигрышей.

— ...И вот если бы не Хэппи, клянусь, я бы проиграл всё своё состояние, надеясь, что в следующий раз повезёт.

— Поэтому ты не играешь с местными, — закивал Стив. Он слушал с увлечением, но пришло время снимать последнюю повязку.

Аккуратно стянув ткань, он рассматривал покрасневшую кожу. С этим уже ничего не сделать. Стив тщательно искал синяки, рассматривал те, которые успели проявиться на коже. Маленькие, они выделялись тёмными пятнами.

Стив сидел на коленях перед Тони и касался его ног руками, поглаживал синяки пальцами. А Старк не дышал, наблюдая за этим зрелищем. На фоне покрасневшей кожи белые пальцы шерифа ещё больше напоминали снег, как щеки у той принцессы из немецких сказок, которые Тони рассказывала мама.

Этот момент прекрасен, Тони записал бы его в список самых лучших в жизни, если бы вёл такой. Но всё хорошее когда-нибудь кончается, и порой это случается именно тогда, когда не ждёшь.

В их случае тишину нарушил Барнс, со скрипом открывший дверь. От неожиданности Стив сильно сжал ногу Тони рукой, нажимая большим пальцем на синяк.

— Эй, шериф, — вскрикнул Тони. — Нежнее можно?

— Прости.

То, как Баки недоумевал, Тони никогда не забудет. Сержант одарил их удивленным взглядом, но Стив отвернулся, снимая влажную ткань со второй ноги, а вот Тони пришлось столкнуться с ним лоб в лоб. На молчаливый кивок Барнса Старк отрицательно помотал головой.

— И что на этот раз? — Баки проследовал к своему столу, сел на стул, развалившись.

— Я трезвый, — сразу предупредил Старк. — Это была его идея.

— Зато мы кое-что выяснили, — подхватил Стив. — И, может, это тебе пригодиться.

— Я тоже кое-что выяснил о подвешенных, — счастливо заявил Баки, закинув ноги на стол.

Стив раскрыл глаза от удивления.

— Ох, мальчики, если сейчас ваши дороги разойдутся, будет очень грустно, — хихикнул Тони.

И каково же было удивление Барнса, когда он услышал всю историю Стива. Как ни странно, они всё же нашли точки соприкосновения. Но всё это время Баки с осторожностью поглядывал на покрасневшие икры Старка и думал о чём-то совершенно другом.


	3. 03. Новички

_31 августа 1871 г._  
_Таймли, Долина Дума_  
 _Дом сержанта Барнса_

  
Кухня у сержанта скромная. Небольшая, но уютная. Светлые шторы на окнах, красивая деревянная мебель, в углу — чугунная топка с открытой дверцей. У дальней стены стоял окруженный стульями дубовый стол, накрытый скатертью, а прямо напротив — шкафчики с кухонной утварью. Кухня — отражение всего дома, такого же скромного и уютного.

Эта маленькая кухня идеально подходила для _них двоих_. Питу нравилось её убранство, деревянные лопатки и ложки, тарелки, спрятанные в шкафах, и даже безвкусный стальной умывальник, который Джеймс почему-то до сих пор не сменил на нормальный кран.

Нравилось, что в отличие от большой столовой дома Мэй, здесь могли поместиться только двое, и одиночество не чувствовалось так, как оно ощущалось, когда они обедали с тетей вдвоем.

Эта кухня вполне могла бы быть его, как и весь дом. _Его и Джеймса_.

Они сидели за обеденным столом вместе, друг напротив друга. За спиной Джеймса на плите кипятилась вода. Питер с удовольствием уплетал за обе щеки фасолевую похлебку с беконом, даже снял рубашку, чтобы не обрызгать её бульоном, на колени положил тканевую салфетку.

— Как прошло дежурство? — поинтересовался он. Джеймс, пустым взглядом глядевший в свою тарелку, покачал головой.

— Никого не повесили, — тихо сказал Джеймс. — Значит, мы со Стивом что-то упускаем.

— Расскажешь про расследование? — Пит уперся локтями о столешницу и отложил ложку, приготовившись слушать. — Мэй помогла?

— Немного, — Барнс одарил Пита тёплым взглядом. — Ешь давай, а то остынет.

— Да ем я, ем, — Питер схватил ложку. — А ты рассказывай.

— Если кратко, Стив выяснил, что Фиск играет в карты с неизвестными людьми, и мы сошлись на том, что играют они на чужие жизни. Однако, не ясно сознательно Фиск «проигрывает» своих людей или нет. Но Стив, конечно, пришел в полнейший восторг, когда узнал, что двое из трёх подвешенных пытались купить вашу ферму.

— У преступлений появился фундамент, — закивал Питер, увлеченный рассказом.

— Подвешенные плохо выполняли свою работу, и за это Фиск забирал у них жизнь. Такая плата за провал. На мэра не падает подозрение, ведь он проявляет горячий интерес к расследованию.

— Интересное мнение.

— Пока что расследование всё равно ведёт нас в тупик, — пожал плечами Джеймс. — И я так и не узнал, зачем Фиску сдалась ваша ферма.

— Может, он просто знает, что Мэй ни за что её не продаст и отправляет тех, кто ему не нужен, на заведомо провальное задание.

— В любом случае, одной версией ограничиваться не стоит. Фиск мыслит шире, и нам лучше следовать его примеру.

Фиск никогда не делает чего-то, не подумав. Ко всему подходит с серьезностью и решительностью, да и вообще, если закрыть глаза на все его преступления, более достойного человека на роль мэра города просто не найти. И Джеймс считает этот факт чрезвычайно важным в расследовании. Фиск не хочет навредить городу, подорвать свою репутацию и авторитет, и, быть может, избавляясь от своих людей таким образом, не дает случиться множеству преступлений, последствия которых он не сможет контролировать.

Задумавшись, Джеймс и не заметил, как перепачкался в фасолевом соусе. Он почувствовал, как с подбородка жидкость потекла вниз, по шее к груди и тут же, вскочив, ринулся к умывальнику. Питер наблюдал за этим переполохом с ухмылкой и тихо хихикал, уставившись на стоящего к нему спиной мужчину, судорожно пытающегося смыть с себя соус.

По телу расползлись мурашки, мышцы натянули кожу, красиво перекатываясь от каждого движения. Шрам на левом плече выделялся на светлой коже, отличаясь по цвету и текстуре. Как так вышло, что шрам на задней части плеча абсолютно повторял ту свою часть, которая была спереди, Питер не понимал. Джеймс никогда не рассказывал ему историю появления этого шрама, так что порой Пит строил свои теории, но ни одна из них не звучала правдоподобно.

— Ты маленький предатель, — иронично пробормотал Джеймс, вытираясь. Питер улыбнулся, поймав его взгляд.

— Я правда не видел, как это произошло, — тем же тоном ответил Пит. Он знал, что Джеймс не злится, и начал этот разговор лишь для того, чтобы немного «поиграть», позабавиться и, может, спустить пар.

Баки подошёл ближе. С полотенца, перекинутого через плечо, стекала вода. Он не торопился вытереть её насухо, и Пит сглотнул, наблюдая как напрягается грудь и на коже появляются мурашки.

— Не видел? — удивленно переспросил Джеймс. Питер виновато кивнул. — А куда же ты тогда смотрел?

— В глаза? — почему-то вопросом ответил Паркер.

Джеймс, положив руку ему на плечо, вдруг наклонился и втянул его в поцелуй. Жар прильнул к щекам, Питер почувствовал, как краснеет с головы до ног, кожу жгло. Чувство неловкости скапливалось в груди: они всё чаще целовались там, где не следовало бы. Любой прохожий может увидеть их и рассказать целому городу, какие непотребства творятся за светлыми шторами и мощными дверями. Но даже эта мысль не остановила Питера. Он обвил шею Джеймса руками, с желанием отвечая на поцелуй. Соскучившийся по ласкам Джеймс всегда вызывал в Паркере «особые чувства», возбуждал и умудрялся каким-то образом «залезть в голову», после чего он мог думать только о нём, и чаще всего в неприличном контексте.

— Говорят, на рудниках любовь двух мужчин — нормальное явление, — прошептал Питер. Он глубоко дышал, прикрыв глаза, и уткнулся лбом в грудь Барнса, который, перестав целовать, выпрямился и прижал его к себе, гладя по голове. — Они ведут хозяйство, принимают на себя «женскую» роль даже в танцах. Им не приходится скрываться и прятаться. Вот было бы здорово, если бы мы могли так же.

Тяжелый вздох над головой не нёс в себе ничего хорошего.

— В смысле, это не значит, что кто-то из нас считался бы женщиной, а кто-то мужчиной, — Питер поднял взгляд на Джеймса, — но было бы здорово, если бы я мог целовать тебя и не боятся, что кто-то увидит. Как тогда на ручье.

— В твоем сердце столько романтики. А быт ее убивает, — брови Джеймса поднялись вверх, улыбка озарила лицо. — Ты же нужен мне _живым_.

— Это смотря, как этот быт построить, — возразил Пит, нахмурив брови.

Это выражение лица, удивленно-возмущенный взгляд олененка и сузившиеся от злости губы предвещали целую лекцию, с использованием сложных терминов, которых Пит нахватался в старковских книжках. Разгоревшиеся от жара щеки, испарина на лбу, пальцы, которыми Питер упирался в грудь Джеймса, здорово отвлекали от основной проблемы — обсуждения действительно важного вопроса. Вряд ли Питеру по душе быть мальчиком на побегушках, и, кажется, это уже его третья попытка за две недели. Будущее — вот, что действительно волновало Питера. Будущее, в котором он хотел видеть Джеймса рядом.

Домашняя обстановка, удаленность от других жилых домов позволяли Баки мечтать о большем. Питер давно стал привычкой. Хорошей, лучшей в его жизни. Было странно не видеть его рядом так же часто, как прежде, но сильнее всего Барнс ощутил, как ему не хватает Питера, только сейчас, сжав его в объятиях. Тепло его тела, запах, привычный вкус губ — всё такое родное, близкое, необходимое.

Желание целовать эти губы никуда не пропало, и Джеймс собирался в очередной раз удовлетворить его, как вдруг услышал шаги. В панике он едва успел отскочить на пару шагов в сторону от юноши, прежде чем дверь открылась. Сердце бешено стучало.

Но он выдохнул с облегчением, оказалось, что это всего лишь Стив. Питер принялся судорожно доедать похлебку, даже не взглянув на гостя.

Шериф слегка опешил, увидев, как его встречают. Одарил Барнса осуждающим взглядом, а потом, глянув на Питера, поздоровался с ним. Паркер с улыбкой поприветствовал шерифа в ответ.

— Обедать будешь? — будничным тоном спросил Барнс. Его голос не дрожал, как же чудесно!

— Я не голоден, спасибо, — покачал головой Стив. — Ты нужен мне сегодня в участке.

— Что? Зачем?

— Дональд Блэйк приезжает. Нужно встретить его как полагается.

— Стив, — простонал Баки, закатив глаза, — это обычный новобранец. Покажешь ему дом и дело с концом.

— Нужно же ввести в курс дела, разобраться с графиком работы и…

— Ну, ты тут главный. А он твой старший помощник. Поможет.

— Все еще злишься из-за приставки «старший»? — вздохнул Стив, нахмурившись.

— Не злюсь, — Джеймс сложил руки на груди. — Просто у меня другие дела сегодня.

— Что ж, придётся их отложить.

Натянув улыбку на лицо, Стив извинился перед Питером и вытащил Барнса за руку в соседнюю комнату, плотно прикрыв дверь. Судя по его лицу, хорошего ждать не стоит, так что Баки, выдохнув, выжидательно уставился на Стива.

Стив затащил его в спальню. Конечно, как будто в доме больше нет комнат. Здесь было ещё темно, потому что Баки просто не успел открыть все окна и пустить свет. На стуле висела белая рубашка Питера, на сидушке лежала шляпа.

— Что ты творишь среди бела дня? — шепотом спросил Стив наконец. — Вас же могут увидеть!

— Боже, Стив, мы просто обедаем.

— Голышом, — вспылил Стив.

— Я испачкался в фасолевом соусе, поэтому Питер снял рубашку, чтобы самому не попасть впросак. Запасной одежды с собой у него нет.

— Прошу, будь осторожнее, — Стив как будто не слышал его. И это огорчало. Конечно, Баки привирал, губы жгло при воспоминании о поцелуе, но Стив же не видел, как они целовались. Не сегодня. — Мне без разницы, с кем ты спишь. Как друг, я просто принимаю тебя таким, какой ты есть. Но не надо подставляться, выставлять всё это на обозрение. Люди не поймут.

— Ты так говоришь, как будто мы на людной площади трахались, — возмущенно, но тихо подхватил Джеймс. — Питер и раньше у меня обедал, но тебя это не смущало. Единственная причина, по которой ты так реагируешь — знаешь больше остальных. Они не видели нас с Питером на ручье, никто даже не подумает, что между нами может что-то быть.

— Тебе бы не помешало исповедоваться у отца Фрэнка. Хотя бы иногда.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это в нашем штате он — отец Фрэнк, а стоит переступить границу и он будет рыбой торговать?

— Это не имеет значения!

Молчание, повисшее после, оказалось мучительным испытанием. Барнс жутко переживал из-за того, что Питер мог услышать их ругань. Нельзя же просто взять и сказать, что «Стив _всё_ знает» и «он _немного_ против». Питер может не понять, не поверить, а потерять его сейчас — всё равно что начать жизнь заново — совершенно не то, что нужно Джеймсу.

— Через полчаса буду в участке, — тихо прошептал Джеймс.

— Ладно, — Стив кивнул, опустив взгляд в пол. В таком сумраке сложно было прочитать по глазам, что он чувствует, так что Джеймс просто отвернулся.

Уже подойдя к двери, Стив остановился.

— Я надеюсь, что ты с ним не потому, что пытаешься залатать дыру в сердце. Просто подумай о его будущем, ведь без прошлого его нет.

С этими словами Стив вышел из комнаты, а следом, попрощавшись с Питером, и из дома. Выйдя к Питеру, Джеймс улыбнулся. Слова, сказанные Стивом напоследок, застряли в его мыслях.

Будущее всегда казалось чем-то далеким, ему не принадлежащим. Джеймс знал, что когда-нибудь оно наступит. Но разве задумывался о том, каким оно будет?

Когда Джеймс вернулся за стол, то не сказал ни слова. Просто сел, взял ложку и начал ковыряться в тарелке. Еда остыла и выглядела совершенно неаппетитно. Прикрыв глаза, он потерялся в темноте, в незримом будущем, в словах, которые сказал ему Стив.

— Эй, что-то не так? — голос Питера помог ему вырваться из вихря  
сомнений.

— Всё в порядке, — Джеймс потёр глаза, помотал головой. Поймал улыбающийся взгляд Питера. Всё стало лучше. — Через полчаса мне нужно быть в участке.

— Я как раз успею рассказать тебе про колледж, — воодушевился Пит.

В его глазах горел огонь. И Джеймс знал, что такое пламя не потушить, остается только ждать, когда оно начнет тлеть, чтобы не сделать больно.

***

_31 августа 1871 г._   
_Таймли, Долина Дума_   
_Полицейский участок_

  
Придя в участок, Джеймс ожидаемо застал там Старка. Тот сидел за столом Стива и что-то увлеченно рассказывал, но как только увидел его, сразу же замолчал, как будто так и нужно. Стив, сидевший спиной к вошедшему Барнсу, повернулся.

— Ладно, подожду на улице, — буркнул Барнс и вышел из участка. Стив что-то крикнул ему вслед, но слов разобрать не получилось.

Сев на скамейку, поставленную вплотную к стене участка, Джеймс окинул взглядом улицу. Для обеденного часа вокруг слишком тихо и пусто. Зато ни одна душа не обращала на него внимания. Солнце в зените, самое жаркое и беспощадное, припекало щеки, ноги в форменных штанах спарились от жары.

Но Джеймс не унывал. Сегодня для них, должно быть, особый день. Правительство штата наконец решило о них позаботиться. Только вот зачем все эти почести? Когда они со Стивом приехали в этот город, ни одна душа не пеклась о том, где они будут жить и смогут ли пообедать с дороги, а Стив, кажется, готов встречать новенького по всем правилам этикета тринадцатого века: с песнями, плясками, с женщинами в бальных платьях и с мужчинами в смокингах.

Заботился бы он так о нём, о своем лучшем друге. Но нет, манерного Стивена Роджерса получают все: миссис Бартон, случайно встречающаяся ему на улице; Старк, неважно — пьяный или трезвый, с его историями и щенячьим взглядом; человек, которого прежде Стив никогда не видел, ставший волею судьбы его помощником. Но не Баки.

Баки получал уроки жизни (ведь Стив старше), совестливые замечания и приказы, касающиеся работы. Казалось, они давно ушли с той дороги, на которой были лучшими друзьями. Быть может, всё это лишь иллюзия послевоенного периода? Понять сложно.

— Всё в порядке? — послышалось над ухом.

Сдвинув шляпу и подняв взгляд, Джеймс увидел безрадостное лицо Стива. Тот хмурил брови и выглядел так, как будто его заставили сюда прийти. Старк? Неверный ответ. Совесть, которую он слушался беспрекословно.

— Да, — ответил Баки и отвернулся. — Жду гостей. Иди, развлекайся со Старком.

— Мы не развлекаемся. Из-за меня он едва может ходить.

— Я рад, что ему ты помогаешь.

— Это необходимо, Бак. Ты же видел его ноги. К тому же…

Стив сел рядом. Показалось, что даже скамейка прогнулась, но Баки знал, что это всего лишь игра его воображения.

— Прости за сегодня, — шериф выдавил улыбку. В голосе слышалось раскаяние, но настоящее ли оно? Стив умел притворяться, когда это нужно. — Грубо с моей стороны вот так врываться в твою жизнь.

— Такова судьба слуги закона, — Баки пожал плечами. Он не хотел больше говорить на эту тему. Лучше позабыть случившееся и никогда не вспоминать о сомнениях друга.

Знать, что кто-то в тебе сомневается всегда неприятно. И Барнс ожидал этого от кого угодно, но только не от Стива. Но с другой стороны, это он спит с девятнадцатилетним парнем, а не Стив. Сам виноват.

— Было бы лучше, если бы ты кое-чего не знал, — фыркнул Барнс себе под нос. И к своему удивлению, поймал кивок Стива — тот соглашался.

— Тогда бы не искал во всех твоих жестах подвоха, не искал бы оправдания твоим поступкам… Много чего изменилось бы, но всё так, как есть и ничего уже не исправить.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это не похоже на извинения?

Не то, чтобы на извинения… Это не похоже даже на поддержку. Самую маломальскую, которую друг мог оказать другу. У Стива, впрочем, есть некие проблемы с коммуникацией, когда дело касается поддержки близких людей. Барнс давно закрыл на это глаза и делал вид, что всё в порядке, даже после смерти Наташи, когда дружеские разговоры и понимание это всё, в чем он нуждался.

Конечно, Стив не извинялся. С чего бы? Но в кой-то веки Баки захотелось побыть немного тем, с кем Стив нянчился, как с котёнком, оторванным от матери.

— Боже, Бак, я совсем не о том…

Наверное, Роджерс сболтнул бы множество глупостей, и после у Барнса нашлись бы ещё парочка причин для обиды, но цокот копыт и скрип колёс возвестили о прибытии в город новичков. В том, что это новый старший помощник, и сомневаться не приходилось.

Они оба поднялись, встали на краю крыльца, Стив нетерпеливо спустился на ступеньку ниже, когда заметил несущийся к ним экипаж, запряженный четверкой лошадей. Кобылки показались шерифу ужасно красивыми. Сильные, рыжие, с густыми хвостами и гривой. Наверное, ужасно чувствовали себя на солнце и умирали от жажды, мчась по бескрайней степи.

Экипаж выглядел так же привлекательно, как и кобылы. Тут и невооруженным глазом видно, что хозяин такой красоты не из простых людей. Когда повозка остановилась, первым делом Стив обратил внимание на кожу, натянутую на крыше в качестве защиты от дождя. Необычайно плотная, тёмная, почти чёрная, без единой дыры и заплаты. Для Таймли это слишком необычно.

Среди всех жителей городка водились только два богатея: Уилсон Фиск и Тони Старк. Но даже у них в запасах не найдётся такой качественной кожи. Интересно, откуда прибыл этот загадочный Дональд Блэйк?

Через секунду после этой мысли, двери повозки открылись и, осторожно перешагнув ступеньки, на землю ступил высокий, крепкий молодой человек. Он носил шляпу, из-под которой струились блондинистые волосы до плеч, красный пиджак (достаточно необычный для этих мест) и прямые черные брюки. На ногах красовались ботинки из черной кожи. Увидев всё это Стив вздохнул, понимая, что с этим парнем придётся помучиться.

— Должно быть, вы и есть шериф, — парень широко улыбнулся. В голубых глазах сияла радость.

— Да, всё верно, — Стив спустился по ступенькам, чтобы поприветствовать гостя рукопожатием. — Стивен Роджерс.

— Дональд Блэйк, — ответил парень крепким рукопожатием. Силы в его руках чувствовалось предостаточно.

Но смотря на него, Стив основательно не понимал, что этот парень здесь забыл? Красивый, статный, ему место где-то в столичной полиции, а никак не здесь. В письме, что он получил из Департамента полиции штата несколько дней назад, сообщалось, что место службы будущий старший помощник выбрал себе сам.

— Рад знакомству, — продолжил Дональд, сверкая белоснежной улыбкой.

— Взаимно, — Стив неловко поджал губы. Обычно к новоприбывшим он относился иначе, но здесь чувствовал какой-то подвох, который мешал адекватно мыслить. Может, Баки прав, говоря, что порой ему лучше меньше знать? — Это сержант Джеймс Барнс.

Как по команде Джеймс спустился по лестнице и пожал руку новому старшему помощнику. Хмурое лицо озадачило новичка, но вопросов не последовало. Оказавшись рядом, Джеймс сразу отметил, что новичок выше Стива почти на полголовы, шире в плечах, да и ладонь у него огромная. Если бы Барнс верил в существование йети, о которых с таким упоением рассказывал какой-то британец, то подумал бы, что Дональд Блэйк — один из них, просто удачно замаскировавшийся.

— Так значит правду говаривают, — ухмыльнулся Дональд, опустив руку Джеймса.

— Правду? — Барнс поднял брови.

— Да. Говорят, что герои войны затерялись в пустыне, погрязли в песке.

— Герои?

— Да. Капитан Роджерс славится своими подвигами в определенных кругах.

— Я уже не ношу это звание, — встрянул Стив. Он не любил вспоминать о войне. Да и любой, кто бывал в самом пекле боя, понимал это без слов. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы догадаться, что не все воспоминания приятные. — Но рад, что вы обо мне слышали.

Разговор исчерпал себя, не успев начаться. Но, вероятно, Дональд не огорчился, в ответ лишь молча пожав плечами. Сразу после Стив принялся рассказывать ему об их будущем жилище, объяснил кучеру как правильно доехать, а следом подхватил Баки за руку, и они оба поспешили за повозкой. На пути Барнс заглянул к Старку в кузницу, чтобы предупредить Питера, что его начальник один одинешенек сидит в участке.

Питер счел это за команду и, закрыв дом, поторопился в участок. Оставшуюся дорогу до дома нового старшего помощника Баки преодолел за пару минут. Когда он прибыл на место, экипаж уже разгружали. Ещё издалека он заметил женщину в платье, которая крутилась у вещей, легко командуя Стивом и Дональдом. И вот ради этого он прервал свой выходной?

— Ещё руки нужны? — спросил Джеймс, подойдя. На него сразу же обрушилось внимание: женщина, убрав длинный локон тёмных волос за ухо, взглянула на него.

Большие, ярко-зелёные глаза смотрели на него с любопытством и интересом. Губы расплылись в улыбке. Золотой ободок придерживал копну волос, чтобы та не спадала на лоб и не попадала на губы.

Жена у этого Дональда красивая, однако. Высокая, почти с Барнса ростом, в красивом, с глубоким декольте платье, расшитом бисером и подпоясанном коричневым ремнем с золотистыми вставками. Местные женщины таких нарядов не носят. Длинные волосы спускались ниже пояса, как зачарованные лежали ровно, несмотря на ветер, аккуратно, по контуру обрамляли жемчужно-бледное лицо. Тонкими пальцами она сжимала ремень, напоминающий собачий поводок.

Богиня, не иначе.

— У вас собачка? — озадаченно поинтересовался Джеймс. Женщина с непониманием посмотрела на него, проследила за его взглядом и, поняв за что он зацепился, расплылась в улыбке.

— Нет, — взволнованно произнесла она, спрятав ремень-поводок в сумку, — у нас нет собачки.

— Сержант Барнс, — громкий голос Дональда заставил его вздрогнуть. — Познакомьтесь с моей Леди.

— Рад встрече.

Леди улыбнулась сержанту, а потом молча указала на большой чемодан, покрытый темно-коричневой кожей, больше похожий на обычный ящик. Квадратный, с неровной крышкой. Рядом с ним стоял ещё один кейс. Подойдя, Барнс решил взять сразу две ноши, но стоило ему коснуться второго кейса, как Дональд и его Леди мигом оказались рядом.

— Тише, сержант, куда столько ноши на себя берёте, — Дональд почти захохотал. — Я сам. Поверьте, у вас в руках чемодан моей жены. У вас едва хватит сил донести его.

Ничего не оставалось делать, как подчиниться. В дом Джеймс заходил под присмотром Дональда. Тот указывал ему путь, хотя Барнс и без подсказок знал, куда идти. Пока они шли, Дональд чесал языком.

— Интересно тут у вас, — начал он, когда они только перешагнули порог. — Слыхал, пустыня каменная здесь недалеко.

— Недалеко. Совсем рядом с фермами, — без задней мысли ответил Джеймс, обходя старый диван. — Если пройти чуть дальше на запад, можно дойти до водопада.

— Любопытно, — с восхищением и улыбкой произнес Дональд. — Хотелось бы взглянуть.

— Забавно, — усмехнулся Джеймс, ставя чемодан около стены. — Разве есть что-то интересное в каменных пустынях?

— Если знаешь, что искать, несомненно. Сержант, не вся красота открывается нам по первому щелчку. Порой нужно заняться поисками, чтобы увидеть прекрасное.

Пожав плечами, Джеймс поспешил выйти из дома, чтобы как можно скорее покончить с этой работой. Когда солнце вновь коснулось его плеч, а глаза прищурились от яркого света, перед ним стоял Питер, поддерживающий Старка, чтобы тот не упал. Леди Дональда Блэйка крутилась возле них. Сложно понять, кто именно привлек её внимание, но вдруг он почувствовал то, чего не чувствовал никогда прежде: ревность, и поспешил спрятать это чувство глубоко в душе.

— Что случилось? — расслабленно спросил Джеймс, подходя ближе, напрочь забыв о вещах и работе, которую нужно срочно закончить.

— Она сказала, что вылечит мои ноги в два счета, — довольно заявил Старк. — Бесплатно. Я даже слюной подавился, как ребёнок.

— А от алкоголизма вы не лечите? — Джеймс повернулся к Леди.

— Душевные травмы не под силу вылечить даже самым могущественным лекарям мира, — Леди снова одарила его холодной улыбкой.

— Тебе ли, Барнс, не знать о тяжести душевных травм, — иронично сказал Тони. Судя по взгляду, Питер стыдился слов начальника, без лишних вопросов понимая, о чём тот толкует. — Ты лечишь их пулями, а я пью виски.

— Мистер Старк, разрешите этой Леди заняться вашими ногами, — вмешался Питер. Прозвучало двояко. Вышедший из дома Стив открыл рот от удивления. Ему требовался контекст, и, осмотревшись, он приблизительно сообразил, что к чему.

— Мне даже Брюс не помог.

— Вот, — не обращая внимания на мужчин, которые что-то решали, Леди всё сделала по-своему: достала из своих вещей склянку, плотно закрытую крышкой. Сквозь стекло просвечивало что-то нежно-зелёного цвета. — Нанесите на ночь. Утром все ушибы пройдут. Ходить сможете без помощи юноши.

— Простите, я не беру вещи из рук, — продолжил Тони, всё ещё пытаясь вежливо отказаться. И Барнс прекрасно понимал, почему он так поступает.

— Зато беру я, — Стив протянул руку и забрал предложенную Леди мазь. — Благодарю вас.

Леди засчитала это свою маленькую победу. И как только баночка упала Стиву в руки, она приподняла подол платья и с улыбкой скрылась в доме. С оставшимися вещами они разобрались быстро. Дональд таскал по две сумки, постоянно жалуясь на старое барахло, а Баки думал о том, что порой такое барахло важней любой ценности.

Любая мелочь — память о том, кто ей владел, и это стоит ценит больше золота.

К трем часам с переездом было покончено. Дональд и его жена начали обустраивать новый дом.

Экипаж скрылся за чертой города. Стив смотрел ему вслед, но видел лишь поднимающееся облако пыли, от которого становилось сложнее дышать. В кармане рубашки нащупал склянку и вспомнил о Тони. Сколько ему придётся убежать Старка, прежде чем тот позволит ему нанести мазь на опухшие ноги?

Скрипнула дверь, и секунду спустя Баки оказался рядом с ним. Прищурившись из-за яркого солнца, он кинул беглый взгляд в сторону кузницы Старка, дверь которой была приоткрыта. Интересно, каково это, работать рядом с раскаленным огнем в такую погоду?

— Достанешь Питеру револьвер? — спросил Джеймс, опустив взгляд к ступенькам. — Не думаю, что Фиск так легко отстанет от них с Мэй.

Стив молча кивнул, его серьёзный взгляд говорил о многом. Хотелось расспросить, узнать больше, попытаться понять, но в итоге Джеймс лишь поблагодарил шерифа. Но после не сдвинулся с места. Что-то держало его на крыльце, когда хотелось убежать от затянувшегося молчания и тишины; что-то подсказывало, что в эту минуту его место — здесь и сейчас, рядом со Стивом. Быть может, Роджерс не из тех людей, кто его понимает, но он принимает его, и это единственное, за что стоит цепляться.

Это мелочь, но узнай его тайну кто-нибудь другой, он, возможно, уже давно бы был мертв.

— Ладно, я пойду, — Барнс повел плечами, как будто по спине прошелся холодок. — У меня остались кое-какие дела.

— Почему Питер? — Стив взглянул на него. В пшеничных волосах путались лучи солнца, ясный взгляд, обращенный на Джеймса, абсолютно нечитаемый.

— Что? — переспросил Барнс, следом нервно сглотнув.

— В Таймли есть незамужние девушки, — продолжил Стив, снизив громкость собственного голоса. — Красивые, стройные. Глаз не отвести. И ведь смотрят на тебя, улыбаются. Любую выбрать можешь. Но ты выбираешь _его_. Просто, — Стив выдержал паузу, выдохнув, — я не понимаю. Ты боишься обязательств? Или не хочешь привязываться к людям, потому что потерять кого-то родного для тебя равносильно смерти? А может, ты просто решил поэкспериментировать? Полюбил риск? Что тобой движет?

Баки закатил глаза. Стив порой вел себя странно, задавал глупые вопросы, и складывалось чувство, что в своей жизни он не очень преуспел в человеческих отношениях.

— Помнишь, ту британку, что встретилась нам однажды? — спросил Джеймс. Стив задумался на секунду, прежде чем кивнуть в ответ. — Сколько времени тебе понадобилось, чтобы влюбиться?

— Мгновение? — вопросом ответил Роджерс.

— Именно. Не ты решаешь, кто мил тебе. Все решает _мгновение_. Чувствуй, а не пытайся понять свои чувства мозгом, — Барнс коснулся виска кончиком указательного пальца.

После Джеймс спустился по лестнице и проследовал прямо к дому Старка, заглянул в открытую дверь и вскоре пропал за ней. Стив ещё долго сжимал в руках склянку, ожидая, пока Джеймс и Питер покинут кузню. Ведь рядом с чужими людьми Тони всегда несговорчив.


	4. 04. Свиноголовый с револьверами

_2 сентября 1871 г._  
_Таймли, Долина Дума_  
_Кузница (дом) Тони Старка_

  
На памяти Тони за три года жизни в Таймли — здесь всегда светило солнце. Порой небо затягивало тучами, облаками, сквозь которые солнечные лучи едва пробивались. Пара дней в году наполнялась мраком, благодаря хитростями природы.

Сегодняшний вечер, как и два предыдущих, исключение из привычной картины жизни в Таймли. Дождь шёл стеной, молнии сверкали за окном, как во время урагана, а ветер выл, сильнее раскачивая старые ставни, которые Тони никак не мог починить. Всегда находились дела поважнее. Под дверью скапливалась вода, стекая в помещение, но пока не в критических количествах, так что и это Старк не считал за проблему. Он сидел на табурете, задрав штаны до колен, и в тусклом свете масляной лампы, стоявшей на полу, рассматривал свои ноги. Первые покраснения прошли, местами проступали синяки. Ступни опухли, из-за чего не влезали в ботинки. Брюс сказал, что поможет лишь время, и не дал ничего, что притупило бы боль.

У Тони имелось своё лекарство. Виски или бурбон, он уже не помнил что из запасов, привезенных из Нью-Йорка, осталось. Несмотря на это, он держался изо всех сил, чтобы не сорваться. Он не пил уже, кажется, четыре дня, и это его личный рекорд послевоенных лет.

Бутылка стояла в шкафу, за дверцей из матового стекла. Тёмный напиток просвечивал сквозь стекло, в поверхности которого заманчиво играли искры пламени. Именно поэтому Тони сидел к шкафу спиной, дышал глубоко, убеждая себя, что виски — не выход. Он сделал хорошее дело, помог шерифу выяснить кое-что, _прикрыл_ его собой, как будто они снова были на войне.

— Вот же ж герой, — пробормотал Тони себе под нос. Рукой попытался переставить затекшую ногу в другое положение и зажмурился от боли.

На столе лежал чертеж. Питер ему здорово помог сегодня, пока рисовал линии, следуя его указаниям. Сам Тони рисовать не мог. Чтобы охватить весь чертеж его будущего проекта, нужно стоять на ногах, а это простое умение на данный момент оказалось ему недоступно.

Тони разрывался между чертежом и выпивкой. Работа — часть жизни, которая неминуемо отвлекала его от любого, даже самого дорогого вина. Случалось так, что он совмещал приятное с полезным, но делал это крайне редко, потому что не знал меры ни в одном, ни в другой. А если злоупотреблять всем разом, то и сыграть в ящик недолго.

Так что Тони неотрывно тянулся к работе. После продуктивного вечера никогда не приходит похмелье, и именно об думал Старк, сидя между столом и шкафом со стеклянной дверцей. Он давно мечтал о прорыве, о достижении, хотел создать то, что изменит мир. Это всегда казалось ему достаточным условием для того, чтобы, наконец, бросить пить. Но, к сожалению, его жизнь не теорема, и постановка условий в конечном счете ничего не меняет.

Роджерс появился на пороге его мастерской неожиданно, но это давно стало закономерностью. Шериф мог прийти в любое время, начать читать нотации, хотя порой просто спрашивал, как у него дела. Дверь открылась как будто по щелчку пальцев, капли, стекающие с одежды шерифа, стучали по полу. Есть в этом своя драматичность, думал Тони, наблюдая за тем, как Стив топтался на одном месте, пытаясь вытереть всю грязь с сапог о дверной коврик.

— Не беспокойтесь, шериф, — улыбнулся Тони, быстро поправляя штаны, пряча избитые ноги от чужих глаз. — Одним пятном меньше, одним больше. Нестрашно.

— Привет, — Стив наконец нашёл решение своей проблемы: стащил сапоги и ступил на ковёр уже босыми ногами. — Есть разговор.

— Случилось что? — обеспокоенным тоном спросил Старк, склонив голову на бок. Он всегда так делал, следом улыбался или хмурил лоб, в зависимости от настроения. Но сегодня его лицо прочитать просто невозможно, ведь на нем не отражалось никаких эмоций. — И не ждёт до утра?

— Я пытался вычислить, как часто Фиск играет в покер со своими _друзьями_ , — деловито сказал Стив, сев в свободное кресло у самого шкафа со стеклянной дверцей. — Но так и не смог найти закономерность.

— Ну, три случая слишком мало, чтобы вычислить закономерность, которой вообще может не быть.

— Сегодня я следовал за ним до самого салуна, — Роджерс оглянулся по сторонам. — Но он просто прошёл мимо, хотя все указывало на единственную для него цель.

— Может, тебя заметил? — невзначай поинтересовался Тони. Он всё ещё не терял надежду и пытался добраться до чертежа.

— Заметил, так пристрелил бы.

— Ну, ещё не вечер.

Стив не слышал последних слов Старка, и, пожалуй, для Тони, не сумевшего вовремя замолчать, это большая удача. Даже несмотря на его состояние, шериф со злости мог и в челюсть дать. Разбитый подборок — вещь отвратная, и даже Тони она не к лицу.

Молчание шерифа затянулось. Тони наблюдал за тем, как меняется выражение его лица, когда взгляд падает с одной вещи на другую. Он то хмурит брови, то морщит лоб и шмыгает носом. Ни одна из вещей, попадающаяся ему на глаза, не вызывала даже подобия улыбки. Впрочем, для шерифа такое поведение вполне нормально. Старк не удивился, когда Роджерс со вздохом посмотрел на шкаф со стеклянной дверцей. Разглядеть янтарную жидкость и узнать очертание бутылки дело не великое, особенно для сыщика, коим Стив себя называл.

Осуждения во взгляде Стив не скрывал, но промолчал.

— Может, все выводы, что мы построили, ошибочны, — заговорил Старк, уставший от молчания. — Так и не выяснили, зачем Фиску нужна ферма Паркеров. Там еще около десятка ферм, можно выбрать любую.

— Баки работает над этим, — Стив сжал руки в кулаки. Тони знал этот жест: именно так шериф притуплял свои приступы злости.

— Сдался тебе этот Фиск, — Тони отвернулся и снова решил попытать удачи. Заветный стол казался ближе, чем был полчаса назад. — Никого ж не убили. Только зря воду мутишь.

— Если понять систему, — громко настоял Стив, — можно предотвратить парочку убийств. И вытрясти информацию.

— Давно под пули не подставлялся? — спросил Старк, сжав зубы. Нога болела. Каждое движение — всё равно что сотни царапин в солёной воде. — За покер Фиска не посадишь. Доказывай его причастность к уже случившимся убийствам.

— Этим и занимаюсь.

— Не очень-то и заметно, — фыркнул Тони, вдруг резко двинувшись вперед.

Ножки табурета прокатились по полу, залитому водой, стекающей со штанин шерифа. Старк едва успел прикрыть рот рукой, чтобы не закричать. Кусал пальцы, от резкой боли на глазах выступили слезы и сбилось дыхание. Инстинктивно, Тони опустил голову, уткнувшись носом в тыльную сторону ладони. А следом вздрогнул, когда рука Стива легла на его плечо.

Тёплое прикосновение заставило его взглянуть на гостя. Беспокойство и тревога читались на лице Стива, который, возможно, всё же чувствовал себя виноватым в том, что случилось с Тони. Сдвинутые к переносице брови, морщинки в уголках глаз, убранная набок челка. На миг Стив вдруг словно стал на восемь лет моложе. Старк вспомнил их первую встречу на войне, улыбнулся своим мыслям и совсем забыл о боли.

— Ты что творишь? — Стив явно на взводе.

— Поработать хочу, — рявкнул Тони в ответ, поморщившись, и взглянул на стол.

Стив проследил за его взглядом, увидел склад чертежей, что стопкой выстроились на краю стола. Он поднял лампу с пола и поставил ее на пустой участок поверхности стола, придвинул стул с высокой спинкой, до этого стоявший с другой стороны, а только после вновь подошел к Тони. Присев, Стив улыбнулся, подставляя плечо, чтобы Тони мог за него ухватиться.

Сначала Старк замер, абсолютно не понимая ситуацию, но когда Стив потерся плечом об его ладонь, сообразил. Скользнув Стиву на руки, Тони схватился за него, боясь упасть. Такого потрясения он просто не переживет. Обнял, что есть сил, оперевшись подбородком на плечо.

Пальцы Стива давили на ноги, но Тони почти не чувствовал боли: то ли Роджерс знал, как правильно положить пальцы, чтобы не задеть ссадины, то ли он колдун, способный забирать всю боль и разочарование своим прикосновением. Тепло, шедшее от его тела, успокаивало. Впервые за время их знакомства Роджерс не напоминал ему глыбу льда в океане.

Но Старк даже привыкнуть не успел, а Стив аккуратно отпустил его на стул. Он чудом сдержал стон разочарования, когда руки шерифа и его тепло исчезли, но когда поймал его взгляд, в котором всё ещё без труда читалось беспокойство, улыбнулся, широко и искренне, поблагодарил Стива за помощь.

— Прости, что намочил рубашку, — виновато ответил Стив. Осмотрев его, Тони заметил, что тот закатал рукава, и только благодаря этому его собственные штаны остались сухими.

— Ерунда, — кивнул Тони.

Он сидел на стуле боком, рукой опирался на стол и не сводил взгляда со Стива, сидящего у его ног. Распухшие ступни привели шерифа в ужас, как и синяки, торчавшие из-под коротких штанин. Он внимательно рассматривал каждый ушиб на коже, пальцами задрал штанину на правой ноге ещё выше и охнул, увидев цветущие синим синяки.

Пристальный взгляд Стива заставил Тони поежиться. Он отдернул ногу, наклонился и опустил штанину обратно. В синяках нет ничего постыдного, как и в царапинах, пулевых ранениях и даже в содранных об камни коленках, но Тони не нравилось, каким взглядом Стив разглядывал его ноги. Как будто что-то искал, поднимал брови то ли в удивлении, то ли в отвращении. Как будто это и не ноги вовсе, а что-то нечеловеческое, чуждое обычным людям.

— Болят? — спросил Стив, смахнув в сторону упавшую на глаза чёлку.

— А ты как думаешь?

— Что Брюс сказал?

— Что время лечит.

Глупое утверждение. Тони так и сказал Брюсу, когда впервые услышал эту фразу. Все душевные травмы доктор лечил именно ей, считая, что иного выхода нет. К сожалению, к нынешнему состоянию Тони она тоже подходила. Синяки пройдут, опухшие ступни вновь станут обычными и без проблем влезут в ботинки, но пока остается только ждать, когда здоровье наладиться.

Однако, Стив скептически отнесся к идее Брюса. Даже на войне в трудных ситуациях полевой врач почти всегда находил способ облегчить боль, утихомирить, на время поставить в невидимые рамки, неужели нет ничего, что помогло бы Тони? Стоило подумать об этом, как вдруг решение пришло само собой.

— Снимай штаны, — скомандовал Стив.

Конечно, решением это вряд ли можно назвать, но мазь, которую дала им Леди Блэйк, стоило попробовать, считал Стив. Он копался в кармане, пытаясь найти склянку, но та ускользала, проваливаясь среди ключей.

— Так сразу? — Тони поднял бровь, усмехнувшись. — Я надеялся, что мы ещё пару лет пофлиртуем.

— Прекращай, — закатил глаза Стив, наконец вытащив мазь.

Тони поморщился.

— Давай лучше обсудим ситуацию с Фиском, — Старк попытался перевести тему. Стив не поддавался. Заговорить шерифа при исполнении вряд ли кому под силу, он давно в этом убедился, но каждый раз пытался, надеясь на чудо. — Мне кажется, вы с Барнсом что-то упускаете. Какую-то важную деталь. Допустим, что…

— Снимай штаны, — перебил его Стив. — И поживее.

— Я не буду даже прикасаться к этой мази. Кто знает, из чего она сделана вообще.

— Не будь дураком.

— Даже не собирался. Ты же не думаешь, что эта «волшебная» мазь мне поможет?

— Хуже точно не сделает. Почему бы не попробовать, Тони?

— Я не прикоснусь к ней, даже не проси.

— Я всё сделаю сам, только сними чёртовы штаны! — прикрикнул Стив, и Тони затих.

Несколько секунд молча смотрел на шерифа. Рассматривал его усталое лицо, ещё не до конца высохшие волосы, пальцы, сжимающие склянку. А потом кивнул, почти незаметно, и осторожно начал стягивать штаны.

Тони никогда не стеснялся своего тела, но Роджерс — особый случай. Настолько особый, что Старк прикрывал свою наготу, как мог, натягивая рубашку как можно ниже. Он не боялся прикосновений Стива, его пугала возможная реакция собственного тела и то, о чём подумает Роджерс, если увидит, как его член натянул рубашку, но стараясь об этом не думать, Тони решил, что стоит вновь попытаться вернуться к разговору о Фиске. Лысая башка мэра, возможно, лучший способ борьбы с эрекцией.

— Нашли ещё какую-нибудь связь между убитыми? — поинтересовался он, наблюдая за тем, как осторожно Стив снимает штаны со своих распухших ног.

— Они приехали в Таймли в разное время, друзьями не были, — начал Стив, откинув штаны на кресло, стоявшее позади. — Герберт Лэндон, последний из подвешенных…

— Боже, Стив, они же люди, имей уважение.

— Герберт Лэндон, родом из Чикаго, — Стив усмехнулся на замечание Тони. — Об остальных больше ничего неизвестно. Предполагаем, что они использовали выдуманные имена. Все трое были превосходными стрелками. Думаю, воевали, на войне и познакомились с Фиском.

Отвлекшись на рассказ, Тони пропустил тот момент, когда Стив начал наносить мазь на его ноги. Все движения — осторожные, точно так же он накладывал ему компресс в участке. Никаких особых ощущений от мази не возникало, но прикосновения Стива никак не давали Старку расслабиться и насладиться ими.

— Думаешь, они приехали в Таймли по персональному приглашению мэра? — Тони немного дёрнул ногой. — Прости.

— Тут не угадаешь. Может, да, но тогда зачем их убивать? Но с другой стороны, что здесь мог забыть парень из Чикаго? Променять большой город на развалины Дикого Запада — самый глупый поступок, о котором я слышал.

— Хорошо, что ты не слышал обо всём, что делал я.

— Об этом я достаточно наслышан, — губы Стива тронула улыбка. — Но всё равно считаю, что глупее этого парня просто не найти. Тебе не больно?

— Нет, — Тони замотал головой, поймав взгляд Стива. До этого Роджерс смотрел исключительно на его распухшие ноги, которые выглядели совсем непривлекательно. — У тебя чудесные пальцы и интуиция на болевые точки, ты в курсе?

— Тогда почему у тебя ноги дрожат?

Как сложно порой сказать правду, Тони знал не понаслышке. С каждым разом врать всё сложнее, вглядываясь в чистые голубые глаза напротив. Сложно не видеть подтекст, когда так хочется найти его. Вздохнув, Тони перевёл дыхание, на секунду прикрыл глаза.

— Щекотно, — соврал Тони, улыбнувшись. Стив начал наносить мазь на вторую ногу. — Слушай, у меня есть знакомый в Нью-Йорке. Полковник. Прошел всю войну, на хорошем счету у государства. Держит что-то вроде детективного агентства. Ну, знаешь, типа Пинкертона [1], только круче. Может, воспользуешься его услугами?

— И как ты с ним познакомился?

— Мисс Поттс работала у него. Хороший мужик.

— И всё же мне его услуги не по карману, а государство вряд ли оплатит такую работу, — фыркнул шериф. Он прекрасно понимал, что в Нью-Йорке больше возможностей выяснить хоть что-то, найти информацию на каждого убитого в Таймли и вполне реально обнаружить что-то, что связывало их троих, кроме веревки на шее.

— Он мне задолжал, — хмыкнул Старк, следя за скользящими по ноге пальцами. Стив следовал за синяками, как казалось на первый взгляд, но когда его пальцы поднялись выше колена, Тони замолчал.

Губы задрожали. Старк сильнее вцепился в рубашку, чувствуя, как жар постепенно расходится по всему телу. Он прижал ткань к сидушке стула, сильно стиснув край рубашки пальцами. Как бы Старк не пытался скрыть участившееся дыхание, ничего не получалось, а Стив, хоть и слышал, продолжал втирать мазь в кожу.

Шериф долго возился с мазью, и Тони совершенно не понимал мотивацию его поступка. В конце концов, терпение лопнуло, и когда Стив в десятый раз провёл рукой по одному и тому же месту, Старк машинально зажал его руку между сдвинутых ног. За этим последовал испуганный взгляд Стива, который, казалось, совсем не понимал, что делал всё это время, не обращал внимания на то, что собеседник затих, что дыхание стало громче и как далеко он зашел, переступив границу.

— Ну так что думаешь? — как ни в чём не бывало, начал Старк. Молчание его раздражало, а разговоры отвлекали от рук Стива, прикосновений, его покрасневших щек. Тони знал, ему ничего не стоит сорваться, но настолько дорожил этими недоотношениями, берег их, что его выдержка показывала небывалые результаты. Вот так бы ему бороться со своей алкогольной зависимостью. — Примешь помощь от коллег?

— Частные детективы мне не коллеги, — фыркнул Стив, освобождаясь от «хватки» Старка. — Люди Пинкертона плохо кончили, не хочу такой участи.

Встав на ноги, Стив быстро шагом дошёл до кухни и скрылся в узком дверном проеме. Тони прекрасно слышал, как он плескал воду себе на руки.

То, что произошло, даже с учетом их отношений, казалось Старку странным. Он ругал себя за то, что пытался оправдать поступок Стива скрытыми чувствами, вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться логикой и принять простое «заболтался», как основную причину случившегося. Да и что такого случилось? Подумаешь, шериф массировал ему ноги, и его тело вполне однозначно на это реагировало. Вряд ли Роджерс ждал от него чего-то подобного.

— Со штанами справишься сам? — спросил Стив, возвращаясь. Его голос донесся до Тони прежде, чем тот переступил порог комнаты.

— Справлюсь, — кивнул Старк.

— Л-ладно. Тогда я, пожалуй, пойду.

— А как же Фиск?

— В другой раз.

Стив поторопился, быстро натянул грязные сапоги и с силой открыл дверь, та чуть не слетела с петель.

— Я всё-таки свяжусь с Фьюри, — крикнул Тони вдогонку, а сразу после закрылась дверь.

Слышал ли его Стив? Вряд ли.

Тони с тоской оглядел пустую комнату. На обивке кресла остались влажные следы, на пороге — грязь с ботинок. Склянка с мазью валялась на полу. Наклонившись, Тони поднял склянку и деревянную пробку. Понюхал мазь, но не почувствовал ровным счетом ничего, кроме слабых ноток ванили.

— И чем ваниль мне поможет? — сам у себя спросил Тони, закрывая пузырёк пробкой.

А потом принялся рассматривать находку. В прочном стекле отражался фонарь, мазь причудливо меняла цвет в том месте, где Тони умудрялся поймать язычки пламени. Он чувствовал, как растёт напряжение, как внутри него собираются чувства, злость и безысходность, как в памяти всплывают слишком интимные прикосновения. От воспоминаний жгло кожу, губы сжались в тонкую полоску и стали почти невидимыми из-под усов.

Чувства накалились до предела, и Старк в ярости кинул пузырек с мазью прямо в шкаф со стеклянной матовой дверцей, которая в один миг превратилась в груду осколков, являя взору бутылку виски.

Как добрался до шкафа, Тони потом не вспомнил, но с усердием запивал свою злость. Злость на жизнь, на несправедливость, на Стива, за которым бросился на Дикий Запад, оставив позади Чикаго и Нью-Йорк.

 

 

***

_3 сентября 1871 г._  
_Таймли, Долина Дума_  
_Городская таверна_

  
— Твоя жена ведьма, — Старк поднял бокал с пивом вверх. — В хорошем смысле, в самом лучшем смысле! До сих пор не могу поверить, что какая-то мазь подняла меня на ноги.

— Это уже третий тост, посвященный моей жене, — пьяно произнёс Дональд, сидевший напротив Старка.

В руках он держал кружку с пивом, косым взглядом посматривал на её содержимое и морщил нос каждый раз, когда до него доносился запах брожения. Белая пена давно осела в его бокале, оставив тонкий ободок на стеклянных стенках. Дональд любовался своим отражением в янтарной глади напитка.

Он громко рыгнул, прикрыл рот ладонью и задорно рассмеялся, наблюдая за Старком, который почти засыпал от количества выпитого. Было забавно наблюдать за тем, как Тони склонял голову, водил носом, а потом резко просыпался, теряя опору.

— Стоит ли мне тревожится из-за этого? — спросил Дональд, поднося кружку к губам, отпил, стараясь не вдыхать запах.

— Не думаешь ли ты часом, что у меня есть виды на твою женщину? — Старк прищурился, следом разразившись смехом. — У вас, северян, однако, особое чувство юмора.

— Чувство юмора? — Дональд скривился в глупой усмешке.

— Успокойся, _здоровяк_ , — Тони похлопал его по вытянутой на столе руке. — У меня есть дама сердца. Но умениями твоей жены я восхищен.

— Способность у неё к медицине. По материнской линии это умение проходит через всю её семью.

— Она родом не из Салема, случайно?

— Нет, — Дональд снова сморщил нос, удивлённо подняв брови. Он откинулся назад, но, не рассчитав, едва не упал взад себя. — Она родом из Северной страны. Забыл название. Там всегда холодно, гиганты живут, кругом снег и горы.

— В Норвегии красивые горы, — предаваясь воспоминаниям, Старк прикрыл глаза. — И не только горы.

— Норвегия, точно. Земная страна! — воскликнул Дональд. Голубые глаза на секунду налились огнём, на губах заиграла радость, и он, то ли с дуру, то ли по-пьяни, со всей силы ударил кружкой по столу. Пиво выплеснулось за пределы сосуда, полилось на пол и залило светло-коричневые штаны Блэйка.

Он расхохотался, таверна наполнилась заливистым смехом. Тучный мужчина, протирающий пустые столы, грозно оглядел гостей, но Дональд его даже не заметил, в отличии от Старка, который знал, что злить работников питейного заведения не стоит. Особенно, если они носят рыжую бороду и набедренную кобуру. Несколькими минутами позже они вышли из таверны под бурчание усатого хозяина. Тони удивился, когда, открыв дверь, почувствовал, как лучи солнца начали слепить глаза.

Солнце в зените. Яркое и горячее, это чувствовалось кожей. Воздух обжигал лёгкие при каждом вдохе. Жар накатил неожиданно, ноги подкосились, и в этот момент его единственной опорой оказался помощник Блэйк. Он помог Тони спуститься по ступенькам и усадил на скамью, стоявшую рядом. Первым делом Блэйк снял шляпу и стал махать ей, как опахалом. Старк старался дышать глубже и реже.

— Ты же выпил всего ничего, — с жалостью произнес Дональд.

— Да, но до этого, — Тони глухо выдохнул, выдержав секундную паузу, — я пил всю ночь.

— Так вот что имел ввиду Стив, говоря, что у тебя проблемы с алкоголем.

— У меня нет проблем с алкоголем.

— А с чем есть? — усмехаясь, спросил Дональд. Он не смеялся над ним, Тони понимал это. Что над пьяным смеяться? Урока не вынесет, стыда не почувствует, повторит каждый шаг, приведший его к этому состоянию, не задумавшись.

— С мерой, — прошептал тихо Тони. Он все ещё щурился из-за света солнца, прятал глаза, с удовольствием подставляя голову под поток ветра, создаваемый Блэйком при помощи шляпы. — И иногда с шерифом.

— Горе-человек ты, Старк. Куда столько пить?

— Лечу душевные травмы.

Улыбка, последовавшая за этим, вряд ли выглядела очаровательной, но Тони это не волновало. Он сидел на скамье, прячась от солнца за широкой грудью Дональда, и смотрел по сторонам, наслаждаясь легким дуновением ветра. Блэйк, надо сказать, не расставался со своим красным пиджаком и даже сегодня на службу надел именно его, прицепив на грудь отличительный значок. Красный цвет хорошо оттенял его светлые волосы, заплетенные в косу, короткие локоны обрамляли лицо. Хорошее решение, подумал Тони, но запнулся о собственные мысли. Пиво всё ещё дурманило голову и помогало не думать о глупостях вроде Стива и бутылки виски, которую он прикончил ночью. Но ощущение чего-то неправильного не покидало его со вчерашнего вечера.

— _О, Дэнни мо-о-ой_ , — запел вдруг Старк, заставив стража порядка вздрогнуть от неожиданности. — _Ты волынки слышишь вой? Из дола в дол их зов то на, то под холмом._

— Должно быть, красивая песня, — перебил Старка Дональд, наклонившись. Он не сразу понял, что последует дальше, но когда помощник шерифа закинул его на плечо, не стал сопротивляться. Хотя его ноги больше не терзает недуг, добраться до дома самостоятельно он вряд ли сможет. — Но сегодня я несу вахту. Доставлю тебя домой, друг.

— А давай погуляем немножко? Пройдёмся рядом с фермами, там красиво. Если повезёт, сорвем пару яблок у тех, кто припозднился со сбором урожая.

— Ла-адно, — протянул Дональд. Его голос всегда звучал добродушно.

— Не против, если я ещё спою?

— Пой, коль душе угодно.

— _О, Дэнни мой, ты волынки слышишь вой? Из дола в дол их зов то на, то под холмом..._

_...И если не забудешь сказать, что любишь ты меня, то я усну, и буду ждать тебя._

Они проходили мимо ферм, некоторые из них считались заброшенными. На некоторых трудились садоводы, собирая урожай. Самое время для фруктов, думал Тони, напевая песню. А Дональд только слушал и разглядывал всё, что попадалось ему на пути, как какую-то диковинную вещь.

— Слушай, друг, — вдруг прервался Тони. — Тебе длинные волосы не жмут?

— Что? — Дональд нахмурился, боковым зрением покосившись на Старка, который устроился на его плече, как будто сидел на самой удобной кровати.

— Волосы. Длинные. С ними не жарко?

— Не жарко, — усмехнулся Дональд. — Твоим же костям под кожей не жарко.

— У меня там не только кости, но и мышцы, — пьяно возмутился Старк, пытаясь продемонстрировать Блэйку свои бицепсы.

— Мышцы? — рассмеялся Блэйк громко. — Ты куриное крылышко, какие у тебя могут быть мышцы!

— Ну конечно, куда мне тягаться с молодым полисменом, — фыркнул Старк.

— С этим бы я поспорил. Шериф сказал…

Дональда прервали звуки выстрелов. Старк мигом протрезвел и спрыгнул с его плеча. Выстрелы повторялись с перерывами. Недолго думая, Старк пошёл на звук, Дональд рванул за ним, удивляясь, как быстро из неадекватного алкоголика он превратился в ищейку. Тони сразу сказал, что стрелков двое и у одного из них в руках обычное охотничье ружье.

На фермах никто и никогда не стрелял. Семьи с детьми предпочитали не хранить оружие дома, и Тони считал это правильным, вспоминая склад охотничьих ружей своего отца. Они шли на звук повторяющихся выстрелов, Тони торопился, но спотыкался и Дональду приходилось его поднимать. Всё было куда проще, когда Блэйк просто тащил его на себе.

Пройдя по тропинке, проложенной между двумя огороженными участками, они вышли к дому Бартонов и увидели страшную картину: какой-то придурок в шляпе-котелке и тёмном плаще стрелял разом из двух револьверов. Тони попытался понять, что это за модели, но расстояние оказалось слишком велико, и он не смог рассмотреть мелких деталей.

Лицо стрелка было спрятано под маской в виде свиной головы. Кто-то отстреливался. В один момент, когда свиноголовый перезаряжал револьверы, спрятавшись за старую бочку, над забором, больше напоминавшем дуршлаг, показались две головы, последовали выстрелы.

— Сержант Барнс, — воскликнул Блэйк, удивившись.

— И Бартон, — кивнул Тони, сделав шаг назад. Дональд последовал его примеру. — Ни один из них не будет стрелять без острой необходимости.

— А этот в шляпе… Очевидно, он зачинщик.

— Оружие есть?

— Обижаешь, друг, — Дональд указал на набедренную кобуру.

— Подстрели ему ногу, лучше обе. Сможешь?

Дональд уверенно кивнул. Старк и сам смог бы, если бы не пил виски всю ночь. Он прижался к забору, чтобы Блэйк смог выйти вперед. От звука выстрелов у Тони заложило уши.

Блэйк не стрелял. Выжидал, приглядывался. Старк видел, как напрягались его плечи, а красный пиджак едва не расползался по швам. Почему он не торопится? Почему не нападает? У него же есть все полномочия. Если бы здесь был Стив, всё решилось бы в два счета.

— Почему не стреляешь? — не стерпел Старк. — Он же прикончит их сейчас.

— Погоди. Не время ещё.

— Трупы потом будешь закапывать сам...

— Да не будет никаких трупов!

— ...А за Барнса шериф тебя вообще на виселицу отправит!

Под давлением, Дональд всё-таки сделал два выстрела, попал в аккурат по ногам, свиноголовый повалился на землю, неуклюже выставив голову вперед, которую следом пронзила пуля, выпущенная из охотничьего ружья Бартона.

Ох, святые угодники, подумал Тони, закрыв лицо рукой. Только бы из охотничьего ружья Клинта стрелял Барнс, только бы… Стив со своим повышенным чувством справедливости запросто отправит Бартона на каторгу, даже имея полную картину нападения. Старк не сомневался, что это непременно было нападение.

Они с Дональдом вышли из своего укрытия после того, как убедились, что нападавший уже не встанет. Рядом с ним Клинт рассматривал размозженную голову. Картина не из приятных, но Старк видел и похуже. На бочке, стоявшей рядом, остались пятна крови, а рядом с ней лежала сумка с патронами. Дональд вытряхнул её содержимое для осмотра.

— А где Барнс? — поинтересовался Старк как бы невзначай, пока Блэйк изучал набор патронов.

— С Питером, — ответил Бартон, не задумываясь. — Ему немного досталось от этого ублюдка.

— Малыш Паркер ранен? — Старк поднял брови и, не дождавшись ответа, поспешил найти их.

Зайдя на участок, он увидел Барнса и Питера, сидевших на скамейке. Джеймс перевязывал Питу руку, что-то шепча себе под нос тихо-тихо. Было что-то особенное в том, как они смотрели друг на друга, как улыбались, как морщился Питер, когда Барнс слишком туго затягивал бинт.

За спиной слышался голос Бартона, который смеялся над ситуацией, и Тони совсем не понимал причины его веселья. Весь его участок завален гильзами, а рядом с воротами труп с пробитой головой. Каким бы ублюдком не был этот свиноголовый в котелке, Бартону следовало передать его закону. Хотя, может быть, именно поэтому Барнс здесь?

— Ну и что будем с ним делать? — послышался голос Бартона за спиной. — От него кстати вяленым мясом пахнет.

— Не время для шуток, — Тони повернулся к Клинту, который стоял, облокотившись на забор. — Ты убил человека.

— И что, мне плакать теперь? — возмутился Клинт. — И вообще, это была самозащита. Этот ублюдок уже три месяца терроризирует нас с Лорой, уговаривая продать ферму. Сам напросился.

— Он пытался купить вашу ферму? — заинтересованный Барнс подскочил с места.

— Ага, — Бартон сложил руки на груди. В это время к ним подоспел Дональд, который прежде разбирался в вещах убитого. — Сначала просто ходил, присматривался, потом к Лоре приставал с вопросами. Хороший ли урожай, много ли грызунов водится. А в один день сказал, что купит нашу ферму. С тех пор без ружья из дома не выхожу.

— А чего в участок не пришел? — возмутился Барнс, кинув на Клинта суровый взгляд.

— Вас полтора человека на весь участок, — Бартон закатил глаза, — к кому там обращаться?

— А теперь у тебя на пороге труп, — влез Старк.

— Закопаем, делов-то!

— Закопаем? Ты вообще понимаешь, во что это всё выльется?

— Зато моя семья в безопасности! И я могу уйти в город, не боясь за жену и детей.

— Только теперь ты убийца, и шериф отправит тебя на каторгу. Он же помешан на справедливости, и придется потрудиться, доказывая, что это всего лишь самозащита. Закон законом, они тебе бы простили такую оплошность, но вот Стив...

Старк и Бартон кричали так, как будто пытались перекричать друг друга. Джеймс наблюдал за их перепалкой, тихо вздыхая. Убийство в Таймли — вещь не редкая, к сожалению, и как бы шериф не пытался образумить людей вокруг, призывая не стрелять без причины, револьвер в руках — их единственная гарантия безопасности.

Джеймс дёрнул плечом, почувствовав чужую руку, повернулся и поймал улыбку Питера. Над бровью красовалась царапина. Сквозь бинт на руке выступила кровь. Он переводил взгляд с одной раны Питера на другую. Пусть эти раны абсолютно не угрожали его жизни, но кто знает, какие пули Питер поймает в следующий раз.

— Скоро шериф будет здесь, — прошептал Паркер на ухо.

Толчок. Плавный и такой правильный, что Барнс поджал губы, мельком взглянув Питера в глаза. Старк, как обычно, прав насчет Стива, а Бартон прав по-своему. Любой поступил бы так, даже он сам, и ловя взволнованный взгляд Питера, вспоминая Наташу, Баки всё больше осознавал это.

Крики не прекращались до тех пор, пока не появился шериф. Стоило Старку и Бартону услышать его голос, оба разом замолкли. Стив с недоумением рассматривал всех присутствующих, с особой тщательностью разглядывая своих коллег.

— И чьих это рук дело? — спросил шериф.

Барнс шагнул вперёд, отдаляясь от Питера, чтобы Стив наконец его заметил. Чтобы увидел бинты и кровь, разглядел дырки от пуль в заборе и гильзы под ногами. Чтобы понял насколько все серьёзно, и почему произошло то, что произошло.

— Моих, — смело сказал Барнс, не сводя взгляда с друга-шерифа. Тот удивился, подняв брови вверх.

Бартон и Старк пытались вмешаться, но Джеймс заткнул их одним взглядом. Он вёл себя так, как будто у него есть план, но никто не знал, так ли это.

— Я убил его, — повторил Джеймс громче.

Стив замотал головой, надеясь, что у него есть достойное оправдание.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Алан Пинкертон — американский сыщик и разведчик шотландского происхождения. Наиболее известен как основатель «Национального детективного агентства Пинкертона».


	5. 05. Секреты — имеются

_3 сентября 1871 г._  
_Таймли, Долина Дума_  
_Полицейский участок_

  
Стив сидел за столом и сосредоточенно записывал все, что говорил Бартон. Писал под диктовку, и несмотря на довольно быструю речь, умудрялся выводить ровные буквы. Барнс и Блэйк сидели на скамейке у выхода и что-то тихо обсуждали. Так тихо, что не получалось разобрать ни слова, как бы Стив не прислушивался, и это действительно раздражало.

У него слишком много вопросов ко всем «участникам» внезапной перестрелки, но Старка и Паркера пришлось отправить к доктору: раны Питера требовали обработки, а Старк пьян и выбить из него что-то стоящее в таком состоянии просто невозможно, но Роджерс дал слово, что позже вытрясет из него все, что сможет. Факт того, что Тони снова напился, злил Стива. Он всё ещё не мог объяснить себе, почему вообще возится со Старком, пытается отучить его от бутылки, как младенца от женской груди.

— Кто выстрелил первым? — Стив оторвался от листка бумаги и взглянул на Бартона. Тот выглядел уверенно, говорил чётко и не сомневался ни в едином слове.

— Свиноголовый. Он стал палить по Барнсу и Паркеру, как только те показались в поле зрения, до этого мирно сидел за бочкой, копошился, — ответил Клинт, вздохнув. — Мой малой его увидел, прибежал к нам с женой, лицо белое. Как начал лепетать про свиную голову, так я сразу и понял, что пришел этот ублюдок.

— Часто убитый приходил к вам?

— Два раза в неделю. Стабильно по воскресеньям, а в остальные дни как повезёт. Мешки с золотом под забор кидал. Мол это предоплата. Говорил, что заплатит хорошо. Но на кой мне это всё, если я не собираюсь ничего продавать?

— А кто-нибудь из них, — Стив выложил на стол фотографии ранее погибших (или совершивших самоубийство) людей Фиска, — бывал у вас? Хотел купить ферму?

— Не знаю, шериф, у жены спросите, — Бартон помотал головой. — Мне только свиноголовый попадался.

На все вопросы Клинт отвечал, не колеблясь, с будничным видом, как будто делал это каждый день и по нескольку раз. В его речи не встречались паузы, не слышалась дрожь в голосе. Слишком странно. Неправильно. Бартон словно выстроил вокруг себя щит, невидимый, но прочный, который защищает его от земных напастей вроде страха перед государством и чувства вины.

В самый разгар допроса в участок, цокая каблуками, ворвалась Леди Блэйк. Все как один поднялись, приветствуя даму. С беспокойством на лице, она ринулась к Дональду и осмотрела его, что-то нашептывая про себя. Подол её платья мёл по грязному полу, руки скрывались под светлыми перчатками. Эта женщина явно прежде не жила в таких местах, как Таймли, где лишняя роскошь — никому не нужная пустышка. Бартон от увиденного рот раскрыл.

— Со мной всё в порядке, — тихим шепотом сказал Дональд, убирая руки жены от своего лица. — Ты зря переживаешь.

— Зря переживаю? — ощутимо громче мужа, заговорила Леди Блэйк. — Да я чуть рассудка не лишилась, встретив Старка с тем пареньком с перебинтованной рукой. Шериф, прошу, отпустите нас домой. Это ведь не он убил несчастного.

— Я ещё не допросил его, миссис Блэйк, — серьезно ответил Стив, взглянув на даму.

— Ну так допросите сейчас, что в этом сложного? Или вы собираетесь посадить _моего мужа_ в одну из ваших грязных камер? О боги, он же просто делал свою работу, защищал гражданских, как и полагается настоящему полицейскому. Нас уверяли, что это маленький, тихий городок, в котором…

— Миссис Блэйк, не стоит так переживать, — Барнс поднялся с насиженного места, чем удивил всех присутствующих, подошел к Леди Блэйк и взял её за руку. Взгляд женщины в миг изменился, стал строже, но Джеймса это не пугало. — Сейчас шериф допросит вашего мужа, ведь он уже закончил с допросом мистера Бартона. Верно, шериф?

Недоверчивый взгляд Стива Барнс поймал сразу же, но не придал этому никакого значения. Миссис Блэйк осыпала Джеймса благодарностями, и тот улыбнулся, но почему-то не верил в искренность её слов. Есть что-то странное в этом Блэйке и его жене, что-то, не поддающееся описанию, казавшееся ему подозрительным.

Толкнув Бартона в спину, он поспешил выйти из участка, дабы не мешать Стиву. Клинт, с позволения шерифа, поспешил за ним. Они сели на скамейку прямо под окнами участка, чтобы шериф мог их видеть. Клинт положил ногу на ногу и откинулся назад, облокотившись на стену. Барнс ухмыльнулся, заметив, как расслабился тот, кто около часа назад убил человека. Как будто у него нет ни совести, ни сожаления, ни чувства вины.

Может, так жить к лучшему? Без оглядки на мнение других, на жизнь и привычные принципы? Может, ему стоит кое-чему поучиться у этого простого парня без заморочек?

— Ты уверен? — беззаботно поинтересовался Клинт.

— В чем?

— В решении взять всю вину на себя. Фиск с тебя не слезет потом.

— А с тебя слезет? Убийство при исполнении — это всё равно что убийство на войне, — отмахнулся Барнс. Он сказал это так легко, что даже самому сделалось не по себе. — Ерунда.

Барнс врал, да так, что и сам верил своим словам. Когда начинаешь убивать неугодных властям людей в шестнадцать, поневоле задумываешься о том, как это легко: прицелился и выстрелил. Но даже тогда никто не сказал ему, что будет после. Никто не предупредил, что заткнуть совесть не так просто, не объяснил, как бороться со своими эмоциями, со злостью и ненавистью, возникающей в сердце. Он быстро научился «сохранять лицо» перед сослуживцами, с чувствами было сложнее, но Джеймс справился. Через силу, пройдя огонь и воду, закрывая глаза на все несправедливости жизни.

И как же странно оказалось вновь прочувствовать всё это, даже никого не убив. Страх, боль, разочарование, отчаяние.

Но весь негатив перекрывал упавший с плеч груз. Ведь когда свиноголовый начал стрелять по ним, стрелял в Питера без раздумий и предупредительных сигналов, и Джеймс чудом успел сбить его с ног, уберечь его от смертельной пули. Скольких ещё пошлёт Фиск? На что он готов, чтобы получить желаемое?

Понять бы еще, в чем провинился Питер перед Фиском. Или всё дело в ферме? В земле, на которой стоят старые дряхлые постройки? Джеймс не понимал, считая, что такой интерес абсолютно противоречит логике. И в этом был прав.

— Спасибо, — голос Клинта изменился. Он больше не звучал звонко и радостно. — Правда. Доброе дело делаешь, сержант. Но шериф ведь поймет, что ты врёшь.

— Не думай об этом, у меня есть козырь в рукаве.

Больше вопросов Бартон не задавал. Они просидели в тишине до тех пор, пока Стив не закончил допрашивать Дональда. Даже на улице было слышно, как ножки стула царапали пол. Мгновение спустя на крыльце показалась миссис Блэйк. Она заулыбалась, взглянув на Барнса, и тот из вежливости улыбнулся ей в ответ.

— Бывай, — сказал Барнс Клинту на прощанье. Тот фыркнул, что-то пробормотал под нос, в очередной раз поблагодарил его и, поравнявшись, с Блэйками поспешил в сторону дома.

Зайдя в участок, Джеймс проследовал к столу Стива, сел на стул для допросов и сложил руки на коленях. Шериф ещё что-то дописывал в протоколе, и Баки мирно ждал, понимая, что торопить его не стоит. В помещении стоял запах духов миссис Блэйк. Легкий, абсолютно незнакомый Барнсу аромат. Он принюхивался, пытаясь разгадать его, как загадку, но чем глубже дышал, тем дальше был от разгадки.

Рукава рубашки Стива, закатанные до локтя, испачканы в чернилах. Усталый взгляд выдавал с потрохами переживания и сомнения. Стив молчал слишком долго, тянул время, как будто всё ещё не верил тому, что услышал на ферме Бартонов. Разве его лучший друг может быть убийцей?

Хотя, может дело совсем не в этом?

— Он стрелял в Питера, — шепотом начал Баки, пока шериф продолжал что-то писать. — Мы шли на старый полигон, хотели пострелять по мишеням, я обещал Питу. А этот как начнет палить со спины. Я…. Я едва успел оттолкнуть его, Стив. Был в шаге от того, чтобы его потерять.

Джеймс старался звучать очень драматично, что оказалось сложно. Барнс и чувства — это как две противоположности, и говорить о них он совершенно не умел. Ни с Наташей, ни с Питером, ни, тем более, со Стивом. Он мог бы сказать что-то вроде « _если бы ты только мог коснуться моего сердца в этот момент, чтобы почувствовать, как оно едва не выпрыгнуло из груди_ », если бы обсуждал это с Питером или сидел возле могилы Наташи на кладбище, но со Стивом почему-то это не работало.

То ли из-за его нежелания принимать всерьез отношения Баки и Питера, то ли из-за собственных убеждений, о которых свет не слыхивал.

— Если Фиск устроил охоту на Питера, нужно приглядывать за ним, — спокойно сказал Стив, даже не подняв взгляда. — Круглые сутки.

— Только не говори, что ты опять будешь следить за нами, потому что если вдруг надумаешь, то хоть предупреди, чтобы я глупостей не наделал, ведь…

— Ты справишься, — перебил его шериф. — Приглядишь за ним и за Мэй. Но будь осторожен. В следующий раз попытайся оставить нападавшего в живых.

— Х-хорошо, — ответил Баки, недоумевая. — Это всё?

— Да, — Стив взглянул на Барнса. — Ты ждал чего-то ещё?

— Нет, — Баки осмотрелся по сторонам и заметил лежащую на полу сумку, принадлежащую убитому. — Нашли там что-нибудь интересное?

— Ага, — фыркнул Стив. Джеймс слышал, как тот открыл ящик. — Документы на имя Герберта Лэндона. Думаю, фальшивые. Как только Тони придет в себя, попрошу, чтобы он глянул их.

— А патроны?

— Около пятидесяти штук.

— Револьвер у него странный, — продолжал Баки. Стив не выглядел заинтересованным, не поднимал на него взгляд, как будто таил за что-то обиду. — Перезаряжал он его быстро, даже хорошо натренированный боец так не сможет. Не представляю, где он взял такие пушки.

— Они выглядят как собранные из разных видов оружия, — согласился Роджерс, поставил точку и наконец отложил принадлежности для письма в сторону. Джеймс отчетливо слышал, как щелкнул замок сейфа, стоявшего у Стива под столом.

Через минуту Стив выложил на стол два револьвера. Только увидев поближе, Джеймс понял, как сильно он ошибался. Вращающий барабан присутствовал, но ствол длиннее, мушка больше, шомпольная трубка выпирала слишком сильно. На боковой крышке — неизвестная гравировка. Пружина торчала из барабана на добрых пять миллиметров, ничего не стоило содрать об неё кожу, а если не соблюдать элементарную осторожность, то пружина вообще с легкостью проколет руку заточенным концом.

Ствол и рамка — из разных металлов. Они отличались по цвету и по текстуре. Присматриваясь, Джеймс нашёл сварочный стык.

— Ствол точь-в-точь как у охотничьего ружья Клинта, — удивился Барнс, повернув оружие в руке.

— В этом использован затвор винтовки, — вздохнул Стив, взяв второй пистолет в руки. — Видимо, для мощных патронов. Барабан здесь тоже есть. Вероятно, его заклинило, и умник приварил сюда части винтовки. Понятия не имею, как это сработало.

— Старк знает. Он же у нас тут главный по оружию. Так что как только он выйдет из-за…. — Баки осекся на полуслове, поймав строгий взгляд Стива. — Прости. Как только он придет в себя, поговори с ним.

— Это плохая идея, — Стив положил пистолет на стол и стал аккуратно заворачивать его в темную, мягкую ткань. — Опять скажет, что я хочу повесить на него ложные обвинения, посадить в камеру, чтобы следить за количеством выпитого им виски.

— А ты не хочешь? — усмехнулся Джеймс. Он протянул Стиву второй пистолет, как только тот убрал первый в сейф. — Может, это единственный способ отучить его от бутылки. Тони говорил, что с Пеппер это работало, и пока она оставалась его названной невестой, он почти не пил. Пеппер его очаровывала, разве это сравнится с его отношением к тебе, с его лю…

Сглотнув, Баки вдруг осознал, что его понесло не в ту степь. Они говорили совершенно не об этом. Обсуждали оружие, а не чувства, о которых и говорить-то нельзя. Джеймс ещё прекрасно помнил выражение лица Стива, с которым тот кинул наручники на его стол, небрежно сообщая тихим шепотом: «Я видел вас вчера». Что с ним будет, если окажется, что любовь, о которой нельзя говорить вслух, не обошла и его?

— С его что? — переспросил Стив, хмурясь.

— С его любовью к пари и азартным играм, — Джеймс произносил каждое слово отдельно. Говорил медленно, тщательно обдумывая фразу.

А потом, в противовес, резко подскочил с места. Хотелось скрыться, убежать, чтобы не видеть этот холодный взгляд, не сдаться Стиву, поддавший сантиментам.

— Я пойду, — сказал Джеймс, остановившись у порога, как будто это и так не очевидно. — Надо присматривать за Питером. Как ты и сказал.

Стив кивнул, легко улыбнулся, и в этот миг Джеймс впервые за долгое время рассмотрел в Стиве друга, а не шерифа, маску которого тот не снимал.

Оказавшись на улице, Барнс перевёл дыхание, стукнул кулаком по деревянной столбу, служившему опорой для крыши, и ругнулся про себя. Такая оплошность непростительна. Немного потоптавшись на месте, Баки из интереса заглянул в окно: он хотел увидеть Стива и убедиться, что его слова никак не повлияли на шерифа.

Но картина, представшая перед ним, олицетворяла безысходность: Стив по-прежнему сидел за своим столом, упершись локтями в столешницу. Он закрыл лицо ладонями, уткнулся в них, как в мягкую перину, сгорбив плечи. Шериф выглядел слабым, нуждающимся, уставшим от всего дерьма, что подкинула ему судьба. И до боли хотелось помочь, сказать, что всё утрясётся, станет лучше, чем прежде, что для этого нужно просто бросить Таймли.

Но Баки знал, что Стив никогда не оставит этот город на произвол судьбы. Так что, взглянув на Стива в последний раз, поспешил спуститься с лестницы. Ему просто необходимо узнать, как там Питер. А Стив… Он справится. Всегда справляется.

 

***

_3 сентября 1871 г._  
_Таймли, Долина Дума_  
_Дом Блэйков_

  
Леди Блэйк сидела на диване с вышивкой в руках. Иголка с ниткой двигались сами по себе. Острый кончик прокалывал ткань, волоча за собой цветной хвост нити. Стежки получались ровными и аккуратными, нитка к нитке. На бежевой ткани постепенно появлялся розовый лепесток ещё не законченного цветка. Она никогда не наносила рисунок на ткань, вышивала по собственному видению, использовала нитки, как художник краски, поэтому результат всегда удивлял.

Дональд, сидя на стуле за столом, допивал свою обеденную порцию вина, рассказывая жене, что с ним сегодня приключилось, в красках и лицах. Он описывал, как они со Старком сидели в таверне и пили пиво. Исподтишка поглядывал за тем, как движутся тонкие пальцы, указывая направление для иголки.

Длинные пальцы то сгибались, то выпрямлялись, двигались быстро, как маленькие лапки паука, прячущегося от воды, и изящно, подобно плывущим по небу облакам, создавая прекрасную картину. И Дональд представлял, как на пустом месте рядом с цветами появится мост, ведущий на родную землю, в красках представляя, как тот засияет всеми цветами радуги.

— И почему ты решил, что поучаствовать в перестрелке, хорошая идея? — Леди оторвала взгляд от вышивки и взглянула на мужа. Причудливо двинув пальцами, она зацепила иголку за ткань и отложила пяльцы в сторону. — А как же наш уговор?

— Я же ничего плохого не сделал, — добродушно ответил Дональд. — К тому же, я все еще должен проявить себя, показать всю свою силу. Точнее только ту её часть, которую ты мне оставила.

— Ты слишком вспыльчивый порой, — холодно ответила Леди, сжав правую руку в кулак. Она смотрела как темные, покрытые лаком ногти касались белой кожи, как на молочном мраморе появлялись красные пятна от слишком сильного нажатия. — Я всего лишь смирила твой пыл.

— Твоей магии достаточно для нас двоих, — кивнул Дональд. — Но я правда не мог не вмешаться. Их могли убить. И это легло бы на мои плечи, вина и как минимум три покойника.

То, с какой грустью взгляд Дональда скользнул по полкам с книгами, невозможно не заметить. Блэйк помрачнел, и только лучи солнца, просачивающиеся в окна, напоминали о том, что мрак находится лишь здесь, внутри и рядом с ним. От осознания этого в глазах появился испуг, и Леди, порывисто поднявшись, подошла к мужу, встала за его спиной. Её ладони легли на плечи, мягко и невесомо, Дональд ощущал лишь прикосновения и тепло любимых рук, но не чувствовал тяжести, привычной в былые времена.

Мягкие прикосновения сменились легкими поглаживаниями. Леди водила руками по широким плечам, улыбаясь, подбираясь ближе к шее, надавливала, массировала, желая, чтобы Дональд расслабился.

— У тебя сильные плечи, и не такое выдержат, — спокойно ответила Леди, не переставая делать массаж. Дональд ухмыльнулся, откинув голову назад. Его взгляд остановился на двигающихся губах. — А то, что не удержишь ты, станет моей проблемой.

— Или подарком, — Блэйк прищурился.

— Или подарком, — согласилась Леди. — Но ты всё же постарайся не создавать проблем, превращающихся в подарки. Иногда можешь и ошибиться.

— Знаю, знаю, — воскликнул Дональд слишком громко. — Никто не должен знать, кто мы.

— И _почему_ мы здесь, — шепотом добавила она.

— Поверь, здесь у каждого столько тайн, что до нашей никому нет дела.

Дональд снова сел прямо, пальцы Леди впились в его плечи и ноготки приятно надавливали на кожу. Такие прикосновения отрезвляли, напоминали, кто он на самом деле такой и что должен делать. Влезать в перестрелки — глупая затея, но разве Блэйк в состоянии позволить погибнуть ещё хотя бы одной невинной душе?

— Но знаешь, — после нескольких секунд молчания продолжил Дональд. Он развернулся на стуле, выставив колени так, чтобы Леди могла сесть на них. — Я надеюсь, что надолго мы здесь не задержимся. Найдём то, что ищем, и вернемся домой.

Леди, присев к нему на колени, вглядывалась в улыбающееся лицо, рассматривала морщинки в уголках глаз, ловила озорные огоньки в радужке и ласково касалась пальцами гладко выбритой щеки.

— Найдём, — с уверенностью прошептала она. — И думаю, шериф нам в этом поможет. Он, кажется, хороший человек.

— Да, — кивнул Дональд, не сводя пристального взгляда со своей жены. Он крепко обнял её, смяв платье. — Но не жить ему, коли продолжит в таком духе. Рассказывал мне Старк, что задумал шериф. Хочет пойти против мэра, поднять восстание.

— Слишком импульсивен и эгоистичен в своих желаниях.

— Ему бы кого-то, кто умерит этот пыл.

— Как я твой?

— Как ты мой, — ответил Дональд.

Леди улыбнулась, убрала прядь волос Дональда за ухо и, наклонившись, поцеловала. Объятия Блэйка стали сильнее, он прижал жену к себе, отвечая на поцелуй. Тонкие пальцы обвили шею, ногти царапали кожу, отчего по всему телу поползли мурашки.

Она касалась самого чувствительного места, потому что знала куда надавить, чтобы сила постепенно вернулась к нему, и Дональд хватался за эту возможность, боясь, что другой может не быть. Целуя, Леди расстегнула верхние пуговицы на его рубашке, пальцами коснулась груди и усмехнулась, поймав поцелуем тихий стон. Нетерпеливый, жаждущий, _просящий_ силы и ласк.

Вдруг что-то звякнуло, на шее почувствовалась тяжесть, а следом его как будто потянули за что-то. Образовавшийся вокруг шеи ошейник сильно давил, поднималась температура тела, пальцы начали искрить. Дональд, открыв глаза, увидел, как Леди наматывает тонкую цепь на свою руку и улыбнулся.

— Я дам тебе силу, — прошептала она, поймав взгляд голубых глаз. — Но во всем нужен контроль.

Когда Дональд начал целовать шею, Леди машинально откинула голову назад, давая больше пространства для ласк. Его рычание отдавались вибрацией по коже. Пальцы быстро справлялись с лентами корсета. Каждый поцелуй сопровождался воспоминанием, и Леди боялась закрывать глаза, потому что память под веками оставляла ожоги.

Корсет упал на пол, открывая спрятанную под полупрозрачной красной тканью грудь. Теперь ничего не мешало целовать ее, ласкать, сжимая, и когда Леди потянула за цепь, прижимая Дональда к своей груди, он довольно ухмыльнулся, сначала уткнулся носом, провёл им между грудями, и только потом поцеловал. Леди не смогла сдержать стона, чувствуя шершавый язык, ласкающий сосок через тонкую ткань.

— Нам нужен дождь, — прошептала она, зарываясь свободной рукой в волосы Дона, — и молнии, и темнота.

— Ты позволишь мне?

Опустив взгляд на мужа, Леди любовалась его губами, прижатыми к соску. Он дразнил ее, руками залез под подол платья и гладил бедра. Она кивнула, сглатывая подступающий стон и, махнув рукой, закрыла все шторы в доме.

— Обожаю твою магию, — выдохнул Дональд, опаляя дыханием чувствительную грудь.

За окном начался дождь. Услышав первые капли, Леди рассмеялась, а потом поднялась на ноги, оторвав Дона от груди. Потянула цепь, ведя его за собой, как преданного пса.

В спальне они быстро разделись, ошейник и цепь не мешали Дональду избавляться от одежды. Он делал это с большим удовольствием, смотрел на жену, разглядывая красивую фигуру. Она сидела на кровати, на коленях, абсолютно голая, но лишь в свете молнии, разделяющей небо на две части, Дон действительно мог любоваться.

Леди потянула за цепь снова, и Блэйк, подчиняясь, подошел ближе, встал рядом, так близко, что его дыхание чувствовалось всем телом. Обняв за плечи, Леди вновь поцеловала его, пытаясь спрятать сбившееся дыхание. От тела Дональда шёл жар ничуть не меньше, чем от ее собственного, и мысли уже давно не формировались полноценно: в голове каша из сплошных «хочу» и обрывков здравомыслия. Но ничего из этого уже давно их не останавливало. Ещё с тех времен, когда во время оргазма они видели золотые стены дворца и расписной потолок.

Держа одной рукой поводок, Леди, поводив второй по широкой груди, принялась ласкать член. И это действие все равно что «зелёный» свет, сняло любые ограничения для Дональда. Довольно улыбаясь, он пустил в ход собственные ладони и пальцы. Он гладил Леди между ног, вызывая стоны нежными прикосновениями, чувствовал реакцию ее тела и приходил в полнейший восторг от того, насколько возбуждена _его Леди._ От ласк ее дыхание потяжелело, цепь натянулась сильнее.

— Ты горяча как вечный огонь, — прошептал Дональд, проникая пальцами внутрь. — И настолько же прекрасна.

Леди выгнулась, хватаясь обеими руками за его плечи. Слишком хорошо он знал все ее чувствительные точки и пользовался этим, доставляя удовольствие простым способом. Ее тело принимало пальцы так легко, как будто без них оно неполноценное, как будто их не хватало, а на каждый толчок Леди стонала так, что даже громом не заглушить.

Дональд не отпускал взгляд вниз, не рассматривал голое тело жены, он любовался её взглядом в свете молний, прикушенной губой и появившимся румянцем. На поцелуи теперь не находилось времени, но ему нравилось и без них: когда касаешься ее тела, оголяешь душу, поцелуи не так важны, хоть и все так же желанны.

— Если я так горяча, если я обжигаю тебя, — выдохнула Леди, — остуди меня.

— Чего ты желаешь? — улыбнулся Дональд, переставая двигать пальцами внутри. Он чувствовал, как Леди сжималась вокруг них. — Отшлепать тебя? Или надеть такой же ошейник, как на мне? А может, хочешь повторить тот раз, когда у нас кровать сломалась? Это было давно, ты ещё была _другой_ , но уже…

— Вылижи меня, — приказным тоном сказала она, сжимая грудь своей рукой.

Дональд сглотнул, вытащив пальцы. Член дернулся, руками он тут же сжал ее ягодицы, прижимая к себе. Леди теплая, горячая, желанная, и она просит, приказывает. Как же он скучал по ней такой! Их первая ночь в Таймли была холодной, как и все те последние ночи, в которые они все больше теряли надежду, но сейчас все совсем иначе. Как будто пламя разгорается заново, разжигает погашенную страсть.

— Вылижи меня, _братец_ , — повторила Леди и дернула цепь.

Прижав его к кровати, она уложила его голову на подушку, а сама села сверху, все это время не выпуская цепь из рук. Когда Дональд первый раз коснулся ее языком, Леди схватилась одной рукой за спинку кровати позади себя, и эта единственная опора, которую она могла себе позволить.

Дональд лизал медленно, ласкал клитор, иногда посасывая, чувствовал, как дрожит ее тело и заводился еще сильнее. Он не знал, куда деть руки, поэтому то гладил спину, то сжимал ягодицы, пока Леди тянула его за поводок, из-за чего перехватывало дыхание.

Ласки становились жарче, и с каждым разом все сложнее держать спину прямо. Леди старалась изо всех сил, сжимала до боли цепь поводка и заворожено смотрела на тело под собой, когда молния, предрешающая гром, освещала комнату. Она сдалась, когда ударил сильный раскат грома, заглушая все остальные звуки: дождь, крики людей за окном, её собственные стоны и тяжелое, сорванное дыхание Дональда. Пальцы коснулись торса, плавно скользнули по груди, к прессу.

Леди ногтями впилась в светлую кожу, выгибаясь, дышала с трудом, чувствуя руки Дональда на собственных бедрах. Дрожала, но тянула за цепь с силой, не давая отстраниться и на миллиметр. Тепло Дона и его влажный язык — всё, в чем она нуждалась прямо сейчас, и получала с лихвой.

Чем громче становились стоны, тем слабее Леди держала поводок. Она прижимала цепь ладонями к своему идеальному прессу, но больше не тянула, сосредотачиваясь исключительно на ощущениях и забыв об обещании сдерживать чужую силу. Леди, вздохнув, наклонилась совсем низко, прильнула к его телу и уткнулась в живот, опаляя дыханием и без того горячую кожу. Она лежала на нём, ногтями впиваясь в мягкую кожу, стонала, двигая бедрами.

И, казалось бы, конец близок, её тело готово к тому, чтобы напрягшись, следом расслабиться, получив желаемое, но всё пошло не по плану, когда Дональд перевернул её на спину, прижал своим телом к кровати, а следом, задыхаясь, лёг рядом и поцеловал.

_Она потеряла контроль над его силой и пылкостью._

— Знаю, — с улыбкой выдохнул Блэйк, разворачивая Леди к себе спиной, осыпая её поцелуями, — не только так ты любишь, не только так ты хочешь. Позволь мне поучаствовать. Ты же желаешь этого не меньше, чем я.

Леди легла на живот и уткнулась в подушку, на которой до этого лежал Блэйк. Она почувствовала, как прогнулась кровать, когда Дональд встал позади нее на колени. Подхватив под грудью, он заставил ее подняться, и когда спиной Леди прижалась к его груди, поцеловал, кладя в руку заветную цепь от ошейника.

— Делай уже, что задумал, — огрызнулась Леди, практически садясь на колени, прижимаясь к члену.

— Я думал, это будет иначе, ну, знаешь, в иной позиции. Хочу в глаза твои смотреть.

— Не дождешься.

— Ты совсем не меняешься, — ухмыльнулся Блэйк. Леди натянула цепь, с удовлетворением услышав хрип. — Всё такая же. Всё _такой_ же. _Локи._

Внутри что-то лопнуло, разбилось, Леди прикусила губу. _Этот хрип, это имя._

— Давно ты не называл меня так, — шикнула Леди.

— Как и ты уже сто лет не называла меня _братом_.

Следующий поцелуй получился искреннее всех предыдущих. В ушах гудело хриплое «Локи», которое Леди уже не надеялась услышать. Кажется, пришло время уступить, пришло время сделать то, что просит _он_. Пусть это и глупо — смотреть глаза в глаза, пусть как-то наивно, по-детски, как будто им снова по шестьсот лет и всё, что у них есть для двоих — крохотная комната в дальнем углу дворца.

Дональд сел в изголовье кровати, прислонился к подушкам, притянул жену за талию к себе, усаживая на собственные колени. Она улыбалась. Её волосы давно спутались, по коже стекал пот от горячих прикосновений. Взяв конец цепочки-поводка, Леди обвила его вокруг собственной шеи, закрепила магией.

Придерживая Леди за ягодицы, Дональд осторожно опускал её на свой член, шумно выдыхая. Он видел её яркие глаза, зеленые даже в темноте, кусал собственные губы от тихих вздохов, наслаждался давящими на плечи пальцами.

Они связаны как две души, не способные жить по отдельности, как два сердца, стучащие в такт.

Переплетая пальцы, ловя поцелуи, они двигались навстречу друг другу. Словно опьяненные самым сладким напитком, они погружались в общее на двоих наслаждение, улыбаясь, стонали в унисон, срывая голос. В глазах плясали черти, разум затуманился, и на миг, поддавшись искушению, они стали единым целым, утопая в оргазме.

— _Локи_ , — прошептал Дональд, запуская пальцы в её длинные волосы. Темные, как смоль. Когда-то он сказал, что они — отражение её души, а теперь считал, что ничего прекраснее их в мире не сыщешь. — Я….

— Ничего не говори, — Леди прижала к его губам палец. Она все еще тяжело дышала и, Блэйк был готов поклясться, смеялась, улыбаясь ему в плечо. — Солнце ещё воссияет над нами, брат.

Дождь шёл в Таймли до самого позднего вечера, и лишь в тот час, когда пришло время ложиться спать, тучи рассеялись, и холодный лунный свет коснулся впервые за долгое время не разгоряченной земли.


	6. 06. О женитьбе и не только

_12 сентября 1871 г._   
_Таймли, Долина Дума_   
_Мормонская церковь_

  
Здание мормонской церкви мало чем отличалось от жилых домов и общественных построек. Разве что стенами из белого камня и высокой конической крышей с крестом на шпиле, который, казалось, способен достать до небес. Вот она, близость к Богу. Церковь стояла на пустыре, в пятистах метрах от города. Несмотря на то, что местные жители предпочитали держаться рядом с собственными домами, в церковь ходили исправно, по расписанию, помолиться и исповедаться. Отец Фрэнк всегда с радостью разговаривал с прихожанами, давал советы и оказывал помощь, делая все добрые дела, разумеется, от лица Всевышнего.

Рядом с церковью стоял небольшой, три на три метра, деревянный домик. Между ними располагалась круглая клумба, цветы на которой цвели вопреки осени и проливным дождям, так неожиданно накрывшим город, доселе не видевший подобных стихий. Джеймс прятался под зонтом, шёл по каменной дороге, которую жители Таймли проложили самостоятельно.

Вдалеке виднелось кладбище, промокшие насквозь кресты выглядели страшно. Потемневшие, они казались тенью, временным помутнением рассудка, иллюзией, о которой никогда не захочется вспоминать. Редкие, поникшие цветы на некоторых могилах только добавляли этой картине мрачности и ужаса.

Взгляд Джеймса зацепился за дверь деревянного домика, которая, как ему показалась, слегка приоткрылась, как по волшебству. Он не верил в магию, призраков и богов, которым кланяются люди, будь то Аллах, Будда или Ра. Бог един и вряд ли требует особого к себе отношения, да и вообще интересуется, как поживают люди в забытом всеми городе.

Решив, что ему показалось, он пошёл дальше, дошел до входа в церковь, и приоткрыл дверь, заглядывая внутрь. Неожиданно навстречу ему выбежала женщина, они почти столкнулись лбами, но Джеймс вовремя увернулся, пропуская её.

— Ох, сержант Барнс, умоляю, простите, не заметила вас.

— Ничего страшного, — Джеймс улыбнулся, поймав взгляд женщины. Он узнал лишь голос: повязанный на голову платок, низко надвинутый на лоб, скрывал лицо так, что ее черты лишь смутно угадывались в полутьме церковного притвора. — Мисс Денверс. Всё в порядке?

— Да, — кивнула мисс, грустно улыбнувшись. — Полгода прошло со дня смерти Уолтера, хотела проведать его на кладбище, но погода не позволяет.

— Аннель так и не вернулась? — спросил Джеймс, чтобы поддержать разговор.

— И не вернётся, — Денверс помотала головой. — Я просила её остаться, но она предпочла богатство отца нашей бедности. Но для малыша так лучше.

— И то верно, — согласился Барнс, опуская взгляд. Он совсем забыл про малыша Тедди и почувствовал укор совести. — Мисс Денверс…

— Кэрол, — перебила она его. — Просто Кэрол, сержант Барнс.

— Хорошо, Кэрол, ладно.

Повисло молчание. Джеймс не замечал, что оно затянулось, рассматривая Кэрол, которая, как ему казалось, улыбалась теперь совсем другой улыбкой и не сводила с него любопытного взгляда. Так делал Питер, каждый раз, когда собирался в очередной раз пустить в ход свои глупые методы соблазнения или пофлиртовать. Эта мысль напугала Барнса до чёртиков. Об этом совершенно точно не стоит думать на пороге церкви, да и вообще никогда.

— Сержант Барнс? — переспросила Кэрол, заметив растерянность во взгляде Джеймса.

— Возьмите зонт, — Барнс протянул ей зонтик-трость. — Вам он нужнее.

— А как же вы?

— Справлюсь.

Как только рука Кэрол коснулась зонта, Барнс попрощался и быстро нырнул в приоткрытую дверь. Внутри было шумно из-за дождя, со всей силы бьющего по металлической крыше. Это, конечно, не раскаты грома, но звук неприятный. В паре метров от Джеймса начинался ряд скамеек, на которых сидели несколько прихожан, а у алтаря стоял светловолосый парень, одетый в точности, как отец Фрэнк: темные брюки и кофта, из-под которой торчал воротник белой сорочки, кожаные сапоги на небольшом каблуке. Шляпа, которую он держал в руке, и плащ с длинными рукавами дополняли образ, чего не скажешь о коричневой кобуре с двумя револьверами.

Барнс совершенно точно никогда не видел этого парня ни в этой одежде, ни в другой. Такого бы он запомнил. Слишком яркий, явный задира и спорщик, а улыбается так, как в церкви не положено.

— О, сержант Барнс, — бодро сказал парень, заметив его, — не ждал вас, признаться. Чего вы застыли? Иль команда нужна? Желание, ржавый…

— Кто вы? — прервал парня Джеймс, подходя ближе. Только оказавшись в метре от незнакомца, он разглядел ожог на левой щеке. Он старался говорить тихо, чтобы не мешать тем, кто пришел помолиться.

— О, я на библии собаку съел, — ухмыльнулся парень. И снова эта неправильная улыбка, взгляд, как у Дьявола, ей-богу! — Могу отпевать, крестить и может что ещё, кто знает. Но в основном отпеваю всяких. Утопленников, повешенных, убитых, ну и тех, кто своей дорогой от нас ушёл. В общем, всех, кроме ирландцев. А ещё венчать могу. Вас обвенчать с кем-нибудь? Есть пара?

— Собаку съел, — хмыкнул Барнс, деловито сложив руки на груди. — Мастак, значит. А имя-то есть?

— Обижаете, сержант Барнс. Я Уэйд, отец второй.

— Отец второй? А такое бывает? — удивился Барнс, не понимая, что за игру ведет этот странный парень.

— Бывает. Отец Фрэнк ввёл этот чин специально для меня. Здорово, правда?

Выдохнув, Джеймс закатил глаза, решительно не понимая, что происходит. Закралась мысль, что всё это дело рук Фиска. Церковь — отличный способ держать на привязи всю местную паству и даже тех, кто несмотря на современную действительность, придерживался веры, но не посвящал ей всю жизнь. Баки — один из тех скептиков, которые в трудную минуту взывают к Богу, но абсолютно забывают о нём в обычные дни.

— Всегда думал, что такие изменения необходимо согласовывать с мэром, — Барнс начал издалека, говорил тише, чем прежде. — И, конечно, нужна лицензия на ведение такой деятельности.

— Это церковь, сержант, — отец второй начал рыться в карманах. К радости Баки, он делал это молча, без лишних комментариев, с таким видом, как будто собирается во второй раз открыть Америку. — Мэр с нами дела не ведет.

С лицензией Уэйда оказалось всё в порядке. Напечатанная на гербовой бумаге, она давала ему право быть священником в штате N и еще нескольких близлежащих штатах. Пробежавшись по тексту несколько раз, Баки вернул лицензию Уэйду.

— Эта бумажка вас успокаивает?

— Вполне, — соврал Джеймс. Он должен проверить этого парня, узнать, как он попал сюда и зачем приехал. — Я ищу Питера Паркера. Худой, на голову ниже меня, волосы…

— …Растрепанные, русые. Ходит в рубашке, которая ему велика, — подхватил Уэйд, удивив Барнса.

— Всё верно.

— Этот парень разговаривает с отцом Фрэнком в исповедальне, — сообщил Уэйд, повернулся и указал на две закрытые двери. — Присядьте, сержант, подождите. Не думаю, что у Питера много грехов, которыми хочется поделиться. Он же воплощение ангела.

Ничего не ответив, Джеймс сел на скамейку во втором ряду. Отец второй потерял к нему всякий интерес, и это было только на руку. Что ж, есть время подумать, поразмыслить, обратиться к Богу и, может даже, попросить у него лучшей жизни для жителей Таймли.

Мужчина, сидящий через два ряда от него, слишком громко читал молитву. Это мешало сосредоточиться, и Джеймс закрыл глаза и начал считать, делая глубокие вдохи, надеясь сосредоточиться на собственных желаниях. Но в его мыслях почему-то застряла скромная Кэрол Денверс, которая умудрилась заработать себе ужасную репутацию. Её обвиняли в смерти собственного брата все, кому не лень, говорили, что она, завидуя его семейному счастью, хотела отравить и его жену, чтобы забрать на воспитание племянника. Конечно, всё это лишь сплетни, Баки не верил ни единому слову. Стив закрыл дело ещё три месяца назад, собрав улики и придя к выводу, что смерть Уолтера — несчастный случай, виновником которого являлся только он сам.

Вспоминая детали дела, Джеймс смог отвлечься от чужой молитвы и погрузился в собственные мысли, но вдруг кто-то тенью навис над ним, перегородив свет, шедший от свечей, расставленных по всей церкви. Подняв взгляд, Барнс с удивлением обнаружил, что возле него стоит сам Уилсон Фиск. С тех пор, как Бартон подстрелил свиноголового, мэра не видели в городе, и даже шерифу не удалось поговорить с ним. Так что его появление оказалось весьма неожиданным.

Фиск сел на скамейку рядом с ним, заняв значительную её часть. Серый пиджак визуально увеличивал и без того широкие плечи, начищенная лысина блестела в блеклом свете свечей, тонкие прямые губы говорили о том, что мэр настроен на серьезный разговор. Джеймс надеялся, что тот будет «беседовать» с Богом, но удача обошла его стороной.

Отставив в сторону трость, прислонив её к краю скамейки, Фиск поправил ворот рубашки и заговорил:

— Приятно видеть вас здесь, сержант Барнс. Я искал вас сегодня по всему городу, чтобы выразить благодарность, — у Баки поднялись брови от удивления. — Вы обезвредили серьезного преступника, который намерено желал подставить меня и моих людей. Кажется, кому-то не угодно, что я занимаю это место. Но я буду бороться и не позволю негодяям завладеть властью.

— Думаете, в Таймли есть кто-то, кто хочет сместить вас с поста?

— Да.

_Неужели сам Фиск не имеет к свиноголовому никакого отношения?_

— И вы знаете, кто это?

— Догадываюсь.

— Поделитесь? — Джеймс повернулся, взглянув на Фиска, на его мощную челюсть и каменное выражение лица.

— В отличие от шерифа, я не бросаюсь обвинениями без доказательств, — Фиск гордо задрал голову, как будто поднялся на пьедестал. — Я незамедлительно сообщу вам, как только в моих руках будут улики. Даже слово мэра в наше время не так много стоит. Но, полагаю, у вас уже имеется несколько имен на примете.

Баки помотал головой. Он совершенно не понимал, о ком говорил Фиск. На власть в Таймли никто не посягал, во всяком случае открыто.

— Тогда вам следует взглянуть на митинги, которые проводят женщины, — Фиск отвернулся. Его взгляд падал прямиком на алтарь. — Увидите, кто у них в первых рядах и всё поймёте сами. А теперь, извините, мне пора. Ещё раз спасибо, что спасаете город.

Оторвав взгляд, Джеймс увидел, что отец Фрэнк и Питер вышли из исповедальни. Паркер беседовал со отцом Фрэнком до тех пор, пока их не прервал мэр. В этот момент Джеймс окликнул его по имени, за что получил несколько неодобрительных взглядов со стороны прихожан, так что поторопился покинуть церковь. Питер последовал за ним.

Дождь всё ещё шёл стеной, видимость не улучшилась, но теперь в придачу у него ещё нет и зонта. Выбрав относительно сухое место под крышей, он прислонился к стене и, достав сигарету, закурил. Питер, вздохнув, встал рядом.

— Не знал, что ты куришь, — начал он. Его голос с трудом прорывался сквозь шум дождя.

— А я и не курю, — ответил Джеймс. — О чём беседовал с отцом Фрэнком?

— О жизни, — спокойно сказал Питер. Он протянул руку и Джеймс отдал ему сигарету. — О Мэй и о мистере Старке.

— А я отдал свой зонт Кэрол Денверс, — усмехнулся Барнс, наблюдая за тем, как Питер, сжимая сигарету губами, затянулся. — Не представляю, когда этот кошмар закончится.

— У меня есть зонт, — в свободной руке Питер сжимал зонтик. Почему Джеймс сразу этого не заметил?

— Тогда пошли скорее, — скомандовал Джеймс, бросив протянутую Питером сигарету в лужу.

— Что-то случилось? — в голосе Питера сплошное беспокойство.

— Идём.

Потребовалось немного смекалки, чтобы уместиться вдвоем под зонтом. Джеймс положил левую руку Питу на плечи, заставив его нести зонт. Пит то и дело прижимался к нему, и сложно было сдержаться и не обнять его сильнее. По каменной дорожке они вышли в город, прошли мимо участка и дома Старка, мимо салуна и городской ратуши, вывернули на тропинку, ведущую к фермам, и, только дойдя до каменной пустыни, Барнс успокоился, замедлив ход.

— Что случилось? — снова спросил Питер перекинул зонт в другую руку, наконец приобняв Джеймса.

— Ничего, — спокойно ответил Джеймс.

— Ты хоть и полицейский, порой всё же непроходимый тупица, — фыркнул Питер, прижавшись сильнее, пытаясь полностью спрятаться под зонтом.

— Я попросил бы!

— Да брось, я думал, мы всё друг другу рассказываем.

Наивный, наивный Паркер. Барнс еле сдержал разочарованный стон.

— Фиск сказал, что свиноголовый не из его людей, — бросил Джеймс.

— И есть причина, по которой ты ему веришь?

— Но и нет причин ему не верить, Пит.

— Что он тебе сказал?

— Что его хотят подставить, — Джеймс снизил громкость голоса. — Он не называл имён, дал лишь наводку. Мэй участвует в митингах суфражисток?

— На что ты намекаешь? — в голосе Питера слышалось недовольство. Слишком резкие высказывания всегда вызывали одну и ту же реакцию, и каждый раз Джеймс обещал себе, что такого не повторится. — Мэй не такая, она живет только ради…

— Это не то, о чем ты подумал, — перебил Джеймс. — Мне просто нужно узнать, кто у них там самый активный.

— В смысле, кто у них главный?

— Все эти женщины… Коллективный разум?

— Это фантастика, — рассмеялся Питер. А потом вдруг остановился. Джеймс с вопросом в глазах посмотрел на него. И как так вышло, что Питер — единственное солнце, которое у него есть? — Но если хочешь знать, на таких митингах впереди всех шериф Роджерс.

— Стив? — недоумевал Баки. Сморщив лоб, он помотал головой. Действительно, Стив — единственный человек в Таймли, не скрывающий своей неприязни к мэру, и, как видел Джеймс, у них это взаимно.

— Он смотрит за порядком, дубина, — вновь усмехнулся Паркер. — Поэтому всегда в первых рядах. Не придумывай лишнего.

Они стояли посреди каменной пустыни. Дождь немного утих, и капли, отскакивающие от камней, уже не так сильно били по ногам. Штаны Джеймса промокли насквозь, а Питер, на удивление, умудрился промочить лишь ботинки. От влажного воздуха, у него завились волосы, в то время как у Барнса этой напастью страдала только челка. Красные щеки и лукавая улыбка — это то, что Джеймс украдкой сумел разглядеть, прежде чем Пит отвернулся.

Причина внезапной остановки стала ясна, когда Джеймс посмотрел вперед: ручей из-за ливней стал шире и глубже. Теперь его не перепрыгнуть даже в два больших шага. Здесь не помешал бы небольшой мост или хотя бы брод. Какова вероятность упасть в «лужу» из-за сильного течения?

— Придётся идти в обход, — Питер разочарованно вздохнул. — У меня никакого желания плыть против течения. Эй, что ты делаешь?

Питер вскрикнул, когда Джеймс поднял его на руки, и вцепился в его плечи, чтобы не упасть. Он слышал тихий смех, чувствовал рукой колючую щеку. За этим прикосновением пряталось доверие, за смехом — любовь или что-то на неё похожее. Они ведь никогда не говорили друг другу о любви, и делать поспешные выводы Питу не стоило.

— Держись, — уверенно сказал Джеймс и в следующую секунду начал двигаться.

Несколько шагов, и вот Питер уже видит под собой мчащийся с огромной скоростью водный поток, Джеймс каким-то чудом удержался, не упав. Ему потребовалось меньше минуты, чтобы справиться с бурным течением.

Но перейдя преграду, Барнс не торопился отпускать Паркера на землю. Не отвечая на возмущенные возгласы Питера, он только улыбался, ловя негодующий взгляд парня. Питер не из тех, кто быстро сдается, но тут попытки избавиться от объятий Барнса прекратились после пятой. Поинтересовавшись, не слишком ли он тяжелый и удовлетворив свое любопытство тихим «нет», Питер быстро сменил тему, чтобы Баки больше не вспоминал про Стива или Фиска.

Через четверть часа они добрались до ворот фермы Паркеров. Питер умудрился открыть их, сидя у Баки на руках и закрыть в таком же положении.

— Здесь же нет ручья, — смущенно говорил Питер, желавший почувствовать землю под ногами. — Как ты будешь объяснять свое поведение, если неожиданно появится Мэй?

— Тебе не надоело прикрываться тётей? — усмехнулся Джеймс, а потом, убедившись, что за забором их никто не увидит, легко чмокнул Пита в щёку. Паркер мгновенно расплылся в улыбке. — Не понимаю, тебе не нравится, как я о тебе забочусь?

— Пользуешься особым положением?

— Безусловно, — рассмеялся Джеймс. Питер шикнул на него, в панике оглядываясь по сторонам. — Что?

— Тише ты. Мэй может выйти на любой шорох. И поставь уже меня на землю.

— Только на крыльце. Я должен убедиться, что ты не промочишь ноги.

— Ты свои штаны видел вообще? — возмутился Питер. — Если мне нельзя ступать по сырой траве, то и тебе тоже.

— Мне нечего терять, — оправдался Барнс.

— Я не отпущу тебя, пока все твои вещи не высохнут.

— Брось, тигр, со мной всё будет в порядке.

— Ты стучишь зубами. И дрожишь. Промок до нитки.

— У меня есть одно средство, чтобы согреться, — Джеймс прищурился.

Всё это время он не останавливался, шёл, не глядя под ноги. Ни к чему отвлекаться от Питера, когда знаешь дорогу, как свои пять пальцев. И хотя он чувствовал холод в ногах, хлопчатая ткань противно липла к коже, ничто не волновало Джеймса так сильно, как безопасность Питера. Он найдёт ещё уйму предлогов, чтобы тот не противился его лишней заботе, и ни один из них не покажется Питу странным или подозрительным.

И, может даже, со своей любовью к романтизированию всего на свете, среди этих причин Питер выберет ту, которая говорит «люблю» одним своим существованием.

— Останься сегодня здесь, — серьезно попросил Питер. — Высушим твою одежду, Мэй накормит нас ужином.

— Не могу, ты знаешь. Мэй не стоит знать, как часто мы общаемся. Ещё заподозрит неладное. Не хочу создавать тебе проблемы. После последнего ужина, нам лучше какое-то время не попадаться ей на глаза вместе.

— Если ты каждый раз будешь бить стаканы, придется покупать новый набор посуды.

— А что я должен был сделать, когда Мэй стала расспрашивать тебя о женитьбе? — возмутился Барнс. Они наконец остановились, встали у коровника, спрятавшись под козырьком крыши, но Джеймс по-прежнему не отпускал Питера.

— Не знаю, — Питер пожал плечами. — Жениться на мне прежде, чем Мэй подыщет подходящую невесту?

— Ты же знаешь, что это невозможно, — шёпотом ответил Джеймс. Питер пытался уловить в его голосе сожаление и печаль, накручивал себя, думая о том, переживает ли Барнс о том, что в один момент им придется расстаться или такие мелочи его не заботят. — Мы не на рудниках.

— А если бы мы были там? — не успокаивался Питер. Он хотел расставить точки над всеми i, и Баки решительно не понимал, почему именно сегодня, в этот хмурый, дождливый вечер. — Что бы ты сделал?

— Тебе мало разбитого стакана? — голос Джеймса дрогнул.

— Тогда останься сегодня, — попросил понявший его с полуслова Паркер. — Со мной. Если не хочешь видеть Мэй, можем провести вечер в старом домике садовника. Его, конечно, видно из кухонного окна, коровник рядом, но хотя бы крыша не течёт и есть небольшая печь.

Предложение звучало заманчиво. В домике садовника наверняка тепло и сухо. Джеймс устал от холода и сырости, пытался не стучать зубами, но на это уже почти не осталось сил. Поэтому, когда Питер упомянул сухие вещи и горячий чай с сушеными яблоками, Джеймс вышел из-под крыши коровника и быстрым шагом направился к домику.

Питер наконец получил свободу действий, когда Джеймс опустил его на порог садового домика. Он быстро нашёл ключ, спрятанный под камнем, и открыл замок. Здесь не шёл дождь, и это уже радовало. Пока Пит искал спички, Джеймс пытался рассмотреть что-нибудь в кромешной тьме. Стоя на одном месте, он боялся сдвинуться даже на миллиметр и вообще не желал разводить грязь на чистом и сухом полу.

— Спички есть? — окликнул его Питер, и Джеймс повернулся на голос.

И едва разглядел силуэт Питера в темноте. Пошарив по карманам, он нашел спичечный коробок, чудом спасшийся от влаги, и протянул его Питу. Через несколько секунд маленькую комнату наполнил тусклый свет лампы, в которой догорали остатки топлива. Но Барнс наконец смог осмотреться.

Убранство скромное, вся мебель расставлена по стенам, на стоящем у небольшого окна столе лежала потрепанная книга. В углу старая койка с железной, кованой спинкой, рядом чугунная печь, почти такая же как у Барнса на кухне. Помимо прочего, он заметил шкаф и стул на противоположной стороне комнаты.

— Я скажу Мэй, что переночую сегодня здесь, — начал Питер. Открыв дверцы шкафа, он разочарованно вздохнул, не найдя в нем одеяла. Должно быть тётушка забрала все вещи в стирку, а после не вернула на место. — Возьму что-нибудь перекусить и сухую одежду. Разожги огонь в печке, дрова под кроватью найдёшь.

— Ладно, — коротко кивнул Джеймс, заметив свой коробок на столе. — Что-нибудь ещё?

— Ага, — весело улыбнулся Питер. Сделал шаг навстречу Джеймсу и, запустив пальцы в волосы, легко поцеловал. — Продолжим, когда я вернусь.

С печкой Баки справился быстро, но требовалось время, чтобы комната прогрелась. Сырая одежда всё еще липла к телу, но он старался не обращать на это внимания и наматывал круги по комнате, с опаской проходя мимо окна и приоткрытой двери.

И всё это время он ругал себя за то, что проявляет к Питеру такую слабость, поддается его уговорам и улыбке, которую в действительности обожал до безумия. Осторожность и бдительность — вот что должно его заботить, когда они вместе, на случай, если кто-то снова решит напасть на его. Но весь его профессионализм, выработанное на войне безразличие, пропадают, стоит Питу поднять уголки губ, хлопая пушистыми ресницами.

Даже Наташе это не давалось так легко. Интересно, озвучь он это Питеру, тот перестал бы ревновать его к давно погибшей жене? Устав от хождения и ожидания, Джеймс решил погреться у печи. Он снял рубашку и скинул ботинки, встал ближе к теплу, выставив руки вперёд, грел их о постепенно нагревающийся металл.

Когда Питер наконец вернулся, Джеймс смог снять штаны. Завернувшись в одеяло, сел на кровать, поставил ноги на металлическую перекладину и принялся с удовольствием уплетать суп, принесенный Питом. Тот рассказал, что едва вырвался из объятий тётушки, но все же ему удалось пустить ей пыль в глаза.

— Пришлось сказать, что мистер Старк будет проверять мои знания в области физики и механики, — Питер с досадой смотрел на стопку сложенный чистых вещей, гадая подойдет ли хоть что-то из этого Джеймсу. — И нет места лучше, чтобы собраться с мыслями, чем домик, в котором я провёл своё детство.

— И что-нибудь из этого правда? — усмехнулся Джеймс. Он доел суп и с улыбкой смотрел на стоящий на плите чайник.

— У меня хорошие знания по физике, но мистер Старк вряд ли будет это проверять, — ответил Питер. — Не хорошо врать Мэй, знаю, но мне так хотелось…

Вода в чайнике закипела и начала брызгать на плиту, шипела, испаряясь, внося в спокойную обстановку хаос, который сильно отвлекал. Подорвавшись с места, Питер быстро поставил чайник на пол на специальную металлическую подставку.

— Хотелось чего? — переспросил Барнс. Но во взгляде Питера оказалось столько непонимания, что он решил уточнить. — Ты не договорил. Не хочешь врать Мэй, и…

— Хочу проводить больше времени с тобой, — закончил мысль Питер. Повисла тишина. Пит возился с чайником, наливал воду в алюминиевую кружку. — Вот бы у нас законы были, как на рудниках. Мы могли бы официально стать парой, а Мэй не занималась бы поисками невесты.

От слова «невеста» Джеймс поморщился. Ревность гудела в нем, но, к сожалению, общество мало волнуют его чувства, как и чувства Питера, а Мэй просто желает племяннику счастья.

— Если бы… — прошептал Барнс под нос, уперся взглядом в пол и не сразу заметил, что Пит подошел ближе. Он думал о чем-то, должно быть, важном, но забыл всё, когда Питер улыбнулся ему той самой улыбкой.

И всё было бы великолепно. Джеймс поцеловал бы его, усадил на своих колени и наболтал бы тошнотворных любезностей, но Питер испортил момент самым ужасным способом.

— Может, уедем на рудники? — молящий взгляд, огонь, отражающийся в радужке, дрожащие губы — Джеймс видел, как это важно для Питера, и это пугало, потому что он не понимал, _это_ важно для него самого. — Там мы сможем быть собой, не придется притворяться и прятаться.

— Тигр, — Джеймс говорил осторожно и мягко, — ты ещё совсем юный, и недели на рудниках не продержишься. Пылкость пылкостью, но…

— Не такой я и юный, — Питер нахмурил брови. — Твой чай.

Он поставил алюминиевую чашку на стол, закинув в неё несколько листков чая. В том, что он злится, не стоило и сомневаться. Джеймс, вздохнув, позвал его по имени, но Пит и ухом не повёл.

Мечты Питера о жизни на рудниках — странное наваждение. Нет в этом ни смысла, как такового, ни оправданного желания, а слухи о «законной» мужской любви едва ли можно считать правдивыми. Баки готов поклясться Думом, что все это сплетни, да и только. Слепо следовать он мог только за Стивом, и то только в свои шестнадцать. А Питера хотелось наставлять, показать ему правильный путь, уберечь. И мечты о рудниках — последнее, что он хотел слышать.

Взглянув на юношу, который с серьезным видом натягивал веревку над печкой, чтобы потом, видимо, развесить мокрую одежду, Джеймс сильнее закутался в одеяло, пряча собственную наготу, завязал ткань в узел на левом плече и спустил ноги с кровати на холодный пол, который скрипнул от его веса.

— Сиди, — буркнул Питер, повернувшись на звук. — Пол ещё не нагрелся.

— Даже не подумаю.

В два шага Джеймс добрался до Питера, встал позади него и аккуратно вытащил руки из-под одеяла, чтобы оно не упало на пол. Ноги мерзли самую малость, и это отнюдь не повод сдаваться. Пальцами левой руки он прикоснулся к талии Пита, и тот отреагировал мгновенно: дёрнулся, сдвинулся в сторону, уворачиваясь от прикосновения, ещё и фыркнул, мол, иди отсюда, холодно.

Джеймс повторил свой жест, но на этот раз Пит попался в ловушку. Отскочив в сторону, он наткнулся на вторую ладонь и по инерции сделал шаг назад, угодив прямиком в объятия Баки. Сжав руки под грудью Питера, Джеймс даже не думал выпускать его из объятий, несмотря то, что тот противился. Пытался вырваться, словно животное, попавшее в капкан, но ничего не получалось.

— Отпусти, — Питер пытался кричать шепотом. Его голос звучал до ужаса смешно, он как будто охрип. — Верни меня на пол.

— Не могу, — усмехнулся Барнс, оставляя легкий поцелуй на его шее. Пит едва не взвизгнул от неожиданности. — Как ты сказал, пол холодный.

— Ты не лучше, — пробормотал Пит недовольно. — Ведешь себя, как бесчувственная скотина.

— Это защитный механизм.

Они упали на кровать вместе, но прежде, чем Питер успел подняться, Джеймс поджал его под себя и поцеловал, чтобы Пит наконец перестал сопротивляться. И это сработало. Он перестал вырываться из объятий, положил руки на его шею и ответил на поцелуй. Это всегда работало. Прикосновения, ласки, поцелуи — верный способ поднять ему настроение.

Когда Джеймс прижался к нему голой ногой, Питер рассмеялся прямо в поцелуй. Отстранившись, Барнс поймал его веселый взгляд: совсем мальчишеский, юный, неопытный, и улыбнулся в ответ.

— Нам ведь хорошо здесь? — начал Джеймс, когда Питер устроился на его груди, пряча руки под одеялом, повязанном на его теле.

— Да, — кивнул Питер. Острый подбородок ощутимо кольнул кожу.

— Тогда к чему эти рудники? — Джеймс говорил тихо, шептал, носом зарываясь в волосы Пита. — Стоит нам остаться вдвоем, как ты найдешь повод вспомнить о них.

— Я не знаю, — после небольшой паузы ответил Паркер, подняв взгляд на Джеймс. — Знаешь, порой мне кажется, что в один день ты просто…

Пит запнулся, прикусив губу. Он напоминал себе, что нужно думать, прежде чем говорить, как его всегда и учили, но рядом с Джеймсом этот рефлекс не срабатывал.

— Я никуда не денусь, — Джеймсу не нужно слышать конец фразы, чтобы понять Питера. Эмоции на лице, все до одной, говорят больше, чем едва приоткрывающиеся губы. — Мне не нужны рудники, чтобы быть рядом. Не нужно принимать на себя чужую роль. И мне не нужно, чтобы ты становился другим. Мне не нужно, чтобы ты походил на женщину, чтобы быть со мной, — Джеймс осёкся, но быстро продолжил, не акцентируя внимание на смысловой нагрузке фразы, — я женился бы на тебе, если бы закон позволил.

— То есть, если бы я был женщиной? — Пит оперся на локоть.

— Нет, нет, нет, — Барнс все еще шептал. — Это совершенно не то, что я хотел сказать. Мне с тобой хорошо, — он положил ладонь на его щеку, — а большего мне и не нужно. Будь рядом, Питер.

Пит громко сглотнул, пряча взгляд, уткнулся лбом в грудь Баки и тихо что-то простонал. Легкие поглаживания по спине успокаивали, но мешали сосредоточиться. Все слова, что ему довелось услышать, снова крутились в голове, знакомый голос нашептывал их, заставляя поверить.

— Буду, — наконец ответил он и потянулся за поцелуем, но прежде, чем коснуться чужих губ своими, попросил: — и ты тоже. Ты тоже будь рядом.

— _Буду_.

Звездная ночь особенно хорошо подходит для поцелуев. Влажный после дождя воздух, огоньки на небе, привкус крепкого чая, оставшегося на губах. Они сидели на скамейке у дома садовника, наслаждались вечерней прохладой и целовались так, как будто вокруг них была не ферма Паркеров, а те самые рудники, о которых талдычил Пит.

 

***

_13 сентября 1871 г.  
Таймли, Долина Дума  
Ферма Паркеров_ _в_  
Утро в Таймли начиналось рано. Стоило солнцу подняться над горизонтом, как его первые, ещё не слишком горячие лучи проникали в дома сквозь потертую ткань штор, касаясь щек и лба. Джеймс чувствовал этот луч на своем лице, отмахивался, ворочаясь, но довольно быстро сообразил, что на кровати не так много места, чтобы прятаться от солнца. Открыв глаза и обнаружив Питера у себя под боком, который прятался от надоедливого луча, уткнувшись ему куда-то под ребра, Джеймс постепенно вспоминал всё, что было вчера.

Легко касаясь пальцами каштановых волос, он улыбнулся, тепло и беззаботно. Давно он не чувствовал себя настолько умиротворенным, счастливым. В этот миг ему казалось, что жизнь наладилась, ведь все печали и тревоги остались позади в тот день, когда Питер стал частью его повседневной жизни. Джеймс нашел сокровище, на поиски которого некоторые тратят всю свою жизнь. Сокровище, которое краше всех драгоценных камней, золота и серебра.

Однажды Баки слышал истории о сокровищах, спрятанных где-то на Диком Западе. Золотоискатели ползают по всем штатам в поисках каких-то невероятных кладов, но Джеймс считал, что всё это — брехня. Сокровищем может быть кто угодно, просто важно вовремя заметить блеск в глазах и сбившееся дыхание.

Его утренние размышления прекратились так же внезапно, как и начались. Услышав голос Мэй, Барнс забеспокоился и внезапно осознал, что он лежит рядом с Питером абсолютно голый. Его одежда висит на веревке над печкой, огонь в которой давно потух. Вставать с кровати пришлось аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить Питера.

К счастью, Паркер спал крепко, и даже скрипящий пол не смог разбудить его. Но, как назло, Мэй подошла слишком близко к домику садовника, и всё, что успел сделать Барнс, чтобы его не заметили, стащить одеяло с Питера и, завернувшись в него, спрятаться за шкаф.

Мэй определено шла не одна. Джеймс слышал второй голос, но понятия не имел, кому он принадлежал. Плохой из него полицейский. Дрожащими руками сжимая одеяло, он наделялся лишь на чудо. Потому что вряд ли он сможет объяснить, что он здесь делает в чем мать родила. Но ее голос слышался ближе, тон — жёстче, и казалось, что она вот-вот позовёт Питера.

Но Питер, хотя бы, спал в штанах.

Наверное, надо быть последним идиотом, чтобы внезапно перестать прятаться и начать следить за Мэй, и Барнс, конечно, ругал себя за это, но ничего не смог поделать, когда расслышал среди всех слов Мэй то, которое могло изменить его жизнь.

Женитьба.

Питер повторял его не раз даже за вчерашний вечер, но одно дело слышать его из уст мальчишки, в совсем другое — от его тети, которая всегда очень решительна и смела. Чтобы не упустить Мэй и ее спутницу из виду (платье в цветочек, розовая панамка, кто вообще так ходит?), Джеймс поспешил за ними, забыв про одежду. Одеяло скрывало все его достоинства и недостатки с лихвой.

Розовые кусты, растущие вдоль дома, стали отличным «щитом» для него. Спрятавшись за ними, он мог без проблем наблюдать за Мэй и его гостьей, вдобавок хорошо слышать их разговор. Так вот как, оказывается, решаются судьбы людей. Интересно, Мэй знает о мечтах Питера? О его тяге к изобретательству? О том, насколько он умный и способный? И волнует ли её мнение Питера при выборе будущей жены? Вряд ли.

Как же затряслись поджилки, когда Барнс услышал о планировании весенней свадьбы. Он думать забыл о колющей пятки траве, о еще холодной росе, падающей с листьев на голую кожу. Сердце бешено забилось, а идея Питера о рудниках вдруг показалась не такой безумной.

Когда Мэй с гостьей ушли глубже в сад, Джеймс вернулся в садовый домик. Убегая, он забыл закрыть дверь, и одна из коров, которых, видимо, выпустила тётушка Паркера, теперь пыталась протиснуться в узкий проход. Подойдя ближе, Баки оперся на дверной косяк, заглядывая внутрь. Солнце ласкало кожу Питера, тот хмурился, кривя губы, отмахиваясь от нагрянувшего к нему раздражителя.

— Дай поспать, Джеймс, — фыркнул он, переворачиваясь на живот, утыкаясь носом в подушку. Его сонный голос звучал так мягко, что у Джеймс невольно улыбнулся, не сумев сдержаться.

Корова продолжала обнюхивать его, игнорируя попытки Паркера спрятаться от нее, тяжело дышала, из-за чего волосы на голове Питера стали похожи на примятую ветром траву. Животное ткнуло его носом в плечо, а следом облизало щёку, и Питер взвизгнул, подпрыгнув на кровати.

— Тише ты, это просто корова, — рассмеялся Джеймс, быстро проскальзывая внутрь. На крик Питера могла и Мэй прибежать.

Питер быстро выпроводил корову из домика, закрыл дверь и снова лег на кровать, не обращая внимания на слова Джеймса о гуляющей по саду Мэй. Почему-то о гостье он решил умолчать.

— Ты решил принять воздушные ванны? — голос Пита всё ещё звучало сонно, хрипло.

— Просто испугался, что Мэй зайдет сюда и увидит эту неприличную картину, — Джеймс почувствовал, как Питер обвел его фигуру взглядом, задержался, разглядывая оголенную шею, медленно спускался ниже, чтобы не упустить из виду даже самую маленькую деталь, языком прошелся по губам.

— Даже не думай, — шепотом начал Джеймс. — Не сейчас, не здесь.

— Ну вот, — вздохнул Пит разочарованно, — как всегда. Раздразнишь и обломаешь.

— Мне на работу надо, Пити, — попытался объяснить Джеймс.

— Ну, тогда хотя бы полежи со мной, — взгляду Питера из-под пушистых ресниц невозможно отказать. Джеймс сдался, лёг рядом, что-то возмущенно пыхтя себе под нос.

Однако это ещё больше раздразнило Питера. Признаться, Джеймс и сам бы не отказался от хорошей дрочки или глубоко минета, но вспоминая о гуляющей поблизости Мэй, отдергивал себя. К счастью, или к сожалению, Пита это не останавливало, и ничего не стесняясь, он откинул в сторону одеяло, пальцами лаская кожу. Полувставший член Барнса охотно отзывался на ласки.

— Боже, у тебя есть хотя бы одна приличная мысль в голове, — для порядка возмутился Барнс, когда Пит, целуя его щёку, ускорил движения руки по члену.

— Не по утрам, сержант Барнс, — хрипло ответил Паркер, ухмыляясь.

Джеймс едва не возбудился снова, наблюдая за тем, как Питер слизывает семя с его груди. И это воспоминание, припухшие губы, сумасшедшие глаза, красные щеки и прилипшая ко лбу чёлка, скрасили Джеймсу весь рабочий день.


	7. 07. Судьба

_15 сентября 1871 г._  
Таймли, Долина Дума  
Полицейский участок

  
— Фух, детка, какая ты сложная.

Старк никогда не стеснялся в выражениях. И плевать в церкви он, на базаре или пьяный в центре улицы. Всё, что он говорил, шло от души и никто не имел права стыдить его за это. Сегодня, к тому же, особый случай. Собралось столько слушателей, что Тони просто не мог устоять.

— Давай посмотрим, что там у тебя внутри, — ехидно улыбнулся он Стиву, который в мгновение нахмурился и фыркнул, когда Старк попытался вытащить барабан из револьвера. — Определенно, Colt Paterson, 1836 года выпуска. Ну и старье. Видишь, рычага-шомпола для заряжания нет, а у того, кто сделал эту пушку, руки растут не из того места.

— Ну еще бы, — рассмеялся Бартон, вызванный в участок, как свидетель, — у него ж вместо головы свиное рыло было.

— У всех свои недостатки, — Тони пожал плечами и снова вернулся к разбору одного из револьверов. Второй Стив пока что не доставал, считая, что проблемы стоит решать по мере поступления. — Ещё десяток выстрелов, и этот пистолет взорвался бы прямо в руках. Коррозия не щадит никого. Слишком много пороха на барабане. Патроны неподходящие. Одни большие, другие маленькие. Нам срочно нужно найти этот кружок по папье-маше, пока они не убили кого-нибудь, а заодно и себя.

— Думаю, он работал в одиночку, — подал голос Дональд, всё это время стоявший в углу. — Мы же на выстрелы шли и ни единой души не встретили. Так не бывает. Не может же кто-то быть невидимым.

— Фиск говорит, это не его человек, — Стив сел на стул, прямо перед собственным столом, на котором Тони разобрал револьвер.

— Да разве можно заявление, сказанное в церкви без свидетелей, считать официальным? — возмутился Бартон. От его прежнего веселья не осталось и следа.

— Считаешь, что Баки соврал мне? — серьезно спросил Стив, одарив Бартона недовольным взглядом. Он верил Баки, как самому себе, когда дело касалось работы и чести.

— Не придумывайте, шериф, — Бартон вскинул руками, нахмурив брови. — Я лишь хочу сказать, что официального подтверждения от мэра в этих стенах под протокол полиция не получала. Без этих ваших бюрократических бумажек все слова пустышки.

— Но Джеймс не стал бы врать, — вмешался Питер, сидевший на скамье у входа. Он пришел сюда вместе со Старком, который обещал ему показать кое-что интересное. — Поверьте мне. Я видел, как мэр с ним разговаривал в церкви.

— Помолчи, малыш Паркер, — приструнил его Тони. — К детям просьба: не разговаривать.

— Но мистер Старк…

— Малыш, — Тони поднял брови вверх. — Слушайся старших.

Тони продолжил разбирать револьвер, делал это аккуратно, не зная, чего ждать от любительского оружия. Он, как профессионал, знал, что ошибки могут дорого стоить, и ему совсем не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-нибудь из присутствующих пострадал. Похороны потом еще оплачивать.

Стив записывал всё, что говорил Старк. Любая мелочь могла пригодиться в будущем. Для расследования или для понимания механизма работы револьверов. Кто знает, сколько ещё свиноголовых глупцов живут в Таймли. Отличительных черт, по которым можно разыскать изготовителей оружия, к сожалению Стива, не нашлось, и это его опечалило больше, чем фальшивые документы на имя Герберта Лэндода в сумке преступника.

Второй револьвер Тони разбирал с ещё большим интересом и более красочными ругательствами. В итоге заставил всех выйти из участка, когда обнаружил, что она из пуль застряла в барабане. Пыхнуть могло в любой момент. Однако Стив на его уговоры не поддался. Всё так же сидел рядом, наблюдал за тем, как быстро двигаются пальцы, как то и дело Тони чешет нос об плечо. Ну и писал всё под диктовку.

— Контрабандисты, — Старк подвёл итог. — Больше некому. Вот эта часть от английской пушки, зуб даю, к нам такие не завозили.

— Боже, — Стив вдруг уткнулся лбом в стол. — Как я сразу об этом не подумал.

— Но пушки все равно собирают здесь, в Таймли. Видишь какого цвета порох? — Старк вытряхнул немного порошка из барабана. — Он выцвел на солнце.

— Солнце есть не только в Таймли.

— Ты прав, оно есть даже на Марсе. Это лишь мои экспертные выводы. Придерживаться их или нет — твое право. Но советую начать поиски с малого.

— С тебя, что ли? — Стив кинул на Старка вопросительный взгляд.

— О, шериф, — ухмыльнулся Тони, снова поправив усы указательным пальцем правой руки, — поверьте, из малого у меня только сороковой размер ноги.

— Тони, — вздохнул шериф устало, — паясничать не обязательно.

— А если мне хочется? — Старк очаровательно улыбнулся. И Стив понял, почему так сложно порой устоять перед этим человеком: харизма, обаяние, запах дорогого парфюма… Прикрыв глаза, Роджерс попытался отогнать от себя все лишние мысли.

— Так поможешь или нет?

— Помогу, — кивнул Старк, не переставая улыбаться. — Но мне нужно время.

— Могу дать неделю, — предложил Стив.

Тони поднял взгляд к потолку, немного скривился, как будто производил сложные вычисления в уме, и всё-таки согласился на предложение шерифа. На самом деле, ему хватило бы и нескольких часов, но есть что-то особенное в том, что шериф в нём нуждается, что-то, что заставляет Старка совершать глупые поступки.

— Неделя так неделя, — Старк сложил руки в замок, потянулся, хрустнув пальцами. Выгнулся, аки кот, и даже прищурился в точности, как представитель этого вида. — Но за тобой должок.

— Кажется, я за всю жизнь с тобой не расплачусь.

Уголок губ Стива дёрнулся. Или Старку почудилось?

— Как-нибудь решим этот вопрос, — Тони ухмыльнулся, отводя взгляд. Ему на глаза попался стол Барнса, заваленный бумагами. Обычно у сержанта всё сложено по стопочкам, аккуратно разобрано, и Старк ни разу не видел такого бардака на его рабочем месте.

Среди бумаг стояла пожелтевшая кружка, рядом с ней лежал надкусанный ломоть сладкого хлеба, из-под стопки бумаг выглядывал кончик пера. Это настолько не свойственно для Барнса, что будь Тони его лучшим другом, обязательно забил бы тревогу. Однако Стив вел себя как обычно, совершенно не обращая внимание на такие вот мелочи.

И вдруг Тони стало до ужаса интересно, в чем же причина такого поведения.

Ещё раз оглядев участок, Тони вновь повернулся к Стиву, который выглядел серьезным и задумчивым. Его рука лежала на столе, покоилась поверх листов с записями, перепачканными в чернилах из-за быстрого темпа письма.

— А что с Барнсом? — издалека начал Старк. Убрав руки за голову, он едва сдержался и не закинул ноги на стол. Шериф, в конце концов, тоже человек и вряд ли ему хочется смотреть на пыльные подошвы его ботинок.

— Выходной, — спокойно ответил Стив.

— На столе такой бардак, — Тони покачал головой, — как в поле после нашествия саранчи.

— Неудачное сравнение.

— На его военную выправку это не похоже.

— Разве? — Стив поднял бровь, наконец оглянувшись на стол Барнса. Порядком здесь и не пахло. — Сколько его помню, он всегда таким был. На войне я мучился с ним. В шестнадцать он был абсолютно неорганизованный. Раньше хоть Наташа приходила, разбирала весь этот хлам, а теперь и присмотреть за Баки некому.

— Странно, — Тони пожал плечами, когда Стив вновь повернулся к нему. — Он однажды заходил ко мне, так едва не начал прибираться в моей мастерской.

— Баки заходил к тебе? — удивился Роджерс.

— Ага, однажды. Искал малыша Паркера.

— А, — коротко выдохнул Стив, пытаясь скрыть дрожь в голосе. Если он выдаст Баки, ничем хорошим его жизнь не закончится, даже если он ходил к отцу Фрэнку хотя бы единожды. — Ну, видать, у него была беспокойная ночь. Дело о самоубийствах так и не сдвигается с мертвой точки.

— Кругом одни мертвецы, как же это досадно.

Стив так и не нашел, что ответить. Тишина простояла недолго. Как только Старк сообразил, что к чему, довольно быстро ретировался, сославшись на огромную кучу дел, которую пришлось бросить из-за очередного продолжительного запоя. От слов, описывающих алкоголизм Старка, у Стива мурашки пошли по коже. И снова сомнения наполнили его разум. Он не может помочь одному человеку, что уж говорить о сотне людей, живущих в Таймли?

Когда Тони ушёл, Стив быстро убрал все компоненты разобранных револьверов обратно в сейф и заставил Бартона подписаться. А после принялся рассматривать бардак на столе Баки. Всё-таки, он детектив и разгадывать загадки, пусть даже самые простые, его работа.

Разбросанные папки, мусор на столе, оставленная чашка и хлеб говорили о том, что-либо Баки куда-то торопился, либо просто забил на такую вещь, как порядок. Здесь причин могло быть несколько: неудачи в работе, недосып и плохое настроение, может быть, ему попался черствый кусок хлеба, ведь порой вывести из себя может что угодно. Стив долго раздумывал над этим, сидя за столом друга.

Рассеянно выглянув в окно, он увидел, как мимо участка пробежал Питер, вероятно спешивший к мистеру Старку за очередным поручением. Стив решил, что это его шанс поговорить с другом. Надев шляпу и взяв ключи, Стив запер участок и поспешил к Барнсу, по пути обдумывая всё, что сказал Тони: и о Баки, и о револьверах, и о том, как эти два экземпляра попали в Таймли.

Он шел привычной дорогой. Этот путь так ему знаком, что он мог бы пройти по нему с закрытыми глазами. В доме Барнсов Стив всегда был желанным гостем, Наташа принимала его с улыбкой, кормила и не отпускала, не расспросив его о жизни и работе. С тех пор, как Наташи не стало, в гостях у Баки Стив бывал все реже. И Роджерс не знал, в чем причина: в нем ли или в Баки.

Дом без Наташи казался ему чужим, неправильным, холодным. В нём не осталось того уюта, который миссис Барнс создавала с таким трудом между митингами и работой с Фиском, теперь здесь лишь грустные воспоминания о её доброте и заботе. И Баки, окруженный тоской с утра до вечера.

Его размышления прервал тихий голос Леди Блэйк, когда шериф пересекал улицу на пути к Баки. Она поймала его на выходе из собственного дома, поздоровалась, легко улыбаясь. Стив принял бы эту улыбку за флирт, но понимал, что это очередной жест для привлечения внимания.

— Рад вас видеть, миссис Блэйк, — Стив склонил голову, приветствуя даму. Правила этикета он старался соблюдать несмотря ни на что. — У вас что-то срочное?

— А вы спешите, шериф? — она поправила шляпку, пряча молочную кожу от едких лучей солнца, улыбнулась так, что по коже пошли мурашки то ли от ужаса, то ли от восхищения.

Леди Блэйк полна противоречий. Стив заметил это в день ее приезда и не уставал наблюдать каждый день, как на лице холодной женщины с виду женщины появляется противоречивая улыбка, порой полная заботы и любви, а порой напоминающая животный оскал. Две недели — не то время, за которое можно узнать человека достаточно хорошо, но шериф отличался любовью к поспешным выводам и, к сожалению, ошибался в таких крайне редко.

— В целом, нет, — Роджерс не врал. Он прекрасно понимал, что Баки, скорее всего, ещё спит и вряд ли будет рад нежданному гостю. — Так что, если чем-то могу помочь…

— Вы так любезны, шериф. Но не думаю, что мое желание посмотреть окрестности стоит вашего внимания.

— Неужто не нашлось желающих познакомить вас с Таймли? — усмехнулся Стив, блеснув глазами.

— К сожалению, — её губы в улыбке становились всё тоньше, и Стив видел лишь тонкий след алой помады, ярко выделяющийся на бледном лице.

— В последнее время люди перестали быть такими дружелюбными, как прежде.

— Новичков не любят. Думаю, мы с мужем останемся чужаками до тех пор, пока не приедет кто-то ещё.

— Не беспокойтесь. С этим у нас проблем нет. Фиск часто нанимает работников из других городов.

Лицо Леди Блэйк вытянулось от удивления.

— Мэр Таймли, — пояснил Стив, заметив её сомнения. — Вам ещё многое предстоит узнать. Маленький город не подразумевает простое знакомство.

— Так может, шериф, проявите милость и познакомите меня с вашими порядками?

Разрываясь между любезностью и любопытством, Стив чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. С одной стороны, он всё ещё хотел узнать, что там с Баки, а с другой — его воспитание не позволяло отказать даме в простой просьбе. Поразмыслив с минуту и кинув беглый взгляд на дорогу к дому Барнса, Стив всё-таки решил, что есть такие вещи, которые могут подождать. В конце концов, Баки лучше хорошо выспаться. Главное, прийти к нему прежде, чем тот пойдёт провожать Питера.

Леди Блэйк обрадовалась, услышав положительный ответ, а Стив не смог сдержать улыбку, увидев радость на её лице. Первым делом он провёл Леди по главной улице, кратко рассказал о людях, живущих здесь, и поделился несколькими жуткими историями из своей полицейской практики. Они шли через каменную пустыню, к фермам, когда вдруг Стив осознал, что в запасе у него не так уж и много интересных фактов. В один момент он замолчал, остановившись, прислушался к шуму ручья и невольно вспомнил тот вечер со стрельбой. Тогда он впервые увидел Баки счастливым после всех этих серых будней, на лице не было даже намека на тоску о Наташе. И если бы он целовал не Питера Паркера, а, допустим, какую-нибудь молоденькую девушку, это не стало бы такой проблемой.

— Таймли окружен фермерскими участками с двух сторон, — после затяжного молчания начал Стив. — Нам лучше вернуться и пойти в сторону западных ферм. Здесь большой ручей, вам в платье не перейти такой поток.

— Хорошо, — Леди кивнула, и они сменили направление, отвернув в сторону у самого большого камня. — Мне показалось, я видела дом вдалеке.

— Старина Джарвис предпочитает каменных друзей реальным людям, — рассмеялся Стив. Смотреть в глаза этой Леди было неловко, но он старался не отворачиваться. Воспитание. — Он раньше служил у отца Старка. На хорошем счету был. А теперь живет отшельником, в городе почти не бывает.

— Один живет? — с сочувствием спросила Леди, кинув на Стива испуганный взгляд.

Шериф понимал её поведение. Все, кто видели Джарвиса, недоумевали, отчего же Старк бросил человека, который его вырастил, вот так, на произвол судьбы, одного в богом забытом месте. Однако почти никто не знал, что свой выбор мистер Джарвис сделал сам. А Тони лишь помог ему, выполнив всё, что тот хотел.

— У него есть собака, — кивнул Стив, вспомнив, как Тони в первый раз приехал в Таймли в гости к Джарвису, — кажется.

— Вы верите в судьбу, шериф? — поинтересовалась Леди. Стив решил, что она хочет перевести тему, он был не против, потому что разговаривать о Джарвисе — всё равно что разговаривать о Старке, лучше не здесь, не сейчас и тем более не с Леди Блэйк.

— Что есть судьба? — Роджерс вскинул брови, хмыкнув. Они прошли мимо камня странной формы, на который солнце падало так, что его западная часть потеряла цвет, свернули на земляную тропинку и вышли на дорогу, которая в конце концов вела к церкви.

— Значит, вы относитесь к людям со скептическими взглядами на жизнь? Что ж, жаль. Ваша судьба имеет особый оттенок.

— О чем вы?

В его голосе слышалось удивление, которое шериф даже не пытался скрыть. Однако Леди это не волновало. Такая реакция на её слова — обычная для мира, которому она не принадлежит. Она пожала плечами, раздраженного взглянув на Стива.

Стив и правда относился к гаданием и предсказаниям будущего довольно скептически. Любой взрослый понимает, что нельзя заглянуть человеку в глаза и узнать его прошлое, как и по ладони невозможно прочитать будущее. Но девушки из бедных семей, которые не хотели всю жизнь прожить в борделе, наивно слушали лекции уличных гадалок и цыганок и кидали монетки в ту странную машину, которую Старк доставал на время проведения ежегодного июльского карнавала, постоянно попадались на такие уловки и верили фальшивым машинным предсказаниям, которые Старк придумывал сам. Видать, у Тони талант, он всегда знает, какими словами можно очаровать женщин.

И вот, он опять думает о Старке. Выдохнув, Стив повернулся к Леди, которая молчала всё это время.

— Вы слишком много вспоминаете одного и того же человека, шериф, — Леди улыбнулась, поймав его взгляд. — И, полагаю, у вас это взаимно.

— Ч-что? — переспросил Стив.

— Вы постоянно одергиваете себя, это невозможно не заметить. Так что не думайте, что я одна из тех женщин, которая за деньги рассказывает людям то, что они хотят услышать.

— Мастерский трюк.

— Я так же мастерски мечу ножи, если вам интересно.

— А что же интересует вас?

Стив ухмыльнулся, ожидая ответа. Он видел, как на секунду Леди задумалась о чём-то, осмотрелась по сторонам, словно ища дорогу, и, кивком, шериф указал ей направление. Постепенно по обе стороны от них выросли заборы, за которыми прятались дома и фермы. Стало шумно от криков животных, слышались чьи-то голоса, но казалось, они где-то далеко.

Эту часть Таймли Стив действительно любил. Здесь сосредотачивалась та спокойная жизнь, о которой он мечтал. Именно такого спокойствия он добивался для Таймли: лишь счастливые люди, смех и детские голоса; и никаких убийств, громких пьянок и нецензурной брани. Однако, все чаще ему казалось, что это лишь это мечта.

— У этих краев есть истории? — Леди Блэйк с любопытством осматривала маленькие домики, не спрятанные за забором. — Легенды? Откуда взялось название?

— О названии ничего неизвестно, — Стив помотал головой, потерев переносицу. — Да и не думаю, что есть какая-то тайна. Наш город славится историями о потерянных сокровищах, игроках в покер и полной безнаказанностью преступников. К сожалению.

— И в этом есть ваша вина?

— Полиция трудится изо всех сил. Но что мы можем, когда мэр нанимает на работу самых отчаянных головорезов? В последнее время их становится все больше. Какой-то ведьминский шабаш, только хуже. Ведьм хотя бы сжигают, а вот против людей Фиска мы совершенно бессильны, — нервно хихикнув, Стив опустил взгляд к земле. — Простите, мне не следовало так говорить. Настраивать кого-то против мэра это, как минимум, бестактно.

— Власть у тех, кто богат, — тихо сказала Леди, остановившись у обстрелянного забора. Стив взглянул за её спину, вспомнив ужас того дня. Как он испугался за Старка и Баки, перепугался за детей, которые могли пострадать. — Мой вам совет — не лезьте туда, откуда обратной дороги нет.

— Это мой долг, мэм, — прищурившись, Стив поднял взгляд к небу: чистое, голубое, с ярким диском солнца почти по центру и ни облачка. — Как шерифа, и как человека, сражавшегося на войне за благо для гражданских. Я должен делать всё, чтобы такого, — он указал на забор, и замолчал, выдерживая театральную паузу, — никогда не случалось.

— Но…

— Фиск скупает фермы, оформляет документы на подставных лиц. Ограждает их высоким забором из прочной стали. И одному богу известно, что он там делает. На данный момент ему удалось приобрести две фермы. Но этого мало для его плана.

Стив разглядывал забор. Каждая дырка от пули — кошмар, от которого не спрячешься. Как дурное ночное видение, как беспричинная тревожность — ни сон, ни отдых, ни что не дается из-за этих треклятых мыслей. Обугленное дерево напоминало Стиву обгоревшие человеческие тела, на которые он натыкался на поле боя. Оружие — война, и нет никого, кто мог бы остановить её по щелчку пальцев.

— И в чем же заключается его план? — спросила Леди с ноткой иронии в голосе. Этим она напоминала Наташу. Кажется, ему не хватает этой женщины больше, чем он думал.

— Пока не знаю, — грустно вздохнул Стив, следом натянув улыбку. — Расследование продолжается.

— А вы не смотрели что там, за этим забором?

Помотав головой, Стив усмехнулся, полностью отгоняя собственную печаль. Он решил продолжить путь, и Леди Блэйк последовала за ним. Проходя мимо домов, они то и дело ловили на себе любопытные взгляды, но Стив не обращал на них никакого внимания, в отличие от Леди, которая с охотой ловила каждый удивленный и восторженный взгляд.

— Фиск проигрывает деньги в покер, много денег, а долги отдает жизнями. Или фермами. Что-то есть в этих фермах, что его привлекает, но думаю, это совсем не то, о чем вы хотите слушать.

— Вдруг там спрятаны сокровища. Вы, кажется, упоминали об этом.

— Золотоискатели были в наших краях и ничего не нашли. Даже в соседней Юте нашли больше. Если что-то и было, всё унесено течением вниз по ручью.

Неожиданно для Стива перед ними вдруг оказался дом Баки. Он совершенно точно помнил, что ещё недавно проходил мимо фермы Бартона, мимо садов с отцветшими яблонями и детскими криками. И всё это достаточно далеко от того места, где они сейчас оказались. Взглянув на Леди, Стив не заметил удивления, только спокойствие на мраморном лице.

Дом Баки стоял на бетонном фундаменте. К двери вела деревянная лестница, несколько бревен, поставленных перпендикулярно порогу, поддерживали довольно ветхую крышу. Среди всех фермерских домиков этот самый неприметный. Занавешенные шторами окна говорили о том, что Баки ещё спал после ночной смены. Это напомнило Стиву, зачем он вообще покинул участок. С этими мыслями о заговоре и Фиске, о войне и обстрелянном заборе, он совсем позабыл о Баки и его возможных проблемах. И вот снова общественные интересы выше собственных.

— Шериф, — Леди говорила тихо, как будто боялась отвлечь его. — Это и была ваша конечная цель, так? Дом сержанта?

— Да, — признался Стив, повернувшись. — Утром он был плох, и я подумал, что…

— Не утруждайтесь, — Леди улыбнулась. — Для первой большой прогулки по Таймли достаточно. Была рада с вами повидаться, шериф.

Она спокойно сошла на тропинку, ведущую к центру городка. Стив наблюдал за удаляющейся фигурой, но моргнув, сразу потерял её из виду. И это было так же неожиданно, как и появление дома Барнса перед глазами. Но и сейчас Стив не предал большого значения такой незначительной вещице.

Вместо этого он поднялся по лестнице и начал искать камень, под которым Баки всегда держал запасной ключ. Будить друга не хотелось, поэтому шериф решил, что войти без стука — лучшее решение, вот только поиски не задались. На крыльце Барнса лежали несколько довольно увесистых камней. Сержант притаскивал их из пустыни, в надежде сделать что-то красивое и полезное, но они так и оставались лежать мертвым грузом на старом скрипучем крыльце. Так что в один день Баки решил, что под один из этих валунов можно прятать ключ.

Ключа не оказалось в привычном месте, и Стив решил попытать удачу с другим валуном, более крупным и увесистым. Но и там было пусто. В общей сложности Стив перебрал примерно семь камней, включая совсем небольшие, выложенные вдоль стены, которые сам Баки характеризовал как «декор». Он собирался поднять несколько следующих, когда услышал щелчок замка. Подняв голову, шериф виновато улыбнулся, встретившись взглядом с другом.

Баки молча пригласил его войти, и пока Стив снимал шляпу и стаскивал грязные ботинки, успел развести огонь и поставить чайник. Дрова трещали в печи, наполняя светлую кухню приятным запахом, стекающая с чайника вода шипела, касаясь горячей поверхности. Тяжелые шаги Баки доносились из соседней комнаты: вероятно, он искал что-нибудь из одежды.

К разочарованию Стива, Баки выглядел плохо: спутанные волосы, синяки под глазами, сонный взгляд, а губы едва открывались, когда он начинал что-нибудь говорить. Его руки тряслись, будто от недосыпа. Заметить каждую из этих деталей было несложно, для Стива это давно вошло в привычку. Выяснить, что же произошло — другое, более запутанное дело.

Тони не ошибся, решив, что с Баки что-то произошло. Стив наблюдал за ним, когда тот вернулся и принялся разливать воду по чашкам. Не в меру молчаливый, растрепанный, с торчащей из штанов рубашкой — совсем на него не похоже.

— Я пытался найти ключ, — серьезный разговор следовало начинать издалека. Стив всегда придерживался этого правила. Хочешь сказать собеседнику что-то важное и неприятное, не забудь сначала задобрить его красивыми словами.

— Я больше не храню его под камнем, — ответил Баки, смахнув на бок отросшую чёлку. Открыв верхний шкафчик, он что-то искал. Стиву чудилось, что друг просто пытался спрятать от него усталый взгляд. — С этими свиноголовыми и суицидниками жить с открытой дверью страшно.

— Ты отдал его Питеру? — на голос Стива Баки повернулся, и в этот самый момент понял, что облажался по полной. Стив — чёртов провокатор.

— Отдал, — кивнул Барнс, сжимая в руках пакетик с сухими чайными листьями. — И что теперь, посадишь меня за это?

Высказавшись, Баки вдруг одернул себя, и следом принялся извиняться. Стив его ни в чем не винил. Он прекрасно видел нервное напряжение, сковывающее всё тело, злость в глазах так же оправдана — судьбой и жизнью, и, быть может, событиями последних дней, неудачами в расследованиях.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — тоном шерифа спросил Стив, понимая, что только так может удержать Баки от резких и дерзких высказываний.

— В порядке, — неуклюже бросил Джеймс, сев на стул. Пакет с сушеными чайными листьями лежал на столе, но ни один из них не торопился заваривать чай. Откинувшись на спинку стула, он прижал голову к стене и тер между собой пальцы левой и правой руки, отвлекаясь. — После ночного дежурства всё ещё жутко в сон клонит, — Барнс поморщился, как будто желая избавиться от очередного желания лечь на подушку и задремать. — Неужели совсем дерьмово выгляжу?

— Есть немного, — губы Стива тронула улыбка, почти незаметная, но искренняя. Кажется, они с Баки уже тысячу лет не говорили один на один. — Но я видел и хуже.

— Только не начинай про тот случай без штанов, — предупредительно отозвался Баки. Он сидел с закрытыми глазами, подняв голову к потолку. — Ты обещал мне. Я заручусь поддержкой Дугана, если понадобиться.

Стив рассмеялся. На секунду он подумал о чем-то не настолько забавном, не о прошлом, а почти что о настоящем, о том, что случилось пару месяцев назад. Но Баки напомнил ему о былых временах, упомянув Дугана, и тяжелый груз упал с плеч.

Кажется, он впервые с тех пор почувствовал, насколько они с Баки отдалились друг от друга. На войне всё было иначе, до и после свадьбы с Наташей всё было иначе, и даже после её смерти Стив чувствовал, что Баки нуждался в нем как ни в ком другом. Теперь же они далеко друг от друга, связанные работой лучшие друзья, которые не собираются даже раз в неделю, чтобы выпить пива в таверне.

Но в то же время он понимал: случись что, и Баки всегда примет его, поможет, поддержит в самой безумной идее, как в тот раз на войне, когда Стив едва не взорвал себя. Роджерс знал, что и сам поступит так же, случись что.

— Я показал Тони револьверы, — Стив сказал это непринужденно, будто продолжал тему. В общем, в какой-то мере так и было, ведь Баки вспомнил военные годы. — Говорит, контрабанда.

— Ещё одной проблемой больше, — вздохнул Баки. Работа с контрабандистами всегда сложна своей неоднозначностью. — Как же Фиск хорошо старается.

— О чем ты? — Стив нахмурился. То, что в словах Баки есть подтекст, шериф не сомневался. — Мы же сошлись на том, что…

— Я помню, что тебе говорил, — продолжил Барнс, прерывая Стива. Если его не остановить, придется слушать возмущенные возгласы, а это совсем не то, что хочется слышать днем после ночной смены. — И я не отказываюсь от этих слов. У Фиска есть план, и вот этот жест в мою сторону, изображение ужасного потрясения от столь жестокого человека и попытка оправдать себя, лишь умелый инструмент в его руках.

— И ты разгадал, в чем заключается его план? — Стив вскинул брови, недовольно откинувшись на спинку стула. Всё это звучало подозрительно, но разве у него есть повод сомневаться в Баки?

Барнс наконец взглянул на него, и встретился со злостью в глазах. В обычное время светлые, голубые глаза вдруг изменили цвет, налились синим, почти чёрным, улыбка сменилась агрессивной ухмылкой, между бровей образовалась складка, которую Баки так не любил. Стив сложил руки на груди, ожидая ответа.

— Какова вероятность того, что Фиск хочет настроить меня против тебя? — спокойно спросил он, делая вид, что всё это в порядке вещей.

— Что? — Стив растерялся. Руки задрожали.

— Вчера я рассказал тебе не всё, — признался Джеймс. Его не мучила совесть, ведь то, о чём он умолчал, не имело ничего общего с произошедшим преступлением. — В тот день Фиск сказал, что его хотят подставить и виновник всех бед тот, кто в первых рядах на митингах суфражисток.

— Конечно, я в первых рядах, — возмутился Стив, негодуя. — Я же обеспечиваю безопасность. Эти придурки из таверны боятся только пушки и ночи в камере, как еще защищать женщин?

— Все знают, что вы с Фиском не ладите. Логично, если он получит мою поддержку, убрать тебя будет проще. В этом его план.

— И ты _готов_ идти против меня?

Эта мысль привела Стива в ужас. Десять лет дружбы, работы бок о бок, доверия и сочувствия. И неужели вот так легко можно пошатнуть их дружбу?

— Конечно, нет, — уверенно ответил Баки. Стив с облегчением выдохнул, это читалось на его лице и в глазах. — Но из всего же можно извлечь пользу.

— Даже не думай! Наташа работала с Фиском, и где она теперь? — нервно продолжал шериф, барабаня пальцами по поверхности стола, в любой момент готовый сорваться на крик. — Это опасно, того не стоит. Это сделает из тебя живую мишень, и все, кто рядом, могут попасть под обстрел. Не только ты, я или Блэйк. А Старк, Дэнверс, отец Фрэнк да кто угодно. Тот же Бартон с детьми или его жена. Даже Питер, Бак.

— Я не собираюсь работать с Фиском или на него, Стив.

— А разве это не одно и то же?

— В данном контексте, безусловно. Но я совсем не это хотел сказать.

— А что тогда? — Стив явно заинтересовался, но нервничал и тревожился.

— Сомневаться в тебе, как в шерифе, одно дело, и оно никак не связано с работой на Фиска. Просто, может быть, если он заметит, что у нас не всё хорошо, даст слабину и расскажет мне что-то важное, понимаешь?

На какую-то секунду Баки показалось, что Стив осознал всю пользу подобной схемы: обман обманом, но как еще доставать важную информацию? Разве не для этого существуют шпионы? Но Стив оставался Стивом.

— Брось эту затею, — отрезал Стив. — Эта лишняя жертва. Ты мне как брат, и мне больно осознавать, что ты отдалился от меня. Не стоит ещё больше усугублять ситуацию, Бак!

— Усугублять?

— Я понимаю, — голос Стива звучал предательски хрипло. Откровенные разговоры — не его конёк, — что тебе сложно довериться мне, как раньше. И Питер… Он славный. И ты наверняка думаешь, что я… Что я не принял твой выбор.

— Ни одна душа в этом городе, кроме Старка, не примет мой выбор, — Баки опустил взгляд в пол. — И я не вправе их за это осуждать.

В повисшем молчании чувствовалась неловкость, звенела недосказанность и все сомнения, преследовавшие Стива, вдруг сильной волной обрушились на ослабевшие от глупых мыслей плечи. Он сглатывал чаще обычного, моргал, не отводя взгляд от друга, и совершенно не знал, как быть в этой ситуации.

_Они ведь почти братья. Братья, вернувшиеся с войны. Братья, пережившие почти что конец света. Неужели простые предрассудки общества способны отдалить их друг от друга?_

Стив встал на колени рядом с Баки и по-дружески обнял его за плечи. Все, что он мог — поддержать, успокоить, заверить, что все хорошо. Он не мог представить, что чувствовал Баки, когда понял, что его тянет к Питеру, и сколько усилий он приложил, чтобы не разболтать это первому встречному?

Всегда сильный и смелый сержант пал жертвой общества, не в состоянии найти выход.

— Ты хочешь поговорить об этом? — шепотом поинтересовался Стив. Баки качнул головой, соглашаясь, но так не сказал ни слова. — Можешь рассказать мне. Все, что хочешь.

— Поверь, ты не захочешь говорить со мной о Питере, — тихо ответил Баки.

— Скажи, когда будешь готов.

Стив похлопал его по плечу, успокаивающе погладил спину, надеясь, что Баки не чувствовал, как дрожит все его тело. Да и дрожало ли оно? По коже прошел холодок, Стив зажмурился, погрузившись в секундную темноту, а когда перед глазами снова стало светло, столкнулся взглядом с серыми глазами Барнса.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Баки, когда Стив вернулся на свое место.

— Почему ты упомянул Тони? — спросил Роджерс. Живой интерес мелькал в его глазах, меняя их цвет. — Когда говорил о принятии и…

— Старк — футурист, — быстро пробормотал Баки, как будто оттачивал этот ответ годами. — Смотрит на мир под другим углом, оценивает людей не по любовным предпочтениям.

— И это единственная причина, по которой ты вспомнил о нем?

— Конечно.

Натянутой улыбке Баки Стив просто не поверил. Но улыбнулся в ответ, сделал глоток и перевел разговор в более расслабленное и привычное русло, спросив:

— Есть идеи о том, как найти контрабандистов?

— Парочка, — хмыкнул Баки в ответ.


	8. 08. Сокровище

_16 сентября 1871 г._  
Таймли, Долина Дума  
Дом Блэйков

  
Уже стемнело, когда они сели за стол. Дональд смотрел в окно, выглядывая луну в небе, и удивлялся противоречивости этого города: тепло и свет сменялись холодом и тьмой за считанные минуты. Леди сидела напротив, в одном из своих красивых нарядов — в расшитым бусинами платье, сшитом на заказ несколько лет назад. В те времена они жили недалеко от озера Мичиган, в городке Грин-Бей, где найти хорошего портного не составляло труда.

В те дни с лица Леди не сходила улыбка, солнце радовало её как никогда прежде, несмотря на боль от потери родного дома. Она выбралась из тьмы, обнажила молочную кожу перед новым, незнакомым миром, блистала в лучах, наконец, приняв себя такой, какой стала.

С тех пор многое изменилось: другой город, день, год; чужие люди вокруг, а цели, к которым они так стремятся, стали совсем недосягаемыми. Дональд всё реже видел улыбку на её лице и тот яркий блеск в зеленых глазах. Когда-то они были столь же яркими, как луна над Таймли, но со временем потеряли свой цвет.

Именно такой он видел её в отражении: уставшей, обессиленной, _поникшей_ , смотрел, не отводил взгляда, чувствуя свою вину. Её рука скользнула по шее, поправляя небрежно съехавшую цепочку, и Дональд наконец отвел взгляд от отражения, чтобы взглянуть на настоящую Леди, сидящую перед ним. Хотелось что-нибудь сказать, нарушить гробовую тишину, осветить ночное небо яркой молнией, чтобы снова увидеть ту самую искреннюю улыбку, по которой он, честно признаться, скучал.

— Леди, — позвал Дональд, но жена даже не шелохнулась, только ресницы дрогнули. — Что тебя беспокоит? Случилось что? Обидел кто? После вчерашней прогулки с шерифом ты как будто сама не своя.

Она вскинула подбородок, прищурившись. Зеленые глаза вмиг показались Дональду змеиными, а в ушах зазвенело шипение. Ничто иное как иллюзия, обман, и он потряс головой, пытаясь избавиться от противного звука. Леди хмыкнула, снова отвернувшись к окну.

За тот короткий срок, что они живут в Таймли, Дональд не успел сделать ничего из запланированного. Просто не знал, от чего оттолкнуться, за что ухватиться, а подобраться к шерифу оказалось не так и просто: он не вел дружеских бесед, предпочитал строгий рабочий беспорядок, а Старк без стеснения называл его своим героем и самым большим занудой современности. Сержант и вовсе не попадался ему на глаза, что тоже огорчало.

— Знаю, всё не так просто, — начал Дон, вновь взглянув на жену. — Но если мы ждали столько лет, неужели две недели — срок? Мы найдем _их_ , вернем то, что наше по праву, и построим новый, великий…

Скрипнула дверь. Дональд вздрогнул. Они не ждали гостей, поэтому, он встал со стула и приложил палец к губам, поймав пустой взгляд жены: её не интересовали ни звуки его голоса, ни скрип половиц. Закрыв на это глаза, Дональд двинулся дальше. Он слышал, как кто-то копошился у самой двери, но из-за стены, отделяющей кухню от комнаты, не мог ничего увидеть.

Для бандита незваный гость вёл себя чересчур тихо, для друга — тоже, для путника гость слишком невежлив, ну а представитель власти не стал бы вламываться, предварительно не постучав. Так войти в дом мог только его полноправный хозяин, которому нечего бояться. Осознав это, Дональд замер на месте, кинул беглый взгляд на жену, сидевшую у окна. Теперь её рука едва касалась чашки, и выдохнул, больше не пытаясь прятаться.

Он вошёл в комнату с гордо поднятой головой, сложил руки на груди, ловя гостя с поличным. Её несложно узнать со спины: слишком красивая осанка для местных жителей, длинные волосы с вплетенными в них золотыми лентами.

— А ты опять за своё, как я вижу, — выдохнул Дональд. Он не спрашивал, утверждал, произнося каждое слово с долей упрека, и качал головой, отводя взгляд в сторону. — Я-то думал всё изменилось с тех пор, как мы потеряли… — он запнулся, не зная, как сказать так, чтобы и самому не было больно.

Они потеряли всё, но с тех пор стали ближе, чем когда-либо. И за это невозможно быть неблагодарным, но у _неё_ получалось. Леди повернулась, надменно взглянула на него, отобрав последнее желание разговаривать, о чем бы то ни было. Накатила тоска, и Дональд, решив не вспоминать самое ужасное событие в собственной жизни, махнул рукой и вернулся за стол.

Все это время перед ним сидела иллюзия. Настолько точная, настолько похожая, что даже сомневаться не приходилось в ее подлинности. Уровень мастерства Леди повышался с каждым днем, создание двойников её сильная сторона, но прежде Дональд всегда мог отличить фантазию от реальности.

Пусть иллюзия не разговаривала с ним, но, хотя бы, она честна. Небрежно плюхнувшись на стул и взяв в руки деревянную ложку, он принялся доедать остатки рагу.

На душе скребли кошки, а каждый раз, поднимая взгляд, он отмечал недостатки, выдающие «фальшивку». Угораздило же его связаться с той, которая владеет магией так же мастерски, как и его сердцем, создаёт иллюзии на пустом месте, чтобы обмануть, ввести в заблуждение. Может, он был не прав, когда решил, что лучше запереть _его_ магию?

— Я тебя не обманывала, — Леди появилась в проходе. Она сменила одежду, появилась в том самом платье, в котором сидела её иллюзия. — Просто не договорила.

— За дурака меня держишь, — Дон грустно улыбнулся, а потом рассмеялся, откинувшись на спинку стула. — Всё как в старые времена. Ты меня ненавидишь, а я слишком слеп от любви, чтобы заметить. Твои иллюзии затуманили мой разум давным-давно, но я… Я надеялся на многое, а в итоге не получил ничего.

Леди в раздражении глухо выдохнула и закатила глаза. С виду сильный и могучий Дональд в душе как будто всё ещё оставался ребёнком, и это не могло не раздражать. Подойдя ближе, не скрывая своего недовольства, Леди опустилась на колени мужа и облокотилась рукой на стол, чтобы не упасть, взмахом другой руки убрав с глаз собственную иллюзию.

Поймав взгляд Дональда, она положила руку ему на шею, не давая повернуть голову. Несмотря на хрупкое телосложение, она очень сильна, и Дон понимал, что противиться бесполезно, поэтому приготовился слушать поток бессмысленных извинений и гадал, попадется ли он снова на её удочку или в этот раз его разум останется чист?

— В городе появились новички, — начала Леди, поглаживая его крепкую шею, — мне стало интересно, кто такие и зачем приехали. Насовсем или проездом. Немного увлеклась. Помнишь, я рассказывала тебе утром о моей прогулке с шерифом?

— Как тут не помнить, весь город об этом только и говорит, — ревниво пробурчал Дональд.

— Я пробралась на те фермы, что купил мэр, и нашла кое-что, что может нам помочь, — она хитро улыбнулась. — Там повсюду инструменты для поиска сокровищ. Карты и даже книги о том, как отличить золото от подделки. И там я нашла это.

Она щелкнула пальцами и в её руках появился сложенный вдвое листок бумаги. Дональд раскрыл его, прижав большим пальцем к ладони. Края листа оказались потрепаными, правый верхний угол и вовсе оторван, с левой стороны надпись мелким, неразборчивым почерком, некоторые слова скрывались под отпечатками грязных пальцев.

На правой стороне листа — рисунок, выполненный углём: несколько сундуков стоят в ряд, один из них открыт, и оттуда валятся сокровища — монеты, драгоценные камни, короны и золотые цепи. Им как будто там нет места вовсе. Из всего нарисованного барахла лишь одна вещь привлекла внимание Дональда: по центру всего этого нагромождения с цепочками и коронами красовался шлем с длинными рогами, напоминающими рога горного козла, да только гладкие, как замерзшая зимой гладь озера.

— Мы почти дома, — вдруг заулыбался Дональд, отложив листок в сторону. Он обнял жену двумя руками, мимолетно поцеловал, а потом уткнулся лбом сгиб шеи, повторяя: — Мы почти дома.

— Здесь девять сундуков, — шепотом заговорила Леди, пальцами перебирая волосы мужа. — Один они нашли, осталось еще восемь. Должно быть, меч в одном из них.

— Но как мы найдем тайник?

— В округе двенадцать больших ферм. Фиск не зря пытается их выкупить.

— Стив упоминал, что мэр балуется игрой в карты.

— И, видимо, уже многое задолжал своим подельникам. Ему нужно золото, много золота, чтобы откупиться. Но он не знает, где именно искать.

— Но подвешенные…

— Либо действительно самоубийцы, — Леди заставила его поднять взгляд, коснувшись ладонью щеки, — либо где-то в Таймли прячется благородный человек, способный взять на себя чужие грехи, чтобы простые люди могли жить спокойно.

— Мы должны найти шлем. Он твой по праву.

— Сначала отыщем меч, а там будь что будет, — улыбнувшись, Леди поцеловала Дональда в лоб. — А пока, может, поужинаем? Я проголодалась.

Дональд кивнул. Чтобы не мешать мужу ужинать, Леди слезла с его колен и заняла место напротив. Теперь в её глазах горел тот самый огонь, взгляд блестел счастьем и надеждой, вернулась вера. Всё встало на свои места. Дональд и думать забыл про иллюзию и обман, и все, что его волновало, сводилось к поиску рогатого шлема и меча, ведь этого вполне достаточно, чтобы вернуть их родной дом.

 

***

_20 сентября 1871 г._   
_Таймли, Долина Дума_   
_Городская таверна_

  
Стив строго-настрого приказал Баки не пить со Старком. Вообще никогда. Так что ничего не оставалось, кроме как сидеть в таверне, наслаждаться запахом пива и иностранной медовухи, попивая кислый клюквенный морс. На лице Старка читалось полное отвращение к этому напитку, но он, вроде как, не пил с того дня, как застрелили свиноголового, а это уже почти три недели. Не хотелось бы, чтобы всё пошло к черту только из-за того, что в городе не так много мест, где можно поговорить подальше от чужих ушей.

Под чужими ушами Баки подразумевал тех, кто мог донести на него шерифу, и теперь, когда он пообещал Стиву, что они в ближайшие две недели выйдут на контрабандистов, приходилось прятаться получше, чтобы не раскрыться. Старк бы не простил, если бы Баки как-то выдал себя, ведь Стив ясно дал понять, что не хочет работать с «жуликами» Пинкертона.

— Человек Фьюри сказал, что в основном английские винтовки крутятся в Чикаго, популярны среди гангстеров, но обычно в качестве развлечения, — Старк говорил тихо, и Барнсу пришлось наклониться, чтобы не упустить ни одной важной детали. — Охота, стрельба по яблокам, для игры в дартс. Убивают из таких крайне редко, и то обычно случайно или по пьяни.

— И как они попали в Таймли? — озадачился Баки, ворча себе под нос. — Герберт Лэндон был из Чикаго, но и то пользовался револьверами времен Гражданской войны.

— Как будто он единственный, кто когда-либо жил в Чикаго, — Старк раздраженно закатил глаза. — Серьезно, Барнс, ну чего как ребенок? Ты детектив вообще или кто? Соберись, подумай, не дурак же!

Баки потряс головой. И правда, его мысли заняты совершенно другими вещами. С того дня, как стало известно о намерениях Мэй женить Питера на красивой племяннице Анны Уотсон, он никак не мог перестать об этом думать. На что он вообще надеялся, когда в первый раз поцеловал Питера? На какое будущее? И почему теперь, когда случалось ровно то, чего стоило ожидать, он вдруг опомнился? Полицейский должен быть беспристрастным, с холодной головой, уметь сосредотачиваться на работе чтобы ни случилось. А ведь еще летом это не было проблемой.

Звук колокольчиков известил о новоприбывших гостях. Послышался голос Рыжеусого, приветствующего нового клиента. Барнс повернулся, чтобы увидеть пожаловавшую к ним средь бела дня персону, когда вдруг Старк стукнул его по руке.

— Сиди спокойно, — фыркнул Старк зло, — и не привлекай лишнего внимания.

— Там твой человек? — шепотом поинтересовался Барнс. Тони кивнул и, отпив морс из стакана, поморщился. — И что мне совсем нельзя на него посмотреть?

— Не беги вперёд кобылы, затопчет, — ответил Старк. Барнс никак не мог понять, с ним он разговаривает или нет, потому что взгляд совершенно точно смотрел куда-то сквозь него. — Всему своё время.

Стук каблуков по деревянному полу приближался, становясь громче. Старк всё шире и довольнее улыбался, и Баки понял, что это к ним направлялся «его человек». Поэтому выпрямил спину, сел так, как будто сидел за своим столом в участке, готовясь к встрече.

Человек, работающий в частном детективном агентстве, какой он? Барнс думал об этом несколько раз, но вскоре понял, что понятия не имеет, как выглядят такие люди. Есть ли у них униформа? Специальные документы, указывающие на вид их деятельности? Проходили ли они какой-то подготовительный курс, чтобы стать профессионалами своего дела или талант к расследованиям у таких людей с рождения? Задавать все эти вопросы, конечно, не следует, как бы его не мучило любопытство.

Спустя несколько секунд перед их столом появился мужчина. Одет просто, как и все в Таймли: рубашка, коричневые штаны, мощные сапоги и шляпа, которую он крепко держал в руках. Доброе лицо, умиротворение в глазах, губы растянулись в тонкую улыбку. Он выглядел немногим старше Стива, но залысины указывали на то, что он гораздо старше.

— Мистер Старк, — заулыбался мужчина. — Как неожиданно встретить вас здесь.

— О, Фил, конечно, питейное заведение совсем не для меня, — иронично отозвался Старк. — Сержант Барнс, познакомьтесь, это…

— Филлип Коулсон, — кивнул Барнс, — я регистрировал его вчера.

— Вы решили задержаться у нас? — удивился Старк, двигаясь ближе к стене, чтобы Коулсон мог сесть.

— Директор Фьюри дал мне отпуск, — сев, Коулсон положил шляпу на стол, и Барнсу пришлось придвинуть свой стакан ближе к себе. — Чтобы я спокойно мог заняться вашим делом, о котором, к слову, мне почти ничего неизвестно. Поделитесь деталями?

— Конечно, — согласился Старк и вытащил из-за пазухи бумажный конверт. — Там найдешь мои заметки, схемы и кое-какие наблюдения. Беспристрастные предположения, кто может быть замешан в этом беспорядке.

— У тебя есть подозрения? — вопрос Барнса прозвучал укоризненно. Тони шутливо нахмурился и помотал головой, пытаясь сказать Баки, что не стоит из-за такой ерунды поднимать шум. — Почему не сказал? Может быть, мы сами бы выкрутились. Беспокоить человека…

— Всё в порядке, сержант Барнс, — Коулсон вежливо улыбался. У него в запасе словно имелся целый вагон терпения. — Каждая новая головоломка — зарядка для ума. К тому же, ваша прямая обязанность следить за порядком, а расследование запутанного дела порой отвлекает даже от таких повседневных нужд, как сон и еда, что уж говорить о работе.

Коулсон говорил об этом так спокойно, так терпимо, как будто объяснял не очевидные вещи. Выдержка у частного детектива хорошая, и мысленно Баки отметил это как важный фактор для их профессионального дела. Сложив конверт вдвое, Коулсон убрал его в нагрудный карман. Рыжеусый бармен в этот же момент принес гостю здоровенный говяжий стейк, от которого изумительно пахло сладкой паприкой.

— Вы уже нашли наживку? — все с тем же спокойствием на лице поинтересовался Фил, аккуратно нарезая стейк на кусочки.

— Наживку? — не понял Баки.

— Да. Наживку. Того, на кого будете ловить преступников. Судя по всему, с оружием у вас здесь особых проблем нет. Я прогулялся по городу, понаблюдал за людьми. Заметил любителей поиграть, выпить, но вот фанатов оружия не увидел. У всех чистые пальцы, никто не носит перчаток, только представители власти, что, к сожалению, наводит на неприятные мысли.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— То, что если в контрабанде замешаны представители власти, будь то мэр, его окружение или, скажем, работники местной полиции, я об этом узнаю.

— Мне нечего скрывать, — уверенно сказал Барнс.

— Не сомневаюсь в этом, сержант Барнс. А теперь, если вы не против, я хотел бы пообедать.

— Да и нам пора, — подхватил Старк, и Баки понял, что это знак. Он встал, попрощался с Филом и вышел из таверны в одиночестве.

Он сел на скамейку, облокотился локтями на колени и начал смотреть по сторонам, изучая людей. Что-то в словах Коулсона задело его. Должно быть, слова о том, что расследовать преступления и следить за порядок одновременно — задача сложная и, собственно, ему не по плечу. Джеймс думал об этом снова и снова, прокручивал в голове фразу, с ужасом ловя себя на мысли, что помнил каждую интонацию, с которого говорил частный детектив, и удивлялся самому себе. Он ведь никогда не считал себя хорошим сыщиком, почему вдруг сейчас это его так волновало? Он хорош в том, чтобы ловить преступников, давать им отпор, стрелять, когда это потребуется, но времени разгадывать загадки у него просто нет. Через некоторое время на улицу вышел Старк, но вместо того, чтобы присесть на место рядом с Барнсом, поманил его за собой.

Пару секунд Барнс просто хлопал глазами, следя за удаляющимся Старком, и только потом сообразил, что к чему. Нагнал того быстро, для вида возмутился, но переключил внимание на сосредоточенность и ускоренный темп шагов Старка. Что такого Фил сказал ему на прощание? Любые вопросы Старк попросту игнорировал ровно до того момента, пока они не пришли в участок.

Баки отпер ключом дверь, впуская Старка, который, ни секунды не думая, сел за стол Стива, облокотился локтями о столешницу, приподнимаясь в поисках бумаги и какого-нибудь инструмента для письма. Барнс спокойным шагом дошел до своего стола, сгреб в сторону все бумаги, завалившие поверхность, при этом задел чашку, но успел поймать ее прежде, чем та стукнулась о пол.

— Ну, есть идеи насчет наживки? — спросил Старк. Он нашел чернильницу и ручку, и принялся что-то рисовать на бумаге.

— Идеи? Нам нужно выбрать человека, которого, возможно, этим выбором мы и подставим. Надо брать кого-то, кто сможет за себя постоять, дать отпор. Не известно, с кем придется иметь дело, не знаем, к чему готовиться. К тому же, Старк, если Стив заметит, что мы творим за его спиной, то…

— Зато у меня есть! — Старк перебил его, отвечая на свой же вопрос. — Предлагаю использовать малыша Паркера.

От услышанного у Баки едва глаза на лоб не вылезли. Он выдохнул глухо, пытаясь унять внезапно вспыхнувшее беспокойство.

— Нет, только не Питер, — на автомате ответил Барнс.

Сработал выработанный за эти месяцы защитный механизм. Он должен присматривать за Питом, охранять его от опасностей, но никак не кидать на рельсы под движущийся поезд. Он сказал это так резко, даже не думая, просто бросил, соскочив на эмоции и рефлексы. Старк ненадолго оторвался от листа бумаги, на котором продолжал что-то рисовать, чтобы взглянуть на его испуганное лицо. Баки лишь надеялся, что не сильно побелел из-за сказанной Старком глупости.

— Почему?

— Мэй не терпит оружия, — отозвался Барнс и начал разбирать бумаги на столе, делая вид, что ищет что-то конкретное.

— Да, все об этом знают. Так что вопросов у контрабандиста не возникнет.

— Мы не можем подвергать его опасности, — Баки не собирался сдаваться. Он ни за что не позволит Питеру рисковать собой ради такой пустяковой затеи. — А если он попадет в ловушку?

— Он говорил, ты научил его кое-чему. Продержится, пока мы его не вытащим.

— Да не в жизнь, Старк, я не буду рисковать жизнью подростка, чтобы раскрыть дело.

— Подростка? Барнс, да он уже жених на выданье. Справится, не маленький.

На этих словах куча бумаг со стола Барнса съехала на пол, упав прямо ему под ноги. Сержант ругнулся. Эмоциональная сдержанность постепенно летела к чертям, но пока он сдержался и не стал топтать кучу грязными сапогами.

_Жених. Да что Старк может знать об этом?_

Дрожащими руками Баки поднимал бумаги и про себя радовался, что Старк не стал ему помогать, вернувшись к рисованию.

— Если ты используешь в качестве наживки Питера, я расскажу Стиву о нашем плане, — Баки посмотрел на него снизу вверх. — И кое-что еще.

Старк выглядел абсолютно равнодушным к «угрозам» Барнса, даже глазом не моргнул, рисовал, будто и вовсе не слышал слов Баки. Но полицейский знал — всё он слышал, поэтому и старается держаться спокойно, прямо, не дергается, делая вид, что его не напугать пустыми словами.

Но тем не менее, Старк молчал. Не возражал, не паниковал. Барнс насторожился, но прежде чем он успел совершить глупость, Старк заговорил.

— Ладно, — он сложил руки в замок и положил их на колени перед собой. — Кто тогда?

— Кэрол Денверс, — предложил Баки, выравнивая стопку бумаг ладошкой. — Она одинока, потеряла брата. Невестка и та уехала, забрала племянника, оставив ее здесь в одиночестве, и вряд ли когда-нибудь вернется.

— Значит, отчаявшаяся одиночка — лучший выбор?

— Слушай, Кэрол бойкая, мы оба это знаем. Вспомни историю с её братом. Она же до сих пор выискивает виноватых.

— Ну, а если она трагически погибнет, никто не станет ее искать, разумно, — подвел итог Старк и вновь вернулся к рисованию.

Баки вздохнул, ничего не ответив. Может, потому что в словах Старка нашел долю неприятной правды. Или потому что Питеру теперь ничего не грозило, и одной головной болью стало меньше. А возможно, они просто не мешали друг другу делать свои дела. Баки еще в прошлый раз хотел привести стол в порядок, но поленился, но теперь судьба решила все за него.

Что же там рисует Старк и почему он до сих пор сидит с ним в участке, Барнс решительно не понимал. Или они еще не все решили? Пока частный детектив не нашел что-то конкретное, человека, продававшего контрабандное оружие, и место, где он прячется, обсуждать детали их «плана» бесполезно. К тому же, согласия Кэрол Денверс для участия в этой афере, тоже нет.

— Что с тобой случилось? — спросил вдруг Тони. Для Баки это стало такой неожиданностью, что аккуратная стопка бумаг едва снова не полетела на пол.

— О чем ты?

— Бардак на столе. Это так на тебя не похоже. Не знаю, какой ты в жизни, но в работе… У тебя же всегда все по полочкам. В архиве только благодаря тебе можно что-то найти. И тут вдруг…

— Случайность? — почему-то вопросом ответил Баки. Так выразилась неуверенность в собственных словах.

— Кто она? — Старк развернулся к Барнсу и игриво поднял брови.

— Она?

— Ну да. Все признаки разбитого сердца на лицо. Ты рассеян, неаккуратен, но пытаешься погрузиться в работу настолько, чтобы больше ни о чем не думать. Ясень пень, здесь замешана женщина. Женщина, к которой у тебя _чувства_.

— Наташа была единственной женщиной, вызывающей во мне какие-либо чувства, — шепотом сказал Барнс, — и таковой и останется.

— Значит, — притворившись, что ничего не слышал, иронично продолжил Старк, — она замужем? Или обручена?

— Нет, не в этом дело, Старк.

— О, неужели она еще слишком юна, чтобы к ней подпускали мужчин? Нет? Тогда, что? О, нет, только не говори, что она проститутка.

— Женщины здесь ни при чём, — фыркнул Баки, садясь на стул. Плюхнулся на него так, что ножки заскрипели. — Просто куча дел, по которым нет улик, в городе бардак, мэр пытается уничтожить шерифа в глазах людей, который по непонятным причинам тратит свое время на… — Барнс осёкся, понимая, что едва не назвал Старка алкоголиком, но быстро выкрутился из ситуации, вспомнив недавнее странное поведение Стива, — с сержантом из-за бардака на его столе.

— Значит, он всё-таки принял мое замечание всерьёз? — Старк подпрыгнул на стуле. — Не то, чтобы это очень важно. Просто удивительно, что шериф… кого-то послушал.

Баки улыбнулся. У Тони тряслись пальцы от услышанного, он сжал руки в кулак, пытаясь это скрыть — извечные попытки алкоголика спрятать острое желание выпить, однако на этот раз о выпивке Старк не думал совсем.

— Ты знаешь, я могу рассказать ему, — шепотом сказал Баки.

Взглянув на Тони, он вспомнил, как и сам мучился с неожиданно возникшими чувствами к Питеру, с влечением, занимавшем все мысли, с желанием целовать губы, которые нельзя целовать. Ему захотелось помочь. Помочь Тони решить проблему со Стивом. Хотелось, чтобы тот перестал страдать и попытался исправить ситуацию. И плевать, как Стив отреагирует на новость о том, что Старк и в город-то приехал только для того, чтобы быть рядом. Только потому что влюбился в него еще на войне, беспамятно и бесповоротно, ведь даже мисс Поттс не смогла прогнать этот светлый образ из его мыслей.

Плевать на все, ведь тогда Старк будет честен перед собой и честен перед Стивом, а с чистой совестью жить легче.

— Не стоит, — Тони поморщился. — Ты скажешь, он не поймет, придет и наорёт на меня, я снова запью, и, кто знает, выберусь ли из этого «путешествия» живым.

— Ты так легко говоришь со мной об этом, — подметил Баки. — И ведь даже не пьян.

— А какой смысл пытаться скрыть правду, когда ты уже все знаешь?

— И… Каково это, быть рядом и не иметь возможности коснуться?

Тони грустно улыбнулся, отвел взгляд, облизнул губы, следом нервно сжав их. Он кипел внутри, но пытался сохранять хладнокровие.

— Жить можно, — кивнул Старк наконец. Голос звучал сочувственно. — Но, если у вас это взаимно, не опускай руки. Борись за нее!

— За кого?

— За женщину, что сидит в твоих мыслях, ведь она — твое главное _сокровище_ , — сказал Тони вдохновляюще и, выдержав паузу, добавил: — Решишь вопрос с мисс Денверс?

Конечно, он решит. Вопрос с мисс Денверс, проблему с контрабандой оружия, разберется с вором, поселившимся в салуне и, быть может, однажды поможет Старку обрести свою любовь. Но Питер — это Питер, он не может просто пойти и попросить его руки, любовь между двумя мужчинами неприемлема в этом обществе. Да и разве он может расстроить свадебные планы Мэй и лишить Питера возможности жить нормальной жизнью?

Думая об этом, он наблюдал за тем, как Старк свернул листок с рисунком и прижал его чернильницей, чтобы тот никуда не пропал. А после вышел из участка, на прощание снова напомнив о необходимости поговорить с мисс Денверс.


	9. 09. Отвлекающий маневр

_27 сентября 1871 г._  
_Таймли, Долина Дума_  
 _Кладбище возле мормонской церкви_

 

Всю неделю Джеймс пытался справиться с поставленной задачей: ему кровь из носа необходимо было поговорить с мисс Денверс. Но случай не так-то легко поймать. То Питер крутился рядом, практически вис на нём, и приходилось закрываться в участке, чтобы не попасться на глаза, то Стив ходил по пятам и заводил свою пластинку, интересуясь ходом расследования. А в субботу какой-то идиот устроил драку на главной улице возле таверны, и Баки весь день проторчал там в попытках выяснить, кто же все-таки виноват.

Так что Барнсу ничего не оставалось, кроме как подкараулить её у церкви. День был довольно теплый, безветренный. Джеймс стоял у дверей, но не заходил внутрь, наблюдая за хрупкой фигурой на кладбище. Из-под платка, закрывавшего голову, на спину спадали локоны светлых волос, бледно-розовое платье тянулось до лодыжек, не скрывая милые туфли из бычьей кожи.

Вокруг ни души. Идеальное время для похищения или кражи, да даже для драки или пальбы по пустым мишеням. Вздохнув, Джеймс с уверенностью направился к мисс Денверс.

— Мисс Денверс, — окликнул женщину Баки, остановившись у соседней могилы с пустым крестом, на котором еще пару лет назад висела именная табличка, но и та пропала после одной из снежных зим. Услышавшая его шаги Кэрол мгновенно обернулась, и Барнс не мог не отметить её быструю реакцию. — У вас всё в порядке?

— Доброго дня, сержант. Как вас сюда занесло?

— Увидел, что вы здесь одна, и решил составить компанию.

— На кладбище? — лёгкая, совершенно неуместная улыбка тронула её губы. — Довольно неожиданно.

— Всю неделю наблюдаю за вами, — признался Баки, стыдливо пряча взгляд. — И ни разу не видел на вашем лице такой улыбки, как сейчас.

Взгляд Кэрол Денверс стал серьёзнее, и Джеймс понял, что где-то прогадал. Женщина, поправив цветы на могиле брата, поспешила уйти, даже не взглянув на него. Что он сделал не так? Вел себя прилично, говорил вежливо, еще даже не успел ничего предложить, а Кэрол сбежала от разговора.

Однако, Барнс не собирался так легко сдаваться. Он поспешил догнать мисс Денверс, но не знал, с чего начать в этот раз, чтобы снова не разозлить ее. В молчании они прошли мимо церкви и свернули на тропинку, ведущую к фермам.

— Что вам нужно, сержант Барнс? — гордо спросила Кэрол. Её голос звучал командно, вызвав мурашки, и Джеймс вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— С чего вы взяли, что мне что-то нужно? — поинтересовался Джеймс, одарив Кэрол глупым взглядом.

— Если хотели что-то получить, не следовало начинать с флирта. Не всем девушкам это нравится. А я думала, что вы не такой, сержант.

— Не такой? — переспросил Баки возмущенно. — Что это значит?

— То и значит. Думала, что вы хотя бы джентльмен, сержант Барнс, — надменно продолжила Кэрол, так и не удостоив его взглядом. — Но в этом вшивом городе нельзя доверять никому, даже полиции и власти.

— О, власти верить действительно не советую, — усмехнулся Джеймс, надеясь расслабить обстановку. — Но с полицией… Зря вы так, Кэрол. Хотя бы выслушайте меня.

Они шли по узкой дороге. Барнс и сам не заметил, как они свернули на эту дорожку: она вела прямиком к дому мисс Денверс, но путь этот весьма неудобен и кишел змеями, которых Баки не любил. Мягко говоря. С правой стороны в ряд выстроились дома, слева — небольшой лес из наполовину лысых деревьев. На ветвях давно засохших деревьях два сыча прыгали по очереди вверх-вниз, то ли выслеживая змея на земле, то ли ловя насекомых в воздухе.

Мисс Денверс шла вперед уверенно, словно перед ней стелилась дорога из желтого кирпича, в то время как Баки едва поспевал, постоянно смотрел под ноги, опасаясь наступить на какую-нибудь живность. Поднятый вверх подбородок, как символ смелости и гордости, только доказывал правильность выбора Баки. Кэрол — идеальный вариант для их операции, как ни крути. Одинокая, бойкая, борется за справедливость. В ней есть желание изменить этот мир, сделать его лучше. Она всё равно, что Стив в юбке, но с более гибкими принципами и желанием отомстить за брата. Такой не было бы равных среди бойцов.

Где-то в глубине души он признавал простую, но грустную правду: Джеймс отправил бы на это задание любого, лишь бы Питер оставался в его видимости и не участвовал в грязных полицейских делах.

— Нам всего лишь нужна ваша помощь, — не дождавшись ответа, сказал Джеймс; плечи Кэрол напряглись. Да, у него получилось ее заинтересовать. — В расследовании. Помните, недавно полиция обезвредила опасного преступника в маске свиньи? Шериф поручил это дело мне, необходимо вычислить поставщиков оружия. Оказалось, контрабанда. Звучит дико, но я знаю вас, Кэрол, и вы из тех, кто не сдается, не так ли?

Мисс Денверс фыркнула. Всё это ни капли не растопило её сердце.

— Кэрол, послушайте, Кэрол. Я знаю, что вы ищете тех, кто… Кто помог вашему брату отойти в мир иной, — продолжил Джеймс, в надежде не дать мисс Денверс уйти. — Он докопался до той правды, до который мы никак не доберемся. Нам нужна ваша помощь, как человека независимого от полиции и других обстоятельств.

Задевать за живое Баки умел. Научился ещё во время войны, когда стрелял по ещё незажившим ранам — так больнее, — и всегда побеждал. Поэтому не сомневался, что пройтись по старым ранам — лучшая стратегия, которую он может использовать.

Метровый деревянный забор окружал небольшой участок с домом и небольшим сараем для кур. Кэрол остановилась у калитки, но не открыла её. Она стояла и обдумывала всё, что сказал ей сержант, стуча ногтями по гладкому дереву. На секунду Джеймсу показалось, что он потерял свой шанс, даже воспользовавшись козырем, потому что рука Кэрол так твердо и по-хозяйски сжимала ручку на калитке. Но потом появилось сомнение. Поколебавшись, Кэрол повернулась, но взгляда на Джеймса так и не подняла.

— Доктор Беннер сказал, что мой брат умер из-за плохого иммунитета, — прошептала Кэрол. Так тихо, как будто боялась, что кто-то мог услышать разговор, которому лучше бы остаться между ними.

— А мне он сказал, что три самоубийства за такой короткий срок в нашем захудалом Таймли вполне уместны. Хотя любая статистика показывает, что это _ненормально_. Если вы поможете мне, я помогу вам — достану все материалы и поучаствую в расследовании дела о смерти вашего брата.

— Шериф Роджерс не позволит даже вам взяться за эти бумаги, — вздохнула Кэрол и толкнула калитку.

— Стив ничего об этом не узнает, — вслед крикнул Джеймс. Она остановилась, развернулась и посмотрела на Барнса. — Клянусь. Я работаю у него за спиной, Кэрол. Видите ли, Стив — хороший человек, справедливый. Он воспитал во мне всё, чтобы я смог стать солдатом. Но у него есть один недостаток, который можно рассматривать и как достоинство. Он играет по правилам. Всегда. Я же решил их нарушить. И для этого мне нужны вы. Вы и ваши смелость, решительность и упорство.

Договорив, Джеймс нервно рассмеялся, выдохнув. Речь, признаться, получилась так себе. В ней не было того огонька, который следовало вложить, чтобы привлечь Кэрол. Он попытался поймать эту рыбку на честность и надежду, понимая, что просто не имеет права облажаться. Он рискнул. И надеялся, что этот риск будет оправдан.

— Вы же понимаете, что мне нужно больше информации, чтобы принять ваше предложение? — после затянувшейся паузы, спросила Кэрол. Баки кивнул. — Но я не могу пригласить вас в дом, сержант Барнс.

— Просто Джеймс, — улыбнулся он добродушно, но дышал все равно через раз, боясь сделать что-то неправильно. — Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы встретиться в таверне через час?

— Не сбегайте оттуда раньше времени, — ответила Кэрол. — До встречи, Джеймс.

Когда Кэрол вошла в дом, Джеймс поторопился удалиться, выбрав самый простой путь — по прямой широкой дороге. Направился прямиком к Старку с новостями, которые пока что нельзя назвать как хорошими, так и плохими.

Влетев в дом Старка, Джеймс немного забылся, на радостях сообщив ему новости прямо с порога, но, к счастью, не называя имен. Потому что внезапно ему навстречу вышел Питер. Он нахмурил брови, с подозрением взглянув на Джеймса, но так ничего и не сказал, потому что почти сразу же из-за двери выглянул Старк.

— Что ты решил? — переспросил Тони. Его пальцы были перепачканы в чем-то тёмном.

— Я решил… проблему. «Обсудил с тем, с кем… договаривались», — говоря, Джеймс боковым зрением наблюдал за реакцией Питера, но тот, кажется, потерял интерес к их «секретным» недомолвкам. — Привет, Пит.

— Поболтал бы с тобой, но мне надо бежать, — Питер улыбнулся. У Джеймса кольнуло в сердце — они почти не оставались наедине всё то время, пока Барнс пытался наладить контакт с Кэрол Денверс. — А то мистер Старк останется без ужина.

— И никакой фасоли, малыш Паркер, — строго наказал Старк, посмотрев на помощника.

Джеймс возмущённо выдохнул, но ничего не сказал. Питер надел шляпу и вышел из дома, напевая себе под нос одну из тех песен, которые поют ковбои, чтобы не уснуть за работой. На приглашение Старка пройти, Барнс среагировал не сразу, замялся, пытаясь не поддаться желанию. Уж очень хотелось пойти за Питером, обнять его и утащить к ручью или в лес. Но, сдержав первый порыв, Баки без труда подавил и остальные.

— Барнс, все в порядке? — Тони обратился к нему, усмехаясь. — Или воспоминания из прошлого замучили?

— Просто задумался, — отговорился Барнс, последовав за Тони. Тот прошел через всю комнату и сел за стол, заваленный инструментами. — Я поговорил с Кэрол Денверс. И почти уверен, что она не откажется от предложения.

— Почти? Значит, точно придётся втягивать в это дело малыша Паркера.

— Нет, не надо трогать Питера. Кэрол пока не дала точного ответа, ей нужны детали, Старк.

— Ох, Барнс, пофлиртовал бы с ней, сдалась бы без боя, — фыркнул Старк, закатив глаза. — Уговаривать женщин не так уж и сложно.

— То-то ни одна уважающая себя дама с тобой не разговаривает, — скептически отозвался Баки. — Я работаю честно.

— Скажи это Стиву, — хмыкнул Старк. — Я обещал ему результаты через неделю, но Коулсон до сих пор ничего не нашёл.

— Я думал, мы команда, — воскликнул Джеймс неожиданно громко.

— Да не кипятись ты. Я обещал ему помочь. Выяснить, откуда Свиноголовый брал порох.

— Порох? — Джеймс удивился вниманию к такой детали. — Так ясное дело, надо искать подозреваемых рядом с шахтами. А селитру и серу, поди, у Беннера воруют. У него там куча всяких трав растет, в тесноте, да не в обиде. Он наверняка использует удобрения.

— Интересная версия, — Тони кивнул. — Надо бы проведать Брюса.

— Надо бы отвлечь Стива, пока я расскажу Кэрол Денверс, что к чему, Старк.

Тони поднял брови, помотал головой в разные стороны, словно говоря «нет», и отодвинулся от стола. Он бунтовал. Сначала нужно встретиться с Брюсом, выяснить про серу и селитру, потом съездить на шахты, и плевать, что до туда целый день пути, а только потом встречаться со Стивом.

Баки понимал все сомнения Старка, но уступать не собирался. На его плечах лежит груз обмана и лжи — водить лучшего друга за нос занятие не из приятных. Пора бы и Старку чуть-чуть поработать.

— Ну конечно, я расскажу ему сказку про порох, а все лавры потом достанутся тебе, — недовольничал Тони.

— Мне не важна слава, Старк. Я хочу лишь поймать преступников. Так что благодарности от Стива можешь забирать себе.

— И когда его нужно отвлечь?

— Сегодня. Где-то через полчаса. И лучше до вечера.

— Умеешь же ты прийти вовремя, Барнс.

Хоть Тони и фыркнул, но недовольным больше не выглядел. Умывшись и переодевшись, он решительно настроился на поставленную перед ним задачу — это ему только в радость, главное, чтобы шериф не вспомнил про порох и данное Старком обещание.

— Осторожно, вечер обещает быть жарким, — Джеймс подмигнул Старку, поправляющему галстук у зеркала, и ушёл в спешке, не желая опоздать на важную встречу.

 

 

***

_27 сентября 1871 г._  
_Таймли, Долина Дума_  
_Полицейский участок_

  
Пригладив усы и нацепив привычную самодовольную ухмылку, Тони взглянул на карманные часы, подаренные отцом на восемнадцатилетние. Секундная стрелка двигалась медленно, но Тони отсчитывал каждое движение, тихо выдыхая. Когда секундная и минутная стрелки совпали, указывая на двенадцать, Старк захлопнул крышку часов и убрал их в пиджак.

Солнце уже садилось, последние лучи коснулись макушки, пригрелись на оголенной коже шеи. Похлопав по карманам, Тони резко открыл дверь в участок и сразу же поморщился из-за зазвеневших над ухом колокольчиков. В полицейском участке было, по обыкновению, пусто и тоскливо. Сержант Барнс разобрал бардак на своём столе, камеры пустовали, а Стив, кажется, даже не слышал, что кто-то пришёл. Его плечи вздымались ровно, под голову он подложил несколько папок. Закрытые глаза, пухлые губы. Шериф спал сладким сном младенца, напрочь забыв о работе и всех заботах, окружающих его.

Будить или не будить? Старка глодали сомнения. С одной стороны, в таком состоянии Стив вряд ли доберётся до таверны. С другой — внезапно проснувшись, он может отправиться прямиком на ужин. У Тони одна задача — не дать Стиву помешать переговорам Барнса и Денверс. Решение оказалось куда очевиднее, чем думал Тони. И хоть ему нравилось наблюдать за спящим Стивом, ведь так можно разглядеть его получше, подольше полюбоваться, но дело не терпит отлагательств.

Сев на привычное место перед столом шерифа, Тони наклонился к нему и легко пнул ножку стола три раза. Стив зашевелился, медленно моргнул, не подняв головы, будто приходя в себя после ночного загула с бутылкой под рукой.

— Что, шериф, бессонная ночка? — усмехнулся Старк. — А я всегда считал вас образцом порядочности и…

— Я работал, — фыркнул Стив, оторвавшись от стола. Он сел прямо, потер глаза рукой, но никак не мог сфокусировать взгляд на Старке. Картинка перед глазами расплывалась. — Были дела.

— И какие же? Снова кто-нибудь повесился? Или ты опять пытался поймать Фиска за игрой в покер?

— Штудировал сборник законов, — нехотя ответил Стив, потянувшись. — Ты чего пришел?

— Ну как, чего пришел. Ты же сам поручил мне разобраться с контрабандным порохом, помнишь?

— Ты же сказал, что его производят в Таймли.

Постепенно предметы обрели точность, Стив оглядел пустой участок и только после этого взглянул на Тони. Старк привычно улыбался, очаровывал, вкусно пах, еще и надел выглаженную рубашку. Все это удивило Стива, но, когда Старк заговорил о порохе, забылось.

— Вот, я взял это у Брюса, — Тони вытащил из кармана два спичечных коробка. Открыв их, он продемонстрировал образцы угля и селитры. С боковин обоих коробков кто-то соскоблил серу, и Стив совершенно не находил этому объяснения.

— Что это?

— Ингредиенты для пороха. Уголь, селитра и… — Тони, нахмурившись, оглядел коробки, — ... остатки серы. Брюс рассказал, что заказывает серу и селитру раз в два месяца для своих трав. Он никогда не вел учет, потому как не считал это нужным, но после моего визита обещал исправить эту оплошность.

— Брюс делает порох? — не понял Стив. Он как будто все еще дремал.

— Он травы выращивает, а серу и селитру использует в качестве удобрения, — пояснил Старк, поднявшись со стула. Он подошел к Стиву сзади, взял коробки и вывалил немного содержимого на стол. — У нашего контрабандиста мало серы и селитры, так что в основном для изготовления пороха он использует уголь, который покупает на шахте в нескольких миль отсюда. Видишь, если добавить серу и селитру, цвет угля меняется. Брюс также сказал, что если просушить серу, то…

Стив слушал и смотрел, смотрел и слушал, но в какой-то момент поймал себя на мысли, что уже давно не слушает, только смотрит, _любуется_. Все эти научные объяснения, вероятно, понадобятся потом, при предъявлении доказательств суду, и вряд ли он сможет повторить все это, даже если Старк расскажет все тонкости создания пороха несколько раз.

Пальцы скользили по столу, Тони подхватывал бумагу и ей сдвигал два компонента вместе, увлекаясь процессом на все сто процентов, пока Стив глупо пялился, при этом совершенно не чувствуя привычную для таких ситуаций неловкость. Он смотрел на аккуратно завязанный галстук, на выглаженный воротник, принюхивался к аромату, исходящему от Тони, и улыбался, кивая.

Он любовался пальцами, мозолями на руках и даже шрамами на лице: несколько тонких следов от порезов, доставшиеся Старку на войне.

— Шериф, ты меня слушаешь? — спросил Старк, когда понял, что зря распинался. Слишком уж довольной улыбкой блистал Стив, учитывая тему их разговора. — Или научные тонкости тебя не особо интересуют?

— Интересуют, конечно, — нервно выдохнул Стив, — но не в таких подробностях. Если у доктора Беннера кто-то ворует, ему следует написать заявление.

— Напишет, когда будет уверен, что воруют у него. Врагом мэра по своей воле становиться никому не хочется, разве что только тебе. Не все такие храбрые и отчаянные, к тому же многим есть, что терять.

— А мне, значит, терять нечего? — буркнул Стив, откинувшись на спинку стула. Старку пришлось отойти немного дальше.

— Дело не в этом, а лишь в твоих взглядах. Ты считаешь, что справедливость стоит того. Но по секрету скажу, что ты не прав. Жертвовать собой ради мира, конечно, благородно, но не благодарное это дело, Стив. Не представляешь, как жаль, что такой мужчина, как ты, пропадет в этом пыльном офисе. Любая женщина была бы рада видеть тебя рядом, в качестве её законного мужа. А представь только, какими будут твои дети…

Стив опустил взгляд к столу, тихо рассмеявшись.

— Ладно, прости, — выкрутился Тони. Положив руки на плечи Стива, он начал массировать их. — Создавать мишени для Фиска это совершенно не то, к чему ты стремишься. Но учти, слухи о твоей прогулке с Леди Блэйк навели много шума. Дональд в ярости. При мне вчера выругал какого-то бугая за эту сплетню, у того даже седая прядь появилась.

— Да, знаю-знаю, — Стив постепенно расслаблялся под руками Тони. — Он мне вчера жаловался, но я заверил его, что не претендую на его жену. Людям скучно, вот они и придумывают всякие небылицы. Я всего лишь показал Леди Блэйк окрестности, а люди уже невесть чего удумали.

— Ну, может, ты любовался ее экзотической красотой, а люди решили, что ты раздевал ее взглядом, — предположил Старк. — Интриги всегда привлекают внимание. Даже в твоей профессии. Ты совершенно не заинтересован в любом расследовании, итог которого сводится к самоубийству, но вот если где-то там есть намек на заговор, ты утонешь в этом деле.

— Кажется, мне пора поменять приоритеты.

— И не стоит больше устраивать экскурсии по Таймли для Леди Блэйк, — подметил Старк, нажав большим пальцем на чувствительную точку.

— Что-то не то в этой Леди Блэйк, — сказал Стив, вдруг откинув голову назад. — Перестань. Это приятно, но… не надо, прошу.

Старк поднял руки в примирительном жесте и сделал шаг назад.

— Ты никогда не общался с ней наедине? — продолжил Стив. Выпрямив спину, он начал делать вид занятого человека — принялся разбирать бумаги, коих почти не было на его столе.

— Как-то не приходилось, — признался Старк, все ещё находясь позади Стива. — Разговаривал с ней только в день приезда. Не сказал бы, что она выглядит дружелюбной. На мой скромный взгляд — обычная зазнайка, считающая себя аристократкой.

— Ее манеры лучше твоих, — усмехнулся шериф.

— Это потому что я говорю тебе правду, а она подлизывается, — с обидой в голосе сказал Тони. — Цени мою честность.

— Знаешь, может, ты… сочтешь меня идиотом, — заговорил Стив шёпотом, — но мне показалось, будто она залезла мне в голову и увидела все, о чем я думал. Она говорила о чувствах так… так правильно, что сначала я даже подумал, что это все сон, игра моего воображения. Она говорила про оттенок судьбы и что… Неважно.

— Так она гадалка?

— Сказала мне, что профессионально метает ножи. Но ты можешь попытаться счастья и поговорить с ней как с гадалкой.

— Нет, ни за что, — Тони помотал головой. — Она мне одно нагадает, а я возьму и изменю ход истории. Разрушу целый мир.

— Ты переоцениваешь свое значение для мировой истории, — Стив усмехнулся.

Среди бумаг на столе он нашёл очередной рисунок Старка, изображающий говорящую звезду. Он усмехнулся, разглядывая неровные контуры и криво открытый рот, на секунду забылся и по привычке открыл ящик, чтобы убрать рисунок к другим. Стоящий позади Тони поспешил о себе напомнить, довольно по-хозяйски схватившись за ручку и не позволил Стив закрыть его.

Он поймал взгляд Стива, который, не сдаваясь, пытался закрыть чёртов ящик и спрятать свой «позор» от чужих глаз. Прежде чем ящик закрылся с громким звуком, Тони успел вытащить из него несколько рисунков. Все они принадлежали его руке и были абсолютно абсурдными. Все, кроме одного.

— Что-то не помню, что рисовал что-то подобное, — с сомнением начал Тони. Все свои художества он положил на стол. В руках остался только его портрет, нарисованный углем. — Я как будто в зеркало смотрю. Это… Дай угадаю, этот портрет ты припас на случай, если придётся объявить меня в розыск? У кого заказывал? Хочу себе такой же. Думаешь, смогу договориться?

— Можешь просто забрать этот, — выдохнул Стив, помотав головой.

— Что? — переспросил Тони, наконец перестав изучать рисунок и взглянув на Стива. Он прятал взгляд и нервно качал головой из стороны в сторону. — У тебя коллекция таких, что ли?

— Нет. Но знай, — шериф усмехнулся, — если натворишь дел, я нарисую новый портрет. И тебя найдут.

— Да брось, меня каждая собака знает, не нужен никакой портрет, чтобы…

Тони вдруг замолчал, укоризненно посмотрел на Стива, который всё ещё смущался и отворачивался, снова взялся за бумаги, но среди них были только рисунки Старка, и шериф просто держал их в руках, потому что боялся вновь открывать тот самый ящик.

Как же много Тони не знал о шерифе! Издав несколько нечленораздельных звуков, он рассмеялся.

— Так это… — запнулся Тони, но потом продолжил, желая поставить все точки над i, — … ты нарисовал?

— Это мое хобби, — Стив облизнулся, — помогающее здорово экономить на плакатах с надписью «Разыскивается».

— Сходство потрясающее. Не думал сменить профессию?

— Это не серьёзно, Тони. И пользы обществу не приносит.

— Ты бы хоть раз подумал о себе, а не о людях.

— Не стоял бы ты здесь, если бы не я.

В словах шерифа слишком много правды. И так было всегда, сколько Старк его знал. Так было на войне, прямо на поле битвы, и своей истиной он никогда не пренебрегал. Человек чести, дослужившийся до звания капитана без интриг и подстав, без убийств и выгодных знакомств. Но вот чего достиг Тони, имея все эти привилегии?

Его изобретения пользуются спросом по всему миру. Он знаменит, богат, красив. Он — Тони Старк, оружейный барон, признанный гений, лучший сын своего отца, какой только мог быть. Несмотря на все это, Тони — одинок до скрежета зубов, из-за его вредных привычек даже Джарвис сбежал, посчитав, что не стоит тратить свои последние годы на слетевшего с катушек Старка.

— Ты, определенно, делаешь меня лучше, — Тони похлопал его по плечу. — Ты всех делаешь лучше, Стив. И я, правда, удивлён… Рисунок потрясающий.

— Спасибо, — смущенно улыбнулся Стив.

— И кому ещё повезло быть увековеченным на пергаменте самим Стивом Роджерсом…

— Перестань.

— …или преступные наклонности только у меня?

У Стива вырвался смешок. Щеки покраснели, а алый румянец так и манил Тони. Он не отрывал взгляда и буквально сходил с ума от желания коснуться этих щёк руками, пальцами зарыться в волосы и усмехнуться, уткнувшись в шею. Прикрыв глаза, Тони так ярко представил это, что раздосадовано прошипел сквозь зубы. Этому не суждено сбыться, никогда. Стив не позволит, ведь Стив… он не такой. Он не гонится за тем, что так желают заполучить все люди, не ищет счастья, а их неловкий флирт никогда не выйдет за рамки, потому что шериф всегда остаётся внутри этих рамок, в отличие от Тони, он знает границы.

— Я проголодался, — успокоившись, сказал Стив. Он сбегал от ответа, прятался от вопросов, на которые не хотел отвечать. — Даже не завтракал сегодня.

— Приглашаешь меня на ужин? — Тони игриво поднял брови, губы скривились в улыбке. — К тебе или ко мне?

— В таверну, — строго ответил шериф.

— Но в таверну нельзя, — Тони запаниковал, но старался не подавать виду, одновременно придумывая причину, по которой шерифу вход в таверну запрещён.

— Это почему же? — не понял Стив, нахмурив брови.

— А потому что, — Тони сложил руки на груди. — Потому что нельзя и всё тут! Там же вчерашним кормят, отравитесь ещё, шериф, а как же работа? Город без вашего присмотра совсем пропадет.

— Ох, Старк, опять ты за свое! — возмутился Стив.

— Может, я просто хочу, чтобы шериф отужинал со мной? Это преступление? — со смешком продолжал Тони. Стив сел прямо, а Старк стоял рядом, чувствовал, как по спине пробегала дрожь. — Тогда у нас с вами вдвое больше причин провести вечер вместе. За ужином. Что предпочитаешь: свинину или говядину?

— Нет, Тони, — Стив раздраженно закатил глаза, вздохнув. — Не время для шуток.

Взволнованный взгляд, бегающий из стороны в сторону, трясущиеся руки. Тони не успевал за своими мыслями, но все идеи о том, как заставить Стива остаться, казались ужасно глупыми. Но одна из них особенно выделялась. Румянец прекрасно алел на светлой ирландской коже и манил пуще прежнего. В какой-то момент Тони даже пожалел, что нет в его кулаке такой силы, с помощью которой он мог бы вырубить шерифа. Но вот ввести его в заблуждение, посеять тревогу и панику, ему вполне по силам.

Облокотившись рукой на стол, чтобы не упасть, Тони замотал головой, про себя повторяя разочарованное «нет» так, словно молился. Шериф забеспокоился и, рывком поднявшись, положил ладони на плечи Старка, встряхнул его, призывая посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Тони, что случилось? Что с тобой? — спросил Стив, в ответ получив печальный взгляд.

Его охватила паника, он испугался, сам не зная чего. Вдруг решил, что у Тони приступ. С плеч его ладони скользнули выше, сначала коснувшись шеи, а затем и щёк. Тони читал в его глазах беспокойство, тревогу, но ждал, признаться, что-то более романтичное.

Какому Богу он молился? Не Иисусу, и точно не Зевсу. Старк обращался к Вселенной, понимая, что не получит ответа.

— Боже, Тони, ну скажи что-нибудь! Тебе плохо? Ты так побледнел...

— Стив, я хочу…

— Хочешь?

— Хочу, — сглотнул Старк, наконец решившись.

Поднявшись на носочки, Тони положил руки на талию Стива и поцеловал его. Осторожно, нежно, как только мог, вкладывая в поцелуй все те чувства, что испытывал к нему. За эти несколько мгновений Тони испытал счастье и радость, удовольствие, особое наслаждение. Желание пойти дальше отозвалось приятной теплотой и покалыванием кончиков пальцев, адреналин хлынул в кровь от собственной храбрости. А следом — ужасный страх, сердце затрепетало от предвкушения, и Тони ожидал удара по щеке, крика и взгляда, полного ненависти, уже предвкушая вкус крови во рту.

Но Стив вдруг ответил, задвигал губами, коснулся Тони языком, сжал его в своих объятиях. И хоть такого Старк не ожидал, втянулся, забыв обо всем, и прервался только в тот момент, когда стало не хватать воздуха. Открыв глаза, он увидел перед собой лицо Стива так близко, как никогда прежде.

Глаза — закрыты, на блестящих губах — улыбка. В волосах — рука Тони, грубые пальцы на щеках. Прядь пшеничных волос спала на лоб, и Старк поторопился поправить ее, убрав за ухо. Набрав побольше воздуха в легкие, он собирался снова поцеловать Стива, как вдруг послышался шум на крыльце. Кто-то громко топал, потом начал ломиться в дверь, но тут будто заело замок. Стив резко вывернулся из рук Тони, повернувшись к двери в тот самый момент, когда она, поддавшись импульсу, открылась и на пороге появился Питер.

— Шериф, там драка, у церкви, — запыхавшись, выпалил Паркер. — Скорее, шериф, пока дом отца Фрэнка не превратился в щепки. Сержант уже направился туда.

— Оставайтесь здесь, — скомандовал Стив. Он бросил мимолетный взгляд на Старка, а потом, вытерев губы рукавом, быстро выбежал из участка.


	10. 10. Тайное, но немного явное

_27 сентября 1871 г._   
_Таймли, Долина Дума_   
_На пути к дому сержанта Барнса_

  
Уже смеркалось. Стрелки часов давно пересекли отметку восемь вечера. Подвывающий ветер вызывал поток мурашек по коже. Джеймс и Стив возвращались в город, разобравшись с нарушителями порядка в церкви. К счастью, драку удалось быстро остановить, церковное имущество почти не пострадало, если не считать одежды отца Уэйда, который рвался защищать и церковь, и отца Фрэнка, и случайно попавших в потасовку прихожан. Надо сказать, дрался он мастерски. Зачинщика драки Стив поймал сразу и велел явиться в участок утром, чтобы выяснить причину конфликта.

Возвращаться в участок не было никакого смысла. Поэтому они прогуливались по городу, в сумерках разглядывая возвышающиеся дома. Джеймс рассказывал о том, что произошло, когда он только появился у церкви, с эмоциями и в лицах, используя весь свой актерский потенциал, но Стив его совсем не слушал. Только кивал и отводил взгляд, вспоминая странный поцелуй.

— Ты сам не свой, — заметил Джеймс, когда они свернули на безлюдную тропинку, ведущую к дому Барнса. — Что-то случилось?

— Я не уверен, — попытался уйти от ответа Стив. — Возможно.

— Не уверен? — Баки нахмурился и, развернувшись, пошел спиной вперед, чтобы не терять Стива из виду. — Как такое возможно?

— А вот так. Бывает же всякое, — нервно выдохнул шериф, ненадолго бросив взгляд в сторону.

— Эй, я тебе лучший друг или кто? — возмутился Барнс. — Что произошло? Что-то со Старком?

— Он тебе рассказал? — испуганно спросил Стив. — Рассказал, да?

— Что рассказал? Стив?

— Ничего, не бери в голову.

— Ну уж нет, теперь ты просто обязан рассказать в чем дело, — хихикнув, Баки остановился прямо перед Стивом и тот едва не свалился, врезавшись в него. — Я же с тобой делюсь.

— Ну, положим, не всем.

— Мы уже это обсуждали.

— Давай хотя бы в дом зайдем, — предложил Роджерс. Барнс согласился, молча кивнув.

До дома Барнса они шли в полной тишине. Баки давал Стиву время все осмыслить, но тот по-прежнему думал совершенно не о том. Когда они вошли в дом, Баки зажег одну из масляных ламп и провел Стива на кухню, усадил за стол. Поставил перед ним пустой стакан и, пока искал спрятанную бутылку бурбона, начал разговор.

— Ну так и что там со Старком? — поинтересовался он, лазая по шкафчикам.

— Ничего необычного, — тихо заговорил Стив, взял стакан и начал двигать его по столу. — Пытался пригласить на ужин. В его этой... клоунской, шутовской манере. Я всего лишь пообедать хотел в таверне, а он пристал со своим ужином.

Баки напрягся, сглотнув. Нашел бутылку бурбона и быстро вытащил ее из шкафа, уронив пакет с любимыми хлопьями Питера. Понятно, что Старк дурачился, выполняя задание, которое дал ему Барнс. Поэтому он достал второй стакан, поставил его рядом со Стивом. Пока открывал бутылку, шериф оставил в покое свой стакан.

— И? Приглашение на ужин заставило тебя так побледнеть? — усмехнулся Барнс.

— Не в приглашении дело. Тони почему-то не хотел, чтобы я шел в таверну. Выдумывал чепуху, говорил, что еда там испорченная, не съедобная. А потом вдруг…

— Потом вдруг что?

Стив отпил бурбона, нахмурился и сделал еще несколько глотков.

— Ничего, — сглотнув, сказал Стив. — Пойду я. Поздно уже.

— Эй, шериф, договаривай, раз начал, — Баки схватил его за локоть, мешая встать. — Что за секреты?

— У всех они есть, — шепотом произнес шериф. — Каждый человек что-нибудь да скрывает.

— Я скрываю, — громко сказал Баки, привлекая внимание. — Но тебе рассказал.

— Ага, рассказал. Пока в лоб не спросил, молчал, как рыба.

— Ну будь по-твоему, я у Старка спрошу, — проворчал Барнс, заерзав на стуле. — Налью ему бурбона и даже спрашивать ни о чем не придётся.

Отодвинув стакан с бурбоном в сторону, Стив поморщился и глянул в окно. Осенью темнеет быстро, и все, что он смог разглядеть — своё отражение в свете масляной лампы. Черты лица проглядывались нечетко, отчетливо виднелись только ярко-голубые глаза. И Стив смотрел в них, постепенно утопая и вспоминая другой взгляд. Вспоминая, как него смотрел Тони.

Такие же голубые, большие и полные то ли надежды, то ли любви. Стив не разбирался в таких штуках. Может, это вообще был приступ глупости или помутнение рассудка. Вот только кто сглупил: он или Старк?

Сидевший напротив него Баки, больше не проявлял интереса к теме их разговора. Только пил и стучал пальцем по столу от нечего делать. Допив свой бурбон, Стив потянулся к бутылке и наполнил стакан снова. Принимать важные решения под действием алкоголя совсем не то, что ему нужно, но, похоже, без стимуляции ему попросту не хватает смелости раскрыть рот и рассказать о том, что так мучает.

— Ты… Ты думаешь, я нравлюсь Тони? — тихо спросил Стив, опустошив стакан наполовину. Баки встрепенулся и уставился на отражение Стива в окне.

— В смысле? — не понял Барнс.

— Ну, — он повернулся, его губы дрожали, — нравлюсь ли я Тони так, _как тебе нравится_ Питер?

Баки раскрыл рот, не зная, как и ответить. Разом допив стакан, он тяжело задышал. Но Стив, не обращая на это внимания, продолжил. Он всегда честен с близкими людьми, а Баки — единственный, кто остался в его жизни.

— Потому что я не знаю, как еще воспринимать его поцелуй, — Стив улыбнулся, опуская взгляд, чувствуя, как румянец жжет щеки и шею. — Он поцеловал меня прямо в участке и это было так странно. Он, конечно, постоянно флиртует, но мне думалось, что он со всеми себя так ведет. Чего только стоит прозвище, которое он дал Питеру.

— И как сильно ты его ударил? — выдохнул Баки, уже придумывая версию, которую представит народу. — Зубы выбил или нос разбил?

— Я не бил его, Бак, — тихо простонал Стив и закрыл лицо ладонями.

— Тогда что ты сделал? — не понял Баки. — Наорал? Выгнал из участка? Проклял?

— Ничего. Просто… — Стив вдруг занервничал пуще прежнего. — Просто поцеловал его в ответ. Я… Не знаю, Бак, это все как-то само собой случилось. И я вот теперь думаю, что бы все это значило. Что такого страшного в таверне, что Тони решился на такой шаг? Нас же могли увидеть. И…

— Боже, Стив, ты такой идиот! — воскликнул Баки, сложив руки на груди. — Ничего не было в этой таверне. Тони просто влюблен в тебя, поэтому и приехал в Таймли. _За тобой_.

— Как это «влюблен»? — растерялся Стив. Баки покачал головой.

«Влюблен». Это слово сработало не хуже ударной волны, а земля и вовсе ушла из-под ног. Стив нахмурился, не понимая, как реагировать. Ещё на войне Тони стал для него хорошим другом, а затем здесь, в Таймли, он делал всё, чтобы Старк не умер от всей той гадости, которую он пьет. Желание защитить Тони преследовало его с самого первого дня их знакомства, и когда он отвечал на поцелуй, когда позволил Тони вторгнуться в личное пространство, осознал, что это именно то, чего он так хотел.

Хотел целовать Тони, гладить его по щеке и чувствовать, как тот дрожит от ласковых прикосновений. Хотел защищать его от всех бед, быть рядом и стать для него не просто шерифом, парнем с войны или Стивом. Он хотел стать для него всем, стать смыслом жизни, причиной, по которой Старк забудет про алкоголь и другие неприятности.

Кажется, придется истратить весь оставшийся запас бурбона. Попивая из стакана, Баки с улыбкой наблюдал за румянцем на щеках друга и раскрывал страшную тайну Тони Старка, которая, кажется, имела много общего с секретом Стива. Не стоит и пытаться отрицать тот факт, что Стив, если не безнадежно влюблен, то сильно очарован Старком. Об этом говорит и румянец на его щеках, и тот факт, что, поцеловав шерифа, Тони вышел сухим из воды.

Проснувшись следующим утром, Джеймс не мог вспомнить, чем закончился их вечер, но не удивился, заметив Стива, крепко спящего на диване у окна. Он уткнулся в подушку, по-видимому прячась от солнечных лучей. Кинув взгляд на часы, Барнс поднялся, нехотя, но осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Стива. Так же тихо прикрыл дверь в комнату, когда вышел на кухню.

Он умылся и собрался завтракать, когда замок на двери щелкнул и в дом ввалился Питер с сумкой, полной инструментов, наперевес. Джеймс проследил за его взглядом, Пит внимательно осмотривал лежавшую на стуле полицейскую куртку со звездой на груди — эта вещь заставила его застыть на пороге.

— Хочешь примерить? — спросил Джеймс тихо. Он стоял возле печи, варил кофе. И, к удаче Питера, не надел ничего, кроме штанов. — Думаю, тебе пойдет.

— Шериф здесь? — взволнованно поинтересовался Питер, оглянувшись. Ничто, кроме полицейской куртки, не указывало на присутствие Роджерса.

— Мы вчера немного выпили. Сейчас он спит, — Джеймс улыбнулся, наклонив голову.

Кинув сумку с инструментами на пол, Питер стянул сапоги и, подбежав к Джеймсу, тут же крепко обнял, обвив руками шею. Он повис на Барнсе, уткнувшись носом в плечо. Джеймс ухмыльнулся и, положив ладонь ему на затылок, нежно поцеловал в лоб. Он слышал, как Питер нервно хихикал, гладя спину, и не мог перестать улыбаться. От этой нежности сжался желудок, но Джеймс проигнорировал этот факт, стараясь забыть об истинной причине возникновения этого неприятного чувства.

Подняв голову, Питер прижался к губам Джеймса, подарив целомудренный поцелуй. Улыбка до ушей, копна каштановых волос, нервно дрожащие руки — всё это заставляло сердце Джеймса трепетать.

— Будешь кофе? — спросил Баки, коснувшись большим пальцем щеки юноши.

— А есть кукурузный хлеб? — вопросом ответил Питер.

— Обижаешь, — Джеймс рассмеялся.

Поцеловав Питера еще раз, он попытался выбраться из его объятий, но тот только сильнее вцепился в него. От крепкой хватки даже руку свело, и Джеймс недовольно замычал. На кофе начала появляться пенка, оставалось совсем немного времени, чтобы убрать турку с кофе с горячей поверхности.

— Висишь на мне так, как будто не занимался этим всю неделю, — буркнул Джеймс. Он сделал шаг и понял, что такой груз не мешает ему передвигаться.

— Это не то, — простонал Питер. — Это было в общественном месте. И на тебе висела рубашка.

— А теперь ты вместо нее?

— Я тебе больше подхожу, чем рубашка, — лукаво прошептал Питер ему в шею.

— А теперь не двигайся, иначе я рискую обжечь тебя кофе.

— Ожоги нам ни к чему.

С неохотой Питер слез с Барнса и с довольной улыбкой сел за стол. Джеймс разлил кофе по чашкам и достал кукурузный хлеб и масло. Нашел остатки джема, но их пришлось выкинуть, потому что ему не понравился запах.

Солнце скрылось за утренними облаками, поднялся ветер, и было слышно, как заскрипели ветки старого дерева, растущего у дома Барнса. Но Питер с улыбкой наслаждался вкуснейшим кофе, не сводил с Джеймса взгляда и болтал, рассказывая о самых безумных идеях мистера Старка за последнюю неделю.

Никто не отрицал, что Старк — настоящий гений, но всё же в нём слишком много безумия. Джеймс же считал, что Тони из тех, кто смотрит в далекое будущее и желает перепрыгнуть несколько ненужных ступеней развития техники. Во всяком случае, он думал, что именно этим Старк и занимается, а не просто собирает оружие. Но слова Пита все больше убеждали его в обратном.

— Так это доспехи? — переспросил он, не до конца понимая, что все-таки Питер с таким трудом пытается описать.

Тот рассказал про костюм, конструированием которого сейчас занимается мистер Старк. Описал шлем, закрывающий почти все лицо, с отверстиями для глаз и рта, здоровенные железные перчатки с движущимися пальцами, пластины, защищающие руки, на которых крепились устройства для выпуска газа, который, к тому же, загорался от искры, возникающей в ходе соприкосновения внутренних деталей.

— Боевой доспех, — гордо заулыбался Питер. — Я помогал конструировать газовые пушки.

— Доспехи использовались в средневековье для защиты, а не для борьбы.

— Мистер Старк усовершенствовал эту технологию, которая поможет значительно сократить потери во время войны.

— Лучше бы он придумал что-нибудь, способное предотвратить все войны.

— Если построить армию таких, противник струсит.

— Из-за газовых пушек? Я бы на это не надеялся. Кучка железа, — Джеймс усмехнулся. — К тому же доспехи тяжелые, это серьезно снижает скорость солдата, а порой это важно. Таскать на себе тонну металла нелегко.

— Вот увидишь, мистер Старк построит эту машину. Тогда и поговорим.

— Не сомневаюсь, тигр, что все так и будет, — усмехнулся Джеймс. — И твой вклад в это изобретение…

— Соизмерим с его масштабами, — закончил Питер. А после захрустел поджаренным кукурузным хлебом.

Словно на этот хрустящий звук вдруг подтянулся Стив. Он выглядел неважно, на щеке остался след от жесткой обивки дивана, волосы торчали в разные стороны. Покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, он дошел до стула, сел за стол и с благодарностью посмотрел на Баки, когда тот поставил перед ним чашку кофе. Питер наблюдал за ними с интересом и не мог не заметить контраста. Джеймс упоминал, что они выпили перед сном, но утром он был свеж, как наливное яблочко, а вот о шерифе такого не скажешь.

— Что с ним? — прошептал Питер прямо Джеймсу над ухом.

— Он выпил весь мой оставшийся бурбон, — так же тихо ответил Барнс.

— Я куплю тебе другую бутылку, — хрипло отозвался Стив, упершись локтями на поверхность стола. — Обещаю.

— Слух, как у охотничьей собаки, — пролепетал Джеймс, взглянув на друга. Тот выглядел таким жалким и подавленным, еще хуже, чем вчера, но, хотя бы, говорит связано. И язык не заплетается.

— Ты же знаешь, что не следует наливать мне бурбон, — фыркнул Стив и снова глотнул кофе, поморщившись от горечи.

— Я думал, ты привык к крепкому алкоголю с тех пор, как связался со Старком.

— Тони не пьет бурбон, — оправдался Стив и перевел взгляд на Питера. Два любопытных голубых глаза, полные сомнений и непонимания, раздражали даже Джеймса, а Питер и вовсе попытался от них спрятаться. Уж очень неприятно чувствовать такой изучающий взгляд на себе. — Сегодня же вроде не воскресенье.

— Ты невероятно прав.

— Тогда почему Питер здесь?

— Да перестань, Стив… — начал Джеймс, раздраженный до чертиков глупым вопросом. Вот надо же Стиву обязательно затронуть эту тему.

— Я обещал Джеймсу провести электричество, — перебил его Питер, показывая, что в состоянии сам за себя постоять. — Принес инструменты. Мистер Старк объяснил мне технологию и одолжил свои записи.

— Один на крышу не полезешь, — строго сказал Джеймс, взглянув на Питера.

— А где сам Старк? — спросил Стив, нахмурившись.

— Собирался в соседний город ехать, — Питер пожал плечами, — уехал или нет, не знаю.

— Вот черт.

Стив вдруг закопошился. Быстро допив кофе, он быстро умылся холодной водой, пригладил волосы влажными руками и так же ловко натянул свою куртку. Джеймс наблюдал за сборами шерифа с улыбкой. Взволнованный Стив напоминал ему о тех днях на войне, когда им приходилось вести переговоры с британской разведкой, которая пыталась вытащить своих граждан из эпицентра битвы. Британский офицер Пегги Картер странным образом влияла на Стива Роджерса. Рядом с ней он порой забывал, что званием был выше, позволял управлять своими солдатами и всегда доверял ее мнению относительно любого вопроса. Дальше разговоров у них не пошло, война закончилась и с тех пор Джеймс ничего о ней не слышал. Стив тоже про нее не вспоминал.

И вот сейчас, собираясь бежать к Старку, Стив выглядел точно так же, как в те дни. На бледных щеках выступил румянец, в глазах читалось волнение, а голос дрожал.

— Что ты собираешься делать? — спросил Джеймс, когда Стив стал натягивать сапоги.

— Не знаю. Поговорить? Хочу послушать, что он скажет, — ответил шериф, надеясь, что никто не услышит паники в его словах. — Оправдается же как-нибудь.

— А что случилось? — поинтересовался ничего не понимающий Питер, хлопая глазами. — Что сделал мистер Старк? Совершил преступление?

— Если бы, — фыркнул Стив недовольно.

— Джеймс? — Паркер решил попытать счастья, обратившись к Барнсу.

— Стив? — Баки взглянул на друга. Шериф спрятал растрепанные волосы под шляпой, затянул галстук, проверил ремень и все полицейские вещи, висевшие на нем: револьвер, наручники и ключи от участка — все на месте. — Я могу ему рассказать?

— Рассказывай, что уж теперь. Увидимся в участке.

С этими словами Стив вышел из дома и быстро помчался к Старку, надеясь успеть до его отъезда.

Джеймс рассказал Питеру то, что знал о случившемся со Стивом и Тони, пока они крепили электрический кабель на крыше, после чего поспешил на работу. Впереди его ждал долгий день.

 

***

_30 сентября 1871 г._  
Таймли, Долина Дума  
На пути к дому сержанта Барнса

  
Тони появился в городе только два дня спустя. С довольной улыбкой он завалился прямо к Барнсу домой, наплевав на все распорядки. Он постучал в дверь, в ожидании поправил усы, но к несчастью никто не торопился открывать ему. Он постучал ещё раз, в нетерпении, злясь на нерасторопность некоторых людей, но и этот фокус не сработал. Тогда Старк решил, что самое время разбить какое-нибудь из окон и влезть в дом, он ведь всегда мечтал почувствовать себя ниндзя или вором-домушником, пощупать, так сказать, бандитскую почву и понять, что же это за кайф такой испытывают люди, без спроса влезающие в чужие дома.

Чтобы с дороги никто не увидел, как он бьет окна в доме государственного служащего, Тони обошел вокруг. Он искал окно, в которое будет удобнее залезать, но к своему стыду совершенно не знал планировку дома сержанта и лишь надеялся, что не залезет в уборную. Как назло, в доме Барнса не нашлось ни одной удобной лазейки. Возможно, работа научила его кое-каким жизненным премудростям, но Старк не собирался сдаваться. Оглянувшись в поисках чего-нибудь, на что можно встать, чтобы дотянуться до окон, Тони с удивлением увидел спешащего к нему Питера.

Пришлось сделать вид, что он просто вглядывается в окна, пытаясь найти хозяина этого прекрасного дома.

— Мистер Старк, — парень довольно улыбался, махал рукой. Его голос разнесся по всей округе и только глухой не слышал это эхо. — Вы вернулись!

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Тони.

— Подключаю дом сержанта к телеграфным столбам. Точнее, отключил питание, чтобы продолжить работу, — гордо ответил Питер. — Вчера успел сделать только одну комнату.

— А где хозяин? — Тони кивнул в сторону дома.

— Спит после дежурства. Зачем он вам?

— Да так, дело одно есть, — Старк спрятал руки в карманы, оттянув ткань светлых брюк.

— Дело, — с сомнением произнес Питер. Прищурился, пытливым взглядом осмотрел Старка еще раз, словно пытаясь найти подсказку. — То, что связанно с Кэрол Денверс?

— Он тебе рассказал? — в удивлении Старк поднял брови.

— Мне? — хмыкнул Питер, и теперь звучал обиженно, как девица, оставшаяся без подарка. — Ничего не рассказывал. Да и с чего бы… ему рассказывать. Просто я наблюдательный. Видел их вместе. И не раз. Только за вчерашний вечер она два раза прибегала к нему в участок.

— И что… что ты думаешь по этому поводу?

Питер взглянул на него своими выразительными карими глазами, каштановые волосы на солнце блестели рыжиной. Юное выражение лица вмиг стало взрослым. Старк вдруг осознал, что малыш Паркер не какой-то там мальчишка. Но потом он улыбнулся, повеселел, на щеках заалел румянец. Всё встало на свои места.

— А что-то должен? — расплываясь в улыбке, спросил Питер.

— Просто интересно, как эти попытки Барнса выглядят со стороны.

— Тогда вам стоит задать этот вопрос кому-нибудь другому. Мое мнение может показаться вам слишком субъективным. А теперь, мистер Старк, если вы не против, я вернусь к работе.

Старк кивнул, растерявшись. Но, сообразив, окликнул его.

— Эй, малыш, а как мне в дом попасть? Может, знаешь секрет, как отрыть дверь?

Не задумываясь, Питер сунул руку в карман, нашел ключ и отдал его Старку.

— Только говорите громче, — слегка смущаясь, предупредил Питер. — Чтобы он вас ни с кем не спутал.

— Хм, благодарю.

Подмигнув, Питер свернул направо. Старк не поленился, заглянул за угол и увидел, как тот карабкается по деревянной лестнице на крышу. И почему он раньше ее не увидел?

На рассусоливание таких мыслей жаль тратить время, так что Старк поспешил к Барнсу. Ключ подошел, он открыл дверь и с любопытством огляделся по сторонам. Дом сержанта до безобразия прост: пустые стены, деревянная мебель и пыльные шторы, по левую руку Старк обнаружил вешалку с висящими на ней курткой и шляпой. «Так вот как живут простые люди», — подумал он.

— Эй, Барнс, — крикнул он, вспомнив предостережение Питера. — Это я, просыпайся, есть новости. Коулсон желает встретиться. Барнс!

Тони прошел на кухню, но там было пусто. Зайдя в следующую дверь, он попал в спальню, свет в которую едва просачивался сквозь шторы. Он сразу же наткнулся на большой дубовый шкаф, рядом с которым стояло зеркало, накрытое тканью, по-видимому, чтобы случайно попавший в комнату солнечный луч не отразился от его поверхности и не угодил Барнсу в лицо. Тот, кстати, спал как раз напротив, лежа на боку и отвернувшись к стене.

— Барнс, — снова попытался Тони, — поднимайся, сколько можно спать!

Старк подошел к нему и легко толкнул рукой, снова позвав по фамилии. Тот ожидаемо отмахнулся, промычав что-то невнятное себе под нос. Лег на живот и накрыл голову подушкой, пытаясь избавиться от раздражающего фактора.

— Да блять, Барнс, — вскрикнул Старк, снова толкнув того в плечо. — Я тебе не мамочка, чтобы нянчиться. Некогда спать, пора дела делать. Ну, вставай же!

— Я тоже соскучился, но так хочу спать, — пробухтел Барнс из-под подушки. — Делай со мной что хочешь, только не буди меня.

— Что? — недоумевал Старк, продолжая толкать Барнса. — Ты обкурился, что ли?

От недовольного визга Старка, Барнс все-таки вылез из-под подушки, открыл глаза и долго моргал, глядя на незваного гостя. Поднявшись на локтях, он оглянулся по сторонам и с облегчением выдохнул, узнав свой дом.

— Откуда ты здесь взялся? — спросил Баки, потерев глаза. Он всё ещё пытался окончательно проснуться, находясь на грани между сном и явью, и голос Старка — единственное, что не давало ему заснуть.

— Питер впустил. Вставай. Коулсон ждет. У него какие-то новости.

— Отлично, — недовольно отозвался Барнс.

Но в сопротивлении не видел смысла. Собрался быстро, оделся и причесался, вышел на улицу и застал Старка за разговором с Питером. Они сыпали незнакомыми Джеймсу терминами и его присутствие их совершенно не смущало. Питер, заметив его, даже заговорил немного иначе, как будто пытался произвести впечатление.

— Ну что, идём? — поинтересовался Джеймс. Тони, повернувшись к нему, заулыбался.

— Подождешь минутку? Мне нужно отлить.

— В доме вообще-то есть туалет.

Старк молча взял ключ из рук Джеймса и удалился. Питер, сидевший на крыше, свесив ноги, усмехнулся, глядя вслед удаляющемуся Старку. А Джеймс изучал Питера. Шляпа закрывала его голову от солнца, а вот закатанные до локтя рукава рубашки не сулили ничего хорошего.

— Отлично выглядишь, — Джеймс улыбнулся, прищурившись, и поймал взгляд Питера.

— Да? — смущенно усмехаясь, переспросил Питер. — А я даже и не старался.

— Ты всегда _такой_. И кстати, я предпочел бы, чтобы ты меня разбудил, а не Старк. Я ведь, думая, что это ты, разрешил ему делать со мной все, что душа пожелает.

— Кажется, я упустил большой куш, — Питер заболтал ногами, стуча пятками по деревянной стене дома. — Может быть, я смогу поймать его под вечер?

— Под вечер?

— Тут много работы. И я подумал, что может… Может, мне стоит переночевать у тебя? Ты говорил, что если что я могу… Я и Мэй сказал, что…

— Оставайся, — уверенно и довольно сказал Джеймс, даже не дослушав.

Они молча смотрели друг на друга, довольно улыбаясь, еще с минуту, пока не вернулся Старк. Он не понял, что между ними произошло, однако, сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. До встречи с Коулсоном осталось всего ничего, о чем Старк поспешил сообщить как можно более раздраженным тоном.

Барнс припомнил ему это, когда Коулсон опоздал на девять минут.

 

***

_30 сентября 1871 г._  
Таймли, Долина Дума  
На пути к дому Старка

  
Последние лучи вечернего солнца скрылись за серыми, подгоняемыми ветром облаками. Струи холодного воздуха забирались под воротник тонкой рубашки, вызывая ворох мурашек по позвоночнику. На горизонте виднелись грозовые тучи: молнии освещали небо, а едва доносившийся раскат грома не давал тишине опуститься на город.

Стив решил поторопиться, ибо перспектива промокнуть до нитки его отнюдь не привлекала. Конечно, ему стоило отсидеться в участке, но сидеть и ждать у моря погоды не в его стиле. Поэтому, как только он услышал от рыжего хозяина таверны о возвращении Старка в город, то мигом поспешил к нему.

Он шел по правой стороне улицы и думал о том, как начнет разговор с Тони. Стив настолько хорошо знал его, что без труда мог представить, на что пойдёт Старк, чтобы не начинать прерванный разговор. Хотя, если подумать, они даже не начали разговаривать, но поцелуй никак не выходил из головы. В придачу к этому его мучил вопрос о мотивации Тони. Если он был влюблен в него еще с войны, так долго держался, почему вдруг сдался? В Стиве, как в детективе, этот факт будил несказанное любопытство.

В доме Старка горел свет, сквозь полупрозрачные шторы проглядывались два силуэта. Поначалу Стива не удивил этот факт, ведь вполне привычно видеть Питера Паркера в доме Тони Старка. Но потом шериф пригляделся и понял, что телосложением эта фигура и близко не походит на Питера: слишком мощные плечи, волосы не торчат во все стороны, да и ростом Питер немного меньше.

Втянув воздух, Стив скользнул к дому, встал в аккурат у этого окна и прижался к стене ухом, пытаясь услышать хотя бы что-то, уловить интонацию или узнать по голосу, кто тот второй. Но, похоже, за стенами дома Старка творилось что-то, о чем никто не должен знать.

Он так увлекся происходящим в доме изобретателя, что не заметил идущего к нему Бартона и здорово перепугался, когда тот громко обратился к нему. Клинт хохотал, не скрывая своего хорошего настроения.

— Следишь за ними? — спросил Клинт, успокаиваясь. — Удивлен, что ты не с ними.

— С ними? — Стив отошел подальше от окна и вышел на дорогу прямо к Клинту.

— Ну, Старк и Барнс уже дней десять воду мутят, — стал вещать Бартон, умерив громкость собственного голоса. — Какой-то мужик приехал две недели назад, женщину привез в бордель. И обедал со Старком и Барнсом как-то раз в таверне. Я как раз новую партию винных бочек разгружал. Подозрительный тип. Лысоватый, с сединой. Лицо какое-то чересчур серьезное, а смотрит на всех так, как будто вокруг одни преступники.

Бартон даже поежился, фыркнув. Однако, интересный поворот. Стив понятия не имел, что Тони и Баки вообще могут делать что-то вместе, разве что культурно (или не совсем культурно) выпивать за одним столом, празднуя День Независимости Америки. Всё это звучит до ужаса странно, Стива раздражало незнание ситуации и невозможность контролировать её. Почему Баки вообще работает у него за спиной? Ладно Тони, он любит слыть интриганом и всегда все делает по-своему, придерживаясь собственного неповторимого стиля. Но Баки… Нет, Стив отказывался принять тот факт, что у Фиска есть все основания полагать, что сержант не предан шерифу так, как прежде.

— Ну вот, шериф, а теперь подумайте сами, стоит ли верить этому вашему «лучшему» другу, — иронично произнес Бартон, едва сдержав смешок.

Стив поколебался совсем недолго. Баки всегда был, есть и будет его главной опорой, человеком, которому он доверит свою жизнь, если будет нужно.

— Стоит, — твердо сказал шериф, посмотрев на Бартона таким взглядом, что тот, пробормотав что-то себе под нос, скрылся из виду в считанные секунды.

В этот момент открылась дверь дома Старка, и на улицу вышел Баки, держа в руках какую-то бутылку. Он заметил Стива сразу, еще не сойдя крыльца, и с улыбкой махнул ему рукой. Старк застыл в проеме, облокотившись на косяк и скрестив руки на груди. Он улыбался, из-за чего немного щурился, от холодного ветра по коже ползли мурашки, и Тони постоянно проводил рукой по голому локтю, пытаясь его согреть.

— Какими судьбами, друг? — довольно поинтересовался Баки у Стива, и тот отмер, поняв, что они молчали не меньше минуты. — Меня искал?

— Нет, нет, — Стив, нахмурившись, опустил голову и выдохнул. А в следующий миг глянул на Тони, который поймал его взгляд, и вся его обычная уверенность пропала. — Мне надо поговорить с Тони… Ты так и не рассказал мне про порох до конца.

— О, ну я как раз этим и занимался всё это время.

— Спасибо за бурбон, Старк, — усмехнулся Барнс на прощанье, подняв бутылку вверх, словно бокал. — А то мои запасы иссякли.

Тони жестом пригласил Стива войти в дом, а сам скрылся в комнате прежде, чем Стив дошел до двери. Внутри было по обыкновению тепло и сухо, в небольшом камине в углу комнаты потрескивали дрова. Шериф стоял у порога, наблюдал за тем, как Тони садится во главе стола, закрывая собой едва заметные языки пламени, и берется за бумаги, разложенные по всей поверхности. Переминаясь на одном месте, Стив то смотрел на Тони, то оглядывался на входную дверь, которую закрыл на автомате, войдя в дом.

— Эй, шериф, — позвал его Тони, заметив заминку. Он заметил, что Роджерс не выглядит огорченным или злым, не понятно было, чего ждать от этого визита. Старк терялся в догадках, но старался вести себя приветливо и дружелюбно. — Проходи, я тебя не съем. Как ты знаешь, меня не было в городе, я ездил на шахты, разузнать про уголь и…

Тони все говорил и говорил, что-то про уголь, селитру и серу, про их общее свойство — гореть и взрываться. Но, по правде говоря, горел он, шериф, сам, вглядываясь в блуждающие от листка к листку голубые глаза, алел, покрываясь румянцем от лба до груди, и чувствовал, как от страха сжимается желудок, а от радости сердце бешено стучит в груди. Увлеченный бумагами, Тони словно не замечал этого. Стив слышал его голос, но не понимал ни слова.

Как зачарованный, Стив шагал в сторону Тони очень медленными, как ему казалось, шагами. И только когда тот подошел максимально близко для их уровня отношений, то есть стоял примерно в полуметре от него, Старк обратил внимание.

— Стив? — нахмурив лоб, обратился к нему Тони. — Я снова использую слишком много научных терминов? Малыш Паркер говорит, что мне нужно быть с ними осторожнее, если я хочу, чтобы люди меня понимали.

— Не в этом дело, Тони.

— Не нравится мне твой тон, — шутливо ответил Старк и снова вернулся к листкам, продолжив рассказ.

Он всегда делал так, когда пытался замять проблему или не хотел разговаривать о чем-то, научился такому приему еще будучи ребенком и с тех пор постоянно пользовался этим навыком. Но в попытках сделать вид, что ничего не было, выбросить из головы то, о чем Стив думал эти два одиноких дня без Тони, Старк забыл, что шериф знает его лучше, понимает с полуслова и видит насквозь.

Прятаться за маской — привычно для Тони Старка, вот только Стив Роджерс видит даже сквозь неё.

— Не хочешь говорить о взрывах? — Тони наконец поднял взгляд на Стива. По телу прошла дрожь.

— Почему ты поцеловал меня в тот вечер? — спросил Роджерс прямо. Лукавить не хотелось, Стив нервно улыбался.

— Ну, скажем, — Тони сделал глубокий вздох, — если я сделаю вид, что был пьян, ты мне не поверишь?

— Вы с Баки что-то скрываете, — Стив не удостоил глупый вопрос ответом. — Он ведь не только за бурбоном приходил, верно? Ты не держишь бурбон среди своих вин.

— Как же хорошо ты меня знаешь, — Тони положил руки на стол, сгреб лежавшие ближе остальных бумаги в одну небольшую неаккуратную стопку.

— Значит, ты просто отвлекал меня в тот вечер от чего-то важного? От чего-то, что происходило в таверне?

Тони громко вздохнул, пытаясь подобрать правильный ответ на вопрос. Тот ответ, который признать вслух на трезвую голову слишком сложно.

— В свое оправдание скажу, ты тоже поцеловал меня тогда, — буркнул Тони, в его голосе всё ещё звучала ирония.

— Но все дело лишь в тебе, Баки и в ваших секретах, — грустно ответил Стив. — Не буду отнимать твоё время.

С этими словами, Стив сглотнул образовавшийся из-за сомнений комок в горле и повернувшись к Старку спиной, направился к двери. Он не видел Тони, но чувствовал его взгляд на спине, слышал шорох и ёрзание по стулу, вспоминал мимолетный поцелуй и одновременно думал о том, что там натворили Баки и Тони.

Пройдя через всю комнату, он оказался в маленькой, смежной с кухней прихожей у двери. Оставалось открыть замок и выйти на улицу, скрыться в поглощающей город мгле, сгинуть в дожде, а завтрашним утром сделать вид, что нет ничего важнее работы. Он сдался, даже не попробовав бороться.

« _Вы слишком много вспоминаете одного и того же человека, шериф_ », — сказала ему Леди Блэйк и заверила, что это взаимно. И в тот момент он подумал о Тони. Неужто, она и правда не из тех мошенниц, что скормят любую ложь, лишь бы платили? Но Стив не заплатил ей ни цента.

Именно эти слова и заставили его вернуться к Старку. Торопливо ворвавшись в комнату, Стив снова встал рядом с Тони и заглянул ему в глаза. Морская гладь, не иначе. Воздуха вдруг стало мало. То ли от внезапно нахлынувших воспоминаний, которые связывали его с Тони, то ли от появившейся решимости подчиниться своим чувствам.

— Мне сказали, что ты влюблен в меня, — прошептал Стив, не отводя взгляда. Он надеялся, что такое поведение передаст всю серьезность его намерений. — На секунду я поверил, что это так.

— А если и так? — у Тони совсем пропал энтузиазм. — Что сделаешь? Сломаешь челюсть или вывернешь руку? Отдашь под суд? В чем я провинился? В том, что могу чувствовать?

И пока Тони придумывал следующую фразу, колкую и едкую, Стив наклонился и сделал ровно то же самое, что и Старк пару дней назад. Поцеловал, моментально почувствовав, как Тони схватился за его шею, положил руку на затылок, прижимая к себе, наслаждаясь. По всему телу прошла дрожь, стало невероятно жарко, а вся нервозность ушла, не оставив и следа.

Но быстро пришлось прерваться. Стив прикрыл глаза и Тони стал разглядывать его лицо так же, как делал в участке. Он всё ещё был неприлично близко, рука Старка сжимала его шею, а губы расплывались в ухмылке.

— Это была какая-то проверка? — тихо-тихо спросил Тони, глухо выдохнув. — Ты быстро сдался, шериф.

— Голова закружилась, — усмехнулся Стив, прижавшись лбом к щеке Тони. — Мне бы лечь.

— Валяй. Позади тебя камин и шикарная медвежья шкура прямиком из моего особняка в Нью-Йорке.

Шкура действительно лежала у камина. Бурая, красивая и мягкая. И Стив, не придумав ничего лучше, поднял Тони на руки и, несмотря на настойчивые просьбы отпустить его на пол, опустился на шкуру вместе с ним. От камина шел жар, и когда Тони стянул и отбросил рубашку в сторону, Стив надеялся, что та не угодила в камин. Достаточно и того пожара, что пылает в его груди.


	11. 11. Не шит, не кроен, а на ниточке сборен

_30 сентября 1871 г._  
_Таймли, Долина Дума_  
 _Дом сержанта Барнса_

  
Джеймсу не удалось сбежать от внезапно разгулявшейся грозы, и, хотя он и спешил домой, порой останавливался, чтобы взглянуть на разрываемое молниями небо. Эта осень оказалась богата на плохую погоду, но в опасном грозовом свете было что-то такое, что очаровывало Джеймса, и он находил это природное явление достаточно романтичным.

Отчасти именно поэтому он торопился _домой_ , хотя мог переждать накрывшую город стихию в полицейском участке. И если бы Питер не ждал его, скорее всего, поступил бы именно так. Перед мысленным взором то и дело возникала смущенная улыбка Питера, его покрасневшие щеки и губы, а в ушах звенел звонкий голос, вызывающий дорожку мурашек, идущих по шее вниз от горячего шепота.

Чем ближе он подходил к дому, тем реже капал дождь, а вскоре его и вовсе след простыл. Земля под ногами была суше, чем во времена самой суровой засухи. Дождевые капли, скатывающиеся с одежды Джеймса, будили заснувшие растения, наполняя их частичкой жизни.

Дом встретил его теплом. Закрыв дверь, он не стал вытаскивать ключ из замочной скважины. Стянул ботинки прямо у входа и прошел на кухню, по привычке зажег масляную лампу. На столе стоял пустой стакан, а на одном из стульев висела куртка Питера. Улыбнувшись, он потряс головой, стряхивая капли воды с волос.

Сам Питер, видать, утомился и уснул, не дождавшись возвращения блуждающего где-то волка.

Джеймс не стал заглядывать в спальню, боясь разбудить Питера, первым делом решив привести себя в порядок. Скинув сырую одежду, он умылся холодной водой, прополоскал рот и влажными руками пригладил волосы. Снял с веревки висевший над печью старые домашние штаны, а когда стал надевать их, словно забыв о тишине, подпрыгнул на месте. Пол под ним громко заскрипел. Вот кто просил? Он недоумевал сам от себя, но подумал, что теперь нет смысла сидеть тихо, будто прячась, и поспешил в спальню, захватив с собой масляную лампу.

Открыв дверь ногой, он поставил лампу на тумбочке у стены, но вдруг что-то щелкнуло, и вся комната наполнилась светом. С потолка на толстых проводах свисали две стеклянные колбы. Они горели странным светом, отливая голубым. Так ярко, что Джеймс зажмурился, но наклонился к масляной лампе и прикрутил фитиль.

Наверное, это те самые «лампы Старка», о которых вскользь упоминал Питер, рассказывая о доспехах, способных изменить мир. Эта стеклянная колба, вероятно, тоже из раздела изобретений, которые делают жизнь лучше и упрощают её.

Несмотря на яркий свет, Питер даже не проснулся. Стоя у двери, Баки сумел разглядеть растрепанную макушку, а, когда подошел поближе, поразился, как сладко тот спит. Он лежал на боку, странным образом вывернув шею и уложив голову на подушку, чем очень напоминал кота. Растрепанные волосы так и хотелось пригладить. Пит натянул одеяло до самой груди, как будто за окном самые лютые морозы, а не осенние грозы. Дышал ровно, размеренно, а значит — хорошо спал. Интересно, что ему снится? Джеймс попытался представить, что может видеть во сне Питер, но вместо действительно счастливых картинок вспомнил свои _девятнадцать_ и ужасы войны, мучавшие его и днем, и ночью. Желание уберечь Питера от этого всего кольнуло под сердцем. Пыль, поднятая войной, давно улеглась, но, как знать, вдруг новый противник обрушит на них весь свой гнев?

Помотав головой и отогнав почти все плохие мысли, он аккуратно сел на кровать, под его весом прогнулся матрас, пружины заскрипели, и Питер поморщился, заворочался, просыпаясь от раздражающего его слух звука. Едва разлепив веки, он посмотрел на Джеймса, улыбнулся, глядя на сырые волосы и слипшиеся от воды ресницы, сонный взгляд казался довольным. Питер потянулся, ложась на спину, и двинулся, освобождая место рядом.

— Прости, что долго, — виновато сказал Барнс, наклонившись и коснувшись губами лба. Питер ловко извернулся и умудрился подставить щеку под поцелуй. — Там снова дождь.

— Как будто кто-то танцует вечный танец дождя, — рассмеялся Пит. Чмокнул Джеймса в губы, положив ладони на щеки.

Джеймс лег на кровать, на бок, положив левую руку Питеру на живот. Затем двинулся ближе и попытался пальцами забраться под тонкое одеяло, но получил по рукам. Озадаченно взглянув на Пита, он мигом получил ответ на незаданный вопрос.

— Свет.

— Отличная работа, — Джеймс кивнул и прикрыл глаза. — Не надо возиться с топливом для лампы, не думаешь, что от одной спички вспыхнет весь дом.

— От электричества тоже может вспыхнуть, — предупредил Питер, ворочаясь. Он как будто пытался еще сильнее завернуться в тонкое одеяло. Что ж, кажется кому-то придется мерзнуть всю ночь. — Так что не забывай выключать рубильник, выходя из дома. Это такая штука, ну с ручкой и...

— Да? — шутливо откликнулся Барнс, взглянув на Пита. — А на ночь надо выключать? Заживо не сгорим?

— Не сгорим, — уверенно ответил Пит.

Подмяв под себя все одеяло, он перестал ворочаться. Двумя руками держал руку Джеймса, левой сжимал запястье, а правой перебирал пальцы. Его взгляд был прикован к переплетению их рук, к незамысловатым движениям пальцев. Пит выглядел задумчивым, сосредоточенным на чем-то, как будто складывал в уме большие числа.

Джеймс пытался задремать, но свет мешал. По-хорошему стоило бы выключить его, но он об этом совсем не думал. Он смотрел на Пита и улыбался, забыв, что тот на него даже не смотрит. Постепенно неприятности прошедшего дня, да и всей жизни, забывались. Он забывал о войне, о трупах, которые убирал с поля боя в первый год службы, о всех наставлениях Стива, на которые тот всегда был щедр. Он не думал и о сегодняшних новостях. Встреча с Коулсоном почти ничего не дала, так, пару фактов, которые никогда не принесут пользу расследованию. Старк думал так же. Быть может, завтра или послезавтра частный детектив всё-таки выйдет на нужный след?

— Снова думаешь о работе? — шепотом спросил Питер, гладя его ладонь.

— Ага.

— А я теперь совершенно не хочу спать, — продолжил он. Джеймс съехал по подушке и уткнулся носом в щеку Питера.

— Прости, что разбудил. В следующий раз лягу на скамейку на кухне.

— Если ты так сделаешь, я никогда тебя не прощу.

— Я так рад ты со мной в моем доме, а не в одном из старых амбаров вашей фермы, — хихикнул Джеймс. Открыв глаза, он наткнулся на серьезный взгляд Питера, который изучал его с любопытством и нетерпением.

— Я бы к тебе переехал, — Питер лег на бок. — Обосновался бы на чердаке со своими книгами и конспектами…

— На ферме у тети безопаснее, — перебил его Джеймс, понимая, что сейчас на любой вопрос Питера может ответить совершенно ненужное «да».

— Неправда. Там нет ни тебя, ни оружия. Как мне защищаться? Понятие частной собственности в нашем штате давно не имеет юридической силы и ценности. К сожалению.

— Тигр, — спокойно начал Джеймс и обнял Питера за талию, заставляя его нервничать, — никто не собирается нападать на тебя или на Мэй. Новых жалоб на назойливых покупателей непродающихся ферм давно не поступало.

— И это все, что ты хотел сказать, чтобы меня утешить?

— Вообще-то, нет. Я думал сказать тебе о том, что твоя привычка умничать возбуждает, но решил, что это не к месту.

— Серьезно? — Питер рассмеялся, двигаясь ближе, и потянулся к губам, но не коснулся их, остановился и изучал его лицо. — Тогда тебе следует послушать мою интерпретацию работы электрического тока и образования кинетической энергии на всех квантовых уровнях.

— Каких уровнях? — игриво нахмурился Джеймс.

Питер начал что-то рассказывать о своих собственных теориях, которые строились на прочитанных статьях и личных мыслях. Наука не продвинулась так далеко даже в голове Тони Старка, думал Джеймс, прислушиваясь.

Поток слов, значения которых Джеймс и вовсе не знал, а Питер выглядел таким воодушевленным, что перебивать его совсем не хотелось, но пришлось. Коснувшись рукой щеки, он заставил Пита замолчать. На щеках Питера появился легкий румянец, взгляд «безумного ученого» смягчился и наполнился теплотой. Скользнув пальцами по щеке, Барнс запустил пальцы в шелковистые волосы.

— Можно я тебя поцелую? — тихо спросил он, ухмыляясь.

— А я думал, что уже и не спросишь, — радостно выдохнул Питер, подаваясь навстречу сам.

Завернутый в одеяло, он умудрился нависнуть над Джеймсом, опираясь на руки, и поцеловал сам. Такая реакция позабавила Барнса, из горла вырвался смешок, но Питер не дал ему воли, целовал, не останавливаясь, пока Баки гладил неприкрытые одеялом плечи и спину. Теплая кожа отзывалась мурашками на прикосновения не самых нежных пальцев: неровности, оставленные шрамами, покрывали всю левую руку, в том числе и ладонь. Но Питера это не волновало.

Казалось, он просто счастлив от того, что может наконец целовать Джеймса и не бояться, что проснется шериф или кто-нибудь вбежит в участок с сообщением об очередной катастрофе. Здесь больше пространства для действий, нет моральных ограничений и страхов, только стены, скрывающие их от людей, чужих взглядов и осуждающих вскриков.

А внутри всё переворачивалось, и Питер думал, что, вероятно, это _чувство_ и называют счастьем. Наслаждался каждой минутой, каждым прикосновением. Утопал в ладонях, скользящих по коже, и тихо посмеивался, когда становилось немножко щекотно. Однако, когда Джеймс скользнул руками ниже, пальцами забираясь под скрывающее тело Питера одеяло, тот взвизгнул и дернулся так сильно, что в один миг отлетел к стене, едва не ударившись головой.

Барнс удивился, подняв брови, но Питер не смотрел на него, стыдливо пряча взгляд. Джеймс так и застыл на месте, выпученными глазами разглядывая забившегося в угол Паркера. Такая реакция отнюдь не льстила, даже обижала и настораживала. Ещё минуту назад Питер с таким отчаянием рвался в его объятия, так жадно прижимался, не давал дышать и мешал думать. Что изменилось за жалкие секунды?

— Что-то не так? — аккуратно поинтересовался Джеймс, приподнявшись. Голос звучал мягко, осторожно. — Ты не хочешь, чтобы я к тебе прикасался?

— Хочу, хочу, _хочу_ , — не дожидаясь окончания фразы, воскликнул Питер. — Просто… Я хотел сделать тебе сюрприз, а теперь не уверен, что это хорошая идея.

— Сюрприз? — обрадовавшись, он двинулся ближе, коснулся его ладони, судорожно сжимающей одеяло. От слов Пита стало значительно легче — ещё немного и Джеймс такого напридумывал бы! — Поэтому ты голый в моей постели?

— Не совсем…

— Как это понимать?

— Не совсем голый, — закончил Питер, неловко улыбнувшись.

Джеймс не сводил взгляда с румяных щек и покусанных губ, с улыбки и кудрявой челки, смотрел прямо в глаза. Ждал, облизывался, под ребрами бешено стучало сердце. От этого всего сделалось неописуемо хорошо, сладкая истома разлилась по телу, мигом сменившись желанным напряжением, когда Питер потянулся за поцелуем. Обвив шею руками, он медленно целовал его, стараясь прижаться ближе. Это выглядело так, будто он надеялся стать одним целым, слиться с Джеймсом, без возможности отпрянуть и остановиться.

И в этом весь Питер: в сомнениях он давал волю чувствам, но всё ещё боялся показать, что там прячется под тонкой тканью. Баки не напирал, даже не думал о таком развитии событий. Он был готов выйти из комнаты, если это потребуется. Но тот ни о чем не просил.

Питер лежал на боку, и Баки трогал только открытые части тела, считая одеяло границей дозволенного. От медленной размеренности клонило в сон, но жар, шедший от чужого тела, не позволял сомкнуть глаза ни на секунду.

— Если ты не уверен, — начал Джеймс, широкими ладонями проводя по лопаткам, — насчет своего сюрприза, мы можем просто лечь спать.

— Я не хочу спать, — простонал Питер тихо-тихо. — Спусти руки ниже.

— Что?

— Опусти руки ниже. Убери одеяло, — Питер, уловив движение головы Джеймса, схватил его за подбородок и прижался к губам. — Не подглядывай.

Одним движением тот скинул одеяло, рукой провел по боку Питера, спустил ниже и задержал ее на поясе, почувствовав какую-то ткань. Затем, после провальной попытки перевести взгляд к почти голому телу, он провел рукой по бедру, с удовольствием сжал ягодицу, легко шлепнув, потянул ногу на себя так, что Питеру пришлось согнуть ее в колене. Предплечьем Баки снова почувствовал ткань, тонкую и неровную. Ощутимый контраст прикосновений. Джеймс сходил с ума от ощущения горячей кожи и приятной ткани. Его лицо вытянулось, дыхание разом сбилось, внутри что-то сжалось, и стало так жарко, почти горячо, что дышать трудно.

— Это чулки? — удивлённо воскликнул он, проводя пальцами по кромке.

— Да-а, — виновато протянул Питер.

Джеймс дернулся, и на этот раз Паркер не стал его держать. Он приподнялся, почти сел, чтобы разглядеть стройные ноги, спрятанные под тонкой тканью. По линии талии тянулся узкий черный пояс, вниз от которого шли две полоски ткани (точнее, только две видел Джеймс) и крепились на кромке чулок, чтобы те не съезжали. Странным образом этот предмет женского гардероба смотрелся на ногах юного мальчишки лучше, чем на некоторых женщинах.

— О боже, ты в чулках.

— Это п-плохо?

— В чулках, — как завороженный повторил Джеймс. — Где ты их взял?

— Неважно.

— А мне завтра на стол не прилетит заявление от Мэй о пропаже оных?

— Не прилетит, — буркнул Пит. Ему вдруг стало неловко, возбуждение отошло на второй план и сомнения вернулись, ворвавшись в их маленький мир. Упоминание имени тёти в такой момент звучало поистине ужасно.

Вот только Джеймс совсем не думал об этом. Зрелище настолько его увлекло, что он глупо пялился на ноги, осторожно касался кромки чулок, ласково поглаживал бедро. Рот наполнился слюной. Питер всегда казался ему скромным малым, который не очень-то приветствует любые эксперименты, хоть и всегда отзывается на его предложения со всей серьезностью и страстью. Чего стоит его любовь к использованию наручников. Но вот это… Это было за гранью даже для него. Во всяком случае, по началу казалось именно так.

— Дурацкая была идея, — Пит вдруг завернулся в тонкое одеяло, отвернулся к стене, поджал ноги, упершись ими в стену. Тепло тела пропало, и Джеймс откровенно заскулил, как собака.

— Отнюдь нет, — прошептал он. Склонившись, коснулся губами торчащего из-под одеяла плеча. — _Покажи ножку, красавица_.

Напряженные плечи расслабились, и Пит повернул голову, взглянув на Джеймса. Прямо за его спиной горела лампа, на лицо падала тень, но он готов поклясться, что глаза Барнса блестели. _Великолепно_.

Томный голос Джеймса засел в голове вместе с просьбой, которую то и дело Питер повторял. Про себя, тихо, шепотом. _Покажи ножку, красавица_. Невыносимо хорошо даже думать о том, что Барнсу нравится он, его ноги и женские чулки. Питер застонал бы, если бы мог, но Джеймс медленно коснулся его губ своими и в скулеже уже не было никакого смысла.

Напряжение уходило с каждым поцелуем, но Питер все ещё выжидал, боялся спугнуть настойчивостью и не хотел выглядеть шлюхой. Джеймс целовал, мягко и аккуратно, как будто в первый раз. Пит, жмурясь от удовольствия, осторожно сел, выпутав правую ногу из одеяла и поставив ступню рядом с Баки, прижался к голой коже на боку коленом.

Не теряя времени, Джеймс коснулся рукой так красиво выставленной напоказ ноги, провел пальцами от колена до бедра, сжал сильно, желая оставить следы. Питер вытащил вторую ногу, поставив точно так же как первую, и пришлось пустить в ход свободную руку.

От прикосновений пальцев и губ Питер расслабился, обмяк в руках, принимая ласки. Барнс целовал щёки и шею, оставлял мимолетные поцелуи на губах. Пальцы касались исключительно ног, спрятанных под тканью. Голая кожа под запретом, это правило, которое он установил для себя. Приятное правило, добавляющее немного остроты в их привычные отношения. У Питера постепенно тяжелело дыхание. Он возбуждался от поцелуев, стыдливость ушла, и, сжимая пальцами плечи и прикрывая глаза, едва сдерживал подходящие к горлу стоны. Его самоконтроль полетел к чертям.

— Хочу тебя рассмотреть, — шепнул Джеймс на ухо, и по спине прошел холодок, приятный и такой нужный в этой бесконечной истоме.

Питер всё ещё чувствовал себя немного неловко и смущенно, щеки по-прежнему горели лёгким румянцем, но он выпрямился, выпустив Джеймса из объятий. Пока тот поднимался, Питер лег на спину, совсем избавившись от одеяла. Он улыбался, наблюдая за блуждающим по его телу взглядом, возбуждался и отчаянно старался дышать ровно. И очень удивился, когда Джеймс протянул ему руку.

Зацепившись за пальцы, Пит поднялся и последовал за ним в другой конец комнаты. Туда, где за тканью пряталось огромное зеркало. Рывком стянув ткань, Джеймс шагнул ближе. Питер стоял рядом и с непониманием смотрел на него. От пят до макушки Джеймс предстал в отражении: светлые штаны, натянутые возбужденным членом, безмятежная улыбка, взгляд, полный обожания; плечи ровно очерчивались напряжением, расходившимся вниз по рукам, дрожащие пальцы плотно сжались в кулаки.

— Иди ко мне, — позвал его Барнс. И Питер осторожно, маленькими шагами подошёл к нему, встал перед зеркалом, загородив собой его отражение. Джеймс обвил руками его талию, прижался грудью к спине, положив подбородок на его плечо. — Бог мой, ты такой…

— Какой? — с милым смешком спросил Питер, и, повернув голову, коснулся губами щеки.

Джеймс предпочел не отвечать. Ведь очевидно, что Питер для него такой юный, такой умный, что, кажется, знает всё на свете, такой заботливый и вместе с этим _влюбленный_ в эту жизнь, в мечты, приходящие к нему во снах, в самого Джеймса, который раз за разом встречая его взгляд, так хотел рассказать о своих чувствах, что терял дар речи. Вне всяких сомнений, он красивый. Чулки и пояс еще больше подчеркнули стройные, как у греческих атлетов, ноги и плоский живот. Баки находил поступок Пита смелым, потому что сам в жизни бы не рискнул надеть женское белье.

Питер поцеловал его сам, приподнявшись на носках, попытался обнять и держался за него, как мог. Он то и дело вжимался в пах Джеймсу и требовательно скулил в поцелуй, как будто каждое прикосновение — пытка, полная наслаждения — слишком медленное. «Нетерпеливый» — определенно самый правильный ответ на поставленный Питом вопрос.

Нетерпеливым был и сам Джеймс, всю свою сознательную жизнь, и не собирался меняться. Продолжая целовать Питера, он открыл глаза и любовался их поцелуем в отражении в зеркале, пальцами прошелся от груди до живота, а затем скользнул ниже и, обхватив член ладонью, начал ласки. Питер моментально отозвался глубоким вздохом и слетевшим вслед ему стоном, рукой сильно сжал его плечо.

— Только не говори, что ты из тех извращенцев, — тихо фыркнул Питер, закинув голову назад.

— Не знаю из тех ли, — прошептал Джеймс над ухом, волосы на затылке встали дыбом. — Мне нравится смотреть на нас. Тебе разве нет? Взгляд со стороны… Заводит. Я бы мог кончить только от взгляда на тебя в этих прекрасных чулках.

— Знал бы, что тебе нравится женское белье, давно бы пришел к тебе в гости в юбке, — самодовольно отозвался Питер.

— Только попробуй. Не успеешь и слова сказать, как я тебя нагну. Потом не жалуйся.

— Не будь так уверен.

— Дай мне помечтать, — сказал Джеймс над самым ухом, губами касаясь чувствительной кожи. Питер задрожал, предвкушая новую волну возбуждения. Он смотрел на их отражение, всё чаще встречался со своим собственным взглядом и ловил себя на мысли, что ощущения и правда фантастические.

Взгляд Джеймса раз за разом падал на чулки. Чёрные, полупрозрачные, с кружевными краями, и в один момент он просто не выдержал. Сделав несколько резких движений по члену, он прекратил ласки и сел на колени. Упал к ногам, как верный слуга царя, и стал целовать пятки и икры, медленными поцелуями поднимаясь выше и выше. Он поднялся поцелуями до колен, от прикосновения к коже под ними, Питер вздрогнул, а когда, так неожиданно, но так желанно, горячий язык скользнул между ягодиц, одной рукой схватился за толстую раму зеркала, а второй прикрыл рот.

Он часто задышал, наклонился, едва удержав равновесие. Перед глазами всё помутнело, одна точка во всем теле вдруг стала самой чувствительной. Баки лизал, давил кончиком языка, неглубоко проникая внутрь, а Питер шипел, почти рычал, как тигр.

— Чёрт бы тебя побрал, — выдохнул Питер, шире расставив ноги, — тебя и твоя язык.

Теперь он не мог смотреть в зеркало, при каждой попытке поймать собственный взгляд в отражении становилось ужасно неловко. Ему казалось, что он делает что-то неправильное, постыдное. Эти чулки, пояс… Дешевый трюк для соблазнения. Питер уже даже не помнил, почему решил, что переодевание сработает. Но несмотря на эти неудобства, он не жалел об этом поступке. Ему было хорошо до дрожи в коленях, а воздуха едва хватало, чтобы дышать.

Питер чувствовал жар, прикосновения влажного языка заставляли его раз за разом терять рассудок. Он кусал пальцы правой руки, больно вжимаясь левой в резную рамку зеркала, но ничего из этого не мешало ему наслаждаться. Джеймс не просто вылизывал его, он ласкал языком и пальцами, с нескрываемым удовольствием растягивал дырку, тянул Питера на себя, заставляя прогнуться в спине, и кусал нежную кожу.

В очередной раз почувствовав сладостные прикосновения пальцев и языка одновременно, Питер поднялся на носочки, из последних сил держась за зеркало, завел свободную руку за спину и, положив ладонь на голову Джеймса, заставил того вжаться. Пальцы проникли глубже, Барнс не останавливал ласки языком, хоть и в таком положении это дело немного затруднительно — слишком тесно стало, но всё ещё слишком хорошо, чтобы попытаться выбраться из твердой хватки. Поэтому он лизал, двигал пальцами, как мог, разводил их в стороны, давая языку возможность проникнуть внутрь, в тугую задницу.

От стонов и глубоких вздохов Питера у Джеймса кружилась голова. Левой рукой он коснулся ступни, ладонью повел вверх, задержался на границе чулка и кожи, а затем стал гладить внутреннюю сторону бедра. Пит инстинктивно дернулся, а следом рассмеялся, когда Джеймс сжал мошонку, освободил вторую руку и схватился за рамку зеркала.

В отражении он следил за рукой Джеймса и, как только представился шанс, толкнулся в его ладонь. Ощущать его со всех сторон дело привычное, и Питер любил, когда такое случалось. Но застыв в этой нелепой позе, он скучал по поцелуям и укусам, по тяжелому дыханию над ухом и по взгляду, полному похоти. Он прикрыл глаза, на секунду представив, и понял, что больше не выдержит такого напора.

Имя Джеймса сорвалось с губ само собой, это давно работало подобно рефлексу. Питер задрожал, толкнулся несколько раз в руку, одновременно насадившись на пальцы, и кончил, слыша довольный смешок за спиной.

— Вот чёрт, — тяжело дыша, Питер вглядывался в собственное отражение. Красные щеки, покусанные губы, дрожащие ресницы — так вот как он выглядит после оргазма. И что только такого прекрасного в этом находил Джеймс? — Господи, боже мой.

— Что? — спросил Джеймс, и он опустил взгляд ниже.

Питер смотрел в отражение, ловил влюбленный взгляд, с ужасом и ощущением стыда понимая, что, кончив, забрызгал зеркало спермой, а Джеймс отражался именно в той части зеркала, по которой стекали белесые капли. Он ухмылялся, выглядел до ужаса довольным, и Питер даже засомневался, кто из них испытал оргазм.

— Двинься чуть влево, — попросил он, Джеймс поднял брови в удивлении.

Вместо ответа, он потянулся рукой к зеркалу, чтобы размазать семя по стеклу, но Питер перехватил его руку, рывком заставил подняться, удивив своей силой, обнял и поцеловал его.

— Иди-ка сюда, — прошептал Джеймс, и поднял его на руки.

— Эй, — возмутился тот, — отпусти. Я не дама в беде.

— Я знаю, тигр, знаю. Потерпи.

Джеймс донес его до кровати, уложил на подушки, а сам лег в ноги и стал рассматривать чулки. Он гладил их, целовал ступни, слушая недовольные возгласы Паркера на этот счет, но прекрасно понимал, что тот просто вредничает, это часть его натуры. Не выдержав, Питер приподнялся на локтях и внимательно оглядел Джеймса. Его плечи были расслаблены, на лице светилась улыбка, влажные губы блестели. Грудь вздымалась ровно. Одна нога согнута в колене, вторая — выпрямлена. Светлые домашние штаны всё ещё натянуты стояком. Питер зацепился за него взглядом, облизнулся и хихикнул, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Ты стойкий солдат, однако, — прошептал он, поймав вопросительный взгляд Джеймса. Ногой потянулся к нему и коснулся члена большим пальцем, провел вниз-вверх несколько раз и начал лениво дрочить себе. — Это достойно уважения. Интересно, как долго ты выдержишь.

— Блять, Паркер, даже не думай, — буркнул Джеймс.

— Но-но-но! — воскликнул тот шутливо. — Не выражайся, _дорогой_. Сегодня ты так мало меня целуешь, что у меня началась ломка от нехватки прикосновений твоих губ непосредственно к моим губам.

— Что ты хочешь?

Он поманил его пальцем. Сдаваться, конечно, не хотелось, но Джеймс сдался, подтянулся к Питеру, навис над ним, поцеловал, и пока был увлечен этим процессом, прекрасно чувствовал, как руками Пит стаскивал с него штаны. И может, он поступил нечестно, смухлевал, как в картах, но не в его силах смотреть на возбуждение, с которым он может справиться одной левой. И почему Джеймс сам не сделал этого шага навстречу?

— Ты не хочешь меня? — Питер наклонил голову перед поцелуем.

— Как ты мог такое подумать, после того, как я вылизал твою задницу?

— Твой стояк, как бы это сказать помягче… Перекрывает весь вид на открывшиеся после оргазма перспективы уснуть вдвоем удовлетворенными и счастливыми.

Возражать не было смысла. Питер поцеловал его, двинулся немного вниз, проехавшись по простыне и сбив ее, а в следующую секунду почувствовал, как Джеймс вжался между его разведенных ног. Они целовались, кажется, целую вечность, Баки терся об него своим членом, а Пит продолжал дрочить себе. В какой-то момент стало невыносимо, вернувшее возбуждение ударило с новой силой, и Паркер старался не думать о том, что он сам бы сделал с Джеймсом.

Хозяин барин. И пока желанный стояк упирался в его бедро, мысли о его превосходстве над сержантом, не имели никакого смысла. Тот и сам справится, только стоит подтолкнуть. Или дать разрешение, если такое требуется.

— Давай, — прошептал Питер, разрывая поцелуй. Он провел пальцами по губам Барнса, и тот обхватил их ртом, не думая, а потом едва не задохнулся, когда увидел, как эти пальцы пропадают внутри его тела. — Или тебе нужно особое приглашение?

Помотав головой, Джеймс сел на колени, уложил Питера на бок под язвительное «ну наконец-то!» и, руками схватившись за бедро, вошел.

— Ох, блять, — прошипел он, наращивая темп, — чего я только ломался.

Питер рассмеялся, сквозь стоны. Джеймс сильно давил на бедро, но это меньшее, что волновало их обоих. Было до одури хорошо, Пит расслабился, руками хватал Баки, притягивал для поцелуев, сжимал соски и шлепал по заднице, когда движения становились медленнее изначально заданного ритма. В этот раз он вел себя тихо, старался не скулить и не просить больше и быстрее, дышал громче, чем стонал, и не сводил взгляда со старательного Джеймса.

Чем ближе был оргазм, тем сложнее удавалось сосредоточиться на происходящем. Все мысли заполнили ощущения и чувства, сердце бешено билось, дыхание давно потяжелело, а движения всё чаще становились резкими и не поддавались контролю.

Джеймс наклонился, уткнулся лбом в плечо Питера, застонал, быстро задвигал бедрами, входя глубоко и с трудом дыша. Он почувствовал руку на шее, поднял взгляд на Питера и поцеловал, прежде чем кончить, содрогнувшись несколько раз. К тому времени вторая рука Паркера уже была испачкана в сперме, и он нагло вытер её о не до конца спущенные штаны Джеймса.

— Ты проиграл, — усмехнулся Барнс, ласково поцеловав Питера в щеку и положив ладонь на грудь.

— О, я бы так не сказал, учитывая, что два оргазма лучше, чем один, — на губах Питера появилась улыбка. — Чёртов свет портит всё.

— Сейчас.

Джеймс стянул штаны, бросив их на пол, и нагишом добрался до тумбочки и выключил рубильник, а потом по стене дошёл до кровати. Немного приоткрыл штору, и лунный свет проник в комнату, освещая своей холодностью. В этом свете чулки на Питере выглядели иначе, смотрелись немного вульгарно и неправильно, но всё ещё чертовски соблазнительно.

Помотав головой, он сел и прижался спиной к стене, положив ступни Питера на свои бедра. Чулки так и манили, и пока тот их не снял, у него есть время насладиться этими ощущениями.

— Кажется, сегодня я не на первом месте, — хмыкнул Пит, подминая под себя подушку.

— Неправда, — иронично сказал Джеймс, не отрывая взгляда от ступней. — Сегодня ты невероятно хорош.

— И всё благодаря чулкам.

— И снова ты не прав. Чулки лишь приятное дополнение.

— Я рад, что они тебе понравились.

— А тебе?

Повисла пауза. Питер выгнул бровь, не понимая вопроса, а Джеймс покачал головой, не желая отвечать на немое «Что?». Но, несмотря на недопонимание, между ними не возникло напряжения. Это плюс.

— Я лишь хочу сказать, — начал Баки, аккуратно массируя ступни Питера. Теперь он смотрел прямо на него. — Тебе не обязательно носить чулки или юбки, чтобы…

— Чтобы что? — Пит поднялся на локтях и стал наблюдать за движением пальцев Барнса. — Не молчи.

Джеймс двинулся ближе к нему, перестав массировать ногу, облизал губы и сделал глубокий вдох. Такое поведение насторожило Питера, а выражение лица смутно напоминало то смущенно-виноватое, с которым Джеймс ходил ещё пару дней после их первого секса.

— Не буду скрывать, чулки на тебе смотрятся очень сексуально, и я вообще в полном восторге от того, как они сидят, — начал Джеймс. Он говорил тихо, шептал и, казалось, постоянно одергивал себя, боясь наговорить глупостей. — Это… Это невероятно, тигр. Но обещай, что не будешь носить их только ради моей прихоти.

— О чём ты?

— Если тебе нравится женское белье, носи на здоровье, я буду только рад. Но… Но, если ты делаешь это только для меня, пожалуйста, перестань.

— О боги, Джеймс, — Питер двинулся еще ближе, убрав ноги с Барнса. Потянулся к щекам.

— Я не договорил. Ты никогда меня не слушаешь, — обиженно сказал Джеймс, нахмурившись. Питер сел рядом с ним, точно повторив его позу, а затем положил голову ему на плечо.

— Ну и что ты там не договорил? Или теперь не скажешь?

— Ты так всё усложняешь, — Джеймс посмотрел на него: длинные ресницы, румяные в лунном свете щеки, красивые пальцы, которыми тот гладил его руку. — И мне это нравится.

— Да иди ты.

Питер ударил его в бок, усмехнулся и легко поцеловал. Он выглядел усталым, им давно пора было спать, и целомудренный поцелуй всё равно что пожелание сладких снов. Джеймс широко улыбнулся.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он и поцеловал Питера в лоб. — А теперь раздевайся и марш в кровать.

Взгляд, которым его одарил Питер, оказался бесценным. Карие глаза блестели в свете луны, не скрывая радости, что наполняла их, а улыбка стала шире. Он крепко обнял Джеймса одной рукой, согнул ноги в коленях. Кожа на руках и спине покрылась мурашками от волнения. Неловкий мазок губами по щеке оказался завершающим в этой картине.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.


	12. 12. Пустошь

_1 октября 1871 г._  
_Таймли, Долина Дума_  
 _Дом сержанта Барнса_

  
Пожалуй, если бы каждое утро начиналось так, Джеймс был бы самым счастливым человеком. Рука, прижатая головой Питера, немного затекла, но не тревожила настолько, чтобы будить сладко спавшего парня. Одеяло было натянуто до пояса, но скомкано так, что ступни торчали. Отросшая челка падала на лицо Пита, прилипла к влажному от пота лбу, а губы расползались в улыбке. Должно быть, Питер видел хороший сон, раз так радовался чему-то закрытыми глазами.

Но все хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается, и Джеймс понимал, что если не встанет прямо сейчас, опоздает на работу и, вероятно, получит люлей от Стива, если тот прознает об этом. Окинув взглядом Питера, он попытался аккуратно вытащить руку из-под его головы.

— Я живу на ферме, ты ведь понимаешь, что у меня чуткий сон? — пробормотал Пит, приподняв голову.

— Тебе еще спать и спать, воскресенье же, — Джеймс лег на спину, не посмев встать. Питер по-хозяйски закинул на него руку, улыбнувшись и сонно приоткрыв глаза.

— Нет, мне надо домой, — он уткнулся в подушку. По движениям, по взгляду, который он кинул в сторону Джеймса, по интонации голоса было ясно, что вставать в такую рань после длинной, но быстро промелькнувшей ночи, совершенно не хотелось.

— Этот дом тоже твой, — протянул Джеймс, зарываясь пальцами в шелковистые волосы, приподнялся и поцеловал Питера в лоб, наслаждаясь шедшим от него теплом.

Паркер поднял на него взгляд. В карих глазах прятался вопрос и непонимание, вызванные словами Барнса. _Дом?_ Звучало подозрительно и странно, а размышления о смысле брошенной фразы и вовсе лишили его всякого желания спать дальше. К тому времени как Питер осмелился задать вопрос, Джеймс уже вылез из кровати, умылся и даже достал банку с кофе.

Не стесняясь своей наготы, Питер вошел на кухню. Чтобы не замерзнуть, он накинул тонкое одеяло на плечи. Сел у окна, вглядываясь в утренний мрачный Таймли, покрытый туманом.

Теперь уже ничего не напоминало о лете, о привычных, выжигающих всё на свете лучах солнца. Огромный раскалённый шар прятался за облаками и тучами, по окнам стекали подмёрзшие капли росы. Всё это больше напоминало зиму. Весь год погода вела себя ужасно непредсказуемо, поэтому особого удивления уже не вызывала.

— Этот дом мой? — спросил Питер. Звучал озадаченно и неуверенно. Что, интересно, его так смутило?

— Ну да, — сказал Джеймс, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия. — У тебя есть ключи. Ты можешь прийти в любой момент. Можешь остаться, когда захочешь. Тебе не нужно выпрашивать моё разрешение. Полагаю, что...

На секунду повисла тишина. Джеймс поймал взволнованный взгляд Питера, взгляд, который, по ощущениям, что-то скрывал. Взгляд, заставляющий пожалеть о своих словах. Тепло ушло, и по полу к нему подобрался противный холод.

— Полагаю, что все эти факты вполне укладываются в одно определение.

— Да, — Питер кивнул, улыбнувшись. — Думаю, укладываются.

Завтрак прошел почти в полной тишине. Джеймс выпил кофе залпом и стал собираться на работу, пока Питер тянул время, сидя на кухне в одном одеяле. Оделся быстро, как на войне. Кобура, чехол с наручниками, специальная кожаная сумка для хранения запасных патронов. Кажется, он ничего не забыл.

— Уже уходишь? — Питер свел брови к носу, не скрывая разочарования в голосе. — Я надеялся, что ты задержишься.

— Мне пора, — Джеймс застегнул последние пуговицы на пиджаке. — Но мы можем пообедать вместе, если ты…

— Сегодня не могу, — перебил его Питер. — Я обещал Мэй, что приду на обед. Мы не обедали вместе уже миллион лет, наверное. Придут гости.

— Ладно, — Джеймс улыбнулся и надеялся, что улыбка не выглядит натянутой. Потому что это было бы неправильно. — Тогда увидимся, когда увидимся.

На прощание Джеймс поцеловал Питера в щеку, но тот умудрился вывернуться и поцеловать его в губы, обвив шею руками.

— Я буду скучать, — почему-то прошептал Питер, следом подарив ещё один поцелуй.

— Увидимся, — и Джеймс с улыбкой вышел из дома.

Несмотря на плохую погоду и противный мелкий дождь, он заглянул по пути к Стиву и удивился, не застав того дома. В участке Дональд встретил его довольной улыбкой, радуясь, что, наконец, может вернуться домой и как следует выспаться после рабочей смены и насладиться одним свободным днем.

— Осенью у вас всегда так? — поинтересовался Блэйк, убирая дела в ящик с замком.

— Этот год какой-то неправильный, — усмехнулся Джеймс. — Обычно солнце палит с начала марта и до конца октября. А тут, сам видишь, удручающая картина.

— Вода землю питает.

— Что?

— Что? Я так понял, земля в этих краях сухая, урожай плохой.

— С чего взял? Разве бывал на фермах?

— Не бывал, — покачал головой Дональд, — да только почему-то же люди их продают, эти фермы. Вчера вот приходил один парень, сказал, что собирается продать ферму и уехать в Чикаго, интересовался нужно ли ему как-то отметиться. Я бланки ему показал, он заполнил, оставил Стиву. Он вроде бы занимается этой странной скупкой ферм, да?

— Да, он взял под свой контроль этот вопрос после перестрелки со Свиноголовым. По моим контрабандистам ничего не слышно?

— Тишина и покой, сержант.

— Надеюсь, твои дела решаются быстрее.

— Ну да, — довольно кивнул Дональд, явно гордясь собой. — Раскрыл пару краж. Думаю, скоро добью ещё одну. Воры в ваших краях не очень изобретательные. Знавал я одного парня, который мог из-под носа украсть прямо все, что душа пожелает. Все знали, что он ворует, но так и не смогли это доказать.

— И ты сдался? — Джеймс поднял брови вверх, ухмыльнувшись.

— Я в этом и не участвовал. Брат мой таким был, я все эти ворованные вещи у него находил. То меч украдет, то корону, покрытую драгоценностями.

— И что, он все еще ворует?

— Да нет, — печально произнес Дональд. — Сгинул он давно. Так что только память от него и осталась. Стихия накрыла наш город, а когда кошмар утих, растащили все его добро проклятые, не оставив нам и шанса вспомнить его добрым словом. Даже шлем с уродливыми рогами забрали.

— Сочувствую.

— Да, такого горя, как потеря близкого человека, и врагу не пожелаешь.

— А что за шлем с рогами? — проявил любопытство Барнс.

— А это... У нас семейная традиция — дарить своим детям шлемы с рогами, чтобы те не забывали о своих корнях. Я же родом из старинного племени викингов, мы чтим семью и предков.

— И поклоняетесь целой сотне богов.

— Вовсе нет, не сотне, — Дональд нахмурился, сжал губы, и Баки показалось, что его вопросы выводят сослуживца из себя. — Ой, уже восемь. Пойду я, а то Леди опять ругаться будет, коли на завтрак опоздаю.

Махнув на прощанье и убедившись, что Дональд уже не вернется, Джеймс принялся за работу. В его расследовании о контрабандистах появилась новая информация, которую предоставил человек Старка. Не то, чтобы он доверял этому Коулсону, но никакой другой зацепки у него нет. Разложив на столе несколько листов, он начал анализировать все имеющиеся данные, и время от времени поглядывал на часы.

Без пятнадцати десять дверь открылась, прозвенел колокольчик, Джеймс оторвал взгляд от незамысловатой схемы, нарисованной еще час назад и улыбнулся, поймав взгляд Кэрол Денверс. Она осторожно оглянулась по сторонам, рассматривая небольшое помещение и пустые камеры так, будто она здесь впервые. Деревянные стены со старыми плакатами «Разыскивается» вызывали недоумение в ее глазах.

— Здесь только я, — тихо сказал Джеймс. Это, конечно, не шифр, но они и не на войне, чтобы разговаривать загадками, даже во время секретных миссий.

— Но плакаты всё равно странные, — ответила Кэрол, поморщившись от отвращения, и села на стул, стоявший рядом со столом сержанта.

— Ну, — Баки оглянулся, чтобы рассмотреть висевшие за его спиной плакаты. — Это самые опасные преступники Долины Дума. Виктор Крид, Клетус Кэссэди, Барон Мордо.

— А кто эта женщина?

У женщины на плакате грубое лицо, полные губы и неровная челка. Взгляд настоящей хищницы, а на шее ожерелье, внушающее ужас: на нескольких толстых красных нитях весел миниатюрный человеческий череп с красной точкой на лбу. Неприкрытая зона декольте особенно бросалась в глаза.

— Моргана ле Фэй, — спокойно ответил Джеймс, снова взглянув на Кэрол, уставившейся на плакат. — Англичанка. Владела борделем и погубила немало мужских душ, жаждущих унизить её. Поговаривают, она была ведьмой.

— И за эти заслуги попала на плакат? — иронично отозвалась Кэрол, наконец откинувшись на спинку стула и расслабившись.

— Она в одиночку убила целую шайку гангстеров, члены которой пытались отобрать её бизнес. Стив восхищается её силой духа и упорством. К тому же она непризнанный герой войны, а у него слабость к непризнанным… — Барнс прокашлялся, прикрыв рот рукой. — В смысле, слабость к сильным женщинам. Может, лучше о деле?

Взглянув ещё раз на плакат за спиной Джеймса, Кэрол улыбнулась.

— Вы что-то нашли? — облокотившись на локоть, Кэрол кинула беглый взгляд по бумагам, лежавшим на столе сержанта.

— Ничего значительного, — с сожалением сказал Барнс. — Хорошо прячутся эти контрабандисты, работают профессионально и без лишнего шума. Но кое-что имеется.

Барнс положил по центру стола пожелтевший пергамент. Кэрол взяла его в руки, внимательно осмотрела, надеясь найти что-то, что на первый взгляд кажется незаметным, неочевидным, скрытым от посторонних. Она вертела пергамент в руках, прищуривалась, разглядывая причудливые черные буквы.

_«Пока пусто. У.»_

— Вы выяснили, кто такой «У»? — Кэрол подняла на сержанта абсолютно безэмоциональный взгляд. Пустой, какой бывает у людей, которые умеют отключать чувства.

— Нет, — Баки покачал головой. — Я только вчера получил эту информацию, Кэрол. Конечно, первым в голову приходит Фиск, но, когда дело связанно с мэром, приходится быть осторожнее.

— Полгода назад проводилась перепись населения для получения государственной поддержки, — вдруг вспомнила Денверс, оживившись. — Если остались документы, то можно составить список подозреваемых, среди которых найдётся и этот самый мистер У.

— Да, да, верно, — немного нервно ответил Джеймс, пытаясь вспомнить, где могут быть упомянутые Кэрол документы. — Только надо весь архив перелопатить.

— Я могу помочь, — вызвалась Кэрол, и в когда-то пустом взгляде появился энтузиазм. — До обеда я свободна, вдвоём быстрее справимся.

Идея показалась Баки разумной, и он кивнул в ответ, поднялся и вышел из-за стола. Ключ от архива всегда хранился на столе у Стива, рядом с чернильницей и стопкой бумаг. Однако, когда он подошел к столу, на глаза ему попались оставленные Дональдом документы о продаже фермы. Имя покупателя было ему незнакомо, но в глаза бросился адрес, и он напрочь забыл обо всем на свете.

Он разволновался, побледнел, не успевая понять, что за чувства бушуют в груди. Продаваемая ферма располагалась рядом с фермой Паркеров, что привело его к мысли, что его _Питер_ в опасности. Работа отошла на второй план, контрабандисты его сейчас не волновали.

— Сержант? — осторожно спросила Кэрол. Джеймс поднял на неё взгляд, замялся, не сразу отыскав подходящие слова.

— Прости, Кэрол, — он закопошился, свернул документы и сунул их во внутренний карман пиджака, — не сегодня. Мне нужно бежать.

— Что-то случилось?

— Нет, — сначала ответил Барнс, а, поймав взгляд Кэрол, сообразил, что ответил совершенно не так, как следовало бы. — В смысле, да, случилось, но ничего серьёзного. Мне нужно кое-что проверить, и это дело не терпит отлагательств.

— Тогда я загляну к вам позже?

— Как вам будет удобно.

Кэрол — из тех немногих жителей города, которые понимают просьбы с первого слова и подчиняются воле шерифа и его помощников, если та не противоречит здравому смыслу. Поэтому, услышав о внезапно появившихся у сержанта делах, она поспешила покинуть участок. Джеймс вышел следом, закрыл дверь, оставив табличку с надписью «На выезде».

Первым делом нужно известить Стива, а для этого придется наведаться к Старку. Джеймс ни на секунду не сомневался, что найдет шерифа в скромной пристройке к кузнице. Идя по улице, он старался выглядеть непринужденно, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, и это ему удавалось. Прохожие, не редкие в этот час, не обращали внимания на спешащего по улице полицейского. Каждый был занят своим делом и сохранял полное безразличие ко всем остальным.

До дома Старка он добрался минут за семь, сразу принялся стучать в дверь, не особо надеясь на гостеприимство хозяина. Тони появился на пороге, извинился за ожидание и пригласил в дом. На нём висела клетчатая рубашка, еще не подпоясанная ремнем на подогнутых до колена брюках.

— Я не помешал? — виновато спросил Барнс, чувствуя повисшую в воздухе неловкость. Он даже не знал, здесь ли Стив, но уже понимал, что пересек границу. Как Стив умудрился столько времени наблюдать за ним с Питером у ручья, не пережив чего-то подобного?

Старк к тому времени уже скрылся в дверном проеме, ведущем на кухню, так что ничего не ответил. Баки принялся разглядывать крошечную прихожую, висевшие на вбитых в стену гвоздях пиджаки и выставленные в ряд ботинки. На стене появилась картина, которой прежде здесь не было. Ну, или Джеймс просто не замечал огромную рамку с полотном внутри. Деревья были нарисованы таким причудливым образом, что, если смотреть издалека, казалось, что они покачиваются.

— Кофе? — крикнул Старк с кухни.

Джеймс помотал головой. Какой кофе, когда дела ждут? Но быстро сообразил, что никто на него не смотрит и поспешил за Старком. На кухне, за светлым круглым столом сидел Стив в той же самой рубашке, в которой проходил вчера весь день. Значок шерифа блестел на груди, вокруг шеи был обмотан легкий шарф. Рядом на стуле лежала шляпа.

— Если бы мне был нужен кофе, я пошел бы в таверну, а никак не сюда, — буркнул Джеймс. Он попытался скрыть волнение и то чувство неловкости, которое, почему-то, никуда не ушло, даже когда он понял, что не нарушил ничьего покоя и не помешал заниматься личными делами. — Стив, пошли, дело есть.

— О, даже так, — Старк сел на стул, взял чашку с кофе и сделал глоток, всё это время, не сводя взгляда со Стива. — Вот это поворот. Шериф обещал задержаться.

— В чем дело, Бак? — серьезно спросил Стив. Между бровей образовалась та самая тревожная складка.

— Скупщики ферм объявились.

— И что, это не может подождать? — иронично поинтересовался Старк.

Баки старался его игнорировать, чтобы невзначай не сказануть какую-нибудь глупость и испортить того, что завязалось между Старком и Роджерсом. В том, что что-то есть, Джеймс не сомневался.

— Не может, Старк, — фыркнул он, подошел к Стиву и положил бумаги перед ним. — Вот.

Он указал на адрес, не желая выдавать причину своего волнения. Стив, едва прочитав указанную строку, свернул бумаги, надел перчатки, лежавшие все это время под шляпой, и залпом опустошил чашку кофе. Такой настрой пришелся Джеймсу по вкусу.

Старк выглядел возмущенным, но Баки решил, что вполне может это проигнорировать. Все-таки, служба всегда в приоритете, что у Барнса, что у Роджерса. Тем не менее, Барнс вышел в коридор, отвернулся к двери, боковым зрением глядя на ненатурально качающиеся деревья на картине, и развлекал себя догадками по поводу возможного покупателя фермы, гадая, связан ли тот каким-то образом с таинственным мистером У.

Единственное, что на данный момент связывало мистера У и возможного покупателя фермы, это поставки контрабандного оружия парню в свиной маске. Но и это можно оспорить, даже принимая во внимание, что мистером У вполне может оказаться Уилсон Фиск.

— И что ты хочешь там найти? — шепотом, но все же слишком громко для задумавшегося Барнса, спросил Стив.

— Быстро вы наворковались, — хмыкнул Баки и, потянувшись к ручке, открыл дверь. Вышел на крыльцо и спустился по лестнице, с тоской взглянув на серое небо. Несколько птиц одиноко пролетали над городом. Стив следовал за ним.

— Мы не… — Стив осёкся, взглянув на друга: тот смотрел в небо, прищурив один глаз. Неважно, что облака спрятали привычную синеву, глазам всё равно становилось больно от света, просачивающегося сквозь них. — Неважно. Идём. Ты думаешь, для Фиска покупка фермы Паркеров дело принципа?

— Может, он здесь вообще не при делах, — под нос промычал Баки, зашагал в сторону фермы. Стив поспешил за ним. — Зачем ему сдался клочок земли?

— Ну, мы работаем над этим, сам знаешь. Подобраться к мэру-преступнику сложно, а его мотивы могут быть основаны на чём угодно. Возможно, ему нужно больше земель, чтобы утвердиться в качестве мэра. Или, например, заставить уехать из города тех, кто предоставляет какую-либо угрозу. Я думаю, что он использовал эту тактику, когда убрал Наташу.

— Убрал? Ты теперь так это называешь? — возмутился Баки. — Он убил её, Стив. У меня на глазах.

— Но хотел же убить тебя. А теперь пытается переманить на свою сторону, ты сам говорил. Ты видишь в Питере смешного мальчишку, верного друга, любимого человека, но посмотри на него глазами Фиска. Он же так изменился, ты не можешь не замечать.

— Нет, это всё какая-то ерунда. Ты просто помешался на Фиске и его планах поработить весь мир.

Принимать желаемое за действительное — это так в духе Стива, что Баки не желал больше выслушивать глупые догадки. Фиск — нечестный человек, в этом вопросе их мнения сходятся, как и во многих других. Но всё, что касалось смерти Наташи, он терпеть не собирался. Ворошить прошлое, которое так стараешься забыть, явный признак склонности к самобичеванию.

— Однажды, я это докажу, и, надеюсь, к тому времени Фиск не промоет тебе мозги, — легко бросил Стив.

Они взяли лошадей в полицейской конюшне, чтобы быстрее прибыть на фермы и без проблем пройти ручей. Всю дорогу Баки думал над словами шерифа и как бы не пытался отвлечься, всё равно возвращался к мыслям о Наташе и чувству вины. Но, добравшись до места, он позабыл обо всем, откинул посторонние мысли, приступая к работе.

Деревянный забор, ранее ограждавший ферму, теперь представлял из себя груду балок, годных разве что на растопку печи. Участок очищен от сухой травы и кустов, лишь несколько деревьев возле дома еще тянулись к небу, но что-то подсказывало, что и тех скоро не станет. Дом выглядел маяком среди огромной пустоши.

— Черт подери, — расстроенно протянул Джеймс, сняв шляпу. — Вот же безобразие!

— Такого я не ожидал, — пробормотал Стив, с ужасом глядя на пустую землю.

Все фермы, на которых он бывал раньше, отличались от главной улицы Таймли зеленой травой и плодоносными деревьями, каждая из них казалась ему отдельным райским уголком со своей историей. Все они были по-своему прекрасными, _уникальными_ , имели свой характер, иногда перенимая черты хозяев. То, что он увидел сейчас, потрясло до глубины души.

Несколько рослых ребят грузили какие-то вещи в старую телегу, запряженную двумя лошадьми. Они совершенно не обращали внимания на Стива и Баки. Шериф разглядывал их, пытаясь найти кого-то знакомого, но вскоре понял, что все они не отсюда, приезжие.

Кивком головы Стив велел Джеймсу следовать за ним. Тот пошел, хоть и очень неохотно. Гулять по пустой ферме, какой в этом толк? Он лучше бы допросил этих ребят, попытался узнать, кто их нанял и как найти бывшего хозяина этой фермы, чем пускать все на самотек.

Пустошь навевала тоску. Земля под ногами казалась еще более унылым отражением неба. Сухая, серая, изнеможенная. Дыры от вырванных с корнями растений кто-то засыпал песком, оставив небольшие бугорки.

— Здесь еще хуже, чем на кладбище, — посетовал он, взглянув на Стива, который с особой тщательностью рассматривал пустую местность, надеясь увидеть что-то новое. — Я как будто в ад спустился.

— Ты только подумай, сколько понадобилось времени, чтобы избавиться от всего, что здесь когда-то росло, — Стив наступил на песчаный бугорок, но вопреки ожиданиям не провалился ни на миллиметр. — Ночи на это не хватит.

— Песок хорошо утрамбован, он лежит здесь не меньше месяца. Иначе часть песка вымыло бы дождями. И тут, видишь, то же самое, — Баки наступил на другую песчаную кучу. — Думаю, настоящего хозяина здесь давно нет.

— Здесь жила женщина с сыном, — начал Стив, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Умерла пару месяцев назад. Думаю, это отличный повод для парня уехать отсюда.

— Умерла? Или кто-то помог?

— Всё выглядело, как сердечный приступ.

— Да, но, как ты уже заметил, это место давно мертво, что странно.

— Почему?

— Ещё неделю назад я был на ферме Паркеров, и за их забором не было чертовой пустыни. Там росли тисовые кусты и виднелись верхушки деревьев.

— Может, пустырь просто ускользнул от твоего взгляда? — усмехнулся шериф. — Давай навестим Паркеров, опросим их.

— Нет никакого смысла тревожить Мэй, — Баки покачал головой. — Пошли, в той стороне забор, сам всё увидишь.

Дорога казалось долгой, Стив не видел конца этой пустыне, но Баки шагал уверенно, словно брел через весь участок к графину с водой. Облачное небо уже не казалось серым и безжизненным, больше походило на спасение от солнца.

— Далеко еще? — спросил Стив, поправил шляпу и оглянулся по сторонам. — Грузчики теперь похожи на муравьев, ты только глянь.

— Тебе кажется, — Баки даже не повернулся. — Через пятьсот метров поднимемся на холм, и забор фермы Паркеров будет перед нами.

— Холм? — удивился Стив. Он пристально смотрел вперед и не видел перед собой никакого холма, только сплошная земля, утоптанная и пропитанная дождями. — Бак?

Тот вздохнул, вспоминая, как Питер рассказывал ему о странном явлении, при котором все, располагавшееся за его забором, казалось одной плоскостью, постоянно упоминая великого Декарта, как образец для подражания. Баки слышал несколько философских мыслей его авторства, но в целом считал его дуалистические взгляды притянутыми за уши для привлечения внимания к своей персоне.

— Лучше спроси у Старка, как такое случается, — после короткой паузы ответил Барнс. — Он объяснит. По-научному. С использованием… всяких умных слов. Может, напишет для тебя несколько теорем и объяснит принцип работы локомотива поезда. Старк любит использовать язык по назначению, так что с легкостью расскажет все, о чем его не спрашивали.

— А если по-простому?

— Ты видишь плоскость вместо привычного нам объемного мира. Природная иллюзия.

По плавному склону они поднялись на холм. Стив задержался на краю, осматривая раскинувшуюся перед ним пустошь. Вдалеке виднелся острый деревянный забор соседней фермы, тонкая струйка дыма тянулась к небу. На том участке, наверняка, есть трава и деревья, есть какая-никакая жизнь. Может, не идеальная, зато настоящая.

Пустырь портил настроение. Только поднявшись, Стив осознал весь масштаб трагедии. Цветущая когда-то земля превращалась в высохшее, непригодное для жизни место. Она напоминала завядший цветок, который потерял всю свою красоту и стал серым, бледным, непривлекательным. _Забытым._

— Он хочет уничтожить всё, что даёт людям надежду, — прошептал Стив, тяжело вздохнув. — Хочет, чтобы люди были рабами. Трудились денно и нощно, чтобы заплатить за еду и воду, которые он будет продавать. Бак, здесь нет никакого замысла, просто деньги решают все. Манипуляция века.

— А? Ты что-то сказал?

Когда Стив повернулся, увидел редкий забор, ограждающий ферму Паркеров. Баки прижимался спиной к горизонтальным балкам, в просвете между ними виднелась зеленая трава и морда гуляющей неподалеку коровы. Контраст такой разительный и очевидный, что Стив едва не раскрыл рот от удивления.

— Здесь земля другая, — начал Баки, после затянувшейся паузы. — На этом периметре работали вчера или позавчера. Есть небольшие отпечатки ног, но, к сожалению, сам след размыло дождем. На некоторых балках грязь, но это скорее простое совпадение, чем улика. Понятно, почему неделю назад я не заметил здесь ничего подозрительного.

— А грузчиков, наверное, и след простыл, — грустно добавил Стив, покачав головой. — Прости.

— Да ладно, — Баки отвернулся к ферме Паркеров, потому что вид пустоши уж слишком его удручал, и уперся руками в горизонтальные брусья забора. — Вряд ли они что-то знали.

Стив, наверное, покачал головой, как он всегда делал, когда не мог найти подходящих слов. Баки же смотрел на ряд из яблонь и пытался объяснить самому себе, зачем вообще пришел сюда. Толкового объяснения у него не нашлось бы даже для суда присяжных, если кто-то решил бы засудить их со Стивом за проникновение на частную территорию.

Наверное, вскоре на этом месте построят высокий забор, каким окружают все скупленные фермы. В маленьком яблоневом саду станет меньше света. А незнающее границ любопытство Пита в один день может взять верх над здравомыслием и инстинктом самосохранения. Этот сорванец еще потреплет ему нервы.

Усмехнувшись, Баки опустил голову. За спиной слышался голос Стива, но сержант настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что не понимал смысла сказанных другом слов. Что же будет дальше? Пытался ли кто-то ещё купить ферму Паркеров? Стоит ли отдать Питеру его полицейский револьвер?

Кажется, он начал рефлексировать раньше времени. Ещё ничего не произошло, но Баки представил несколько плохих исходов. Вся военная выдержка вдруг испарилась в один миг. Руки дрожали от волнения. Он чувствовал себя так, словно оголил все нервы, став одним большим пульсирующим комом, готовым взорваться в любой момент.

Решив в последний раз взглянуть на яблони, Баки поднял голову и улыбнулся, когда заметил снующую туда-сюда фигуру Питера. Тот шел горделиво, как будто в этот самый момент выдавал что-то умное. Неожиданно из-за дерева показалась вторая фигура. Девушка в длинном платье и с зонтом с тонкой ручкой шла за Питером, который держался немного впереди, то и дело её обгоняя, но каждый раз сдавался, возвращаясь на несколько шагов.

Это была не Мэй и не их соседка. Тонкая талия, длинные рыжие волосы и аристократическая походка, которую, как Баки понял позже, Питер пытался повторить. Никогда прежде он не чувствовал себя таким идиотом. Волнение вдруг сменилось отчаянием, и пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не издавать лишних, подозрительных звуков.

Обед с ним Питер совершенно точно променял на обед с этой дамой, осторожно прикрывшись Мэй. Он то ли соврал, то ли не договорил, но ложь это последнее, о чем волновался Джеймс. Такой поступок он расценивал как _недоверие_ , совершенно необоснованное недоверие, на которое сложно просто так закрыть глаза.

— Давай, Бак, поторопись, — рука Стива, упавшая на плечо, привела его в чувства, вернула в реальность, из которой он выпал на какое-то время. — Они же сейчас уйдут.

— Кто? — нахмурился Баки, повернувшись. Пустырь за спиной Стива по-прежнему выглядел тоскливо.

— Блэйки, — громче сказал Стив и направился в сторону спуска с холма. — Надо узнать, что они здесь забыли.

— Может, мимо проходили, — предположил Джеймс, догоняя Стива.

— Ага. Мимо. Они проходят мимо каждой огороженной фермы и задают слишком много вопросов.

— Дональд не стал бы оставлять тебе документы на ферму, если бы сам хотел что-то выяснить.

— А я думаю, что дело и не в нём, — гордо ответил Стив, ускорив шаг. — Как ты выразился, он просто _пешка._

— Эй, стой, Стив!

Вдруг грянул гром, небо в миг затянуло тучами, и стало так темно, что Баки с трудом мог разглядеть идущего рядом Стива. Молния осветила пустырь, прочертив линию через всё небо, и Баки заметил две фигуры возле хозяйского дома. Блэйков сложно спутать с другими жителями Таймли, потому что Дональд не на службе всегда носит красный пиджак, а Леди в своих изысканных нарядах совершенно не вписывалась в дикозападную жизнь.

Когда молния вновь разделила небо на части, осветив пустошь, Блэйков и след простыл. Стив упорно шел к своей цели, ведомый лишь редким светом молний, но, достигнув места, на котором совершенно точно пару минут назад стояли Дональд и Леди, не обнаружил никаких следов их присутствия.

— Галлюцинации? — спросил Баки, остановившись возле дома. — Как в пустынях?

— Или что-то, не типичное для наших краев, от того и непонятное, и страшное одновременно.

Начался дождь, и они поспешили к лошадям, чтобы успеть добраться до участка раньше, чем иная стихия настигнет их.


	13. 13. Приоткрытый занавес

_1 октября 1872 г._  
_Таймли, Долина Дума_  
_Полицейский участок_

  
От конюшни до полицейского участка пришлось бежать. Дождь усилился, промочив всю их одежду насквозь. Зайдя в участок, Стив первым делом снял куртку и ботинки, направился в туалет в поисках полотенца. Джеймс застыл на пороге, с недовольством изучая цепочку мокрых следов, оставленную шерифом, и с отвращением посмотрел на грязь, стекающую с его ботинок.

— Эти двое неспроста приехали к нам в город, Бак, — сказал Стив, выйдя из уборной. На его плечах лежало полотенце, волосы растрепались, щеки покраснели. — Они были там.

— Тогда куда они делись? — Баки сел на скамейку и стал стягивать ботинки. — Испарились?

— Я не знаю, — раздраженно ответил Стив. Он прошел к своему столу, кинул Баки сухое полотенце и сел на стул, расставив ноги в стороны. Влажная ткань противно липла к коже. — Не знаю, Бак. Я знаю, что видел то, что видел.

— Начался дождь, они могли скрыться в доме…

— В тот день, когда я гулял с Леди, — перебил его Стив, — произошло что-то странное. Мы шли мимо ферм, окруженных этими дикими заборами, разговаривали. Она интересовалась историей Таймли и говорила о легендах про спрятанные здесь сокровища.

— И что же в этом странного? — кинув шляпу на скамейку, Джеймс стянул безрукавку. Легче от этого не становилось.

— Мы шли мимо фермы Бартона, а в следующий миг вдруг оказались перед твоим домом.

— Но Бартон живет в другой стороне, — возмутился Джеймс.

Стив оглянулся на него. Баки уже вытер лицо и волосы, закатал рукава рубашки и с недовольством смотрел куда-то в пол. Не нужно быть всевидящим или гадалкой, чтобы понять, о чем думает Барнс. Слова Стива о странности Леди Блэйк его не интересовали, тем более, всё это звучит настолько абсурдно, что невозможно придумать подходящее к нему, но столь же идиотское объяснение.

Путешествия во времени? Проход сквозь пространство? Перемещение по щелчку пальцев? Куда проще поверить в рыбку, исполняющую желание, или в Джина из лампы. Стив и сам думал об этом так часто, что порой сомневался, что это случилось с ним на самом деле.

— Это неважно, — тихо сказал Стив, грустно улыбнувшись. — Не ведьма же она, верно?

— Дональд выглядит вполне нормальным, если исключить его любовь к малиновому цвету в одежде.

— Придется сблизиться с Леди и попытаться выяснить, какова истинная причина их приезда в Таймли.

— Сблизиться? Так это твой план? — хмыкнул Баки. — А как же Тони?

— А что Тони? — удивился Стив. Баки мельком взглянул на него, заметил выступивший румянец на щеках. На белой коже Стива всё казалось ярче, чем было на самом деле.

— Ты не ночевал дома, — Баки опустил взгляд к полу, дабы не сильно смущать Стива. Он знал его слабые места и поэтому предпочел отвернуться сам, чтобы шериф мог наблюдать за его поведением и сделать правильные выводы. — Я нашёл тебя в одиннадцать утра у Старка во вчерашней рубашке с пятном от яблочного пирога Мэй.

— Ничего такого, — ответил Стив спокойно, его голос не дрожал.

— Ничего такого, — слишком сухо, по-солдатски повторил Баки, а потом, уже мягко и со смущением добавил: — или _ничего такого?_

— Ничего такого, — повторил Стив.

— Ещё скажи, что дальше поцелуев не зашли.

— Я не собираюсь обсуждать с тобой, что мы делали и сколько раз это повторяли. Ты итак знаешь достаточно.

— Но вы, вроде как, теперь вместе? — Баки наконец поднял взгляд на Стива, и хоть его глаза всё ещё сохраняли привычную строгость, щеки порозовели от эмоций и накрывших его чувств. — Старк хорошо целуется? Лучше, чем твоя британка?

— Как оказалось, медвежья шкура не такая мягкая, а когда спишь у камина, лучше не забывать опускать решетку, если, конечно, ожог голени не входит в твои планы.

Баки усмехнулся, поднял брови и понимающе кивнул. Свои отношения со Старком Стив обсуждать не хотел, и Баки не мог его в этом винить; и сам-то словом не обмолвится, даже когда просят. Эта скрытность идет на пользу. Ведь не дай Бог, кто-нибудь услышит и узнает тайну, которую Баки хранит с таким трепетом. Ему не жить, но это неважно. Важно, что раскрытие их секрета может повлиять на Питера, и только это имеет значение. И, возможно, Стив руководствуется тем же.

Более того, есть дела, которые нуждаются в обсуждении куда больше, чем чья бы то ни было личная жизнь. Бумаги по делу о контрабандистах всё ещё лежат на столе Барнса, вместе с той таинственной запиской от мистера У. Дел невпроворот, но Баки не двигался с места, сидел на скамейке и через раз стучал ногой по полу, словно выстукивая ритм какой-то песни.

Он ужасно жалел о потерянной возможности поговорить с Кэрол и обсудить их дальнейшие действия. Может, в архиве есть что-то, что навело бы их на след мистера У или они смогли бы увеличить список подозреваемых, потому что на данный момент все подозрения падают исключительно на Фиска. Баки нахмурился, силясь вспомнить хотя бы ещё одного обитателя Таймли, чье имя начиналось с буквы «У», но как не старался, на ум пришел только скончавшийся полгода назад Уолтер.

— Тони рассказал тебе про порох? — Стив нарушил тишину, и Баки поднял на него взгляд. Его волосы немного подсохли, а рубашка всё ещё оставалась сырой, как и штаны.

— Про порох? — переспросил Баки, замешкавшись. Он увидел, что Стив, вытянув шею и приподнявшись над стулом, рассматривает бумаги на его столе.

— Ага. У Беннера воруют, а он и не замечает. Врёт поди. Арестовать бы его.

— И за что ты его посадишь? — Баки поднялся с места и направился к столу, прижимая правой рукой полотенце к плечу. — За удобрения?

— За сокрытие фактов от следствия, — серьёзно ответил Стив.

— Он не знал, что у него воруют.

— Да как тут можно не знать!

— Когда у тебя три тысячи золотых монет, ты не заметишь пропажу двух из них, — Баки сел за стол и положил руки так, что левой ладонью закрыл записку от мистера У. — Брюс не ведёт учёт селитры и серы, заказы делает редко, берет с запасом. В больших количествах. А кто-то просто крадет у него две монеты.

Дождь всё ещё шёл стеной, город окутало темнотой и сыростью. Стив, задумавшись, принялся стучать пальцами по столу. Баки, стараясь не вызывать подозрений, быстро убрал дело в папку, а записку от мистера У запрятал так глубоко, чтобы даже её оборванный край не вызвал у Стива интереса.

— Откуда ты знаешь про порох? — вдруг спросил Стив.

— Обсуждал это со Старком, — не растерялся Барнс. — Пару дней назад. И вчера вечером тоже. Он ведь ездил к шахтам, узнавал про покупателей угля.

— Так над этим делом вы работаете вместе? — осторожно поинтересовался Стив. Баки прикусил губу, вдруг поняв, к чему ведет шериф. И как только у него получалось быть таким искусным манипулятором?

— Мы не работаем вместе, — выдохнул Баки. Оправдание прозвучало на редкость убедительно. Может, потому что он и сам верил, что это не совсем так? Они советуются, даже строят планы, но общих дел всё равно не ведут. Тони разбирается с порохом, в то время как Баки работает с Кэрол и ждёт новостей от Коулсона.

— Однако, в последнее время ты странно сблизился с ним, — подметил Стив. Он не сводил с Барнса строгого взгляда. Разглядывал его, как будто пытаясь узнать то, что тот так старательно прятал. — Что наводит на определенные мысли.

— Мы не работаем вместе, — ещё более уверенно повторил Баки и в этот раз был до ужаса горд собой. Подобным твердым тоном он надеялся прижать Стива к стенке, чтобы тому было некуда копать.

— Вы что-то задумали, но ни один из вас не хочет говорить об этом.

— Мы не работаем вместе, — уже с раздражением выдохнул Баки, чтобы показать насколько глупыми он считает догадки Стива.

— Бартон говорит обратное.

— И, конечно, ему ты веришь больше, чем мне. Замечательно.

Барнс не злился на Стива, но понимал, что сейчас лучше перегнуть палку, потому что недогиб грозит более серьезными последствиями. Скривив губы в полуусмешке, Баки демонстративно полез за папкой с делом Герберта Лэндона. В самом верху оказались фальшивые документы на его имя с чужой фотографией. Лица свиноголового они не видели, но вот парень с фотографии выглядел довольно мило и совершенно не походил на бандита или серийного убийцу. Что же заставило его работать на Фиска?

Как вообще люди становятся головорезами? Не может же быть, что в один день, проснувшись, и, возможно, встав не с той ноги, они начинают убивать людей просто со скуки или из удовольствия смотреть на мучающихся и беспомощных. Может, люди рождаются такими? Появляясь на свет, ребенок уже знает, на чью сторону встанет, когда придёт время. Отец не зря всегда говорил, что сторону не выбирают, но Баки, вероятно, всё это время неправильно трактовал эту фразу.

— Пожалуй, навещу Блэйков, — сказал Стив. — Какой смысл сидеть здесь и рассуждать ни о чём.

— Перестань, Стив. Куда ты собрался, погода нелётная. Да и что ты хочешь узнать?

— Для начала неплохо бы узнать истинную причину их приезда в Таймли, а там посмотрим.

Баки считал эту идею совершенно глупой, но ничего не сказал Стиву. Если тот хочет промокнуть до нитки, его дело. В конце концов, он всегда вёл себя как упёртый осел, и оснований полагать, что сегодня будет иначе, нет. Вместо ответа Баки хмыкнул, даже не оторвавшись от дела.

Стив уже стоял у выхода, втискивал ногу в сырой ботинок. В этом были свои трудности, но Стив никогда не сдавался, так что, покончив с первым ботинком, тут же взялся за второй. Ругался, зло пихал ногу, которая, казалось, стала больше и теперь не влезала в ботинок. На долю секунды Стив даже почувствовал себя злыми сестрами Эллы из французской сказки, которые пытались надеть крошечную туфельку из хрусталя на свои совсем не маленькие ступни.

Наконец, после минуты мучений и нескольких сквернословий, Стив завязал шнурки и потянулся за курткой.

— Я отработаю сегодняшнюю ночную смену, — вдруг сказал Баки. — Так что… Весь день и ночь в твоем распоряжении. Не трать время понапрасну.

— С ума сошел? — Стив улыбнулся, сказав это с долей иронии.

— Я… Нет, — усмехнулся Баки. — Просто… У меня много дел. А ещё меня слегка пожирает чувство вины из-за того, что я зря вытащил тебя от Старка. У вас, наверное, были планы.

— Пожирает? — Стив повернулся, надевая куртку, и уставился на Баки. Вид у него так себе, надо заметить: голос звучало живо, а вот взгляд потух, сырые после дождя волосы только добавляли тоски в его образ. И Стиву вдруг почудилось, что такое он видит не в первый раз.

— Ага, слегка, — Баки пытался улизнуть от неожиданного внимания Стива. Он-то думал, что тот скажет что-то вроде «Спасибо, увидимся» или просто хмыкнет в ответ, а в восемь заявится в участок и застанет Барнса за каким-нибудь неоднозначным делом, вроде расследования смерти родителей Питера или чтения записки сомнительного содержания. — Не бери в голову. Просто прими мои извинения.

Стив долго не мялся, попросту не видел в этом никакого смысла, ведь прекрасно знал, каким упрямым может быть Баки, когда не идешь на уступки. К тому же, перспектива не работать этой ночью не могла не радовать.

— Тогда я возьму твою завтрашнюю смену, — попытался настоять Стив, да не вышло.

— Даже не думай, — Баки помотал головой. Его голос звучал так строго, как будто это он шериф. Сведенные к носу брови говорили о том, что злить его больше не стоит. — Я, в конце-то концов, твой друг и всё понимаю. Если не хочешь говорить об этом вслух, не надо, я знаю, как это непросто. Но глаза, знаешь, тебя выдают. Не с потрохами, конечно, но…

— Но когда ты знаешь то, чего не знают другие, видишь больше, — кивнул Стив, улыбнувшись.

— Да, прежде мне казалось, что всё это я придумал сам. Все эти взгляды, ответный флирт, как я всегда думал, был лишь шуткой, но ты не так прост.

Это прозвучало как комплимент, поэтому Стив кивнул и снова улыбнулся.

— Иди, пока я не передумал.

Когда Стив вышел на улицу дождь стих, но из-за ветра капли летели прямо в лицо. Он дошёл до дома Блэйков, долго барабанил в дверь, кричал, звал и Леди, и Дональда, но никто не открыл. Он простоял на крыльце около часа, несколько раз пытался заглянуть в окно, но занавески не позволяли ничего разглядеть. Стив вымок до нитки, промерз насквозь. Каждый раз кривился от волны мурашек, но сдался лишь в тот момент, когда понял, что дома действительно никого нет. Стуча зубами, он добрался до дома Старка, постучал тяжелым кулаком по двери и ждал, пока Тони соизволит ему открыть. Тот появился перед ним в одной рубашке, сонно протер глаза, впуская Стива в дом.

— Ты спал? — тихо спросил Стив, боясь, что громкий голос может испугать Тони, который щурился из-за дневного света.

— Ну, понимаешь, спать на медвежьей шкуре не очень удобно, — начал Тони, облокотившись на дверной косяк в арке между прихожей и жилой комнатой. Он хотел выглядеть соблазнительно, но вместо этого казался Стиву милым настолько, что аж сердце щемило.

Все те чувства, которые начали проявлялся после поцелуя с Тони, Стива немного пугали. Прежде он никогда не чувствовал щемящую нежность, не умилялся чужой улыбке и не краснел как помидор. Даже та интрижка с Пегги не вызывала таких эмоций.

Весь промокший, он стоял на пороге и улыбался, глядя на потягивающегося Тони, на задирающуюся рубашку, не скрывающую того, что следовало бы. Не просто стоял, а мялся, как будто сомневаясь, что ему можно тревожить Тони, занимать его время и вот так глазеть на не спрятанные под одеждой стройные ноги Старка.

— А я бы повалялся там ещё немного, — нервно усмехнулся Стив, ежась от холода. — Это ведь единственное место в твоем доме, где я могу высушить все свои вещи?

— Высушить вещи? — переспросил Тони, ещё раз потёр глаза и, кажется, наконец начал присматриваться. — Тебя что из бочки водой окатили?

— Вообще-то, там дождь и ветер, и я…

— И боги, шериф, ты себе мозги отморозил, что ли?

Тони подошел ближе, вступил в лужу, образовавшуюся от стекающей со Стива дождевой воды. Заставив снять обувь, Тони помог Стиву с рубашкой и штанами, а потом повёл в комнату и выдал чистое полотенце. Шериф обернул его вокруг бедер. Пока он разводил огонь в камне, Стив сидел позади на стуле, наблюдал за ним и слушал всё, что тот рассказывал. Он как всегда болтал ни о чём и обо всём одновременно. Тони поведал о странном сне, в котором он жил в бутылке из-под красного вина, потом вспомнил о своих последних исследованиях.

— ...И представляешь, если найти нужные компоненты, можно будет взлететь над землей, — Тони, восхищенно взглянув на Стива, вдруг замолчал. Стив прикрыл глаза, словно задремал, подпер подбородок рукой, локтем облокотившись на спинку стула, и ровно дышал. Старк невольно залюбовался, забыв о том, что говорил, к чему вел, оставив свою речь незавершенной и без подведенных итогов.

— Почему ты замолчал? — пробормотал Стив, приоткрыв глаза.

— Ну, кажется, от моих рассказов тебя клонит в сон.

— Вовсе нет. Просто… Твой голос успокаивает.

— О, — протянул Тони. Сначала он хотел придвинуть к столу второй стул, чтобы сесть рядом со Стивом, но потом вспомнил, что теперь (на самом деле и раньше ему ничего не мешало) может сесть Стиву на колени, что собственно и сделал. — Ты напряжен? Я, знаешь ли, еще неплохой массаж могу сделать.

— Одна ночь вместе, — шериф улыбнулся, обняв севшего на колени Тони, — а ты уже кидаешься непристойными предложениями.

— Давно ли массаж — это непристойное предложение? — Тони прищурился, усмехнувшись. Щеки Стива порозовели. — Вчера ты был не против нарушений границ личного пространства. Разве я плохо справился?

Улыбка Тони наполнилась ехидством и гордостью, когда Стив, не сумев ответить на вопрос, покраснел ещё сильнее, и всё больше напоминал наливное яблочко. Румянец придавал ему такой невинный вид, что Тони ненароком заводился, но смирил свой пыл, дабы не спугнуть Стива излишним желанием. Он не знал, можно ли целовать его, не спросив, и приемлемо ли его поведение, поэтому ждал, что шериф сам сделает первый шаг, если чего-то пожелает. Он и так уселся на колени, разве этого мало?

Стив помотал головой и спрятал покрасневшие щеки от глаз Старка, уткнувшись тому в шею. Тони запустил пальцы в немного отросшие волосы Стива, потянул назад и, когда лицо Стива оказалось перед его глазами, поцеловал. Руки Стива сильно сжались вокруг талии, и Тони рассмеялся в поцелуй, глупо и по-детски. Взгляд Роджерса из-под пушистых ресниц заставил Старка трепетать от нахлынувших чувств.

— Я такого не говорил, — Стив возмутился, касаясь губами губ Тони. Его глаза были закрыты, ресницы дрожали, а дыхание прерывалось каждый раз, когда Тони втягивал его в поцелуй. В сладкий и жаркий, такой, что ноги сводило от желания. От шепота по спине Тони побежали мурашки. — И никогда не скажу. А если скажу, то солгу. Лгать тебе всё равно что лгать самому себе. Признаться, я устал лгать себе. Столько времени пытался не обращать внимание на всё, что крутилось вокруг меня, погружался в работу, лишь бы не думать, не мечтать… Помнишь, как мы впервые встретились?

— Хваленый капитан попал под пули и мне пришлось его выручать, — шутливо пробормотал Тони.

— Наверное, для такого разговора еще не время, но… всё это началось тогда? Или я сам придумал себе то, что хотел и…

— Нет, нет, не придумал, — Тони поспешил его перебить, зная, как иногда Стива уносит. — Просто ты был помешан на контроле, а я не очень вписывался в концепцию такой жизни. Я не солдат, как ты всегда говоришь.

— Но ты сделал для меня больше, чем кто-либо другой.

— Слишком много признаний для второго свидания.

— Для второго? — Стив усмехнулся и снова спрятал взгляд, губами касаясь шеи. — О, нет, я думаю, что второе свидание у нас было года полтора назад. В тот вечер мы пили странное по вкусу вино в таверне.

— А после ты принес меня домой на руках, уложил в кровать и попал под горячую руку Пеппер.

— Было неловко, — Стив поморщился, вспомнив тот день.

— Ну, в отличие от меня, она любила сюрпризы. А я уже тогда предпочитал проводить время с тобой.

— Значит, с первой встречи... — смущенно сказал Стив. Тони ухмыльнулся, нервно облизнул губы и сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы съязвить, но не успел. Стив, легко поцеловав его, продолжил. — Наверное, поэтому всё получилось так легко.

— Всё…Имеешь в виду _нас_? — спросил Тони, а когда Стив кивнул, почувствовал, как волнение, накопившееся в нем, вдруг превратилось в счастье. — Только, кажется, я ещё не могу осознать это в полной мере, знаешь. Боюсь, здесь есть подвох, и в один прекрасный момент, я всё-таки получу в глаз.

— Я никогда тебя не ударю, Тони, — пробормотал Стив. — Если бы я был таким же смелым, как ты, то наш поцелуй случился бы гораздо раньше.

— Это когда же?

— Ну, например, месяц назад. В тот день я слишком далеко зашел, когда натирал тебя мазью, что дала нам Леди.

Да, тот вечер Старк прекрасно помнил, как и утро после, ведь он напился с Тором, а потом попал в перестрелку, так что вышел насыщенный день. Он сходил с ума по Стиву и, как всегда, нашел единственный выход, чтобы не мучиться от боли, ведь страдать от боли пьяным было немного приятнее. Разве тогда он мог даже мечтать о том, чтобы сидеть у Стива на коленях, прижиматься к нему и целовать?

Он хранил свой маленький секрет, не подозревая, что у Стива есть свой. Что тот, засыпая холодными ночами, думал о нём, представлял рядом и, возможно, даже обнаженным. Быть может, сам Тони Старк приходил к шерифу во снах, раздетый лежал рядом с ним на кровати, пока дрожащими руками Стив переносил его изображение на бумагу, прорисовывая каждый мускул.

От этих мыслей Старк возбуждался, во рту пересохло, а Стив своей очаровательной улыбкой только больше усугублял ситуацию. Соблазнял, сидя почти нагишом. Его волосы были непривычной длины, ведь обычно Стив подстригался так коротко, как только мог. Длинная светлая челка свисала на лоб, закрывала левый глаз, и Тони машинально потянулся рукой и убрал её в сторону.

— Так ты не ударил меня за поцелуй, потому что и сам давно хотел упасть в этот омут, но боялся? — прошептал Тони над самым ухом.

— В точности, как и ты, — так же тихо ответил Роджерс.

— И как же часто я снился тебе голым? — Тони игриво поднял брови вверх, смущая Роджерса. — Ну, рассказывай. Чего теперь стесняться.

Стив поманил Тони пальцем и тот снова наклонился к нему. Тихо-тихо он шептал ему на ухо, делясь тем, что приснилось ему пару дней назад. Старк ерзал от нетерпения и желания узнать, чем же всё закончилось. Стив, однако, умел тянуть резину, рассказывая, что во сне ему было так жарко, когда будто сейчас середина июля, и что от обморока его спасала только шляпа.

— Я не знаю, куда мы ехали, — продолжал свой рассказ Стив, рукой гладя Тони по спине, — но были вдвоем верхом на лошади. В одном седле было тесно, но удобно, это же сон.

— И ни слова про обнаженку. Умеешь же ты навести шуму из ничего, — немного обиженно сказал Тони.

— Если я скажу, что моя рука была в твоих штанах, ты меня простишь за столь неинтересный рассказ?

— С этого места поподробней, пожалуйста.

Стив рассказал всё в настолько мельчайших подробностях, что у Тони задрожали ноги. На каждое движение, описываемое Стивом, он сглатывал, представляя, как это, ехать посреди пустыни на лошади, спиной прижиматься к Стиву, к его голой груди и чувствовать горячее дыхание на шее, смешивая боль в пальцах, сжимающих вожжи, и наслаждение от руки Стива, ласкающей член.

— Детка, мы обязаны повторить это наяву, — пробормотал Тони, когда Стив закончил свой рассказ.

— Но не сегодня, — усмехнулся Стив. Прикосновения Тони стали вдруг в разы чувствительнее. — У меня внеплановый выходной сегодня, и я предпочел бы остаться дома. Неплохо, если бы я мог остаться у тебя.

— Ну и Барнс, услужливая морда, — сказал Тони и уткнулся Стиву в плечо, спрятав смешок.

Абсолютно счастливый Стив с улыбкой наблюдал за ним, продолжал гладить спину, отчего Тони довольно мычал. Когда они снова вернулись к поцелуям, Стив забыл обо всем: о небольшой недомолвке с Баки, о странном видении на фермерской пустоши и о своих догадках, относительно происходящего в городе. В кой-то веки он позволил себе просто наслаждаться моментом, не хотел терять шанс, понимая, что в любую секунду его жизнь может резко измениться. Ведь кто знает, что случится, когда он наконец распутает этот клубок.

 

***

_1 октября 1871 г._  
_Таймли, Долина Дума_  
_Дом на фермерской пустоши_

  
От свечи, стоявшей в центре старого стола, свет разливался по всей комнате, освещая самые темные уголки. Полки, развешанные по стенам, ломились от книг, покрытых толстым слоем пыли. На полу стояли несколько пустых вёдер, облепленных клочьями паутины, у окна — пустая кровать с проржавевшей спинкой. Дональд сидел за столом и старался не касаться руками поверхности, взглядом следил за женой, расхаживающей по комнате так, словно она хозяйка этого скромного жилища.

Находиться здесь было странно. Конечно, они и прежде не раз залезали в чужие дома в поисках денег и документов, но этот опыт остался в прошлом несколько лет назад. Раньше, оказываясь в чужом доме, Дональд чувствовал себя иначе: прилив адреналина заставлял его делать глупости, вроде битья посуды, вероятность быть пойманным приводила его в полный восторг, а когда они всё-таки натыкались на стражей порядка, он с удовольствием участвовал в драке, в которой всегда побеждал. Ему не страшны пули, ножи из земного металла, он силен и крепок, как настоящий бог. Вся его стать и сила, чувство справедливости и желание помочь своему народу, делали его совершенно другим, превращали его в правителя павшего государства.

Но с тех пор, как неудачи в их жизни стали константой, подобные победы не приносили ему радости. Поэтому он не разделял энтузиазма жены, которая всё ещё надеялась что-то найти среди старого, пыльного хлама.

— Локи, — с тревогой произнес Дональд, вглядываясь в волшебное пламя свечи. — Пошли отсюда, пока шериф не получил разрешение и не вломился в сюда.

— Ему не нужно разрешение, — Локи кинула на Дональда мимолетный взгляд. — Он же шериф.

— Он справедливый шериф…

— ...И до сих пор не вернулся. Сегодня мы его уже не увидим. Поверь мне, я знаю людей. Все они одинаковые, — с каплей презрения сказала она. — Хотя, признаться, шериф всё ещё меня удивляет. Никак не могу понять, раскусил он нас или нет.

— Если бы он понял, что к чему, если бы только узнал, мы давно сидели бы за решеткой.

— Не будь занудой, братец.

— С тобой попробуй быть другим, — усмехнулся Дональд. Его взгляд в очередной раз упал на пыльную поверхность стола.

Помотав головой, Дональд сделал глубокий вдох, следом закашлявшись из-за пыли, попавшей в нос. Локи, перепугавшись, подбежала к нему, села на соседний стул, длинными, тонкими пальцами схватила за плечи и ласково попросила взглянуть на неё. Дональд поднял взгляд, улыбнулся, пытаясь показать всем своим видом, что с ним всё в порядке, но Леди по-прежнему с испугом смотрела на него.

— Это просто пыль, — сказал Дональд, фыркнув носом. — Ничего страшного.

— С каких пор земная пыль страшна для тебя? — спросила Локи недовольно. — Стой. У тебя что-то над губой.

Светлый платок волшебным образом появился в её руках. Аккуратно вытерев грязь, она смяла платок в ладони, не сводя с Дональда взгляда. Глаза зелёные-зелёные, хитрая улыбка на алых губах, аккуратный нос и идеальной формы брови. Сегодня её лицо не обрамляли волосы, она предпочла убрать их в косу. Да и оделась она по-простому: удлинённый зеленый пиджак с золотыми вставками, нежная блузка из тонкой ткани под ним, и серые военные рейтузы с застежками в виде золотых пуговиц. Она не изменяла лишь обуви и, несмотря на непогоду, надела черные полусапоги на каблуке.

— Сегодня я как будто попал в прошлое, — вдруг заговорил Дональд. — Словно не терял мать и отца, моих воинов, трон и государство, и тебя вот такого.

— Скучаешь по моему прошлому облику?

— Ты знаешь, я люблю тебя в любом виде. Будь ты моим братом или женщиной, с которой я однажды проснулся в Мидгарде. Но, признаться, отвык от брюк, пиджаков и рубашек. Привык снимать с тебя платья и корсеты. Вот сердце и кольнуло.

Приподнявшись, Локи потянулась за поцелуем. В качестве опоры Дональд протянул ей свою руку. Губы ещё не успели коснуться губ, когда их пальцы переплелись, а ладонь, сжимающую платок, зажгло и Локи раскрыла её, выронив платок на пол.

— Что случилось? — спросил Дональд, глядя на жену. — Локи?

Локи помотала головой, а потом, опустившись на колени, села на пол и начала разглядывать платок.

— Дай руку, — попросила она, и Дональд без вопросов протянул ей свою ладонью. Они снова переплели пальцы, и Блэйк почувствовал, как любовь всей его жизни дрожит в его руках. Она провела рукой в воздухе, прямо над платком, что-то пробормотав.

— Ты колдуешь? — удивился Блэйк.

Ответа не последовало, и Дональд просто отпустил взгляд к платку. Среди темного комка пыли что-то блестело. Словно среди темной ночи затерялись блестящие частички далёких звезд.

— Локи, — взволнованно заговорил Дональд, сильнее сжав её руку. — Ничто в Мидгарде не способно блистать так. Такой свет принадлежит лишь...

— Асгарду. И он, — указывая на грязь на платке, продолжила Локи, — узнал тебя. Чувствуя твою силу, он пробуждается.

— Он пробуждается, чувствуя нас, — с детской радостью залепетал Дональд. — Это подсказка?

— Мы вышли на след, — кивнула Леди. — Мы сможем найти наши сокровища по следам, оставленным асгардской магией. Пришло время вернуть твою силу, дорогой.

— И достать Мьёльнир, — подхватил Дональд.

В следующее мгновение он поцеловал жену. Удача, наконец, к ним вернулась. Осталось не потерять её и здесь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У меня появилась группа в вк, милости прошу — <https://vk.com/author_eugenias>


	14. 14. Кольт Нэви пятьдесят первого

_4 октября 1871 г._  
Таймли, Долина Дума  
Полицейский участок

  
Увлекшись делами, Баки и не заметил, как пропустил обеденный перерыв. Поиски мистера У занимали всё его свободное время. Зацепок было мало, но он не сдавался. В конце концов, если постараться, можно найти и иголку в стоге сена. Мистер У — та самая иголка, острая проблема, мешающая спокойно жить целому городу. К радости Баки, Стив так увлекся своей «Теорией заговора», что интересовался лишь наблюдениями за Дональдом и его женой, так что внимание к остальным делам было минимальным.

Дверь открылась неожиданно, Баки как будто забыл, что участок — не частная собственность, и посетители — обычное дело. Происшествия случаются каждый день, и его дело помочь людям разобраться в ситуации, найти виновных, а иногда просто успокоить и отправить к Беннеру за настоем ромашки. Резко подняв взгляд, он с облегчением выдохнул, когда увидел Кэрол Денверс.

В последнее время она появлялась здесь так часто, что чувствовала себя, как дома. Подойдя к столу Барнса, она села на стул и уперлась локтем в поверхность стола.

— Простите, сержант, что не пришла раньше.

— Кэрол, прошу, просто Баки, — почему-то шепотом заговорил он. — Не хочу, чтобы у Стива закралось сомнения, что мы работаем над чем-то серьезным, а не просто общаемся.

— Это не по-шпионски, ну да ладно, — ухмыльнулась она, и Барнс понял, что прежде не видел ее такой. Глаза горели, улыбка не сходила с лица. Пальцы дрожали. Она не боялась, нет; она ждала чего-то невероятного и грандиозного.

— Не по-шпионски? — недоверчиво хмыкнул Баки.

— Шпионы обычно делают вид, что не знают друг друга, — пояснила Кэрол, — чтобы, в случае, если одного из них заметут, на другого не пало никаких подозрений и он смог бы продолжить свою работу.

— Что-то в этом есть, — Барнс поджал губы и поднял брови. — Но ты, Кэрол, здесь явно не за этим.

— Ну, я думаю, что нашла мистера У, — она едва не вскрикнула от восторга.

— Что? Так быстро?

— Удивляешься, что я справилась быстрее тебя? Я ведь даже не полицейский.

— Рассказывай, — Баки нахмурился, сложил руки на груди и глянул на Кэрол.

— Уилсон.

— Что?

— Мистер У. Мистер Самюэль Уилсон.

— И что это нам дает?

— О чём ты только думаешь, — вздохнула Кэрол. — Уилсон — этот скромный малый, который живет на окраине, за фермами. Единственный в нашем городе темнокожий. Ты не можешь его не знать.

— Это тот, что занимается строительством домов?

Баки с трудом вспомнил, о ком говорила Кэрол. Тот парень всегда казался ему затворником, пока однажды не выяснилось, что благодаря заботе шерифа, никто не трогает бедняжку Сэма. Большую роль в его неприкосновенности играл и род его деятельности. Какой бы сильной не была ненависть к цветным, любовь к красивым, уютным и теплым домам оказалась сильнее.

— Именно. Идеальное прикрытие. Связь с Фиском, с полицейскими и положение, которым он, должно быть, так дорожит, что не будет делать глупости вроде контрабанды оружия.

Только теперь Баки обратил внимание на то, что на Кэрол надеты штаны для поездок на лошади. К поимке преступника она явно готова больше, чем он сам. Интересно, они теперь напарники? Или просто заинтересованные в одном деле лица? Но чем дольше Баки думал о подобной ерунде, тем чаще одергивал себя. Кэрол — приманка, мишень, которую в случае опасности он должен оберегать.

— Последишь за ним? — честно, Баки не сильно задумывался над возможными последствиями. Просто предложил Кэрол работу, с которой она справится. — Ну так, чтобы составить портрет его поведения.

— Серьезно? Доверишь мне работу? Мне казалось, что я здесь в качестве пушечного мяса.

— Я порядочный человек, Кэрол, и не использую людей ради выгоды.

Кэрол хотела что-то ответить, Барнс прочитал это по её глазам. Улыбка сползла с её лица, когда открылась дверь и звон колокольчика наполнил помещение. Кэрол обернулась и встретилась с непонимающим взглядом Питера Паркера. Тот замер на пороге, увидев её. Испуганно взглянул на Баки, потом снова посмотрел на Кэрол, нервно облизал губы и сглотнул.

— Надеюсь, я не помешал вам деньги прятать? — усмехнулся он, стараясь не обращать внимания на напряжение в плечах.

Вместо ответа Баки покачал головой. Питер мялся у двери, не зная, следует ли ему остаться или лучше зайти попозже. Он вообще плохо понимал, почему Кэрол и Джеймс в последнее время так часто попадаются ему на глаза. Паркер сел на скамейку, положил руки на колени и опустил взгляд к полу. Баки замер секунд на тридцать, тупо пялясь, и опомнился только когда Кэрол шикнула, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Не ради выгоды, говорите? — тихо усмехнулась она, и Барнс искренне понадеялся, что Питер её не слышал. Она невесомо кивнула в его сторону, но Баки всё равно заметил. — Или Питер просто так у тебя, как на привязи?

— Это совсем не так, — буркнул в ответ Баки. — Ну так сделаешь то, о чем я попросил?

Кэрол кивнула, хитро улыбнувшись.

— До встречи, сержант Барнс.

После ухода Кэрол колокольчики на двери долго и неустанно звенели. Питер прислушивался к ним, выстукивая ритм звона ногой по полу. Столкнувшись с Баки взглядом, он улыбнулся, плечи расслабились и стало легче дышать. Джеймс поднялся с места, подошел к Питу и встал напротив. Наверное, следовало бы сказать что-нибудь или узнать, зачем он пожаловал в полицейский участок на этот раз. Но Барнс молчал, глядя на растрепанную светло-каштановую макушку.

Когда звон колокольчиков стих, Питер перестал стучать. Он взял Баки за руку, потянул его на себя и, приложив кое-какие усилия, усадил рядом. Положил голову на плечо, переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Джеймса, сильнее сжав ладонь, и вздохнул. Обеспокоенный Баки свободной рукой погладил его по голове.

— Чтоб ты знал, я всё ещё злюсь, — прошептал Питер.

— И это тебя веселит? — спросил Джеймс, расслышав смешливые нотки в его голосе.

— Скорее бесит, — ответил он. — Как бы мне не хотелось проучить тебя, я не могу долго злиться.

— Почему не можешь?

— Потому что люблю тебя. Приходится идти на компромиссы.

Наверное, они слишком близко жались друг к другу, проявляли те эмоции, которые следовало бы спрятать, не друг от друга, а от чужих глаз. В какой-то момент Баки подумал, что чем теснее будут его объятия, тем меньше вероятность, что их сможет заметить случайный прохожий. Он повернул голову и поцеловал покоящуюся на плече макушку.

— Значит, поэтому пришел?

— Мистер Старк сказал, что ты меня ищешь. Я подумал, вдруг это важно. Вдруг, ты всё-таки учишься на своих ошибках.

— Прости, что не сказал тебе о моем намерении отработать ночную смену за Стива, — несмотря на то, что он повторял это, пожалуй, в сотый раз, всё ещё звучал искренне. — Мне правда очень жаль.

— Ты не заслуживаешь моей злости, — отчего-то довольно пробормотал Пит. Баки чувствовал, как тот ухмылялся. — Но я злюсь. Немного. Примерно на пять в минус десятой степени.

Джеймс добродушно рассмеялся, поцеловал Питера в висок и резко поднялся со скамьи, потянув его за руку. В три широких шага они добрались до стола, и сержант мигом сел на стул. Он наклонился и заглянул под стол, что-то искал, ковырялся долго, прежде чем вытащил какой-то свёрток. Положив его на стол, Джеймс жестом попросил Пита подойти ближе. Паркер не растерялся, одолжил стул у шерифа и придвинулся близко-близко к столу.

— Это тебе, — Джеймс убрал руки, предоставив Питеру возможность развернуть сверток. — Не самый новый, зато рабочий.

Пальцами коснувшись холодного металла, Пит едва не запищал, вскочил так резко, что стул отодвинулся на добрых полметра. Ореховая рукоять с вставками из металла — ни с чем не перепутаешь. Одним рывком он вытащил револьвер, ткань упала и сверток совсем потерял форму. Прицелился, ощутив приятную тяжесть в руке, следом изобразив звук выстрела.

— Шесть камор. Пули 44 калибра. Горизонтальные капсюли, если тебе интересно.

— Модель какого года?

— Пятьдесят первого. Это Кольт Нэви.

— Вау, так значит, где-то на барабане спрятана гравировка?

— Давай ты не будешь сейчас проверять?

— Ладно, — улыбнулся Питер, не отрывая взгляда от револьвера. — Но это правда занятная вещица! Дорого тебе обошлась?

— Недорого. Твоя безопасность важнее. Вот ещё кожаная кобура, запасные капсюли и пули. И самое главное — ремень с креплением для всех этих штук.

Питер принялся расстегивать ремень на своих брюках. Ловко снял его и усмехнулся, поймав взгляд Джеймса. Его щеки наверняка порозовели. Откинув ремень на стол, Паркер взял тот, что держал Барнс, и быстро просунул кожаный конец в шлевки. В тот самый момент, когда Питер начал застегивать ремень, распахнулась дверь. Шериф застыл на пороге, с удивлением глядя на Баки, а потом заметил револьвер на его столе и со спокойной душой зашел в участок.

— Ты наконец-то нашел револьвер, — довольно заговорил Стив, разглядывая лежащий перед Барнсом пистолет. — О мой бог, это же Кольт Нэви.

— Я сам себе завидую, шериф, — усмехнулся Питер, а потом обратился к сержанту: — Что-то я не пойму, как крепится кобура.

Джеймс пробормотал что-то себе под нос, взял кобуру в руки и попросил Питера встать ближе.

— А ты что здесь забыл? — поинтересовался Барнс, удивленный визитом друга.

— Мне кое-какие бумаги нужны для Беннера. Тони попросил помочь. Он, в смысле Беннер, собирается тестировать одно из своих изобретений, нужно разрешение.

— Что за эксперимент? — Баки чуть сильнее нажал на кнопку-застежку на ремне Пита и раздался щелчок. — Я думал, он травы выращивает.

— Да, так и есть, — шериф подошел к столу и приоткрыл один из ящиков. Он наклонился так, что пропал из виду. — Тони сказал, что Беннер совершил технологический прорыв, но я не вдавался в детали.

— Конечно, куда уж там, — усмехнулся Джеймс, застегнув второе крепление. — Вот, тигр, до щелчка, держится крепко. Со штанами не свалится.

— Очень смешно, — иронично ответил Пит.

— Завтра съездим на полигон. Хорошо?

— Тогда пойду отпрошусь у мистера Старка, — довольно сказал Питер.

Как бы не хотелось приобнять его и поцеловать хотя бы в щеку, Джеймс не стал рисковать. Да, Стив о них знает, видел и не такое, но об этом Барнс умолчал, так что Питер находился в полном неведении. На прощание Баки услышал искреннее «спасибо».

— Смотрю, риск для вас — отдельное удовольствие, — подал голос Стив, вылезая из-за стола с пачкой бумаг в руке.

— О чём ты?

— Ну… Прямо в участке. Здесь же проходной двор. Не думал, вдруг увидит кто?

— Не заставляй снова объяснять тебе всё на пальцах. И я просто подарил ему револьвер. Давно обещал.

— Не спрашивал, со всех ли сторон соседнюю с ними ферму обнесли забором?

— Ты его спугнул. Я успел лишь извинится перед ним таким вот незаметным жестом.

— Узнай, построили ли стену на границе с ними, — попросил Стив.

— А не проще к Мэй сходить?

— Ну, сегодня твоя смена, так что тебе выбирать самый простой путь.

— Что-нибудь придумаю, — пожал плечами Барнс.

— Так, вот это отдашь Беннеру, он заглянет около шести. Я буду в восемь.

— Не опаздывай.

Стив, определенно, пытался сделать из него дурака, пряча стопку бумаг под куртку. Баки знал о его страсти к рисованию и почему-то решил, что его странное поведение каким-то образом связано с той стороной шерифа, которая никогда не хотела участвовать в войне.

Через час в участке появилась Леди Блэйк. Баки, признаться, уже подзабыл о её существовании, но приятно удивился неожиданному визиту. Вместо приветствия миссис Блэйк заговорила о погоде и её переменчивости в последние дни, занятость сержанта ей абсолютно не мешала. А Баки, кажется, совершенно не обращал внимания её разговоры, но отвечал вполне уместно.

Но в тот момент, когда она вдруг села на стул, положив руки прямо на его стол, и продемонстрировала открытое декольте, Баки малость удивился. Хотя все глупые домыслы Стива о том, что Леди — ведьма, вмиг стали бессмысленными. Барнс ничего не имел против женской груди, но сейчас играл за другую команду и слегка охладел к женскому телу.

Однако, он умел читать знаки. Если бы это была симпатия, он несомненно ответил бы на её жест неловким флиртом, но здесь дело в другом. Сделав глубокий вдох, Барнс натянул улыбку и обратил всё внимание на сидящую перед ним женщину.

— И что вы хотите? — прямо спросил он.

— Как мы быстро переходим к делу, сержант, — ухмыльнулась она. — Я бы обратилась к шерифу, но, мне кажется, что такие вопросы лучше решать с вами. Вы же хорошо храните чужие тайны, так?

— Зависит от того, о каких тайнах идет речь.

— Понимаете, мы с мужем неспроста выбрали этот город, когда пришло время искать работу. Дело в том, что когда-то очень давно наши предки жили здесь. Наши семьи встретились здесь, прежде чем оказались в разных краях по ту сторону океана. Мы мчались в Таймли на всех парах, и проведя здесь этот месяц, полюбили город всем сердцем.

— Вы хотите уехать? — испугался Барнс.

— О нет, что вы, — Леди ухмыльнулась и наконец села прямо, поняв, что её декольте сержанта не интересует, — Таймли чудесное место.

— Простите, просто всё это похоже на начало прощальной речи.

— Мне хочется найти связь с теми, кто жил здесь прежде. Допустим, пятьдесят лет назад. Возможно, кто-то из тех людей ещё жив, тогда я могла бы поговорить с ними.

— А если взаправду — что вы ищите? — спросил Баки, прищурившись. — То по фермам чужим ходите, то интересуетесь моим умением хранить секреты.

— Понятия не имею, о чем вы, сержант Барнс, — сдержанно ответила она.

— Должно быть, я обознался, — улыбнулся Баки. Встав с места, он подошел к карте, висевшей на левой стене между двумя камерами и указал на самую северную область. — Само поселение началось здесь. В частности, с вот этого фермерского домика, который недавно кто-то купил. Все фермы, построенные справа от него, появились чуть позже. А те, что справа — довольно современные, если сравнивать с остальными постройками.

Леди подошла ближе, коснулась карты и провела ладонью по всей поверхности. Джеймс наблюдал за этим с долей скептицизма, нахмурившись. Этот странный ритуал Леди повторила несколько раз, да с таким серьезным лицом, что Баки начал сомневаться, а не сошел ли он с ума часом.

— Спасибо, сержант, — Леди склонила голову. И в этот момент он подумал, что, вероятно, Блэйки — единственные во всем Таймли придерживаются норм этикета. — Вы мне очень помогли. Может, и я могу чем-то помочь?

На секунду Баки задумался, а не слишком ли часто он принимает чужую помощь, вместо того, чтобы работать самому.

— Моя работа — помогать людям, — отозвался он, пожав плечами.

— Однажды, вы будете счастливы.

— Это пожелание?

— Предсказание. Ещё раз благодарю вас за помощь, — улыбнулась Леди и поторопилась уйти из участка.

Джеймс не придал никакого значения словам Леди. Он откинулся на спинку стула, оглядел участок и на секунду прикрыл глаза. Его потянуло в сон, в ушах продолжал тихо звенеть колокольчик, но как бы Джеймс не пытался выбраться из внезапно обрушившейся на него темноты, ничего не получалось.

Он проснулся от резкого запаха спирта, чувствуя крепкую хватку на своём плече. С трудом открыв глаза, он долго привыкал к яркому свету. Всё, что он видел перед собой — казалось размытым, принимало форму одного большого разноцветного пятна, но даже здесь угадывался тонкий силуэт Питера. Наверное, именно поэтому Барнс решил, что бредит.

— Дружище, слышишь меня? — голос определенно принадлежал Стиву, вот только где был сам Стив, он никак не мог понять. — Как себя чувствуешь?

— Ужасно, — шепотом ответил Баки, скривившись от звука собственного голоса. — Что со мной?

— Ты уснул, — на этот раз заговорил Старк. — Видать нерв зажало. Я отправил малыша Паркера за Брюсом. Потерпи, Барнс.

— Как будто у меня есть выбор, — буркнул Барнс недовольно. — Ауч!

— Да сиди ты смирно, — фыркнул Тони. — Ишь чего удумал, головой вертеть.

— Да кто тебя спрашивал, что мне делать, — возмутился в ответ Джеймс. Ему было чертовски больно, когда он попытался двинуть головой, но, к счастью, участок постепенно обретал форму и картинка становилась всё более четкой.

— Видишь, как он со мной разговаривает, — покачал головой Старк, взглянув на Стива. — Курить хочу. Пойдёшь?

— Я останусь с ним, — Стив покачал головой. — Не стоит оставлять его одного.

Тони кивнул и вышел на крыльцо. Баки нахмурился, услышав звон колокольчиков. Никогда прежде он не казался ему настолько раздражающим, как сейчас.

— Ревнуешь? — Стив сел прямо перед ним.

— Что?

— Ревнуешь, когда Тони зовёт Питера «малыш Паркер»?

— Нет, с чего бы?

— Ну, не знаю. Я бы ревновал.

— Ты ведь не стукался головой, верно?

Стив насмешливо фыркнул. Он не стал продолжать эту тему и взялся за рабочие вопросы, первый из которых поставил Барнса в тупик.

Джеймс помнил, что Брюс должен был забрать документы, которые ему оставил Роджерс, но понятия не имел, приходил ли тот за бумагами, да и вообще, был ли здесь кто-то после ухода Стива.

Их диалог прервался, не успев толком начаться. Питер влетел в участок, что-то бормоча себе под нос, а потом, заметив, что Джеймс очнулся, с облегчением выдохнул, но в глазах всё равно читалось беспокойство. И как бы Баки не пытался его убедить (на самом деле он повторил фразу «со мной всё в порядке» всего лишь два раза), тот всё равно мотал головой.

— Я не нашел доктора Беннера, — отчитываясь перед Стивом, Питер искоса поглядывал на Баки, — но встретил мисс Денверс. Когда я рассказал, что стряслось, она выказала желание помочь. Т-так что будет здесь. С минуты на минуту.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Стив.

Кэрол появилась пару минут спустя. Как только она подошла к Барнсу, Питер поспешил выйти на улицу и присоединился к мистеру Старку, который выкуривал уже третью сигарету.

Октябрь давал о себе знать противным холодом и почти чистым небом. Темнело рано, и уже было не видно домов в конце улицы, в окнах которых не горел свет. Казалось, там дальше лишь пустота, как черное ночное небо, бесконечная и тоскливая. Но в какой-то мере очаровательная. Питер смотрел и не мог налюбоваться.

— Всё в порядке?

Питер вздрогнул. Повернувшись к Старку, он увидел протянутую ему сигарету.

— Нет, спасибо, — он поежился, прижав к себе руки, и отрицательно помотал головой. — Судя по всему, вам нужнее.

— Стив ругается. Я обещал, что это будут последние десять сигарет, но с тех пор скурил пятнадцать.

— Зато вы не пьете, — усмехнулся Паркер. Он не видел лица Старка, но почему-то не сомневался, что тот улыбнулся. — Шериф помог вам избавиться от одной зависимости, поможет и с другой.

— Умный ты не по годам, парень, — Старк похлопал его по плечу.

Питер выпрямил спину, оглянулся назад. Его взгляд упал прямо на окно полицейского участка, из которого шел блеклый свет. Где-то там за дверью был шериф, присматривающий за его Джеймсом. И Кэрол. Кэрол, которая в последнее время слишком часто мелькала рядом с сержантом. Настолько часто, что Пит не мог не обращать на это внимания.

А теперь… Он сам привел эту мисс Денверс к Джеймсу. Злиться, конечно, не стоило, ведь все для его блага, но Питер, в душе которого закрадывалось все больше и больше сомнений, злился. В этот самый момент ему даже захотелось забрать у Старка сигарету, но тот уже спрятал её в карман. Он не знал ничего об их отношениях и, признаться, боялся спросить про них у Барнса, потому как ответ мог ранить.

— Здорово, что ты встретил Кэрол, — продолжил Старк, который, кажется, просто не умел молчать.

— А?

— Ну, к Барнсу привел. Кто бы ему помог. Я в анатомии не силен. А ты?

— Ну, — Пит усмехнулся, — кое-что знаю. У вас в доме занятная библиотека.

— И ты читаешь весь тот мусор?

— Это не мусор, мистер Старк. Там довольно много интересных статей. И ценных бумаг. Думаю, есть даже те, что можно продать и заработать целое состояние.

Тони усмехнулся и поднес сигарету к губам. Спустя секунду в нос ударил резкий запах, Питер поморщился и даже фыркнул. От выраженного недовольства стало стыдно, и он отвернулся, вновь уставился на обрамленное светом окно.

— Чем-то недоволен, малыш? — Старк выпустил очередную порцию дыма.

— А какие дела у мисс Денверс и Джеймса? — Питер подумал, что если печальные новости ему скажет кто-нибудь другой, то будет не так больно их принять. — В последнее время они постоянно вместе.

— Не знаю, — Тони пожал плечами, — тебе лучше спросить у сержанта. Может, он желает снова жениться, например.

— Жениться?

— Ну да. Не будет же он один до конца жизни, — Старк хмыкнул, удивившись вопросительному тону Паркера. — У тебя-то когда свадьба?

— Тётя хочет, чтобы мы поженились в январе, — шепотом сказал Питер, как будто боялся, что кто-то услышит.

— Пригласишь на торжество?

— А разве я могу поступить иначе?

— Отличная новость, парень. Тебе стоит поделиться ею с людьми.

— Придет время, поделюсь.

И как же Питер хотел, чтобы это время никогда не наступало. Он погрузился в эти странные мысли, совсем забыл о тягуче текущем дне и, когда чьи-то руки коснулись его плеч, вздрогнул всем телом, обернулся, но благо не схватился за висевший на ремне револьвер.

— Тише, это всего лишь я, — голос Джеймса звучал слабо. — Ты весь дрожишь.

— Ты зачем встал? — обеспокоенно спросил Паркер, пытаясь разглядеть лицо сержанта в полумраке. — Боже, всё в порядке? Когда мы пришли, ты…

— Все хорошо. Кэрол нащупала какую-то точку, нажала, было больно, но потом всё прошло. Пошли, мне нужно проводить тебя до дома, я обещал Мэй, что не позволю тебе шататься по темным лесам одному.

— Да ни за что! — Пит завелся с пол-оборота. — Домой тебе нужно. И куртку свою надень, простынешь.

— Кажется, у кого-то появился новый лучший друг, — рассмеялся Старк за его спиной.

И тут Питер сообразил, что стоял здесь не один. Он нервно пытался вспомнить, не сболтнул ли лишнего, но, когда Джеймс ответил что-то на его насмешку, успокоился, даже не вникая в его слова. Похихикав о чём-то со Старком, Барнс легко толкнул его в спину, и Паркер понял, что пора. Он быстро спустился по лестнице и даже попрощался с мистером Старком.

Когда они свернули с главной дороги, Питер подхватил Барнса под локоть, а потом и вовсе приобнял. Он старался быть к нему как можно ближе, желание заполучить всё внимание Джеймса списывал на странные слова мистера Старка о возможной женитьбе _его волка_.

— Ты какой-то тихий, — прошептал Джеймс. Как будто в этой темноте, в этой промерзлой пустоте кто-то мог их услышать. — Всё в порядке?

— Ты меня напугал, — ответил Питер, позволив себе слабость — голос немного дрожал.

— Всё закончилось. Забудь об этом и наслаждайся жизнью.

— Я бы насладился тобой. Но после сегодняшнего случая просто позволю тебе выспаться.

— Да что ты? — Джеймс усмехнулся.

А в следующий момент Питер прижал его к забору, что окружал его дом, и поцеловал. Рукой скользнув по щеке, зарылся в волосы и наслаждался. В точности как завещал ему Барнс пару секунд назад.

— Ты всё ещё злишься или останешься? — спросил Джеймс, когда Питер отстранился.

— Останусь, — уверенно сказал Пит.

Всю ночь Питер проспал на груди Барнса, под двумя одеялами. Ему совершенно не хотелось отпускать Джеймса от себя, отпускать в мир, потому что этот самый мир может забрать его. Ещё раньше, чем Питеру придётся уйти от него самому.


	15. 15. Сияние солнца

_5 октября 1871 г._   
_Таймли, Долина Дума_   
_Дом Блэйков_

  
Хлопнула дверь, и Дональд открыл глаза. Теплые лучи закатного солнца скользили по его голой груди и ласкали отвыкшую от тепла кожу. Прищурившись, он перевернулся на бок и кинул взгляд на дверной проём. Сумев разглядеть лишь тонкую темную фигуру, он прикрыл глаза, не веря тому, что видит, сделал глубокий вдох и вновь распахнул веки, почувствовал прикосновение пальцев.

Он сморгнул дрему, протер глаза рукой и с любопытством стал осматривать стоящую перед ним фигуру. Стройные ноги, узкие бёдра, плоский живот и… чудесное декольте, достаточно демонстрирующее грудь, чтобы понять, что перед ним стоит женщина. Со вздохом он вновь лег на спину, закрыл глаза руками, поморщившись.

— Не рад видеть жену? — голос Леди, как и всегда, звучал холодно.

— Да как же ты можешь думать так, — отозвался Дональд. — Безмерно рад. Безумно. Но, клянусь бородой Одина, я схожу с ума.

Леди присела на край кровати, аккуратно отвела руки Дона от лица и взглянула в прищуренные, светлые глаза. Спокойный цвет, всё равно что небо, такой же родной, как и прежде, взгляд — мягкий, слегка неуверенный, сомневающийся, но всё ещё полный обожания, пронесенного через вечность.

— Всё в порядке, — тихо сказала она и улыбнулась.

— Нет, не в порядке, — быстро заговорил Дональд, проглатывая окончания. — С тех пор, как вернулась магия. Я чувствую, что-то происходит внутри меня, в груди жжет, всё равно что адским пламенем. И я вижу тебя.

— Я здесь, это нормально.

— Нет, ты не поняла. Я вижу тебя другую. Прошлую. Вот если бы время вспять повернуть…

— Нет. Нельзя трогать время. Нельзя трогать время только потому, что ты предпочитаешь спать с братом, а не с сестрой, — сказала Леди, и Дональд слышал каждую ядовитую нотку в её голосе. — Игры со временем опасны. Не думаю, что ты хотел бы вечность валяться во временной яме.

— Я тебя любой люблю, — после небольшой паузы сказал Дональд. — Будь ты кем угодно, хоть владычицей черного озера, всё равно буду тебя любить, — взгляд Леди смягчился, но губы всё ещё растягивались в холодной ухмылке. — Просто скучаю по нашему дому, по тем временам, когда мы не прятались.

— Ты и раньше скучал, но про путешествия во времени не заикался.

— Прежде вечный пламень не горел в моей душе.

— Потерпи, пройдет.

Как только Леди коснулась его груди, вокруг её пальцев появились снежинки. Они порхали в воздухе как бабочки, светились нежно голубым, едва заметным под солнечными лучами, светом. Дональд чувствовал исходящий от них холод, приятно остужающий его пламень. Он прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь тихим воем ветра, и темнота под веками быстро сменилась воспоминаниями о былых днях.

Вот золотые колонны дворца, прекрасный сад с цветущими деревьями, за которыми они с Локи будучи подростками прятались, сидели на зеленой лужайке часами напролёт. За поворотом — стальные стены оружейной, измазанные маслом, и высокие наковальни для ковки мечей, на одной из которых восседал Локи — в зеленом плаще и с золотым скипетром он выглядел совсем, как настоящий. Дональд сделал шаг навстречу этому воспоминанию.

— Опять витаешь в облаках, — донесся голос Леди, и Дональд, дернувшись, открыл глаза. На его груди появился странный узор из снежинок. — Лучше?

— Лучше. Благодарю, — кивнул он. Леди оценивающе посмотрела на мужа, убедившись, что всё в порядке, и убрала руку. — Узнала что-нибудь?

— Да, — Леди встала с кровати и направилась к шкафу. — Сержант и знать не знает, что я к нему заходила. Не помнит всего того, что мне рассказал. Никаких подозрений, лишних вопросов и претензий в случае, если вдруг оставим следы.

— Отлично. Чем быстрее отыщем твой шлем, тем спокойнее я буду. Как только ночь опустится на эту землю, начнем действовать.

— Станем разбойниками на одну ночь, — усмехнулась Леди, повесив шляпу на ручку шкафа. — Если ты готов.

— Никаких вспышек, грома и молний, — кивнул Дональд. — Справлюсь.

— Конечно. Одевайся, пора ужинать.

Несмотря на голод, Дональд почти ничего не съел. Он нервничал из-за предстоящей вылазки. Думал о многом: об удачах и провалах, о детстве и юности, о правильных и неправильных поступках. На самом деле, предмет его раздумий не имел никакой важности — он мог размышлять хоть о скорости, с которой свет несется через вселенную, — потому как он достигал цели и без лишней нервотрепки. К тому же вернувшаяся к нему магия всё ещё не успокаивалась. Может, она не приживется уже в этом теле, сотню лет скитавшемуся по миру с пустотой в душе, и Дональду просто повезет, если он выберется из этого омута живым.

После ужина Леди занялась подготовкой. В обычное время белая атласная скатерть, теперь представляла собой карту со стены полицейского участка, и на ней одна за другой появлялись цветные отметки, вырисовывая примерный маршрут. Точный путь угадать невозможно, никто не в силах предсказать, куда заведут поиски, поэтому каждый путь — условный, и имеет свой маршрут для отступления.

Решив не мешать жене, Дональд спустился в погреб. Старая комната под землей пропахла вином насквозь, полки пустовали уже много лет. Они покрылись тонким слоем песка, который, по-видимому, сыпался с потолка сквозь потрепанные временем доски. Единственным источником света служила свеча, которой Дональд освещал стены и углы, пытался найти кейс с кривой ручкой. В первые дни их жизнь в Таймли, этот кейс стоял на виду, прямо возле кровати, и Леди долго думала, куда спрятать его. Погреб оказался идеальным местом для хранения их тайн. Он знал, что где-то здесь должен стоять сундук с одеждой Леди, в которой он нашёл её в первый день после того, как они всё потеряли, там же лежал его красный плащ и блестящие золотом доспехи.

Он не смог ничего разглядеть в темноте, но пройдя несколько метров, остановился и легко сжал кулак. Задув свечу, он снова сжал кулак, но на этот раз сильнее. В темноте все звуки казались громче, а магия набирала ещё большую силу. До него донёсся тихий стук. Как будто кто-то пытался открыть дверь, но та была запечатана мощным заклинанием.

Дональд сделал несколько шагов навстречу стуку, потом еще и еще, пока не уперся ногами во что-то твердое. Он улыбнулся, когда рукой нащупал кривую ручку, и резко и без напряжения поднял кейс, как будто тот совсем ничего не весил. Выход нашелся быстро. Плотно закрыв дверь, он поднялся по деревянной лестнице и вернулся к Леди.

— Открой, — он обратился к Леди.

— Что? — она нахмурилась, оторвавшись от карты, и посмотрела на кейс в его руках. — Нет.

Она сказала это так легко, что Дональд опешил. Застыл на месте, как греческая статуя, и захлопал глазами, стараясь умерить внезапное возмущение. Беззвучно открывал рот, но не мог подобрать правильных слов, чтобы выразить свои чувства. Он так давно ждал этой минуты, так надеялся, что теперь, когда они нашли след, ведущий к спасению, сможет стать самим собой, что растерялся из-за глупого отказа. Безразличие Леди его обижало, не как бывшего короля, не как мужа, а как родственную душу, делящую все печали пополам и приумножающую всё счастье вдвое.

— Локи, — снова заговорил Дональд, — открой.

— Нет.

— Открой, — настаивал он.

— Даже не собираюсь вмешиваться в это дерьмо, — ответила она, закатив глаза, и сложила руки на груди. — Это твой молот и твой замок. Если он не открывается, значит, ты не готов.

— Ты можешь снять заклинание…

— Наложенное рукой Одина? Ты заблуждаешься, братец.

— Наш отец постоянно оставлял лазейки…

— Твой отец, — перебила его Локи. — С ним и решай свою проблему. Забудь про молот. Устраивать драки — последнее, что нам нужно. Да и кто растрачивает магию зря?

— Так не для драк и прошу. Для поисков.

— Придет время, и он откроется сам. А пока убери его в погреб, к доспехам.

— Ну, можно хоть здесь оставлю? Под кровать закину. А то каждый раз разгадывать твою колдовскую загадку так бесит.

Покачав головой, Леди отвернулась к карте. Хоть Дональд и не был уверен в ответе, кейс всё-таки спрятал аккурат под кровать. Когда он вернулся в комнату, заметил, что Локи уже успела переодеться, сменив не самое удобное платье и каблуки на штаны для верховой езды. Её волосы были забраны в длинный хвост за спиной, в той же манере, что и у самого Дональда.

Она улыбнулась рассматривающему её Дональду.

— Ну, ты готов?

 

***

_5 октября 1871 г._   
_Таймли, Долина Дума_   
_На пути к огороженным фермам_

Темнота беспросветная, в ней-то и крылась та самая особенность южных штатов. Можно затеряться навсегда, никто не найдёт и следа твоего присутствия; можно явиться утром и ни одна душа не будет смущать своими расспросами. Локи прознала эти тонкости на собственном опыте, и перед темнотой её уверенность ничуть не пошатнулась — пока есть шанс, им надо пользоваться. Дональд шёл рядом, держал жену под локоть и улыбался, едва различая очертания её лица.

Ночную безмятежность нарушали только голоса засидевшихся допоздна в таверне мужчин и свет в окнах нескольких домов. Они обходили их стороной, желая оставаться незамеченными. Но Локи старалась запомнить лица всех, кто не спал. Меры предосторожности. Их не должны раскрыть. Любая промашка грозила им полной потерей контроля над ситуацией и отдаляла от воссоединения с настоящим домом. Вот только судьба довольна хрупкая штука.

— Сержант не спит, — подметила Локи, когда они проходили мимо участка. — Похоже, только ты спишь на рабочем месте.

— Видать у него дела есть, — Дональд пожал плечами, — срочные и неотложные.

— Или тайные, как у нас. Ночь — самое подходящее время для тайн.

— А раньше ты говорила ровным счетом тоже самое о любви.

— Когда-то и она была тайной.

— Так, может, и у Старка тоже есть тайны, — ухмыльнулся Дональд.

Он кивнул в сторону дома Старка. Машина с предсказаниями, что стояла на его крыльце, давно выключена. В дальнем окне горел свет. Не такой яркий, как в участке, но легко выделяющийся в кромешной тьме.

— А вот это интересно, — Леди вдруг свернула с намеченного пути. — Пошли.

— И чем же Старк тебе так интересен? — сглотнув, поинтересовался Дон. Он не стал противиться решению жены, последовал за ней, не выпуская её руки.

— Он мыслит не так, как все остальные жители этого города. И думаю, что он единственный на этой планете способен нам помочь.

— Нам нужна помощь?

— Пока нет, но кто знает, что нас ждет.

У дома Старка почти не было слышно поющих и пьющих гуляк. Тусклый свет окна так и манил. Локи поднялась по ступенькам, прошлась по крыльцу и остановилась у занавешенного шторой окна. Сквозь легкую ткань разглядеть что-то оказалось непросто. Она крутилась, заглядывала со всех углов, но всё равно не ничего не видела.

Видимо, у тайны Тони Старка особая цена, иначе зачем прятать за шторой то, что уже спрятано в ночи? Любопытно.

Эта минута безуспешных попыток едва не вывела её из себя. Сдавшись любопытству, Локи коснулась стекла рукой, на нем сразу появились узорчатые снежинки, вся ладонь покрылась тонким слоем снега. Дунув на снежные хлопья, она едва уловила момент, в который магические снежинки проникли сквозь стекло и приоткрыли занавеску.

Старк сидел к окну спиной и горбился над очередным чертежом. В прижатой к плечу руке он держал карандаш, второй рукой опирался на стол. Одет был неброско, но явно на выход: серые брюки, светлая рубашка с абсолютно чистыми манжетами на рукавах. Это так нетипично для Тони Старка, да и в общем-то для любого человека его профессии. Локи привыкла видеть его с испачканными пальцами и с пятнами сажи на лице.

— Ну, что там? — над ухом произнес Дональд.

— Старк, — покачала головой Леди. — Работает.

— Хах, — усмехнулся Дональд, — забавно. Оказывается, не у всех есть тайны. Может, его кошмары мучают ночами, вот и не спит. Тут каждый второй страдает этим послевоенным синдромом.

— Не осуждай, если не понимаешь, — недовольно отозвалась Леди, отвлекшись на мужа. В тусклом свете она поймала дорогой сердцу взгляд. — И не забывай, что этот мир совсем иной.

— Да что мне в радость сравнивать их войны с той, в которой мы пали?

— Порой очень даже.

В следующее мгновение Локи вновь заглянула в окно и прикрыла рот ладонью. Обзор открывался небольшой: сквозь щелку не разглядеть и половину комнаты, но зато её центр виден, как на ладони. Старк и с места не сдвинулся, только едва изменил позу, в качестве опоры используя сидящего на столе шерифа Роджерса.

Их неприличная близость озадачивала. Шериф гладил спину Старка, пока тот, вероятно, что-то ему объяснял, улыбался и пальцами поправлял волосы Тони. Ладонь Старка покоилась на колене шерифа. Когда Стив наклонился к Старку и взял его лицо в ладони, поцеловав в лоб, Леди махнула рукой. Снежинки исчезли, и шторы закрылись.

— Идём, — скомандовала она, быстро спустившись с лестницы.

— Так что там? — Дональд поспешил за ней.

— Ничего, — фыркнула Локи. — Старк сидит за столом. Что-то рисует. Ты прав, не у всех есть тайны. У некоторых просто бессонница.

Они шли молча до самых ферм. Вокруг стояла гробовая тишина как на кладбище, и только благодаря своему чересчур острому слуху, Дональд слышал, как бежит ручей в пустыне. Остановившись у каменного забора, Дон исследовал его руками в надежде найти что-нибудь, рычаг или ручку, способную открыть ворота.

— Такая тьма тёмная, — возмутился Дон, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках жены. — Ещё и луна, как назло, за тучами.

— Так разгони их. Или это не ты бог грома?

— Ты же говорила, не тратить магию зря.

— Я уже забыла те времена, когда ты придерживался правил.

— Не провоцируй меня.

— Просто разгони тучи. И дело с концом.

Дональд ухмыльнулся, и, если бы Локи могла увидеть эту улыбку, получил бы смачный подзатыльник. Самодовольство — его порок, совершенно не идущий на пользу их нынешнему делу. Собравшись с мыслями, он представил, как выйдет луна, и свет прольется на землю, в этом светлом холоде он увидит блеск в глазах жены и её прекрасные губы.

Был бы у него Мьёльнир, разгон туч не занял бы и минуты. Без него Дональду требовалось больше усилий, сосредоточенности и веры в себя. Последнего ему отчаянно не хватало, потому как не водилась среди его привычек та, что позволяла использовать всю мощь Асгарда без молота. Но сдаваться он не собирался.

Через минуту начало светать: лунный свет проникал сквозь светлые облака; дома, забор, деревья — всё начало приобретать очертания. Дональд едва сдерживал восторг, и, если бы Локи не стояла напротив него, вероятно, расхохотался бы и во всеуслышание объявил, что царь Асгарда вернул свои мощь и величие.

— Ну, _могучий Тор_ , твоя сила не в молоте, веришь теперь? — Леди улыбнулась и подошла к нему. — Не только молнии в небе твой конек.

— Поспешим? — тихо спросил он. Каждый раз, когда Леди называла его братом или Тором, именем, данным ему при рождении, внутри что-то взрывалось. — Пока снова всё тучами не заросло.

— Да, пожалуй.

Едва они двинулись, как послышались чужие шаги. Прижавшись к забору, Дональд сглотнул и притянул жену к себе. Он дышал через раз, прислушиваясь к топоту, который с каждой секундой становился громче. Было очевидно, что кто-то бежал, но вот стремился ли это незнакомец поймать их или же делал свои дела, понять оказалось сложно.

Мучительные тридцать секунд казались вечностью, Дональд дышал через раз, а Леди и вовсе была тише воды, ниже травы, прячась за его плечом. Поднявшийся вдруг ветер начал гонять остатки сухой листвы и травы. Так же неожиданно кто-то перепрыгнул через забор соседней фермы и помчался в сторону каменной пустыни, даже не думая оглядываться назад. Но Дон и Леди ещё минуту стояли неподвижно, на случай, если этот кто-то решит вернуться.

— Куда это Паркер помчался на ночь глядя? — прошептал Дональд, повернувшись к жене.

— Может, это не Паркер.

— Паркер. Здесь только он один может так бегать.

— Может, что-то с его тетей? Нам следует её проверить, — предложила Леди. Дональд помотал головой.

— Будь что-то срочное, он искал бы помощи рядом, а не торопился бы в город.

Леди согласно кивнула, а после они вернулись к своему делу. Дональд разогнал тучи, нашел зацепку и перелез через высокий забор. Будучи уже на участке, он нашел калитку, открыл и впустил Локи. Они сразу же направились к дому, потому что уже знали, откуда начинать поиски, в отличие от тех, кто перекопал почти весь участок.

Двери болтались на скрипучих петлях. Дональд прошмыгнул внутрь первым, прошелся по дому, но никого не нашел. Леди нашла свечу, которую спрятала в шкафу на крыльце в день их прошлого визита, и магией зажгла фитиль. Крохотный огонек загорелся зеленым, и, освещая путь, Леди спустилась в погреб.

— Поторопись, братец, — крикнула она. — Без тебя мне здесь концов не сыскать.

— Да здесь я, — отозвался Дональд и через несколько секунд появился на верхней ступеньке лестницы.

— Долго собираешься.

Леди медленно переступила порог и оказалась в небольшой комнате. Этот погреб и близко не походил на тот, что был у них под домом — меньше раза в три, с разбитыми полками и полом, на деревянных стенах — сотни засечек и пробитые дыры. Это место словно перевернули с ног на голову, надеясь хоть что-то найти, но эти попытки не увенчались успехом.

— Суртуров сын, — воскликнул Дональд, входя следом. — Да здесь как будто буря пронеслась.

— Они бросили работу на полпути, — вздохнула Леди. — Должно быть, платят им по часам.

— Это нам на руку, — обрадовался Дональд и сделал пару смелых шагов. — Надо найти магические следы. Наверняка где-то здесь золотистый асгардский песок.

— Кидаешь меня на гильотину, — фыркнула Леди и подошла к разбитым полкам. — Проверь ту стену. Там слишком мало засечек, подозрительно.

— Хорошо, только эта кромешная темнота… — Дональд не успел договорить, как стоящие по разным углам свечи вспыхнули по щелчку пальца. — Благодарю.

Леди увлеклась полками. На некоторых из них блестел песок, и к таким она старалась не прикасаться. Должно быть, тот, кто прятал сокровища, не хотел, чтобы они попали в руки таким, как она, это ведь так по-асгардски, считать, что лишь они одни достойны жить по царским законам, купаться в золоте и нежиться в шелках.

Дональд возился со стеной. Сначала он пытался пробить стену странным тупым предметом — длинной железной палкой, похожей на поломанный рельс, но ничего не происходило. Не появилось ни одной новой царапины, ни засечки. Он несколько раз ударил по вмятинам, но и это не помогло. Стена не поддавалась и ничто не указывало на то, что она может открыть то, что за ней спрятано. Со злости он ударил стену кулаком, да так сильно, что с потолка посыпался песок.

— Не рухнет он, — подал голос Блэйк, повернувшись к жене. — Не беспокойся. Это всего лишь пыль.

— Надеюсь, это и правда просто пыль.

— Да пыль, пыль. Что ж ещё?

— Заколдованный асгардский песок? — Леди подняла брови.

— Он бы блестел красотами Асгарда, — Дон покачал головой и кивком указал за небольшую горстку песка, что упала на него. — А этот серый, видишь?

Однако, взглянув на присыпанное песком плечо Дональда, Леди заметила кое-что позади него. Она подошла вплотную к стене и стала рассматривать оставленную Блэйком вмятину. Отпечаток кулака Дональда такой четкий, как будто вылитый по ровной форме, каждая морщинка, выпирающие костяшки — словно живые, дерево передавало каждую деталь до мельчайших подробностей.

— Ударь ещё, — уверенно сказала Локи, повернувшись. — Ну же, давай!

В её голосе чувствовались ярость и нетерпение, как тут ослушаешься! Не задавая лишних вопросов, Дональд снова приблизился к стене и ударил прямо в цель. Под возгласы Локи он сделал еще несколько ударов, и вскоре большая часть стены покрылась вмятинами. Под кулаками Блэйка дерево превращалось в смолу и гнулось в разные стороны. Не встретив сопротивления, Дональд зацепился за одну из засечек и смог оторвать небольшой кусок от стены. Бывшее мягким дерево вмиг стало твердым, как самая обычная кора.

— Это значит, что только мне под силу совладать с этой магией? — спросил он, разглядывая кусок коры.

— Похоже на то, — кивнула Локи.

— И ты попробуй, — воскликнул Дональд. — Ну же!

— Это не сработает, — Леди помотала головой. — Это защитное заклинание. От неверных, от предателей и тех, кто по крови не достоин.

— Ты моя жена, это должно сработать, — противился Блэйк. — Ну и что, что брак заключен не в Асгарде! Отродясь не было законов, запрещающих жениться в другом месте. Ведь Асгард — это не место, это люди.

— Я не асгардка…

— Асгардка! Пусть не чистокровная, но асгардка!

— Я не собираюсь прикасаться к этой стене, _Тор,_ — разозлилась Леди. — Магия её не возьмет, а в моих руках нет столько силы, чтобы бороться с волшебным деревом.

— Но вместе же быстрее! Нам давно пора работать в команде.

— Да просто пробей это дерево ногами, — Локи закатила глаза.

— Мьёльнир бы сейчас очень помог.

— Только снова не начинай.

Дональду показалось, что глаза Локи вспыхнули зеленым огнем. Так что противится ее воле он не стал и принялся за дело. После первого удара на стене осталась вмятина от сапога, после второго — ещё одна. Опершись руками о стоящий рядом деревянный стол, Дональд подпрыгнул и ударил по стене сразу двумя ногами, с такой силой, что та, наконец, поддалась.

— И что теперь мне туда лезть? — Дональд недоверчиво осмотрел образовавшуюся в стене дыру, нервно посмеиваясь. — Сомневаюсь, что это хорошая идея. Вдруг это ловушка или вообще иллюзия.

— Кинь туда что-нибудь, — предложила Локи. Оглянувшись, Дональд увидел, как она подкидывает вверх небольшой камушек. Тот доставал до потолка, стукался о дерево и падал обратно в её руку.

Первым, что попалось под руку, оказался сломанный рельс. Дональд отошел на пару шагов и запустил его прямо в дыру в стене. Секундой позже рельс с грохотом упал на пол по ту сторону стены. Переглянувшись, Дональд и Леди вместе шагнули вперед.

Странные гулкие звуки доносились из-за стены, постепенно становясь громче. Среди кромешной тьмы, что открывалась их взору, появился свет — огонек надежды, который увеличивался и в конце концов, когда грохот утих, осветил бывший когда-то темным коридор.

— Держите меня семеро! — воскликнул Дональд. — Локи, ты посмотри, оглянись. Это же коридор сокровищницы Одина. Помнишь это место?

— Но как... — озадаченно протянула Леди, рассматривая давно забытый коридор, — как такое возможно? Мы должны попасть внутрь.

— Чего ради?

— Разве сокровищница Одина не лучшее место для хранения меча? Где еще можно найти сердце Асгарда, если не здесь? Мы столько лет скитались по Мидгарду в поисках тайника, годами сидели на одном месте, запутанные собственным отцом! Это, — Локи кивнула, она стояла совсем рядом с ним, подавляя желание взять Дональда за руку и нырнуть в эту дыру, как в ледяную прорубь, — наша награда и наша миссия одновременно. Это ключ к будущему, о котором ты столько раз говорил мне. К тому будущему, где ты — единственный король Асгарда и всех девяти миров. Это наш шанс, брат, на жизнь.

Дональд задумался. Он не сводил с жены серьезного взгляда, та в ответ смотрела мягко, с надеждой, даже не пытаясь спрятать мольбу, что застыла изумрудной зеленцой в её глазах. Нахмурившись, Дон сделал ещё шаг к стене. Леди положила руку ему на плечо.

— Значит, это не ловушка? — тихо спросил Дон. — Ты уверена?

— Я ни в чём не уверена, — ответила Леди. — Не попробуем, не узнаем.

Немного поразмыслив, Дональд кивнул. Они сам не мог избавиться от любопытства, которое проснулось в тот самый момент, когда перед ним предстал коридор с серыми стенами. Дыра в стене была слишком маленькой, и ему пришлось навалиться на стену всем телом, чтобы пробить проход.

Он вошел в коридор первым, жестом остановил Локи и осмотрелся, прошел пару метров и только после позволил ей пройти. Она шла осторожно, прижав руки к телу, чтобы ненароком не задеть стены, ведь всё ещё помнила, как обожгло кожу, когда асгардский песок едва задел её.

Всё вокруг было таким знакомым, что сердце сжималось. Серые стены, увешанные факелами, стеклянный, переливающийся цветами космоса потолок, пустые и разбитые стеклянные витрины. И красная ковровая дорожка, из тех, что отец так любил стелить в коридорах, чтобы смягчить звон доспеха.

— Он же не мог просто зарыть свою сокровищницу под землей и надеяться, что никто ее не найдёт, — размышляла вслух Локи, держась за Дональда. Они шли медленно, прислушиваясь к посторонним шумам, а на ковер ступали так, словно под ними чистый хрусталь. — Только глупец способен на такое.

— Тот, кто жил здесь, должно быть, охранял это место.

— И где он теперь? — Локи развернулась лицом к Дональду, посмотрела ему за спину на неровные проход в стене и сглотнула. Разрушенная стена напомнила ей о павшем Асгарде.

О том дне, когда рушились стены дворца, а вокруг полыхало пламя. О том дне, когда единственное, что она хотела увидеть — это лицо брата и почувствовать, что тот дышит. О том дне, о самом последнем, когда она жила в мужском теле и была слабее, чем когда-либо. Не зря говорят, что прошлое — мешает жить, и они двое ужасно хороший пример для тех, кто в этом сомневается.

— Нам придётся выяснить, что заставило его отступить.

Дональд уверенно пошел дальше, направился прямиком к повороту, за которым когда-то скрывались несметные сокровища. Он был готов ко всему — разбитые стены, сломанные витрины, опустошенные сундуки, но всё равно вздрогнул и издал глухой рев, когда увидел страшную картину.

Сначала ему показалось, что доспехи как будто парят в воздухе, но стоило приглядеться, и Дональд разглядел металлические тросы, которыми они прикованы к стене. Он подошел ближе, чтобы получше рассмотреть доспехи. Золотые, они блестели в свете факелов. Асгардцы, носившие их, были невероятными храбрецами, но кто так обошелся с этими латами? И главное, за что?

— Их сожгли, — заговорил Дональд, когда Локи положила руку ему на плечо. — Мидгардским огнем.

— Их пытали, — шепотом заговорила Леди, поглаживая плечи мужа. — Самыми бесчеловечными способами, должно быть. Иначе зачем возводить этакий эшафот.

— Значит, у нас ещё есть надежда, — пробормотал Дон, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Ведь если их пытали, значит, сокровищница была пуста.

— Придётся искать новый след, — покачала головой Леди и приобняла Дональда со спины, положив голову ему на плечо, но тут её взгляд упал на одну из пустых витрин, на которой лежало тонкое золотое кольцо с фиолетовым камнем. — Или он сам нас найдёт.

— Это же кольцо нашей матушки, — воскликнул Дональд, проследив за взглядом жены. — Почему воры его не забрали?

— Не смогли, — предположила Леди, а потом, хитро улыбнувшись, добавила: — Или они просто его не видели. Один не разбрасывается дорогими сердцу вещами.

— Тогда почему видим мы?

— За нами будущее Асгарда, — Леди кивнула в сторону кольца, — и оно положит ему начало.

Сглотнув, Дональд подошел к витрине с украшением, аккуратно взял его, боясь сломать, а как только Леди встала рядом с ним, надел кольцо на безымянный палец её правой руки.

— Как ты там говорила? — Дональд ухмыльнулся, прищурившись как будто от яркого света. — Солнце ещё засияет над нами?

— Обещаю, — ответила Леди, не задумываясь ни на секунду.

— Мне кажется, оно уже сияет, — сказал он и крепко обнял жену.

В этом моменте было столько всего особенного для каждого из них. Важная находка открыла им глаза, и надежда, которая, казалось, вот-вот умрет, снова ожила в их сердцах. Много лет они провели в скитаниях, искали свое место в чужом мире и боялись потеряться друг без друга.

Их покой нарушил посторонний шум. Показалось, что кто-то уронил вазу, что стояла на столе, хотя, быть может, это всего лишь сквозняк. Переглянувшись, они поспешили покинуть сокровищницу. Как только дверь погреба закрылась, проход в стене начал зарастать, но ни Дональд, ни Леди этого уже не увидели.


	16. 16. Шрамы

_7 октября 1871 г._   
_Таймли, Долина Дума_   
_Городская таверна_

  
Всё утро лил дождь. Дорога превратилась в большую лужу, а крыльцо и ступеньки городской таверны больше напоминали кучу грязи. Стив поднимался осторожно, держась за перила, чтобы по грязи не съехать вниз и не упасть лицом в лужу. К тому же, это последняя чистая рубашка в его гардеробе, остальные две штуки Тони наглым образом присвоил себе, и, в случае чего, ему просто-напросто не во что будет переодеться, а впереди его ждет ночное дежурство.

Вытерев ноги об уже не первой свежести входной коврик, Стив толкнул дверь и вошел в таверну. Его сразу обдало теплом, сильным запахом спиртного, а уши едва не заложило от громких голосов посетителей. Несмотря на без конца топившуюся печь, в таверне стояла ужасная влажность.

Ещё издалека Стив увидел Баки и уверенным шагом направлялся прямо к нему, но только подойдя ближе заметил, что тот был не один. Баки вел оживленную беседу с мужчиной, что сидел напротив, но, когда увидел Стива, резко замолчал, и его собеседник, всё это время сидевший к шерифу спиной, повернулся. Его мягкий взгляд приятно удивил Роджерса, а последовавший за ним кивок и вовсе выглядел, как приглашение.

Столики вокруг них пустовали.

— Так вы знакомы? — растеряно спросил Баки, когда Стив подсел за их столик.

— Да, с Филом мы знакомы давно, — улыбнулся Роджерс, кинув беглый взгляд на Коулсона, который с милой ухмылкой рассматривал его. — В последний раз, кажется, виделись ещё на войне.

— Верно, — Фил подтвердил догадки шерифа, качнув головой. — После сражения при Геттисберге, мне пришлось вернуться в Нью-Йорк.

Баки с изумлением посмотрел на Коулсона, потом на Стива, и нахмурился. Он совершенно точно что-то упускал, во всяком случае, все факты говорят именно об этом, но только вот что?

— Но я ведь тоже участвовал в той битве, — медленно начал он, переводя взгляд со Стива на Коулсона. — Почему мы не были знакомы?

— Фил не воевал, — ответил Стив. — Он был… координатором.

— Я шпион, — усмехнулся Коулсон. — И не стесняюсь своей профессии. Не страшно, если кто-то озвучит это вслух. Только не очень громко. Не хочу испортить свою репутацию невидимки.

Фил улыбнулся, прищурившись, и отпил кофе из маленькой чашки. Для шпиона он чересчур много улыбался, а ещё, на взгляд Барнса, был слишком уж добродушным. Наташа тоже когда-то была шпионкой, Баки ещё помнил её привычки и те немногочисленные рассказы о любимых методах добычи информации, что никак не вязалось с образом Филлипа Коулсона. Наверное, эта простота Коулсона играла важную роль в его работе. Ему доверяешь, не задумываясь над последствиями, потому что при взгляде на этого человека кажется, что никаких последствий не будет вовсе.

— Тогда Таймли — идеальное место для тебя, — по-дружески продолжил Стив. — Здесь множество неразгаданных загадок, а правительство делает вид, что мы, практически, не существуем.

— Все южные города страдают из-за этой беспечности, к сожалению. Один тебе совет, мой дорогой друг, если хочешь остаться живым, не лезь в политику.

Стив заметил, как Баки, хмыкнув, покосился на него. Ему даже не пришлось полностью оборачиваться к другу, чтобы увидеть глупую улыбку на его лице. И хоть это поведение до ужаса раздражало, Стив понимал, что Бак ведет себя так исключительно из-за того, что дорожит его жизнью не меньше, чем своей. Он принял совет старого друга, покачав головой, и решил закрыть эту тему.

Сидеть и наблюдать за тем, как Фиск губит город и людей, ничего не делая, просто не в его силах. Он будет помогать всем, кто в этом нуждается, до тех пор, пока может.

— Разберемся, — ухмыльнулся Стив, бегло кинул взгляд на чашки, стоящие на столе, а потом снова взглянул на Коулсона. — На какой ноте я прервал вашу беседу?

— Сержант Барнс рассказывал мне о ваших летних карнавалах. Я даже пожалел, что выбрался в отпуск так поздно, — искренне ответил Фил. В его словах не приходилось и сомневаться. — Правда, ваша эта история с самоубийцами немного портит впечатление о городе.

— Они все умерли от тоски и скуки, — хихикнул Барнс и демонстративно взглянул на часы. — Ой, божечки. Мне работать надо. Увидимся позже.

Поднявшись, Барнс быстро вышел из таверны. Сидевший напротив окна Стив без труда различил фигуру Питера, из-за которого, по-видимому, Баки и сбежал. Это было ему на руку. Признаться, если бы он знал, что Баки здесь, привел бы Паркера с собой. Ему не нужны свидетели в таком важном деле.

Заняв место Баки, Стив взглянул на пьющего кофе Фила. Тот выглядел всё так же спокойно и невинно.

— Он сам ко мне подсел, — начал объясняться Фил. — А я спросил, как вы тут развлекаетесь. Когда я задал этот вопросу хозяину таверны, он предложил мне сходить в салун.

— Есть что-нибудь по делу?

— На игру в покер мне попасть не удалось. Зато я выяснил, что фермы и правда скупает Фиск. Сначала он оформляет их на людей, которые давно умерли, а потом принимает дома в собственность от имени города.

— Что же особенного в этих фермах, — Стив покачал головой. — Скупает ведь выборочно, обдумывает. У него наверняка есть стратегия, и он злиться, когда она не работает.

— Не думаю, что он причастен к последним самоубийствам, а вот родители Питера Паркера скорее всего погибли от его руки.

— Но это старое дело, — нахмурился Стив и заговорил уже тише. — Откуда вы про него знаете?

— Просто люблю загадки. К тому же, ваш друг, сержант Барнс, занимается этим расследованием.

— Да, я в курсе, — соврал Стив. Заинтересованность Баки в деле о смерти родителей Питера его совершенно не удивила. Паркер наверняка хотел знать, что же всё-таки произошло. — Удалось узнать еще что-нибудь о фермах?

— Не только Фиск интересуется фермами. Ваш старший помощник и его жена вчера влезли на одну из ферм. На ту, что рядом с Паркерами, — Коулсон нахмурился. — Ты уверен, что сами Паркеры не замешаны в этом? Ведь кроме них никто не жалуется на принуждение к продаже фермы.

— Ещё Бартон жаловался.

— Кажется, это было всего лишь раз.

— У меня нет оснований подозревать Паркеров.

— Но есть основания подозревать мэра?

— Ещё какие.

— Тогда вам прямой дорогой к мистеру Одинсону и его жене.

— Сколько я тебе должен? — кивнул Стив, сунув руку в карман.

— Городской шериф развлекает меня загадками, да в придачу хочет заплатить? — рассмеялся Коулсон, потянувшись за шляпой. — Считай, это твой подарок на мой день рождения. Всего доброго.

Фил любил сюрпризы так же сильно, как внезапно исчезать, ничего не объяснив. Стиву, конечно, и так всё понятно. Информации в его распоряжении оказалось не так много, как хотелось бы, но с другой стороны, что он мог узнать за четыре дня?

Окрикнув бармена, Стив заказал кофе с молоком и пока ждал, размышлял о том, что сказал ему Фил. Полученная от Фила информация хотя бы лучше, чем ничего. Жаль только, что у Коулсона не сложилась собственная теория, которой Стив мог бы воспользоваться.

Выглянув в окно, Стив внимательно осматривал улицу. Все эти люди, как ему казалось, в опасности. В любой момент Фиск мог решить, что бесполезные жители этому городу ни к чему, и избавиться от них всех одним выстрелом. А Стив станет первым в этом списке. Первым убитым, первым павшим, надеющимся на то, что всё лучшее ещё впереди. Он подарит людям надежду, которую Фиск задушит чужими руками.

Ароматный кофе помогал думать. Стив обдумывал десятки вариантов развития событий. Он представлял Таймли разным, иногда видел руины вместо домов, а порой ему казалось, что здесь, на этом пустыре, окруженном зеленью и водой, можно возвести по-настоящему великий город.

Погрузившись в раздумья, он пил кофе маленькими глотками, чтобы не обжечь горло. Люди, сменяющие друг друга, всё ещё увлекали его. Стив с удивлением отмечал, что знает каждого жителя, если не по имени, то по дому, в котором тот живет. Так или иначе, все они под его защитой и в трудную минуту будут ждать помощи от него. И Стив собирался сделать всё, чтобы этой «трудной минуты» просто не случилось.

От мыслей его отвлек тихий шепот. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он заметил доктора Беннера, который мирно беседовал с рыжеусым барменом и улыбался, сжимая в руках небольшую стеклянную бутылку. Стив быстро допил кофе и, подойдя к доктору, поинтересовался, есть ли у того свободное время.

— А у вас что-то срочное, шериф? — вопросом ответил Беннер, пряча бутылку во внутренний карман куртки. — Вы ведь не при исполнении.

— У шерифа не бывает выходных, — Стив пожал плечами. — Так мы можем поговорить?

— Да, конечно, — кивнул доктор, а потом быстро рассчитался за покупку, и уже вместе они вышли на улицу.

Осень по-прежнему нагоняла тоску. Беннер ежился от холода и косо посматривал на шерифа, которому холодный ветер как будто был нипочем. Роджерс не кутался в куртку и даже не морщил нос, просто смотрел вперед, думая над тем, как правильно начать разговор.

Беннер не смел его торопить. Работа шерифа не из легких, он прекрасно это понимал, принимал и лишь скромно улыбался, надеясь скрасить неловкое молчание. В конце концов, они шли в сторону его дома и это никак не влияло на его планы.

— Простите, что выдернул вас так внезапно, — начал Роджерс, когда они оказались на пустынной улице. — Эта мысль пришла мне в голову очень неожиданно, и будь всё иначе, я бы обязательно поставил вас в известность, доктор.

— Брюс, — ненавязчиво поправил его Беннер. — После того, что вы для меня сделали по просьбе Тони, я думаю, все эти «мистер», «доктор», «сэр» уже лишнее. Знаете, порой в именах больше уважения и смысла, нежели в должностях и званиях. Всё-таки, они более личные, не обобщенные одной идеей или специализированной областью. Правда, на мой взгляд, это довольно субъективная точка зрения.

— Однако, весьма интересная, — Стив улыбнулся.

— Но вы явно хотели поговорить о чём-то более важном.

— Верно. Правда, совершенно не уверен, что вы сможете мне помочь.

— Но я ведь могу попробовать?

— Я хотел расспросить вас о мистере Блэйке и его жене. Не замечали ли вы за ними что-то странное и необычное?

— Не скажу, что я вообще часто их вижу, — рассмеялся Брюс. Вопрос его явно удивил и озадачил одновременно. — Хотя Леди Блэйк приходила ко мне буквально пару дней назад. Принесла какой-то песок в склянке и спросила, могу ли я определить, откуда его привезли.

— Песок?

— Ну да. Там были примеси соли, поэтому я посмел предположить, что это морской песок, но без специального оборудования особо не разберешь, что там.

— А почему заинтересовалась песком, она вам не говорила?

— Говорила, — кивнул Брюс, как будто обрадовавшись этому вопросу. — Кто-то свалил кучу песка на их задний двор. Может, Леди Блэйк хотела вернуть его обратно.

— Да здесь же везде песок, — пробормотал Стив, недоумевая. — Значит, помочь вы не смогли?

— Не всё мне под силу, — Брюс пожал плечами. — Я удивлен, что она пришла ко мне с таким вопросом. Её мазь за ночь избавила Тони от синяков и ушибов. Я попытался разобраться в её составе, но не смог. Состав песка куда проще.

— И вы спрашивали её об этой мази?

— Да. Задал несколько вопросов. Оказалось, в ней содержится подкожный жир какого-то животного, которое не водится в наших краях.

— Что за животное?

— Я не интересовался. Все мои лекарства, мази, настойки — всё на травах. Не люблю работать с животными.

— Неподходящая у вас профессия.

Они шли по пустой дороге, изредка ловили любопытные взгляды жителей выстроенных в ряд домов, щурились от сильного ветра, гоняющего песок и остатки сухой травы. В те минуты, когда доктор молчал, Стив пытался решить загадку о Блэйках, Фиске и фермах, а когда тот говорил, вспоминал Тони, черте знает почему.

Брюс рассказал ещё немного о последней встрече с Леди Блэйк, которая интересовалась не только песком, но и даже жизнью доктора. Этот вопрос, впрочем, ему задают все более-менее образованные люди, приезжающие в Таймли. Каждый норовит подметить о том, насколько умен Брюс и в какой дыре он живет.

— Но знаете, — продолжил Брюс, поправив очки, — кажется, она задавала вопросы лишь из вежливости. Никаких личных вопросов, ни разу не спросила зачем или почему. Просто «как вы тут?» и «не скучаете?». Мне это даже польстило.

— И что, никаких странностей в её поведении вы не заметили? — хмыкнул Стив, остановившись прямо напротив дома доктора.

— Ну, — Брюс задумался, окинул взглядом дом, обернулся, как будто искал свидетелей, и только потом снова заговорил. — Вроде ничего необычного. Разве что склянку свою с песком она так и не забрала. Да и вообще очень брезгливо на неё посматривала, но вряд ли это можно назвать странным. Или вы думаете иначе?

— Не похоже, что из-за такой мелочи стоит переживать.

— Вы их в чём-то подозреваете? Имеются основания?

— Никаких оснований, — Стив помотал головой.

— Что ж, надеюсь, моя болтовня помогла вам разобраться в чем бы то ни было. Разрешите откланяться?

Стив поправил шляпу, улыбнулся Брюсу и поблагодарил его за терпение. Брюс, кажется, был рад немного поболтать хоть с кем-то. Возможно, одиночество, окружавшее доктора, было слегка надуманной иллюзией, которую вокруг него возвели те, кто ни разу и словом с ним не перемолвился.

Одно Стив знал точно: сердце доктора Беннера разбивали дважды, и оба раза виной всему была одна и та же женщина. В первый раз она вышла замуж за Баки, а во второй — погибла, защищая мужа. Немногим было известно об этом, но Стив знал и, наверное, поэтому затворническое одиночество не казалось ему иллюзией.

— Коньяк или виски? — спросил Стив. Доктор в удивлении поднял брови.

— Что, простите?

— Вы в баре купили бутылку. Коньяк или виски?

— Ах это, — Брюс слегка занервничал. — На самом деле, я не знаю, что там. Я не переношу алкоголь. На деле мне нужна лишь бутылка, а пустые они не продают.

Шериф усмехнулся. Иногда вещи настолько непредсказуемы.

 

***

_7 октября 1871 г._   
_Таймли, Долина Дума_   
_Полицейский участок_

  
Баки не был уверен, что поступил правильно, сидя на скамейке возле камеры и глядя на измученного сегодняшним днем Сэма Уилсона.

Когда Кэрол пришла к нему днем и сказала, что необходимо в срочном порядке арестовать Уилсона по подозрению в поставке контрабандного оружия, он и думать не стал. Отмахнулся от неё и пошел по своим делам. И чёрт знает, в какой момент он свернул не туда, потому что Сэм совершенно точно сидел за решеткой, а Баки не понимал, за что его посадил. Неужели, всего лишь за фамилию?

— Так ты из тех, кто с нами не церемонится, да? — грубо спросил Уилсон.

И в этот раз Баки действительно захотелось свернуть ему шею. Сколько можно повторять одно и то же? Совладав с желаниями, он выдохнул и облизал губы.

— Я же уже говорил, что расследую дело о контрабандном оружии…

— И, конечно, все претензии к единственному черному парню в округе, — выругался Уилсон и пнул решетку камеры. — Ведь белые так никогда бы не поступили. Или у тебя и улики есть?

— А если и нет, то что? — фыркнул Барнс, повысив голос. — Да я тебя оставлю здесь на пять суток за оскорбление власти.

— Да в жопу всю вашу власть, сержант. И тебя вместе с ней. Докажи хоть что-то, а потом поговорим.

— Единственный, кто настаивает на разговоре, это ты.

— Меня незаконно арестовали, я имею право высказаться и узнать, за что меня закрыли.

— Я ни слова тебе не скажу, если не прекратишь разговаривать со мной таким тоном, — отрезал Баки. — Как будешь готов, свистни.

Поднявшись с места, Баки направился к своему столу, сел прямо на поверхность и взял в руки бумаги по делу о смерти родителей Питера. Он читал его примерно раз в неделю, бывало и чаще, пытаясь найти зацепки. Разрядка для ума выходила неплохая, но за все это время он ни на шаг не приблизился к разгадке этого преступления.

Тот, кто работал здесь до них, явно не отличался дотошностью. Мало деталей, отвратительно составленный протокол, ощущалось пренебрежение к делу. Конечно, гораздо проще списать самоубийц со счетов, чем попытаться разобраться в деле основательно, и даже хитрый трюк, о котором теперь знал Баки, не показался бывшим следователям странным.

Он вздохнул, в очередной раз прочитав о следах на шее, и вспомнил рассказ Питера. Он не мог представить, что маленький мальчик испытал в тот момент, когда увидел мертвых родителей. И может к лучшему, что у него самого родителей никогда не было.

Сэм молчал минут пятнадцать, только ходил по камере и наблюдал за читающим Барнсом. Но потом все же сдался. Он снова пнул по решетке, привлекая внимание.

— Ну, ладно-ладно, — заговорил Уилсон, взявшись за прутья решетки руками. — Я готов выслушать твой приговор, но только быстро. И только потому что мне нужно быть на свободе через неделю.

— Возможно, я это устрою, — Баки отложил дело и посмотрел на Сэма. Он не походил на преступника, да и выглядел так, как будто ничего тяжелее самого простого револьвера в руках ни разу не держал. — Но мне нужно твое содействие.

— Слушаю, — Сэм сложил руки на груди и сел на скамейку. — Только без всяких расистских шуток, такого свинского отношения я терпеть не собираюсь.

— Как я уже говорил, мы расследуем дело о контрабанде оружия, — стал рассказывать Барнс. Он так и сидел на столе, говорил достаточно громко и четко. — И в деле появилась записка от поставщика, в которой стоит подпись. В качестве подписи злоумышленник использует букву «У». И, как понимаешь, ты попал в список.

— Только из-за одной буквы? — возмутился Сэм. — Чёрт тебя дери!

— Да знаю, знаю. Глупо арестовывать тебя только за это. Я и Кэрол так сказал, но потом подумал, прикинул… В общем, я уже отправил Кэрол закинуть удочку, чтобы выманить мистера У. Ну и заодно тебя оправдаем. А после у нас останется один Уилсон.

— Ты мэра решил посадить? — удивился Сэм. — Совсем отчаянный?

— Это тебя касаться не должно. Ну так что, посидишь здесь ночь? — спросил Баки, надеясь на честный ответ. Судя по выражению лица Уилсона, у него не было никаких причин оставаться здесь. — Я понимаю, это звучит дико, но… Чёрт.

— Я не намерен терпеть эти унижения, Барнс. Выпускай меня.

— Ну, а если я попрошу ради Стива? Он же много для тебя делает, и ты будь добр, а? Окажи услугу.

Сэм задумался на секунду-другую, а Баки подошел к камере и протянул ему чертежи оружия контрабандистов, сделанные Старком, со всеми пометками и техническими замечаниями. Уилсон с увлечением их рассматривал, как будто разбирался в схемах.

— А что об этом думает сам Стив? — выдохнул Сэм, подняв взгляд на Барнса.

— Ну, он скоро будет здесь. Хочешь подождать?

— Еще бы я не отказался от чашки чая, у вас тут ужасно холодно.

После странного предложения, Сэм начал вести себя по-другому. К нему вернулась прежняя вежливость, он даже улыбался, несмотря на то, что посиделки в камере явно не входили в список его любимых дел. Его как будто подменили, и если бы Барнс не стал свидетелем этого необычного перевоплощения, то ни за что бы не поверил, что человек может так измениться только из-за одной чашки чая.

Оказалось, что Сэм кое-что знает об оружии и вполне способен разобраться в чертежах, правда, и там нашлись трудности, но, к счастью, пониманию они не особо мешали. Сэм и Баки как раз рассуждали о британских винтовках, когда в участке появился Стив.

Первым делом шериф обратил внимание именно на Сэма в клетке и ужасно разозлился. Баки понадобилось десять минут, чтобы его успокоить. Стив и слышать ничего не хотел, только ругался и недоумевал, почему арест Уилсона никто с ним не согласовал. О таком правиле Барнс услышал впервые.

— Стив, Стив, — крикнул Сэм. Ему удалось отвлечь внимание Стива на себя. — Ты просто выслушай его. Всё это всего лишь часть плана по поимке контрабандистов.

— Ты принял Сэма за контрабандиста? — удивился Стив, обратившись к Баки. — Ты же знаешь, он под моей защитой. Если я защищаю человека, я в нём уверен.

— Вот, смотри, — Баки, наконец, нашел на столе ту самую записку от мистера У. — Это мы пытались связаться с контрабандистом. Всё, что у нас есть — маленькая зацепка. И так как в нашем городе не так много людей с буквой «У» в начале имени или фамилии, я решился на эксперимент. Поэтому так важно, чтобы сегодняшнюю ночь Уилсон провёл здесь.

— Хочешь сказать, что ты ловишь контрабандиста на живца? — Стив прищурился.

— Да, ловлю. Ты не переживай, у меня все под контролем.

— Так вы с Тони над этим работали? — спросил Стив, взглянув на Джеймса. Тот согласно кивнул. — Почему мне не признались?

— Потому что знали, что ты не одобришь наши методы.

— Запирать невиновного человека в клетке это не метод, Бак.

— Правильно. Это предосторожность. Но я как чувствую, что сегодня Кэрол принесет хорошие новости.

— Ещё и она в этом участвует?

И тут Баки понял, что сболтнул глупость. Возможно, стоило рассказать Стиву все с самого начала, о том, как они с Тони затеяли поиски и как вышли на мистера У с помощью Коулсона и Кэрол Денверс. Все это звучало до ужаса абсурдно, и пока Барнс собирался с мыслями, думал, как все правильно начать, Стив все понял сам.

Его лицо покраснело, ноздри раздулись от злости. Он глубоко вдохнул, сдерживая порыв ярости, прикрыл глаза и покусывал губы, стараясь успокоиться.

— Значит, — глухо начал Стив, взглянув на Барнса исподлобья, — об этом мне говорил Бартон, а я его не слушал.

— В свое оправдание скажу, что ты сам поручил мне это дело, — осторожно сказал Баки, на всякий случай сделав шаг назад. Мало ли, что может взбрести в голову Стиву. — А Старк… Если честно, я не понял, зачем он в это влез. Кажется, он что-то тебе обещал.

— Почему ты мне не сказал? Я думал, ты доверяешь мне.

— Доверяю, Стив, конечно, доверяю, но ты пойми меня…

— Мог бы хоть поставить в известность, что гражданские имеют доступ к информации.

— Да разве это так важно, учитывая, чего мы добились? — возмутился Барнс. Обвинительный тон Стива хоть и был оправдан, но его всё-таки обижал. — Никто не пострадал, мы добыли сведения. Конечно, преступника еще не поймали, но это лишь вопрос времени.

— Обсудим это позже, — нахмурился Стив, взглянув на Сэма. Когда дело касалось Тони, шериф старался быть осторожным. Ещё полчаса назад Старк сидел на его коленях, рассказывая о капканах, которые заказал Фиск. Он улыбался открыто и искренне, целовал его и смеялся. Как после этого шериф вообще мог злиться?

— Только не говори Старку, что я слил тебе всю информацию.

— А ты ничего и не говорил, — подметил Стив, сложив руки на груди. Морщинки меж бровей стали мягче, взгляд — спокойнее, но лицо всё ещё было красным.

— Ага, шериф всё понял сам, — подал голос Сэм, и Баки вдруг стало стыдно, что он совсем о нём забыл. — А теперь, может, что-нибудь порешаем, а?

Стив направился прямо к камере, в которой сидел Сэм, своим ключом открыл замок, следом распахнув дверь. Баки с возмущением глядел на шерифа, совершенно не понимая, что тот задумал, но не собирался позволить ему выпустить Сэма, не выслушав до конца.

Он был готов сорваться с места и попробовать противостоять Стиву, что в целом — достаточно глупая мысль, потому как Роджерс уложил бы Барнса одной рукой, но тут краем глаза заметил, что Сэм вместо того, чтобы сбежать, просто сел на скамейку. Сел, закинул ногу на ногу, скрестил руку на груди и вскинул подбородок, всей своей позой говоря: «Я и с места не сдвинусь, пока вы не разберетесь».

— Сэм, ну ты-то будь умней, — возмутился Стив, покосившись на Уилсона. — Тебе хочется сидеть здесь всю ночь?

— Ну, если мы сыграем в карты на твой значок, я не против, — ухмыльнулся Сэм, кинув взгляд на Баки. — Я сержанту слово дал. Выслушай его хотя бы, а то мне как-то неудобно. А как выслушаешь, сразу сделаю, что скажешь. В конце концов, я обязан тебе спокойной жизнью.

Закрывать дверь камеры Стив не стал. Вдруг Сэм передумает, и тогда это будет лишняя преграда на его пути.

Баки долго готовился к тому, чтобы начать разговор, а когда всё-таки принялся объяснять свой план, старался обходиться без упоминания Старка, чтобы не провоцировать Стива. Тайны и секреты есть у всех, и шериф бы понял будь это что-то личное, сокровенное, но дернул его чёрт вести дело с Тони Старком и молчать об этом.

План Баки изложил кратко: привлечь внимание, заманить в ловушку и поймать. Конечно, если это в самом деле Фиск, то схватить удастся только кого-то из его людей, но это было бы хорошим началом.

— Сэм будет здесь, чтобы на него не пали никакие подозрения, — Джеймс взглянул на Стива: тот выглядел более расслабленно, чем прежде, но морщинка между бровей всё ещё настораживала.

— А как же Кэрол? Если это дело рук Фиска, она в опасности.

— Старк спрячет её в Нью-Йорке от любой опасности. Ну, я на это очень надеюсь.

— Завтра же отправлю её в Нью-Йорк, — выдохнул Стив. — Но план хорош для наших возможностей. И я рад, что вы подключили Коулсона. Он никогда не промахивается. А теперь иди, с Сэмом я разберусь.

— Не надо со мной разбираться, просто тащи карты, — крикнул Сэм из камеры.

Всё-таки отделался малой кровью. Кивнув, Баки пошел в уборную. Он умылся холодной водой, взглянул на себя в зеркало, поправил отросшие волосы. Давно пора подстричься, но каждый раз находятся дела поважнее. Он уже собирался выйти, взять куртку и пойти домой, как услышал звон колокольчиков: кто-то пришел в участок, и очень удивился, услышав голос Мэй, а следом тихое «Здравствуйте, шериф» от Питера. Встав у стены, Баки замер. Он не знал, чего ждать.

А потом всё пошло под откос.

— Шериф, — радостно залепетала Мэй, и Баки мог без труда представить её улыбку и прищур глаз, — в нашей семье намечается праздник. Мы хотим пополнить список желающих сыграть свадьбу в конце декабря. Отец Фрэнк сказал, что необходимо у вас отметиться.

— А кто женится? — услужливо спросил Стив у Мэй. У Барнса ёкнуло сердце: он знал ответ на этот вопрос.

— Мой Питер и Мэри Джейн Уотсон, — довольно ответила Мэй. Баки показалось, что в этот момент она явно гордилась собой.

На минуту повисла тишина. Стив шелестел бумагами, потом скрипел пером, должно быть внося запись в книгу. Джеймс нервно облизал губы, снова взглянул на свое отражение в зеркале и глухо выдохнул, едва не заскулив от отчаяния. Ему казалось, что он готов к этому удару, к нападению со спины, которое в корне изменит его жизнь.

Но, столкнувшись с этим лицом к лицу и ощутив всю серьезность, он вдруг понял, что совершенно не готов расстаться с Питером.

— Двадцать третье декабря подойдёт? — поинтересовался Стив.

— Да, очень даже, — заговорила Мэй. — Питер, что ты думаешь?

— Двадцать третье так двадцать третье, — ответил Паркер.

Баки прикрыл глаза и ругнулся про себя, а потом вышел из уборной, как ни в чем не бывало. Он поймал взгляд Питера, задержался всего на долю секунды, но ком всё равно подступил к горлу.

— Добрый вечер, — Баки улыбнулся, подхватил шляпу со стола и повернулся к Сэму. — Не скучай, Уилсон. Спасибо за помощь.

Следовало бы попрощаться со Стивом и Паркерами, пожать Питеру руку и поздравить с женитьбой, но его выдержка сдавала позиции. Он досчитал до десяти, глубоко вздохнул, оттягивая тот момент, в который сорвётся, и напомнил себе, что сохранять лицо — это его обязанность. Чтобы ни случилось, чтобы ни произошло, его ум должен оставаться чистым, а эмоции — не тронутыми.

Открыв дверь, он всё же попрощался и вышел, даже не обернувшись. Ему казалось, что на него, в общем-то, никто и не смотрит, никаких неприятных ощущений и дискомфорта, какие он всегда испытывал при слежке, как будто включая шестое чувство; но умом понимал, что если ни Мэй, Питер и Сэм, то Стив смотрел точно в цель: в спину, между лопаток.

Прохладный ветер ударил в лицо, растрепал волосы, и мысль о том, что пора подстричься вновь мелькнула в его голове. Сосредоточиться на чем-то незначительном, таком нужном, но неважном, наверняка неплохой способ отвлечься от Питера, от его скорой женитьбы, и Баки даже думал, что это сработает, ведь для него будущая свадьба не была тайной. Он слышал, он знал, но никогда не спрашивал об этом Паркера, всё ждал, когда тот расскажет сам.

До дома он добрался быстро, прошмыгнул в вечно распахнутую калитку и почему-то именно сейчас решил повернуться и закрыть её впервые за много месяцев. Но так и не закрыл.

Джеймс замер, вглядываясь в приглушенную лунным светом тьму. Этот силуэт он никогда и ни с чем не спутает. Высокий, худой, но в то же время достаточно атлетичный (мешковатая одежда скрывала слишком многое), Питер как будто пытался спрятаться, одновременно желая быть на виду; он хотел, чтобы Джеймс его заметил, но не представлял, что ему сказать. Тонкие руки висели вдоль длинного тела, угловатые плечи нервно дергались.

Сначала ему хотелось что-нибудь сказать. Ласково позвать Питера, назвать его тигром и попытаться успокоить, затем в нём вдруг проснулась ярость, сердце бешено стучало, в ушах — сплошной гул, и не слышно даже гудящего ветра. Питер стоял и не двигался, он ждал то ли позволения, то ли одобрения.

Вместо слов Барнс просто вытянул руки, приглашая парнишку в свои объятия. Он поступал так всегда, когда слова были лишними или когда на разговоры просто не оставалось сил. Питер сдвинулся с места резко, побежал к Джеймсу, навстречу его объятиям, следом сжал его так крепко, как только мог. Барнс обнял его за плечи, положил одну руку ему на затылок и заботливо поцеловал в макушку. Он слышал, как фыркал Питер, как он сглатывал, уже, вероятно, не сдерживая накатившие вдруг слезы.

— Тише, тигр, — прошептал Джеймс, сам удивившись тону своего голоса: ни нотки обиды, ни капли разочарования или грусти; только ласка и забота, желание помочь. — Успокойся. Всё в порядке.

— Я н-не хотел, чтобы ты узнал так, — пробормотал Питер, сильнее вцепившись в Джеймса. — Но сам… Сам я не мог сказать.

— Идем, налью тебе чаю.

Питер не хотел отпускать Джеймса. Из страха, или по глупости — Барнс даже выяснять не собирался. Вместо того, чтобы попытаться вылезти из объятий, он поднял Паркера на руки.

Через пару минут они оказались в доме, Питер наконец отпустил Джеймса и мирно стоял в стороне, пока тот закрывал дверь. Он любовался лампочками, что горели под потолком, и улыбался, сквозь слезы. Сердце защемило, когда Джеймс увидел покрасневшее лицо Питера. Он всё ещё плакал, утирая слезы рукавом куртки, и сожалел о том, что не мог контролировать себя.

Скинув куртку и подойдя ближе, Джеймс обхватил лицо Питера ладонями и стал покрывать горящие от слез щеки поцелуями. Он касался губами его лба, висков, носа, подбородка, целовал линию челюсти. Пит не успокаивался, но руками нежно гладил сильные плечи. Сквозь тонкую рубашку чувствовался шрам.

— Это ведь не последний раз, когда ты меня целуешь? — шепотом спросил Питер, зарывшись одной рукой в волосы Барнса.

— Я не знаю, — так же тихо ответил Джеймс. Обнадеживать, врать и лукавить ему совершенно не хотелось. — Этот вопрос слишком сложный.

— Я даже думать о таком не могу, — признался Паркер, и улыбка вновь пропала с его лица.

— Не думай, тебе не нужно, — Барнс пригладил его волосы. — Как ты удрал от Мэй?

— Сказал, что попрошу тебя отремонтировать крышу в одном из наших амбаров. Шериф взялся проводить её до дома.

— Поэтому он мой лучший друг, — ухмыльнулся Джеймс. На его лице мелькнула неуместная улыбка.

— Поэтому? — удивился Питер. — Как это связано?

— Ну, он понимает, что нам нужно поговорить, так что вызвался отвлечь тётушку от тебя, — мягко сказал Джеймс, а словив недоуменный взгляд Питера, добавил: — Он… Он знает, что ты для меня значишь.

Глаза Питера округлились. На его немой вопрос Джеймс беззвучно ответил «Да», даже не задумываясь. Он улыбался, хоть и не имел повода. Просто чувствовал, что так будет правильнее. Питеру ни к чему упреки и обвинения, ему нужна поддержка, и Джеймс готов подставить ему своё плечо.

Они говорили долго, по большей части ни о чем важном, но печаль, окутавшая Питера, никак не уходила. Ближе к полуночи Баки удалось убедить Пита, что тому нужно домой. К тому времени чай остыл, их рубашки лежали на полу, но дальше поцелуев они так и не зашли.

— Хочу остаться с тобой, — прошептал Питер. Его ладонь нежно касалась шрама на левом плече.

— Ты не можешь, — помотал головой Барнс. — Мы не можем просто взять и…

— Я не хочу стать ещё одним шрамом на твоем теле, — сглотнув, перебил его Питер.

— Не станешь. Обещаю.

Следующим поцелуем Джеймс заставил Питера подняться с кровати.


	17. 17. Глупые поступки

_8 октября 1871 г._   
_Таймли, Долина Дума_   
_Кладбище рядом с церковью_

  
Женщина, которую он когда-то называл мамой, одна из тех, что работали в детском доме, всегда говорила ему, что никогда не поздно навещать усопших. Будучи ребенком, он не понимал всего смысла, спрятанного за простыми словами. Не то чтобы когда-то его вообще интересовали покинувшие этот свет люди, если это не касалось работы, но сегодня, пожалуй, был повод вспомнить об этом.

Сколько времени, он не знал, бутылка бурбона уже наполовину опустела, а он все сидел на голой земле, прислонившись спиной к памятному камню и беспомощно мотал головой. За то время, что он провел здесь, он не произнес ни слова, хотя мыслей было много. Обращаться к могильному камню ужасно дико, и ничто не заставит его думать иначе, но сейчас ему жизненно необходимо с кем-то поговорить, а во всем Таймли нет ни души, с которой можно было бы поделиться теми сокровенными переживаниями, которые мешали спать.

За последние полгода это был его первый визит на могилу жены. Совесть мучила только в первые три месяца, а потом работа и жизнь закрутили его так, что на совесть просто не оставалось времени. Он не нашел свежих цветов, но вместо них захватил бурбон. Наташа обожала бурбон, так что он решил почтить память бывшей жены и запить горе, свалившееся на его плечи и на его возлюбленного, одним и тем же напитком.

Его поступок — крайне эгоистичный. Видел бы Стив, где он сидит и что делает, знал бы, чем он собирается поделиться с могильным камнем, оттащил бы его за шкирку самолично и прочитал целую лекцию об уважении к покойникам. Но сегодня ночью он вспомнил отнюдь не Стива, он вспомнил женщину, воспитавшую его.

— Наверное, стоит уже хоть что-то сказать, — Баки поднял взгляд к усыпанному звездами небу. — Иначе зачем я здесь, верно? Ты никогда не любила, когда кто-то тянул со своими просьбами. Или прикрывался чем-то, вместо того, чтобы прямо сказать, что нужно. Так вот. Знаешь, я полюбил одного человека. Помню, как говорил тебе, что это невозможно, но жизнь — штука непредсказуемая.

Он замолчал, сделал глоток бурбона, поморщившись от горечи напитка, и вздохнул. Одиночество вдруг нахлынуло волной. Неужели ему не с кем поделиться переживаниями, кроме как с надгробием своей жены? Есть ещё Стив. Конечно, у него всегда был Стив и всегда будет Стив, но пока что Баки не готов к разговору с ним. Роджерс — самый лучший друг, который у него мог бы быть, но к решениям проблем он подходит слишком рационально, со своей военной выправкой и любовью к правилам, а, значит, что поддержки от него будет не больше, чем от камня.

— Думаешь, терять того, кого любишь всей душой, второй раз будет так же больно, как и в первый? — спросил Баки, прикрыв глаза, и сжал губы, сдерживая подступающий вздох-стон.

Господи, насколько же глупа это идея — сидеть на холодной земле и болтать с тем, кто давно умер; раскрывать душу ночной пустоте и сковывающему движения холоду, вместо того, чтобы болтать в участке со Стивом или греться дома возле печи. Но вот она реальность — такая же бессердечная, как люди вокруг, такая же непредсказуемая, идущая своим путём, не обращая внимания на то, в чём так нуждался Баки.

— Надо было возвращаться к Стиву, — Баки шмыгнул носом, почесал его и заткнул бутылку деревянной пробкой. — Кажется, я в шаге от того, чтобы наделать глупостей. Ты бы не оценила то, чем я сейчас занимаюсь. Хотя я, признаться, в восторге. Пробраться ночью на кладбище, мимо вечно за всеми следящего отца Фрэнка… Я проделал грандиозную работу. Я не верю в призраков, ты знаешь, но если вдруг ты где-то рядом, то дай знать, а? Спокойней будет.

Но ничего. Тишина и одиночество, песок под ногами, деревянная пробка под пальцем. Мир — всё тот же, ночь по-прежнему темна. А он так надеялся на чудо. И уже не понимал на какое именно: на появление полупрозрачной Наташи на кладбище или на то, что помолвку Питера и Мэри Джейн отменят.

— Всегда казалось, что любовь какое-то тонкое, душевное чувство, а на деле — она приходит, когда не ждешь.

Вздохнув, Баки попытался подняться, упершись бутылкой в землю, но не смог удержать равновесия и повалился назад, шумно плюхнувшись. Хорошо, хоть не ударился головой. Вторая попытка оказалась удачнее, и он все-таки смог встать и даже сделал несколько шагов в сторону выхода, но потом вдруг повернулся.

Он смотрел прямо на могильный камень, кусал губы, а внутри что-то вот-вот норовило лопнуть. Чувства, эмоции, накипевшие сожаления — всё, что так долго пряталось под маской безразличности, которую он оправдывал собственной должностью. Но правда была в том, что он просто боялся показать своё истинное лицо, натуру, которая не так сильна и не так храбра, он боялся показать человека, который ослабел после всех потерь.

— Ты всегда знала, какой я, — вдруг заговорил Баки. Его собственный голос отдавался в ушах эхом, страшно раздражая. — Знала, во что превратила меня война. Но ведь всё равно любила. Все ли так могут?

В лицо подул ветер, на небе появились облака, скрывая яркие звезды и луну. Баки стоял и не двигался, как будто чего-то ждал. К горлу подступали слезы обиды и жалости к себе, но он всё ещё притворялся стойким как оловянный солдатик. Вдалеке слышались раскаты грома, вот-вот и его настигнет сильный дождь, но почему-то сейчас это его не волновало. Может, после всего он простынет настолько, что однажды, закашлявшись, выплюнет свои легкие и умрет, не заставляя Питера делать выбор. Или так он сбережет только себя?

Жалость… Как он ненавидит это чувство. Если бы смог, врезал бы себе сам, дабы выбить эту ересь из головы, но даже при всей своей боевой подготовке, в таком состоянии он вряд ли сможет ударить даже дерево. И слава богу, он это понимал.

— Мистер, мистер, — послышался чей-то голос. Сначала Баки подумал, что кто-то говорит в его голове, потому что вероятность встретить кого-то на кладбище в такое время, достаточно мала. — Вы, случаем, не заблудились?

— Я не… заблудился, — ответил Баки. Его язык заплетался, но говорил он с трудом отнюдь не поэтому. — Просто не могу идти.

— Сержант Барнс, это вы? Что вы делаете на кладбище в такой час?

Баки нахмурился, затем пальцем разгладил морщинку между бровей и прищурился, глядя вдаль. Небольшой огонек приближался к нему, и тот, кто нес его, наверняка торопился. Огонек то был ближе к земле, то освещал нелепую одежду хозяина, и в какой-то момент, Баки подумал, что он и вовсе погаснет.

— Часы посещения у вас нигде не указаны, — ответил он, разглядев в бегущем к нему отца Фрэнка. — А мне стало одиноко.

— И много собеседников нашли? — отец Фрэнк остановился совсем рядом. Теперь свет от его лампы падал так, что Баки смог разглядеть ночную сорочку, поверх которой тот накинул кожаную куртку, и смешной белый колпак на голове.

— Мне захотелось поговорить с женой.

— У вас что-то случилось, сержант?

Как Барнсу в силу службы приходилось скрывать эмоции, так и отцу Фрэнку приходилось быть не только тем, кто отпевает отошедших в мир иной и прощает все грехи, но ещё и хорошим слушателем и психологом. У него каким-то магическим образом получалось успокаивать убитых горем людей, но Баки не думал, что тот сможет помочь ему.

— Не ваше дело.

— Пойдемте, я налью вам чаю, — сказал отец Фрэнк, похлопав его по плечу. — Что предпочитаете, мяту или ромашку?

— Лёд и виски, — бросил Барнс, не думая. Отец Фрэнк добродушно улыбнулся.

— Рад, что и в таком состоянии вы можете шутить, сержант.

Отец Фрэнк пригласил Баки в свой дом, заставил разуться у порога и забрал бутылку бурбона, из которой тот то и дело пытался сделать глоток. Усадив ночного гостя за стол, он засуетился, поставил воду на огонь, достал чашки и алюминиевую банку с какими-то травами. Барнс наблюдал за этим, но в то же время думал о том, что было на кладбище, о своем глупом поступке, который свидетельствовал об очевидном: он пал ниже, чем был когда-либо.

Он пал на самое дно, раз решил, что мертвые ему помогут. И всё, о чём он мог сейчас думать, так это Питер. И Питер не должен узнать о том, что случилось.

— Простите, что потревожил ваш сон, отец Фрэнк, — ему показалось, что начать разговор с извинений, это правильный подход.

— О, нет, что вы, я бы даже не проснулся, если бы мистер Мёрдок не заметил вас.

— Мне не стоило приходить сюда сегодня. Сам не помню, как решил, что…

— Не извиняйтесь, сержант. У всех в душе есть бунтарский дух, и иногда он проявляется необычным образом. В вашем случае, это поход на кладбище в три часа ночи.

— А я думал, это глупость, — буркнул Баки себе под нос.

— Вас что-то тревожит. Не хотите поговорить об этом?

— Не хочу.

Но он хотел. Потому что, когда он молчал, мысли путались и жалость к самому себе росла в неприличных темпах. И он терпел, думал и думал, пока отец Фрэнк готовил чай. Он смешал какие-то травы: положив несколько сухих листиков на тонкую, полупрозрачную ткань, он раздавил их маленькой ложкой, а потом завязал ткань в узелок. Когда закипела вода, он наполнил маленький заварочный чайник кипятком и опустил туда узелок с листиками.

Когда на столе появилась чашка, Баки почувствовал тепло, запах мяты и чего-то цитрусовое, а потом защипало глаза. Он потер нос, фыркнул, опустив взгляд к чашке. Судя по цвету, это был самый обычный чай, но вот запах всё ещё смущал Барнса. Он повел носом, надеясь учуять что-то такое, что точно не позволило бы ему даже попробовать этот чай.

— Липовый чай с мятой, — отец Фрэнк улыбнулся, сев напротив Барнса. Он снял тот нелепый колпак, но всё ещё ходил в сорочке. Ну, кто Барнс такой, чтобы ради него наряжаться? — Не бойтесь. Попробуйте. Станет легче.

— Я не думаю, что это поможет, — прошептал Баки.

— Один глоток вас не убьёт.

— Значит, убьют два?

— Если бы я хотел вас убить, сделал бы это прямо на кладбище.

— Но почему тогда вы не сводите с меня взгляд?

— Просто хочу, чтобы вы знали, что я могу выслушать вас.

Баки поморщился. Ну вот, очередная ловушка, да какая ловкая! Интересно, на чьей стороне отец Фрэнк? Работает ли он на Фиска или ему действительно можно доверять?

Больше он ничего сказал, просто стал молча пить чай, и напиток оказался достаточно вкусным. Хотя, может быть, это только потому что он пьяный. Мысли путались и без этого, накатывала усталость, и Баки винил во всем чай, но в душе понимал, что всё дело только в нём самом.

Когда он почувствовал, что глаза вот-вот закроются, помотал головой, прогоняя дрему. Отец Фрэнк оживился, заметив это, и улыбнулся, вновь предложив свою помощь.

— У меня есть гостевая комната, — сказал он, помогая Баки подняться с места. — На вот такой случай. Оставайтесь, сержант.

Баки плохо помнил, как они дошли до той самой комнаты, но холод, окутавший его, и запах оружейной смазки напомнили о войне. Отец Фрэнк мелькал перед глазами. Сжимая в руке керосиновую лампу, он ставил свечки в подсвечник, когда Баки вдруг решил немного поговорить.

— За что нас любят, отец Фрэнк? — спросил он, подкладывая под щеку руку. — За что близкие люди любят нас?

— За заботу, — спокойно ответил отец Фрэнк, — за помощь, за веру в них. У каждого своя причина любить того или иного человека. Но каждый без исключения любит нас за то, кто мы есть.

Кажется, это именно то, что он хотел услышать. Отец Фрэнк больше ничего не сказал, оставил спички и поспешил выйти из комнаты, но Баки его остановил, в самый последний момент решив задать ещё один вопрос.

— Признаться, я не очень верю в бога, уж простите, война убивает веру наповал, — начал Баки, переворачиваясь на спину, — но вы… Это ваша стихия, так сказать.

— Вы хотите узнать что-то о боге?

— Нет, не совсем, — Баки сглотнул. — Я потревожил души умерших сегодня…

— Покойникам всё равно, во сколько вы к ним приходите. Не травите свою, ещё живую душу. И советую вам поспать. До утра всего ничего.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Баки и быстро провалился в сон.

 

***

_8 октября 1871 г._   
_Таймли, Долина Дума_   
_Полицейский участок_

  
Стив с нетерпением ждал, когда рабочая смена подойдет к концу. Он сможет выпустить Сэма, а потом пойдет к Тони, и они разделят завтрак на двоих. Он опять уснёт у Старка и проснётся только после обеда, тогда-то и придёт время решать насущные проблемы.

Или лучше начать с проблем?

Но он думать об этом забыл, когда на пороге появился Дональд Блэйк с широкой улыбкой на лице. В этом, впрочем, не было ничего необычного. Блэйк всегда сиял улыбался и никогда не фальшивил.

— Слышали новость, шериф? — довольно спросил он, сняв куртку. — Строительство железной дороги возобновляют.

— Что? — удивился Стив, следом нахмурившись. — Как возобновляют? Кто дал разрешение?

— Насколько мне известно, мэр взял все расходы на себя, — Блэйк пожал плечами, не зная, что ответить. — Это преступление?

— Конечно, нет, — шериф помотал головой. — Но кто знает, какими будут последствия.

У Стива об этих последствиях мнение давно сложилось. Фиск всегда делает только то, что выгодно ему и вряд ли в этот раз позаботился о простых людях. Железная дорога даст ему свободу передвижения и отличный план побега на случай непредвиденной ситуации. А всяких головорезов, что стоят за ним, провозить будет еще проще.

Быстро порывшись в бумагах, сваленных на его столе, Стив нашел календарь, который сам же нарисовал, и отметил сегодняшний день в календаре, оставив внизу примечание. Если что-то пойдет не так, он должен знать, откуда начать.

Блэйк потерял к нему всякий интерес, сел за свой стол и для вида стал разгребать бумажки, косо поглядывая на шерифа. Стив, в общем-то, не собирался задерживаться, но всё никак не мог решить, к кому первому ему стоит наведаться: к Тони или к Баки? И пока он размышлял, прикидывал все «за» и «против», покой полицейского участка нарушил внезапно появившийся служитель церкви. Стив окинул его взглядом, совершенно не понимая, что тот здесь забыл.

Отец второй, как он себя величал, немного запыхался, его лицо покраснело, а низ штанов весь измазан в грязи. Бледный, словно сама смерть, он кинулся к шерифу, схватил за плечи и на эмоциях заговорил.

— Шериф, — прервался он, сделав глубокий вдох, — там сержант Барнс. Он… Что-то у него случилось, говорить не хотел и…

— Тише-тише, — Стив попытался звучать спокойно, хотя всё тело дрожало. — Где сейчас Баки?

— В домике у отца Фрэнка. Вы не волнуйтесь так, он спит пока, но вчера…

— Спасибо, — прервал его Стив и вылетел из участка. Он слышал, как Сэм кричал ему вслед, но решил, что это дело может подождать.

— Шериф, — отец второй быстро догнал его, — парень в камере был очень возмущен вашим скорым уходом.

— Что с Баки?

— Не знаю, — он пожал плечами, — пришел на кладбище ночью. Сказал, с женой поговорить хотел. То ли просто напился, то ли умом тронулся, но мы решили сначала вам доложить, чтобы лишнего шума не поднимать.

Стив благодарно кивнул.

Он так торопился, так переживал за Баки, что даже не смотрел по сторонам, и когда Старк окликнул его, не сразу понял, что это происходит наяву. Сказав отцу второму, что догонит его, шериф остановился у крыльца дома. Тони стоял на самой верхней ступеньке и курил, не скрывая собственного наслаждения.

— Ты чего, как ошпаренный? Случилось что?

— Баки, — Стив нахмурился, понимая, что совершенно не знает, что сказать. — Ночью гулял по кладбищу.

— Что-то с Джеймсом? — Питер выглянул откуда-то из-под локтя Тони, прижавшись к ограде.

— Нет, я… Я пока еще не знаю, — Стив покачал головой. — Но думаю, что мне лучше поторопиться.

— Можно мне с вами, шериф? — тут же закопошился Питер.

Стив смотрел на него и думал, каким прямо сейчас паренька видит Тони. Роджерс видел, как тот переживает, как сглатывает и с трудом говорит без дрожи в голосе, и вспоминал слова друга о том, что тот, кто знает, всегда видит больше. Тони не выглядел заинтересованным в судьбе Барнса и не удивился проснувшемуся вдруг желанию Питера узнать об этом побольше, так что это правило работало.

— Думаю, ты нужнее здесь, — сказал Стив. Питер, кажется, с ним не согласился, но принял такое решение и скрылся в доме Старка. — Когда он успел прийти к тебе? Я думал, мы планировали завтрак.

— Ну, так понимаю, ты меняешь меня на Барнса, так что не я один испортил это утро, — съязвил Тони, прищурившись.

— Я ему нужен, — прошептал Стив. Чувство долга или просто дружеская взаимовыручка? Тони не знал, но, как и Питер, просто принял решение Стива. — Увидимся позже.

— Иди уже, я не злюсь, честно, — сказал Тони, когда понял, что Стив чего-то ждет.

Получив одобрение, Стив поторопился и уже через двадцать минут был в домике отца Фрэнка. Баки мирно спал на старой кровати, выглядел вполне здоровым и даже не храпел. На столе рядом стояла наполовину початая бутылка бурбона. Горлышко всё ещё было обвязано подарочной лентой.

— Давно он так? — спросил Стив тихо, как будто боялся разбудить.

— Часа четыре, — отец Фрэнк пожал плечами. — Плюс-минус. Я не будил его, ждал вас.

— Стоит попробовать.

Шериф пододвинул стул к кровати, сел и легко потрепал Баки за плечо. Тот даже не шелохнулся, но нахмурил лоб. Сжав руку на предплечье, Стив позвал его по имени, но и это не помогло. Он повторил эти действия, как настоящий ритуал, раза три или четыре, но потом решил просто поколотить по щекам. Этот метод сработал.

Баки медленно открыл глаза, непонимающе посмотрел по сторонам, с трудом смог сфокусировать взгляд на Стиве, когда вдруг поднялся, сел почти прямо и спрятал стыдливый взгляд в пол. Его покачивало, несмотря на то, что он сильно стиснул рукой край скамьи. Шериф так и тянул руки, желая помочь.

— Кажется, я всё ещё пьян, — наконец сказал Баки. — Как неудобно.

— Пошли домой, потом всё расскажешь, — прошептал Стив.

— Что я натворил?

— Ничего незаконного. Пошли.

Он медленно кивнул, а затем попросил стакан воды и опустошил его за секунду. Отец Фрэнк и его помощник внимательно наблюдали за каждым движением Барнса — неприятное ощущение, ему всё казалось, что он совершил что-то страшно постыдное, иначе как еще он попал в этот маленький домик проповедника?

Когда они со Стивом вышли на улицу, стало легче дышать. Ветер трепал волосы, в нос попадал песок. Несмотря на затянутое облаками небо, Баки щурился так, словно в глаза светило яркое солнце.

— Не надо, я сам, — сказал он, когда Стив предложил помощь. — Я не настолько пьян, чтобы не дойти до дома.

Стив ухмыльнулся, подняв брови.

— Но ты всё равно подстрахуй, мало ли что, — добавил Баки.

— Разумеется.

Спустившись по ступенькам, Баки оглянулся на кладбище. Все могилы показались ему одинаковыми, и он уже не мог вспомнить возле какой из них вчера сидел. Стив не торопил его, терпеливо ждал, когда друг сдвинется с места. Барнсу потребовалось больше времени, чем он ожидал.

 

***

_8 октября 1871 г._   
_Таймли, Долина Дума_   
_Дом сержанта Барнса_

  
По дороге к дому Барнса, никто не проронил ни слова. Баки, кажется, пытался переваривать то, что помнил о вчерашней ночи, а Стив просто хотел его поддержать. Однако стоило им перешагнуть порог скромного жилища, как шериф засыпал его вопросами, ужасно раздражая Баки. «Что ты делал на кладбище?», «Зачем пошел туда?», «Я для таких разговоров не гожусь?»

— Не знаю, Стив, — нервно ответил Баки, сидя на краю кровати. Со вчерашней ночи здесь ничего не изменилось, на подушке еще остался след от головы Питера, на полу стоял пустой стакан. Баки задел его ногой, когда садился. — Я не знаю. Боже, мне правда так стыдно. Надеюсь, Питер не узнает об этом и…

Стив тут же изменился в лице, виновато отвел взгляд и облизал губы.

— Господи, Стив!

— Он не знает, что случилось, — начал шериф, присев рядом. — Только факт происшествия.

— Ясно, — Баки поджал губы. — В общем, спасибо, что проводил, дальше я как-нибудь сам. Иди.

— Не хочешь поговорить? — Стив не обратил внимания на попытки Барнса выставить его за дверь.

Да, тому было неловко и в целом неудобно перед Стивом, Питером и отцом Фрэнком, а еще перед той сотней покойников, с которыми он ночью вел беседы. Растерянный взгляд, невозможность сосредоточиться и то, как он потирал виски пальцами, говорили о том, что он нуждался в помощи. И независимо от того, собирался ли Барнс это признать, Стив совершенно знал точно, что не отступит.

— Не хочу, — Баки помотал головой. — Хочу спать. Разрешишь?

— Ты же понимаешь, что как только я дойду до Тони, Паркер прибежит к тебе?

— И ты снова имеешь что-то против этого?

— Бак, это серьезно. Он женится. А ещё совершенно не умеет врать, так что…

— Даже не начинай, — Баки закатил глаза, — сам разберусь.

— Питер еще совсем юн и…

— Да боже, Стив, я знаю. Если ты собрался читать мне нравоучения, то выбрал неподходящий момент.

— А для такого разговора может быть подходящий момент? Или ты считаешь, что будет лучше обсудить _это_ после свадьбы? — Стив повысил голос. — Включи уже голову! Пожалей парня, в конце-то концов. Дай ему шанс на нормальную жизнь. Дом, семья, работа. Тони говорит, у него блестящее будущее, с такими мозгами не пропадают. Не тяни его за собой в это болото.

— А ты на мне уже крест поставил? — грустно хмыкнул Баки, опустив взгляд. Он сгорбился, совсем расстроившись. И как будто протрезвел. — По-твоему, всё что я могу, это бездумно трахать девятнадцатилетних мальчиков?

— Я такого не говорил…

— Но ты так подумал! — на этот раз Баки повысил голос. — И, вероятно, это не первый раз.

— Это не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что я собирался сказать.

— Если ты думаешь, что я по своей воле разобью Питеру сердце, то зря вообще завел этот разговор. Если он захочет — уйдет сам, а до того будь что будет.

— Ты ведь потом будешь жалеть об этом, — не унимался шериф, пытаясь убедить Баки прислушаться к своему мнению. — Перед расставанием все чувства обостряются, и потом будет больнее. Ты не захочешь…

— Я и сейчас не хочу. Если бы я только мог сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы расстроить эту свадьбу — сделал бы, не задумываясь. Но я не могу. Всё думал, что буду готов, а вот как оно обернулось.

Баки вздохнул, посмотрел на Стива. Тот выглядел как обычно, морщил нос (должно быть перегаром пахло знатно), отводил взгляд в поисках слов. Понимал ли он в полной мере, о чём просил? Вряд ли. Стоило ли объяснять? Совершенно точно, нет.

— Не наделай глупостей, — после затянувшегося молчания, сказал Стив.

— Ты в таких вещах куда успешнее.

Послышался щелчок замка, а следом топот и взволнованный юношеский голос. Питер, тяжело дыша, вбежал в комнату и сразу ринулся к Барнсу, совершенно не обращая внимания на сидевшего возле шерифа. Подойдя, он положил руки на щеки Баки и стал осматривать лицо на наличие ран и синяков.

— Что случилось? Почему тебя не было дома утром? Я уж подумал, опять работа, но потом шериф пришел к мистеру Старку и…

— Тише, _тигр_ , всё в порядке, — прошептал Барнс, с любовью глядя на Питера, который, кажется, уже готов бросить всё и заботиться о нем, если будет нужно. — Тебе не о чём переживать.

— О, мой бог, а что такое на шее? Ты стукнулся?

— Это грязь. Я был на кладбище. Всю ночь.

— Ну и дурак.

— Прости, сегодня не смогу помочь Мэй с крышей того сарая. И не прижимайся ко мне так, провоняешься ведь.

Питер усмехнулся, но не придал значения словам. Он продолжал рассматривать Джеймса, краснел, потому что знал, что шериф не сводит с него любопытного взгляда, но не стыдился. Если шериф знает об их отношениях, чего строить из себя недотрогу? В конце концов, Баки сдался и сам обнял его, и в этот самый момент стало так спокойно, так хорошо, что вдруг захотелось провести так всю свою жизнь. Жаль, что у жизни на него другие планы.

— А что там с крышей? — между делом спросил Стив. — Я могу помочь.

— Шериф, мне стыдно просить вас о таком, — залепетал Питер, покраснев еще сильнее. Джеймс обнимал его, прикрыв глаза. — У вас было ночное дежурство, я знаю, как это тяжело.

— Мне нужно, чтобы кто-то приглядел за ним, — Роджерс кивнул в сторону Барнса. — Да и к тому же, есть повод начать одно расследование. Сарай близко к недавно купленной ферме?

— Ну да, — Пит кивнул, — метрах в тридцати от забора.

— Отлично, идеально подходит. Тогда по рукам? Ты заботишься о моем лучшем друге, а я ремонтирую крышу?

Прищурившись, Питер с недоверием посмотрел на Стива, потом взглянул на Джеймса и увидел, что тот откровенно клюёт носом.

— Сделаю всё в лучшем виде, шериф, — улыбнулся Питер, проведя рукой по волосам. — Не переживайте. Не впервой его после пьянки откачивать. Появится на работе сегодня как новенький.

Когда Стив ушел, Питер легко коснулся губами щеки Баки и только после начал снимать с него всю грязную одежду.

 

***

_9 октября 1871 г._   
_Таймли, Долина Дума_   
_Дом шерифа Роджерса_

  
Стив глухо выдохнул. Старк двигался рвано, и привыкнуть к такому темпу оказалось просто невозможно. Но кое-что оставалось неизменным: крепкая хватка на его заднице, пальцы, раздвигающие ягодицы, и мягкие прикосновения большого пальца к растянутой вокруг члена коже.

— Ты там, блять, хотя бы дышишь? — хрипло спросил Тони, вновь грубо вставив. Стив прикусил губу и сильно сжал плечо. Тони толкнулся еще раз, и Роджерс наконец застонал.

— Ты не мог бы… — громко выдохнул Стив. Старк наклонился к нему, ритмично задвигал бедрами, вырывая стоны, и ухмыльнулся, уткнувшись носом в грудь. — Чёрт, ровнее, Тони, ровнее.

— Не моя вина, что твоя кровать до безобразия узкая. Могли бы как обычно пойти ко мне, — Тони слегка замедлился, встав на колени. — Но куда там, когда твоя душевная организация страдает.

— Мне больше нравилось, когда ты молчал, — сглотнул Стив и вдруг уткнулся в подушку, приглушив стон. Тони самодовольно улыбнулся.

— Ты любишь, когда я занят делом, — Старк положил руки на внутреннюю сторону бедер Стива и раздвинул ноги шире. — Ведь так, шериф?

Вместо ответа, Стив вытащил подушку из-под головы и закрыл ей лицо. Он качал бедрами навстречу движениям Старка и глушил стоны подушкой, потому что сдерживать их уже не получалось.

Сидевший на коленях Тони переместил руки с бедер на талию Стива, крепко схватившись, осторожно приподнял его над кроватью, затем встал сам и поднял ещё выше. Подушка упала на пол. Спина шерифа была почти прямой, почти что перпендикулярно кровати. Раздвинутые в стороны ноги так и хотелось на чем-нибудь сомкнуть, но Тони не позволял, пресекая каждую попытку сильным, глубоким толчком.

Стив никак не мог найти куда деть руки, поэтому просто сжимал ими края подушки. Сначала Тони двигался ровно — так случалось каждый раз, когда они меняли позу. Стив смотрел на его тело, на мышцы в движении и облизывался от увиденного, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия.

Не сказать, что ему было удобно. Но ощущения оказались потрясными, и Стив только стонал, прикрывая глаза, и путал пальцы в собственных волосах. Он был весь для Тони, чувствовал его везде и хотел ещё больше. Он видел, как Тони прикусывает губу, как глухо выдыхает, как дрожит всем телом. Видел, как он сдерживается и молчит только потому что Стив его об этом _попросил._

Пятый за ночь оргазм выбить оказалось сложнее, чем думали они оба, но чем ближе была разрядка, тем сильнее Тони трахал его, желая увидеть собственными глазами, как Стив кончит. Он ускорился, сохранив более менее ровный темп. У Стива перехватывало дыхание, и все, что он мог — тихо стонать. Одной рукой он потянулся к члену, коснулся только пальцами и почувствовал, как предоргазменная волна проходит по телу. Он накрыл пальцами сосок и начал ласкать его. От каждого прикосновения хотелось выгнуться, но поза не позволяла.

— Т-тони, — сорвано сказал Стив, ловя взгляд Старка. — Прошу, Тони…

— Ещё немного, — выдохнул Тони, грубо сжав пальцами талию. — Сейчас, сейчас…

Его голос хрипел, хрипел так сильно, что Стив с трудом разбирал слова. Он часто дышал, не сводил взгляда с Тони и пытался дрочить себе в такт толчкам, но постоянно сбивался с ритма, а то и вообще останавливался на пару секунд и сжимал член.

Всё вспыхнуло, он мелко задрожал и не смог сдержать равновесие, повалился на Тони, который уже не мог его удержать. Реальность как будто исчезла, и Стив не понимал, то ли он кричал, то ли стонал, то ли просто открыл рот в немом крике. Он сжался, а следом выгнулся, наконец кончив. До него доносились глухие стоны Старка, он чувствовал губы и руки, грубые и резкие движения, но всё было ничтожным по сравнению с его удовольствием.

Стив открыл глаза, когда Тони плюхнулся рядом с ним, раскрасневшийся и потный, но всё такой же желанный как прежде. Он с довольной улыбкой притянул Тони к себе, поцеловал, а потом обнял, уложив его голову на свое плечо.

— По уму, надо бы поспать, — тихо прошептал Стив, чмокнув Тони в макушку. — Мне еще работать сегодня.

— Как будто мне — нет, — Тони лежал, прикрыв глаза, одной рукой обнимая Стива поперек груди. — Дел невпроворот. Но с тобой поспишь, конечно.

— Смотрю на тебя и курить хочется.

— Вредные привычки заразны, малыш, — хмыкнул Тони, приподнявшись. — У меня есть парочка неплохих сигар. Могу поделиться, если хорошо попросишь.

Стив взъерошил его волосы, притянул к себе и легко коснулся губ, так невинно, что почти незаметно. Тони, облизнувшись, поднял брови. В желании шерифа закурить, конечно, не было ничего такого, это ведь не запрещено законом. Но воспоминания о тех пламенных речах Роджерса о вреде курения невольно наводили на мысль о подмене. Бред, конечно, но чем чёрт не шутит?

Однако, для Тони поход за сигарой — отличный способ наконец слезть с этой неудобной, ужасно узкой кровати. Спать на ней — наказание, и странно, что Стив до сих пор об этом не знал. Он воспользовался заминкой Роджерса и уже через пару секунд шарил по карманам своего пиджака, висевшего на спинке стула.

На взгляд Тони, Стив жил в самой настоящей пещере. Он всё ещё использовал для освещения старые масляные лампы и свечи, и отказывался от предложений исправить эту нелепую оплошность. Но, вероятно, Стива устраивал этот постоянный полумрак, такой как был сейчас. Его кожа казалась желтой в таком свете, лицо — совершенно юным, без единой морщины и царапины. И в этом было что-то особенное, потому что Тони чувствовал, как от увиденного замирает сердце.

Он зажег сигару от одной из свечей и протянул её Стиву. Сел рядом на кровати, положив руку ему на бедро и с удовольствием наблюдал за тем, как Роджерс затянулся.

— Тебя бы помыть, пока весь этот ансамбль из нашей спермы не засох, — подметил Старк, рассматривая поблескивающее в тусклом свете семя.

— По ощущениям, я даже встать не смогу, — Стив усмехнулся.

— Где ты хранишь воду?

Стив выгнул брови от удивления, одновременно с этим затягиваясь. Как бы не подавился, подумал Старк, но шериф — не слабак, и вполне в состоянии делать два дела разом. Потом указал куда-то в сторону, и Тони, проследив направление, увидел два ведра рядом с печью.

— Шериф, вы живете, как в каменном веке, — возмутился Старк. У Стива, похоже, не было сил препираться, и он молча наблюдал за Тони.

Какое-то время Тони стоял к Стиву спиной, вытираясь влажным полотенцем. Потом взяв одно из ведер и другое полотенце, он подошел к кровати, снова сел на нее и стал аккуратно вытирать Стива полотенцем. Прикосновения были холодными, кожа покрылась мурашками, но шериф улыбался и курил, любуясь Старком.

— Ты так и не рассказал мне о Барнсе, — Тони хоть и был занят, молчать не собирался. Что-что, а поболтать он любил. — Что страшного с ним приключилось?

— Одиночество, — шепотом сказал Стив.

— Так ты поэтому весь день проторчал у Мэй на ферме?

— Я и тебя с собой звал, сам не пошел.

— Я уж думал, ревновать али нет.

— Я всего лишь чинил крышу. И заодно следил за фермой по соседству.

— Узнал что-то новое?

— Ну, может быть, — Стив сжал сигару губами.

— Тайна за семью печатями? — Старк усмехнулся, протирая руки и предплечья. Прошелся полотенцем по шее, по груди и вниз к животу. — А говорил, что у тебя от меня тайн нет. Ай-яй.

— Я работаю с Коулсоном.

— Значит, мой план сработал, — Тони расплылся в улыбке, смачивая полотенце. — Держи. Член и задницу как-нибудь сам, а то я, боюсь, опять не сдержусь.

Стив кивнул взял полотенце и отдал Старку сигару, чему тот очень обрадовался. Для того, чтобы продолжить дело, начатое Тони, пришлось встать. Пока Стив вытирался, сгибался, чтобы дотянуться чуть дальше, Тони курил и бессовестно наблюдал за ним, но шерифа это не смущало. Он продолжал разговор, как ни в чем ни бывало.

— Какой план?

— Думаешь, Коулсон поехал бы в такую даль, если бы я его не попросил?

— Мне стоило догадаться, — разочарованно вздохнул Стив, на секунду остановившись.

— И что, он раскопал что-нибудь интересное?

— По вашему с Баки делу он узнал куда больше.

— Не переводи тему. Что там с фермами?

— Всё, как я и думал, за исключением одного «но». Не протрешь спину? — попросил Роджерс, повернувшись к Тони спиной. — А то чувствую что-то липкое, но дотянуться не могу.

— И что это за «но»? — поинтересовался Тони. Он взял полотенце из рук Стива и сделал ровно то, о чем его просили. Пришлось держать сигару губами, потому что обе руки были заняты Стивом.

— Блэйки. Блэйки ходят туда зачем-то. Я и вчера видел Леди Блэйк, она прогуливалась мимо. Это было уже под вечер. Заметив меня, она сменила направление. Не знаю, совпадение это или случайность.

— Третье колесо, — Тони покачал головой. — Сочувствую. Но, надеюсь, тебе хватит ума не соваться к ним без адекватных аргументов.

— Ты плохо меня знаешь, — Стив усмехнулся, развернувшись. Забрав у Тони полотенце, он швырнул его куда-то в сторону и обнял Старка.

— Давлю на жалость, шериф, как вы не понимаете. Не хочу однажды оказаться в яме одиночества, как Барнс.

Стив сглотнул. Тони хоть и сказал это в шутку, но прозвучало до ужаса страшно. Его не пугала смерть. Пройдя всю войну, начинаешь ценить жизнь сильнее, а утраты воспринимаются проще, как что-то вполне обычное. Но у Старка явно имелось другое мнение на этот счет.

— Туши сигару, пошли спать. До рассвета немногим больше часа.

— Как скажете, шериф, — ухмыльнулся Тони.

Старк вернул ведро на место, полотенца кинул на печь и в самый последний момент потушил сигару. Когда он лег к Стиву, едва уместившись, хмыкнул.

— В следующий раз я разложу тебя на моем обеденном столе. Даже там места больше.

Но Стив его как будто не слышал.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я сунусь к Блэйкам?

— Да, к сожалению, — вздохнул Тони, прижавшись к широкой груди.


	18. 18. Жизнь и потери

_10 октября 1871 г._   
_Таймли, Долина Дума_   
_Полицейский участок_

  
Партия в покер с заключенным — не преступление.

Так что Баки не мучила совесть за то, что он делал. А он мухлевал и блефовал, разве что не потешался над бедным Сэмом, который толком не успел разобраться в правилах этой с виду мудреной игры. Они играли не на деньги, а лишь для того, чтобы скоротать время, так что совесть Барнса не мучила.

К слову, Сэм сидел в камере уже дня три, что шло вразрез с их договоренностью. Тот самый мистер У вдруг начал действовать медленнее и осторожнее, тянул время, как мог. Возможно причина крылась в начавшемся вдруг строительстве железной дороги или же тот заметил что-то подозрительное и решил повременить. Был еще третий вариант, в который сам Баки ни за что не поверит: Самюэль Уилсон и есть тот самый разыскиваемый контрабандист.

— Ну, сдаешься? — подначивал Барнс, ожидая хода от соперника. — Учитывая мои карты, ты никогда не выиграешь.

— Ты слишком самоуверен, — сказал Сэм, внимательно изучая свои карты. — И в этом твоя слабость.

— Как же ты ошибаешься, — хихикнул Баки. — Доказано пятью партиями. Сдавайся. Миссис Бартон скоро принесет обед.

— Вот выйду отсюда, поднатаскаюсь и обыграю тебя, — Сэм скинул карты, Баки последовал его примеру. Уилсон разочарованно выдохнул: Барнс прав — ничего бы у него не вышло. — В следующий раз давай по старинке сыграем в «Дурака».

Баки рассмеялся, собрал карты в колоду и убрал их в верхний ящик стола.

В ожидании миссис Бартон время тянулось медленно. Они немного поболтали, но нашли не так много общих тем, чтобы продолжить увлекательную беседу. Так что вскоре Баки решил взяться за дела. Точнее, за одно дело — дело о смерти родителей Питера.

Разгадать эту загадку невероятно важно, и если раньше у него на это была почти вся жизнь, то теперь есть установка. Работу нужно выполнить до того, как Питер женится. Но вот незадача: пазл никак не желал складываться в полноценную картину, а мотивы убийства вовсе отсутствовали. Новая информация, полученная от Коулсона, здорово помогла, но не решила главной проблемы: доказательств против Фиска слишком мало для того, чтобы привлечь его к ответственности за убийство многолетней давности.

Он пытался разобраться в том, какие отношения были между Фиском и Паркерами, хватаясь за каждую ниточку, когда вдруг в участок ворвалась Кэрол со свертком в руках. Бледная, она быстрым шагом подошла к сержанту и положила сверток ему на стол. Как бы она не старалась сделать это аккуратно и тихо, не смогла: сверток с грохотом упал на стол.

— Что это? — нахмурился Баки. Он догадывался, что за посылку Кэрол ему доставила, но всё-таки решил уточнить.

— Револьвер, — прошептала Кэрол. — Нашла утром, под крыльцом. Ещё вот.

Порывшись в нагрудном кармане платья, она вытащила очередную записку от мистера У, в которой сообщалось о выполнении заказа. Жирная стрелка в левом углу указывала направление, а рядом с ней была приписана стоимость полученного Кэрол оружия.

— Где ты это нашла? — спросил Баки взволновано.

— На кухонном окне. Кто-то прижал эту записку ветками, чтобы не свалилась.

— Хитрый парень, — Барнс откинулся на спинку стула, глухо выдохнув. — Я надеялся, что он передает заказы лично, чтобы получить оплату. Ну, хотя бы Уилсона можно выпускать.

— Мне так жаль, сержант, что не получилось.

— Ничего странного не заметила? Хвостом за тобой никто не шел?

— Да вроде нет, — Кэрол помотала головой.

— Если тебе нужно прикрытие, то только скажи. Старк поможет.

— Не переживай, сержант, я и сама могу за себя постоять.

Перед тем, как Кэрол ушла, Баки выдал ей сумму, которую контрабандист требовал за револьвер. Саму посылку он спрятал в ящик стола и запер его на замок. Следом в участок пожаловала миссис Бартон, и Кэрол поторопилась уйти. Выпуская Сэма, он раздумывал о том, как можно устроить засаду, чтобы всё-таки поймать этого торговца оружием.

Они с Сэмом отобедали. Позже пришел Питер, чтобы помочь миссис Бартон унести всё домой. И пока Баки оформлял освобождение Сэма, он крутился подле, болтая о чём-то своём. Он улыбался, едва ли не светился, и если все связывали это с предстоящей женитьбой, то Баки знал истинную причину такого хорошего настроения.

Завтра они с Питером едут на старый полигон. Питер любил эти их нечастые поездки, когда Баки учил его стрелять, и каждый раз это маленькое путешествие превращалось во что-то, похожее на свидание. Там они всегда были одни, спрятаны от чужих глаз, и мечты Питера о жизни без масок и пряток воплощались в жизнь на те несколько часов их тренировок.

— Значит, мистер Уилсон не виновен? — поинтересовался Пит, хлопая глазами.

— Как я тебе и говорил, — ухмыльнулся Барнс. — Но осторожность требует отчаянных мер. Так что пришлось доставить неудобство Сэму и подержать его здесь. Ради безопасности, между прочим.

— И для развлечения, — рассмеялся Сэм, надевая куртку. — Давай быстрее, сержант. Я и так здесь задержался.

— Слушай, дружище, может, сегодня ты поможешь миссис Бартон, а? — губы Джеймса расплылись в улыбке. — У меня есть кое-какое задание для Питера.

Паркер поднял брови в удивлении.

— Если миссис Бартон не против, — довольно ответил Сэм.

Миссис Бартон никогда не отказывалась от помощи, так что согласно кивнула и улыбнулась Сэму. Пока Джеймс дописывал справку, Питер помог миссис Бартон собрать посуду и уложить её в корзины.

Через десять минут они остались одни. Какое-то время Питер глупо пялился на висящий на двери колокольчик, не двигался, молчал, размышляя о чём-то своём, а потом вдруг повернулся к Баки, широко улыбнулся и кивнул, разглядывая сверток, что парой минут ранее тот достал из ящика.

— Это то самое контрабандное оружие? — в глазах Питера без труда читались интерес и любопытство. — Я читал кое-что в записях мистера Старка о сборке и работе оружия и, знаешь, это занятно.

— Не уверен, что за твоими плечами есть старковский опыт, позволяющий на глаз определять, откуда к нам завезли эту прелесть.

Джеймс осторожно развернул сверток, демонстрируя Питеру револьвер. Он выглядел почти как новый. Без царапин, без следов пороха. Деревянная часть рукояти блестела, как будто её только что полировали. Паркер попытался прикоснуться к нему, но получил по рукам. Сержант одарил его строгим взглядом. Да уж, никаких поблажек, когда дело касается работы.

— Восьмигранный ствол, — Пит наконец сел на стул, — неразъемная рамка. Пуль скорее всего шесть десятого или одиннадцатого калибра. Его Кэрол принесла?

— Да.

— Она теперь работает в полиции?

— Нет, с чего ты взял?

— Часто вижу её с тобой. Теперь еще и это, — Паркер снова взглянул на револьвер. — Вот и подумал. Да и мистер Старк говорил, что…

— И какой глупостью Старк забил тебе голову? — спросил Джеймс, достаточно недовольно и резко, чтобы Питер усомнился в своих намерениях рассказать ему правду.

— Сказал, что ты собираешься на ней жениться, — виновато пробормотал Питер. — Мол, чтобы по жизни у тебя кто-то был. И я подумал, вдруг правда. Одному всё не в радость.

Джеймс устало вздохнул, помотав головой, сложил руки на груди и посмотрел на Питера таким взглядом, что аж мурашки по коже. Он не злился, не нервничал и совершенно точно не собирался его отчитывать за такое безрассудное предположение. Джеймс как будто пытался что-то понять или прочитать мысли Питера, и это так глупо, что парень едва сдержался, чтобы не сказать об этом вслух.

— У тебя вроде было для меня задание, — начал Питер, уставший от тишины. Такая ситуация была ему не по нраву, слишком уж он напрягался от взгляда Джеймса и моментально придумал уйму причин. — Скажи, что нужно сделать, и я…

— Ты правда думаешь, что я бы тебе не сказал?

— Ну, сначала я так и думал, — сглотнув, ответил Паркер, положив руки на стол. Он легко постукивал пальцами по столешнице, это помогало успокоиться и унять ненужную дрожь в голосе. — Как ты и сказал однажды, я вспыльчивый. И когда я размышлял о словах мистера Старка, то… На самом деле, это было ужасно. Даже думать о том, что это правда — пытка. Я предпочел мучиться в неизвестности. Но когда… Когда ты узнал обо мне и… будущей свадьбе, не сказал ни слова о своей. Так я и решил, что никакой свадьбы не будет.

— Я знал о твоей свадьбе еще месяц назад.

— Что? — вскрикнул Питер удивленно. — И мне ничего не сказал?

— Не хотел сбивать тебя с пути, — ладонь Барнса аккуратно легла поверх руки Питера. — И всё ещё не хочу. Я не знаю, что будет дальше, но...

Паркер ухмыльнулся. Отчаяние — вот, что читалось в глазах сержанта. Он знал, что есть вещи, которые он никогда не сможет сделать, как бы сильно не старался. Мир построили до них, с теми законами, которые действуют по сей день и почти не дают «шататься» устоявшемуся обществу. Изменить его — дело не двух месяцев, и даже не двух лет.

Баки обхватил два пальца Питера — средний и безымянный — своими и мягко погладил. Паркер почувствовал, как стало легче: плечи расслабились от первых прикосновений. Он улыбнулся, потому что не мог не улыбнуться, не мог просто закрыть глаза и признать, что уже ничего не изменить.

— Ты всё ещё надеешься? — Пит облизал губы.

А потом резко подпрыгнул на месте, выдернув пальцы из хватки Джеймса, и обернулся на звон колокольчиков. Мистер Старк воодушевленно зашагал к столу Барнса и сразу же уставился на находку. Взяв револьвер в руки, он начал его рассматривать с любопытством человека, разбирающегося в оружии и во всём, что с ним связано. Крутил, гладил, даже принюхался. Как будто по запаху собирался определить состав пороха.

— Старк, вообще-то, это улика, — Джеймс решился сделать ему замечание.

— Знаю, знаю, но я же эксперт. А мнение эксперта для вас сейчас самое важное. К тому же, когда такая интересная ситуация наклевывается. Никто не слышал, какие у нас отношения с Ирландией?

— С Ирландией? — удивился Питер, нахмурив лоб.

— Ну да. Они там вроде воду мутят, англичане совсем их со свету сжили. Когда я в последний раз был в Европе, пытаясь продать кое-что из своих изобретений, такими револьверами обеспечивали королевскую полицию на ирландской территории. "P.Webley & Sons" опередили меня и втюхали своим вот эту абсолютно не функциональную и дорогую штуку. Гладкий барабан уже не в моде, а ирландцы, похоже, в курсе.

— При Стиве не ляпни такой глупости, — усмехнулся Барнс.

— Я уважаю его ирландскую часть, — рассмеялся Старк, — однако, он уже давно не имеет к Ирландии никакого отношения. Вернемся к делу. Шесть пуль, неразъемная рамка…

— Питер мне уже рассказал, — прервал его Джеймс.

— Даже про стержень экстрактора?

— Нет, но это меня мало интересует.

— Потому что ты не знаешь, как устроен револьвер.

Баки раздраженно закатил глаза. Старк положил револьвер на место, а Питер, воспользовавшись моментом, взял его в руки и стал осматривать, выискивая стержень экстрактора.

— Но он ведь новый, так? — спросил Питер, глядя на Старка. — Никаких следов использования, ни царапинки, а к ручке и вовсе до нас не прикасались. Вы никогда не поймаете человека, который смог достать такой пистолет.

— Знаешь, малыш в чем-то прав, — отметил Тони. — Нужны связи и деньги, чтобы достать такой ценный груз. И причины, чтобы его продать. Сколько эта штучка стоила?

— Половину моего годового заработка, — признался Баки, грустно вспомнив, что платить пришлось из своего кармана.

— Плачу вдвое больше и забираю его себе. Что скажешь?

— С ума сошёл? Это контрабанда. Незаконно держать такой револьвер в собственном доме.

Покачав головой, Старк разочарованно хмыкнул. Как будто его волновали законы. Этот револьвер выглядел, как мечта. Он разобрал бы его на части, чтобы посмотреть, что такого сделали ирландцы, чего он не смог. В тот раз та несостоявшаяся сделка стоила ему многого, и пусть прошло уже почти три года, обида и злость давали о себе знать.

Джеймс забрал револьвер, завернул его в плотную ткань и убрал в сейф, что стоял под столом. Старк, до последнего надеющийся, что Барнс сдастся, покачал головой. В том, что он будет уговаривать Стива отдать ему этот «экспонат», сомнений не было.

— И какой теперь план, сержант? — вздернув подбородок, спросил Старк. — Сидеть и ждать?

— А у нас есть выбор? — фыркнул Баки разочарованно. — Это была единственная зацепка. Мы зашли в тупик. След оборвался.

— Может, теперь в дело вступит Паркер? — предложил Тони, улыбнувшись. — Он не такой, как Кэрол, не упустит доставщика, да, малыш?

Питер опешил, кинул взволнованный взгляд на Джеймса, а потом взглянул на Старка. Он не совсем понимал, что происходит и почему ему следует или не следует поучаствовать в очередной игре. Но что-то подсказывало, что эта игра не на жизнь, а на смерть. Настоящая и жестокая, которая в любой момент может аукнуться страшными последствиями.

— Оставь ты его в покое. Что у тебя за необходимость такая, Старк, отравить парню жизнь неприятностями? Он скоро женится, некогда разводить ерунду.

— Ну, раз на твой взгляд лучше сдаться, то валяй. Будет обидно прослыть трусом после твоих военных подвигов. Ладно, Паркер, пошли. У нас сегодня много дел. Мое «Виденье» что-то барахлит, надо починить машинку.

— Мистер Старк, я… — начал Питер, но замолчал, поймав взгляд Старка.

— Через двадцать минут твой обеденный перерыв подходит к концу. Не опаздывай.

Колокольчики брякнули, следом хлопнула дверь. Питер наблюдал за мистером Старком в окно, как будто желая удостовериться, что тот ушёл и не собирается возвращаться в ближайшее время. Кто знает, что взбредет ему в голову в таком дурном настроении.

Питеру не часто доводилось видеть мистера Старка в плохом настроении. Случалось, что он злился во время работы, когда что-нибудь получалось не так, как было задумано, иногда он громко ругался, когда обжигал нёбо горячим кофе. В такие моменты он скорее раздражался из-за мелочей, чем пребывал в плохом расположении духа.

— Никогда не видел его таким, — подметил Пит.

— А? — Джеймс поднял голову и встретился с вопросительным взглядом Питера. — Ты о Старке? Может, не с той ноги встал.

— Ты говорил, что для меня есть задание, — Паркер быстро перевел тему. — Что я должен сделать?

— А, точно, задание, — пробормотал Барнс, а потом замолчал. Стоило ли говорить Питеру то, что он собирался? — Я тут нашел дело о смерти твоих родителей, откопал пару фактов и…

— Нашел подозреваемого?

— Улик не так много. И я не знаю, смогу ли я когда-то собрать достаточно, чтобы виновник получил по заслугам.

Питер вздохнул, на секунду прикрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями. На юном лице появились маленькие морщинки, едва заметные в тусклом свете. Сложно говорить о смерти людей, которых ты должен был любить больше жизни. Этот груз на сердце, который никогда не скинуть, и Питер нес его через всю свою жизнь.

Он без слов понимал, что Джеймс хочет спросить его о чём-то личном, о сокровенном. О воспоминаниях или, может быть, просто о родителях, о том, какими они были и чем жили — для расследования важна каждая деталь. Но готов ли Питер копаться в своей памяти, выискивая затерявшиеся воспоминания?

Джеймс не смел его торопить. Время шло, они сидели вдвоем, молча играя в «гляделки». Барнс любовался Питом. С каждым днем он становился всё взрослее и взрослее. То ли жизнь его так не любит, отражая на его лице каждый прожитый день, то ли парню просто следует поменьше хмуриться и улыбаться. Питер так и не подстригся, и отросшая челка закрывала лоб смешными кудрями. Разглядывая его, так хотелось улыбнуться, обнять и поцеловать, убедив, что всё наладиться, но пустой взгляд, которыми Питер смотрел то на стол, разглядывая бумаги под его пальцами, то на Джеймса, заставлял оставить при себе все желания, как бы говоря — не время для такой ерунды.

— Ты же знаешь, мне было шесть, и я мало, что помню, — нахмурив лоб, начал Питер. Шептал тихо-тихо, даже сам едва слышал, что бормотал. — Тот вечер был страшным, и это всё, что я помню. Много ли шестилетний ребенок понимает в смерти? Да и ещё в такой…. Нелепой.

Пит сглотнул, но слезу не пустил. Одним движением убрал челку со лба, зачесав ее назад, и прикусил губу, шмыгнув носом.

— Спрашивай, что хотел, — немного грубо сказал он.

— Чем занимались твои родители? Как зарабатывали на жизнь?

— Знаю, что они работали вместе. Мама помогала папе. А он… Кажется, он вел какие-то исследования. После их смерти Мэй убрала из дома всё, что могло мне о них напомнить. Как тебе это поможет?

— Связь. Мне нужна связь между твоими родителями и предполагаемым убийцей.

— То есть ты знаешь, кто это сделал? — Питер едва сдержал всхлип.

— Предполагаю.

— И он, этот убийца, живет где-то здесь, среди нас?

— К сожалению, — Барнс кивнул и, заметив, как Питер мелко задрожал, потянул к нему руку и погладил пальцы. — Хочешь знать его имя?

Прикусив губу, Питер помотал головой. Кадык дёрнулся, тяжёлый вздох сдержал подступающие слезы.

 

***

_10 октября 1871 г._  
Таймли, Долина Дума  
Дом Старка

  
— Все ещё готов прыгнуть в яму?

Ужин, кажется, длился целую вечность. За стол они сели в шесть, и с тех пор прошло уже полтора часа, а Стив по-прежнему ковырялся в своей тарелке с фасолью. В том, что это была вина Тони, не стоило и сомневаться. Заводить неуместные разговоры это так по-старковски.

— Не делай из этого драму, — Стив потер подбородок, выпустив ложку из рук. — И не пытайся меня отговорить.

— Знаю, что это твоя работа, и меня она не касается, и подумаешь, сколько мы там вместе? И месяца нет, верно. Но, чёрт возьми, Стив, я бы сказал тебе все тоже самое и раньше.

— Ты всегда так говорил. Называл это заботой, а потом пел песни под окнами участка.

— Это романтика, ты ничего не понимаешь.

Старк со злостью вонзил вилку в кусок мяса, острый зубец с диким скрипом проехался по тарелке, и Стив поморщился от противного звука. Тони, однако, продолжил уплетать давно остывшую говядину, как ни в чем не бывало. Злость надо заесть, иначе последствия будут хуже. В его погребе всё ещё осталось множество бутылок с великолепным вином. Грех его не попробовать.

Стива поведение Старка не смущало. Вспыльчивость Тони никогда не была секретом, вот только проявлялась она не часто. Такие трудные ситуации служили отличным катализатором, и показывали Старка с другой стороны. Он становился более жестким и решительным, а ещё не скрывал чувства, которые тревожили его. И Стив бы сделал всё, чтобы умерить его пыл, если бы в этот раз всему виной не был он сам.

Пойти к Блэйкам — идея безумная, но как ещё выяснить правду? Давно пора узнать истинную причину их приезда, и другого выхода он просто не находил: пойти и спросить прямо — лучшее, что он мог сделать. Если им нечего скрывать, то не будет никаких последствий. Но если они что-то прячут, то Тони сможет рассказать всё Баки, и они продолжат расследование.

В таком раскладе событий Стив всегда списывал себя со счетов, потому что понимал, что просто так Блэйки его не отпустят.

— Я всё ещё считаю, что это безумие, — фыркнул Старк, потянувшись за хлебом. — Но, надеюсь, у тебя, хотя бы, имеется план. Ты славился своей любовью к обдумыванию военных операций во время войны.

— Смею напомнить, что в те времена ты из-за этого только ворчал, говоря, что мы зря теряем время.

— Ну, кое-чему я у тебя научился. Скажи, что у тебя есть план.

Старк едва не впал в панику, по взгляду Стива поняв, что никакого плана нет. Этот глупый прыжок с обрыва может стоить шерифу всего — не только карьеры, которую он строил с таким усердием, но и жизни. И если первый пункт Старка не волновал совсем (с его-то связями он мог бы пристроить Стива в лучшее детективное агентство в любом городе Штатов), то за его жизнь Тони переживал по-настоящему. Может, в этом была доля эгоизма, но он без труда признает это, если Стив откажется от дурацкой и рискованной идеи.

— Я следил за ними пару дней, — начал Стив, чем вызвал у Старка еще больше недоумения. — Опасными они не кажутся.

— Это так в стиле капитана Стивена Гранта Роджерса, — скрипя зубами, пробормотал Тони.

— Если что-то пойдёт не так, то просто расскажешь о моих планах Баки. Он станет шерифом. Дожмёте негодяев.

— К твоему сведению, это не похоже даже на часть плана.

— Тони, — Стив потянулся к рукам Старка, что лежали на столе, но тот быстро одернул их. Злился. Злился так, что не собирался позволить шерифу разрушить всё лёгким прикосновением. Просто так этот поступок ему с рук не сойдет. — Фиск возобновил строительство железной дороги неспроста. Ты — изобретатель, ты из тех, кто хочет для людей лучшего будущего, так что прекрасно понимаешь, к чему это может привести. Да, мы сможем быстро доезжать до ближайших пунктов, не проводить весь день в дороге под пеклом солнца, умирая от жажды. Но неужели ты не задавался вопросом, почему он сделал это сейчас? Земля через две недели замерзнет, а он вздумал что-то строить. Мы должны действовать. Я должен, Тони, потому что не могу позволить людям жить в постоянном напряжении, в страхе, что завтра они станут жертвой головорезов Фиска только потому что посмотрели на него «не так».

— Боюсь, после тебя, я — первый в списке на несанкционированный расстрел, — грустно ответил Тони, надеясь донести до Стива мысль: людям нужен шериф, а не очередной подвешенный.

— Вот именно, Тони, — Стив сглотнул громко, дёрнул головой, как будто хотел отвести взгляд, но сдержался. Засмотрелся на Старка, на дрожащую от злости губу, на прекрасные голубые глаза, которые потемнели от ярости. — _Ты_ первый после меня.

— Так отправь к Блэйкам кого-то другого, — не успокаивался Тони. — Отправь Барнса, ему терять нечего. Попроси Коулсона рискнуть. А сам останься, Стив. Десять лет назад мы впервые встретились, и с тех пор не проходило и дня, чтобы я не переживал о твоей судьбе. Всё это твоё благородство, с которым ты шёл в бой, твоя уверенность в завтрашнем дне… Да только на ней держались многие бойцы, потому что ты вселял веру в людей. Ты вселял веру в меня, Стив, и, бог свидетель, я ходил вокруг тебя на цыпочках, любовался и восхищался, а потом понял, что влюбился. Прошло десять лет, и я всё ещё любуюсь тобой, восхищаюсь, но теперь чувствую, что имею право сказать. Имею право просить тебя о том, о чём прошу. Я два дня не могу выбросить из головы мысли о том, что мне придется хоронить тебя. Не совершай глупостей. Я знаю, что Фиск опасен и мы должны бороться с ним. Ты не должен делать этого один.

Замолчав, Тони откинулся на спинку стула. Аппетит пропал совсем. Он тяжело вздохнул, больше не найдя слов. Ещё не хватало сорваться на крик до кучи. Стив выглядел не лучше. Он слегка побледнел, задумался и смотрел куда-то сквозь Старка. Устало потерев переносицу, Тони прикрыл глаза. Наблюдать за этим — ещё одно мучение.

Напряжение нарастало, и Тони едва сдерживался, чтобы не сорваться. Если уж падать в пропасть, то вместе, подумал он, представляя, как бы это выглядело, если бы они со Стивом пошли туда вдовем, как пара друзей. Но этому никогда не бывать, Старк это понимал, да и Стив отлично описал его роль в этой хитроумной операции без плана.

А потом он почувствовал прикосновение теплых ладоней к напряженным плечам. Легче не стало, захотелось вырваться, упорхнуть, как птице, от тепла, чтобы не привыкать к рукам и ласковым прикосновениям. Зачем, если всё это в один миг может превратиться в пыль?

— Прекрати делать вид, что ничего не случилось, — буркнул Тони, поведя плечами, когда Стив стал аккуратно массировать шею.

— Ты слишком напряжен, нужно это исправить, — мягко ответил Стив, пытаясь сгладить углы.

— Можно просто не бросаться в пекло и всё будет в порядке.

— Ты знаешь меня столько времени и считаешь, что я могу жить иначе?

— Можешь. Но не хочешь.

— Не хочу?

— Не хочешь. Как иначе объяснить твои поступки?

— Тони…

— Просто скажи, зачем решил ответить мне взаимностью, раз не хочешь _просто_ жить? Я десять лет ждал не для того, чтобы после двух недель поцелуев и изнурительных занятий любовью рыдать над надгробием.

Стив молчал, продолжая машинально массировать шею и плечи. Толку от этого было как от козла молока, но Тони почему-то терпел и уже не пытался вырваться. Может, чтобы не сбивать Стива с мыслей, а может, просто потому что ему нравилось чувствовать его пальцы на своей шее. В конце концов Стив наклонился, коснулся губами выпирающих позвонков, в то же время обняв Тони. Старк положил свои ладони поверх прижатых к груди ладоней шерифа.

— Я тоже ждал, — в самое ухо прошептал Стив. — До последнего не верил, что дождусь, даже когда Баки… Когда он рассказал мне всё.

— В смысле, рассказал мой самый большой секрет?

— Да… Тот самый секрет.

Тони выдохнул.

— Все ещё готов прыгнуть в яму?

— Мне нужен план отступления.

— Наконец-то мы говорим о важном, — Тони повернул голову, его глаза всё еще были закрыты, но он умудрился поймать губы Стива со второго раза. Тот почти не смеялся. — Я тебе помогу.

 

***

_11 октября1871 г._   
_Таймли, Долина Дума_   
_Дом Блэйков_

  
Дональд проснулся от резкого холода. Рука Локи, лежавшая на его груди, оставляла холодный след на голой, горячей коже, раздражая неприятными покалываниями. На нём как будто нарастала корка изо льда, сковывая движения, но избавляясь от дремы, он понял, что это всего лишь иллюзия — на нём нет ни цепей, ни верёвок, что мешали бы движениям.

Он вскочил на кровати, сжал руку жены, пытаясь согреть холодную ладонь горячим дыханием. Но та не становилась теплее. Откинув в сторону одеяло, Дональд навис над женой, коснулся её шеи, такой же холодной и колючей, как рука, и пришел в ужас.

— Локи, — взволнованно прошептал он, касаясь её щеки. — Локи, вернись ко мне. Иди на мой голос, знаю, что ты слышишь. Локи!

Но Леди не отвечала, не шевелилась даже, а холод продолжал разрастаться. Одеяло застыло. Дональд быстро слез с кровати, включил свет и метнулся к шкафчику жены, в котором хранились масла в странной формы склянках. Он рассматривал их все, читал надписи, надеясь найти что-то, что поможет, и постоянно звал жену по имени. Она должна услышать его, должна пойти на его голос и выбраться оттуда, где бы сейчас не находилась.

Пальцы тряслись, мысли путались, а охватившая его паника накатывала с новой силой. Глубокий вдох, попытка найти нужную склянку и снова поток опустошающих мыслей. Он вспоминал адский пламень, в котором сгорал его дом много лет назад, и думал, что что-то такое помогло бы спасти Локи. Правда, уничтожило бы всё вокруг, а заодно и его самого.

К своему сожалению, он считал, что жизнь Локи стоит любых потерь.

Совершенно случайно, он наткнулся на металлическую баночку, которая наполовину была наполнена тем самым асгардским песком. Схватив её, он вернулся к Локи, взял горсть песка из банки и положил в ладонь жены, а затем сжал её своей.

— Ну давай, давай же, Локи, возвращайся. Я здесь. Прошу, услышь меня.

Он держал её руку, молясь богам Асгарда, чьи имена ещё не забыл, заклинал именем отца и матери, взывал к создателю Вселенной и просил только одного — не забирать у него Локи. Сколько времени просидел так, он не знал. Может, час, может минута, но этот миг тянулся мучительно долго. Он ни на секунду не переставал молиться, звал Локи, клялся, что всё исправит.

Глубокий и резкий вздох Леди привел его в чувства. Она захлопала глазами, осматриваясь по сторонам, а столкнувшись взглядом с мужем, крепко обняла и прижалась к нему, как будто пытаясь согреться. Песок из её ладони тайным образом исчез.

— Вернулась, — шептал Дональд, приглаживая длинные темные волосы и касаясь горячими губами холодного плеча. — Живая. Боги Асгарда, спасибо!

— Я его видела, — шепотом ответила Леди, не поднимая взгляда на мужа.

— Что?

— Мне снился Асгард.

Дональд глубоко вздохнул, мигом обеспокоившись. Он, как сын Одина и Фригг, знал многое о старых сказаниях, и мать, как никто другой, любила рассказывать ему истории, что казались ей забавными, а у маленького Тора вызывали страх, приятно щекотавший нервишки.

Асгард — один из девяти миров, судьба которого была предначертана давным-давно. Еще до формирования всего живого, до появления солнца и других звезд. Поэтому появление во снах высоких башен и золотых стен, по мнению асгардцев, — примета плохая. После таких снов и происходят катастрофы, последствия которых пугают своей масштабностью.

Губы Дональда дрогнули. Он выпустил жену из объятий, босыми ногами ступил на пол и пошел по направлению к дубовому шкафу. Открыв дверцу, заглянул внутрь и долго рылся среди многочисленных платьев Леди. Наконец, нащупав что-то мягкое, он вытащил меховую накидку и вернулся к Локи, накинув ее на плечи.

Накидка была ей слегка велика. Когда-то давно у Локи были достаточно широкие плечи и бóльший размер ноги, но те времена давно остались позади. Дон хранил эту вещь, как напоминание, чем невероятно злил Локи, но та не спорила, лишь молча убирала её подальше.

— Вот, держи, — Дональд накинул мех на плечи жены, и та мигом закуталась в него. — Так теплее. И древняя магия оградит тебя от плохих снов.

— Ты боишься этих снов еще больше, чем я, — подметила Леди. Она села на кровати, рукой похлопала рядом, призывая Дональда сесть. — Этому есть причина?

— Есть, — горько сказал Дональд, ложась на кровать. Он устроился головой на коленях Леди, с охотой подставляясь под её мягкие прикосновения. — И ты её знаешь. Мы засыпали под одни сказки.

— Но Асгард в моем сне не величествен. Не красив, каким был наяву. Он, как игрушечный, прячется под толстой коркой прозрачного льда. Этот Асгард… Он ненастоящий.

— Было бы лучше не видеть Старый город. Мы должны забыть его и построить новый, совершенно другой, не похожий.

— А что, если это подсказка? — Леди спрятала прядь волос Дональда за ухо. — Наводка, а не несчастное предзнаменование.

— Этот сон заставлять тебя колдовать, пользуясь твоим неведением, бессознательностью и невозможностью держать явь под контролем.

— Это страшно, знаю. Но, дорогой, вспомни, что мы пережили. Наш путь до Земли был не из легких. Ты помнишь безжизненные просторы космоса? А ту кровожадную планету, на которой нас чуть живьем не съели? Или того сумасшедшего старика с цветными полосками на лице, который так любил странные бои и заставлял тебя сражаться со страшными существами?

— Ловко ты тогда его обхитрила, — Дональд улыбнулся, прищурившись.

— К тому же, в моем сне среди блеклых куполов, по золотой дороге ко дворцу кто-то величественно вышагивал. Что, если это наш спаситель?

— Или тот, кто нас погубит.

— Мы и без этого почти что мертвы.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Дональд невесомо кивнул головой. Да, их жизнь — не сказка, от былого величия не осталась и следа. Всё, что Дональд теперь имел сводилось к Леди, о больших сокровищах он мог только мечтать.

— Почти что, — тихо ответил Дональд. — Нам ещё есть, что терять.

— Если это очередная печаль, то мы встретим её с достоинством.


	19. 19. Обещанное доверие

_24 октября 1871 г._   
_Таймли, Долина Дума_   
_Дом сержанта Барнса_

  
Зима в Таймли всегда приходила слишком рано. Сухие ветки деревьев покрывались инеем каждое утро, а городская дорога превращалась в снежную тропу. Ближе к обеду от снега и инея не оставалось и следа. Всё, что напоминало о приближающейся зиме — жуткий, пробирающий до костей холод, и даже в домах согреться было сложно.

С наступлением холодов Джеймс вытащил из сундуков старые ковры — они немного утепляли пол, и топил печь почти весь день. Так же дома он носил сапоги из бизоньей кожи поверх носков из овечьей шерсти, и меховую жилетку. Но греться всё равно предпочитал от печи.

Сегодняшний вечер оказался холоднее, чем два предыдущих. Сильный ветер задувал в щели, и Джеймс ругал сам себя за то, что не заделал их вовремя. Он сидел возле печи на стуле, подмяв под себя ноги, лицом к окну и наблюдал за рано вышедшей луной. Среди темного неба она была единственным ярким пятном, такая желтая и прекрасная, и этот контраст очаровывал.

На узком подоконнике прямо перед ним лежал небольшой светло-зеленый камешек. Он купил его на передвижном рынке, что заезжал к ним на днях. Женщина, с повязкой на голове, сказала, что это не просто камень, а оберег. Натуральные камни обладают собственной силой, во всяком случае, так говорили все вокруг. Баки относился к этому скептически, но камешек ему приглянулся, как будто приманил своей летней зеленой и тонкой золотой полоской по самому центру. Холодный свет луны падал прямо на камень, и золотая полоска красиво поблескивала, притягивая взгляд.

Ещё прошлой зимой он попросил Старка переплавить кое-какие серебряные украшения в небольшой шарик. Он трудился все лето, и теперь этот шарик походил на паука с пятью лапами. Шестой «лапой» служило крепление для цепочки. Камешек, который купил Баки, по форме идеально подходил для того, чтобы стать «телом». Дело оставалось за малым: сунуть камень в углубление и зажать пять специальных креплений, чтобы тот не выпал. Но он отчего-то не торопился, разглядывал камень под светом луны и грустно улыбался собственным мыслям.

Его мысли прервал стук в дверь. Баки вздрогнул, быстро сунул «паука» и камень в небольшой мешочек, завязал его и спрятал в карман штанов. Спустив ноги и надев носки, он быстрым шагом направился к двери. Раздался еще один нетерпеливый стук.

В тусклом свете, что попадал на крыльцо из приоткрытой Барнсом двери, стояли Стив и Тони. Они вошли в дом без приглашения, но другого он и не ждал. Поэтому только хмыкнул, оставив возмущение при себе. Гости сразу потянулись к теплу. Старк занял стул, на котором прежде сидел Баки, а Стив сначала погрел руки у печи, а потом сел на небольшую скамейку, которая стояла вдоль стены напротив печи.

Пожалуй, Джеймс не из тех людей, что любят незваных гостей. Если бы он знал заранее об их приходе, не стал бы варить глинтвейн, к которому Старк уже принюхивался, явно желая попробовать. Как гостеприимный хозяин, он достал три небольшие чашки и наполнил их горячим напитком. Тони схватил свою порцию с особым удовольствием и выпил залпом примерно половину чашки.

— Какими судьбами?

Джеймс сел за стол, напротив Старка, положил руки перед собой и уставился на Стива, ожидая ответа. Затеи шерифа всегда узнаваемы, и Баки не сомневался, что тот снова что-то натворил. Что-то, требующее его вмешательства.

Но несмотря на ожидания Джеймса и его уверенность, разговор начал Старк. От горячего глинтвейна его щеки покраснели.

— Ты ведь тоже копаешь под Фиска, Барнс? — Старк уже звучал пьяно, хотя выпил всего ничего.

— Я ни под кого не копаю, — Джеймс пожал плечами. — Контрабанда оружия зашла в тупик, так что я просто… жду. С чего ты взял, что я копаю под Фиска?

— Я видел дело об убийстве Паркеров у тебя на столе, — Стив странно улыбнулся, а потом состроил неодобрительную гримасу. — Зачем ты за него взялся?

— Потому что вижу связи между нашими подвешенными и убийством Паркеров, — отчеканил Джеймс так, как будто готовил этот ответ заранее. — Следы на шее, отсутствие мотива и инсценировка самоубийства — всё сходится.

Тони, кажется, решил, что пока может помолчать, и продолжил наслаждаться глинтвейном.

— Но я читал дело Паркеров, они же не… — начал шериф, но взглянув на Баки, ужаснулся, поняв, что тот знает больше, чем написано в деле.

— Питер рассказал мне, как нашел их. На крыльце. Повешенными. Знакомо, не находишь? То же самое потом случилось и с его дядей.

Какое-то время Стив молчал. Баки и Тони неторопливо попивали глинтвейн, наслаждаясь пряным вкусом напитка. Это помогало отвлечься от дурных мыслей, а Джеймс и вовсе задумался о «пауке» и камушке в его кармане. Время от времени он касался тонкой ткани, проверяя, не потерял ли маленькое сокровище. Старк вопросов не задавал. Должно быть, просто не замечал. Хотя, стоит признать, что его больше интересовало выпаренное вино, чем всё происходящее.

— Ты должен занести это в дело, — наконец шериф заговорил. Его чашка с глинтвейном опустела, и Джеймс налил ему ещё одну порцию. — И официально допросить Питера и Мэй.

— Я уже разговаривал с Питером на эту тему, — Джеймс поспешил прервать его. — Он сказал, что не хочет ничего знать об этом.

— Но почему? — возмутился шериф.

— Ему было шесть, когда родители погибли. Не самые приятные воспоминания из детства. Протокол допроса Мэй есть в деле. Какое у меня право допрашивать её снова? У меня нет улик, только слова Коулсона, но без доказательств это просто слова. К тому же, если я рискну подкопаться к Фиску по делу Паркеров, он их в живых не оставит. Не знаю, как ты, но я больше не хочу никого хоронить.

— Кстати, о покойниках, — вклинился Тони. — Стив, солнце, не хочешь поделиться с лучшим другом самоубийственным планом?

— Само… убийственным? — по буквам пробормотал Баки. — Что он натворил?

— Отказывается принимать мою помощь, — продолжил Старк, успевший опьянеть от двух кружек. — Собрался ловить Блэйков с поличным, но не хочет меня слушать. Я две недели корпел над планом и, оказывается, зря.

— Я просто считаю, что неплохо бы доработать твой план, потому что невозможно пройти по городу в доспехах незаметно.

— А залезть к ним в дом, пока никто не видит, идея просто на миллион долларов, — саркастически отозвался Старк, продолжая свою мысль. — Сержант, рассуди нас, а? Незаконное проникновение или прогулка в доспехах?

Джеймс переводил взгляд с Роджерса на Старка, а затем обратно, и не понимал, что здесь происходит. Он знал о Блэйках немного, как в общем-то и все остальные, кто жил в Таймли. Откуда у Стива появился повод подозревать их в чём-либо? Неужели он всё ещё вспоминает то странное видение, когда ему показалось, что Блэйки ищут что-то на проданной ферме?

— Блэйки? — Баки нахмурился. — Ты опять за своё? Что они сделали на этот раз?

— Это неважно. У меня всё равно нет доказательств, — пробубнил Стив, а потом, взглянув на Тони, добавил: — И перестань его спаивать.

— А я что? — возмутился Старк, мигом осушив кружку. — Я ничего. Наслаждаюсь приятной компанией и, возможно, подслушиваю государственные тайны. Но мой рот на замке, ты знаешь, шериф. Чужих секретов не выдаю.

— Ты можешь его заткнуть? — закатил глаза Баки. От такой ерунды уши вяли, и что-то подсказывало, что Старк не собирается лишать их возможности комментировать каждое сказанное им слово.

— О-о-о, — протянул Тони довольно. — Он может. Но тебе лучше не смотреть.

Джеймс совсем позабыл, каким бесячим бывает пьяный Старк. Его шутки, сарказм и ирония разговору точно не помогут. Переглянувшись со Стивом, он молча налил ему ещё глинтвейна. Шериф тоже попросил добавки.

В конце концов, Баки переместился и сел на скамейку к Стиву.

— Что ты узнал? — спросил он серьезно. Чересчур серьезно для данной ситуации.

— Коулсон сказал, что видел Блэйков в доме на той самой ферме. И я… — шериф замялся, замолчал на секунду и сделал глоток из своей чашки. — Я следил за ними. Леди Блэйк ведёт себя странно, Дональд постоянно косит под дурачка. Тони приглашал их на ужин, зазывал всякими угощениями, но ничего. Они что-то скрывают. И подозревают, что мы об этом знаем. Иначе, зачем…

Опустив взгляд, Стив помотал головой. Баки его понимал. В его голове рисовалась картинка, но там не хватало деталей, которые помогли бы понять, что происходит. Достаточно обычное явление при расследовании. Их работа — собрать пазл воедино, построить цепочку событий, что привели к преступлению, чтобы найти преступника и наказать его.

У него складывалась подобная же картинка, на которой зияла огромная пропасть между погибшими родителями Питера и Фиском, который, по словам Коулсона, приложил к этому руку. Джеймс и сам не знал, почему они со Стивом так верят этому частному детективу, работающему за деньги Старка. Как минимум, Баки не мог понять, почему он ему верил.

— Не думаю, что Блэйки работают на Фиска, — Джеймс нарушил тишину первым. — Вряд ли они вообще как-то с ним связаны. Если тебе нужен Фиск, ты шагаешь не в том направлении, приятель. Если бы они работали на Фиска, тот не стал бы уговаривать меня пойти против тебя.

— Ты думаешь?

— Я уверен. Если бы Блэйк был его человеком, то тебя сразу же попёрли бы с должности, для этого хватило бы и месяца службы.

Стив поставил на скамейку рядом с собой кружку, которую всё это время держал в руках. Громко сглотнул, поймав озадаченный взгляд Тони. Они оба пытались решить эту проблему, найти правильный подход, вытащить информацию из тех, кто не хочет ей делиться. Но после слов Баки оба поняли, что слишком усложнили себе задачу.

Тони слишком много переживал о последствиях, которые могут лишить Стива жизни. Все действия шерифа сводились к желанию поймать Фиска, и здесь он становился совершенно непохожим на себя, ведь был готов наплевать практически на всё, даже на свою жизнь.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, — вдруг заговорил Тони. Прищурившись, он смотрел на шерифа, но обращался явно к Баки. — Если Стив правильно подойдет к разговору с Блэйками, то сможет выйти сухим из воды?

— Они не раз помогали нам, — Джеймс пожал плечами.

В этом определенно был смысл. Не тот, который закладывал Стив, анализируя поведение Блэйков. И это давало надежду. Тони выглядел повеселевшим, больше не тянулся к чашке с глинтвейном и сел прямо, улыбнувшись. И если в этой улыбке и была грусть, то та светлая, чистая, о которой не стоит жалеть.

Кризис разрешен. И Стив, и Тони понимали, что нет смысла оставаться у Баки. Извинившись за вторжение и поблагодарив за помощь, Роджерс взял Старка под руку, потому что тот не очень ровно стоял на ногах, и они вместе покинули уютный, теплый дом сержанта Барнса.

 

***

_24 октября 1871 г._   
_Таймли, Долина Дума_   
_На пути к дому Старка_

  
Было слишком темно, чтобы не споткнуться. И Тони, конечно, споткнулся, упал, а потом лежал на земле и долго смеялся, любуясь луной. Стив стоял рядом, глядел на Старка усталым взглядом и удивлялся тому, как лунный свет делал его кожу бледнее. На призывы подняться и продолжить путь, Тони отмахивался и снова начинал смеяться.

— Давай, Тони, — умолял Стив, протягивая руку. — Тебе до кучи только простудиться не хватало.

— Полежи со мной.

— Не на холодной земле, — шериф покачал головой. — Пошли домой.

— Ну Стиви!

— Ты же пил выпаренное вино, с чего вдруг тебе оно так в голову дало, а?

— Может, дело вовсе не в вине.

— А в чем же?

— Ну не знаю, — счастливо протянул Тони, приподнимаясь на локтях, — в тебе?

Стив улыбнулся, прикусив губу.

Он ведь знал, что Тони не из тех, кто легко подчиняется, не из тех, кто бежит от проблем, а ещё то, что порой он сходит с ума просто потому что ему так хочется. И сейчас как раз такой случай. Тони хотелось лежать на земле и хотелось, чтобы Стив был рядом, потому что Баки сделал для них невозможное — дал шанс на то, что всё будет хорошо.

И может, Тони пьянил именно этот шанс? Пьянила радость от того, что будущее всё ещё есть, и никто не знает, что их ждет впереди. Кажется, он слишком долго был просто «влюблен в Стива», не имея возможности сказать об этом и открыться, что теперь боялся и не хотел терять моменты. Сколько им осталось времени на этой бренной Земле? Старк не знал, даже не загадывал, но хотел провести всё это время со Стивом и чувствовал, что это взаимно.

Присев на колени, шериф попытался поднять Старка. У него вполне хватило бы сил перекинуть его через плечо и донести до дома, но Стив так больше не делал. Еще весной он даже не задумался бы над этим, но теперь чувствовал, что уже не может так обращаться с Тони. Ведь что бы не происходило между ними, будто громкий спор или страстный секс, Тони значил для него невероятно много. И если раньше он всё делал для его блага, не считаясь с тем, что чувствовал Старк, то теперь не мог наплевательски к этому отнестись.

— _О, Дэнни мо-о-ой_ , — запел Старк, и перед глазами пронеслись те несколько дней, когда он будил Стива этой песней. Шериф порой дремал в участке, а любивший ввязываться в неприятности Старк запевал эту песню под окном участка, привлекая внимание. Он знал, что Роджерс неравнодушен к родным ирландским песням. — _Ты волынки слышишь вой?_ _Из дола в дол их зов то на, то под холмом._

— Лето уходит, а все цветы вянут, — продолжил Стив. Он не пел, не любил это дело, но слова песни всё равно знал наизусть. — Но ты, но ты должен идти, а мне пора прощаться.

— Душевная песня, — пробормотал Тони, взглянув на Стива. — Но ты ведь не уйдёшь, верно?

— Только если ты не собираешься со мной прощаться, — ухмыльнулся шериф. Тони схватился за его руку.

Они поднялись вместе, Тони даже мог стоять на ногах самостоятельно, но предпочел обнять Стива поверх куртки. До дома всего ничего, так что распущенные руки Старка не были проблемой. Он, хотя бы, не лез целоваться. Они продолжили свой путь вскоре вышли на главную улицу.

— Да ладно, — Тони продолжил начатый ими разговор, — в конце концов, в песне все возвращаются.

— Не совсем. Скорее умирают и рождаются заново.

— Перерождение. Тоже неплохо. Это на всех распространяется или только на тех, в чьих жилах течет ирландская кровь?

Стив не ответил, только помотал головой. Он не знал ответа на этот вопрос и на многие другие, которые Тони хотел задать. Они продолжили свой путь в молчании. Тони, казалось, всё думал о чём-то и иногда издавал странные звуки: он как будто начинал говорить, но резко замолкал.

Когда дом Старка показался из-за других домов, Стив вздохнул с облегчением, а потом вдруг почувствовал что-то странное и оглянулся. Ему показалось, что кто-то следит за ними. Притормозив, он закрыл Тони собой и игнорировал все его вопросы. Интуиция никогда его не подводила, ну или почти никогда, так что Стив прислушивался к ней, как обонянию.

— Пошли, — шепотом сказал он, схватив Тони под локоть. — Надо быстро добраться до дома. Здесь определенно кто-то есть.

— Кто здесь может быть в такое время, — не понял Тони.

— Кто угодно. Прошу, будь осторожен.

— Что, ни дня без приключений? Только решил перестать следить за Блэйками, как кто-то уже шпионит по твою душу. Может, это Коулсон? Он как-то открыто заявил мне, что закон не щадит никого. Звучало, как угроза, кстати.

— Тише, — шикнул Стив.

Они пошли дальше. Стив повел Старка вдоль домов, посчитав, что выйти на дорогу это всё равно, что сунуть ногу в капкан. Попадать в эту ловушку он не собирался, поэтому использовал обходные пути. Если дойти до церкви, то можно перейти на «другую» сторону улицы, не попадаясь на глаза.

В этом плане не было изъянов, правда, сложно в принципе назвать это планом. Скорее, набор действий, ведущих их в дом Старка. Но Стив подумал иначе, когда за спиной послышались шаги. Он резко повернулся, машинально оттолкнув Тони в сторону, но тот вцепился в его руку мертвой хваткой.

— Не смей так делать больше, — фыркнул он тихо. — Я тебе не игрушка, чтобы кидать меня в кусты, чтобы кто-нибудь не спер. И у меня есть пистолет. Ты знаешь, как я стреляю.

— Не нужно стрелять, мистер Старк.

По спине прошли мурашки. Не составило труда узнать этот голос. Через несколько секунд перед ними появилась Леди Блэйк. Она вышла из-за забора, откуда, должно быть, и следила за ними. Старк вздохнул с облегчением.

— Леди Блэйк, — Стив виновато склонил голову. — Что-то случилось? Почему вы здесь в такой час?

— Люблю ночные прогулки, — ответила она. — Луна, холод… Моя стихия. Но в целом, я искала вас, шериф. И признаться, была удивлена, не найдя вас у мистера Старка.

— И что вы хотели? — поинтересовался Стив. Тони стоял рядом с ним, плечом к плечу, и, прищурившись, наблюдал за Леди Блэйк. Свет луны не был таким же ярким, как свет солнца, но всё же разгонял темноту.

— Поговорить.

— Что ж, — Стив удивился, подняв брови. — Я вас слушаю.

— Это не настолько срочно, — Леди мягко улыбнулась. — Вы не против, если я завтра загляну к вам за час до обеда?

Удивившись, Стив зачем-то повернулся к Тони. Тот пожал плечами и поправил кобуру на бедре, которая сбилась, когда шериф попытался оттолкнуть его. Ответа в действиях Старка Стив не нашел, поэтому поспешил вновь взглянуть на Леди Блэйк. Она терпеливо ждала ответа, всё так же мягко улыбаясь. Это настораживало.

— Я шериф, так что вы можете прийти ко мне в любом время, Леди Блэйк, — наконец сказал Стив. Тянуть уже было некуда.

— Надеюсь, вы будете одни к этому часу. Не хотелось бы отвлекать вас от работы, — она кинула беглый взгляд на Старка, — или от любых других дел. Доброй ночи.

— И вам того же, — крикнул ей вслед Тони.

Они со Стивом так и остались стоять у забора чьего-то дома. Смотрели на Леди Блэйк, пока та окончательно не скрылась в темноте, и только после решили двигаться дальше. Странное чувство исчезло. Путь был чист. Они перешли через дорогу, быстро шмыгнули на крыльцо, и пока Старк возился с ключами, Стив осматривался по сторонам.

Он засмотрелся на дом, в котором горел свет. А потом вдруг зацепился взглядом за дерево с трясущейся веткой.

— Стив? — позвал его Тони. — Ты меня слышишь вообще?

— А? Ты что-то сказал?

— Сказал, что скучаю по слугам в моём доме. Они открывали дверь быстрее, чем я.

— Ты просто под мухой, — ухмыльнулся Стив и подтолкнул Тони в сторону открытой двери.

Когда та закрылась, Стив прижал Тони к стене и поцеловал его.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, Леди Блэйк нас в чём-то подозревает, — пробормотал Старк между поцелуями. — Она так посмотрела меня, будто ты можешь быть занят _мной_ в своё рабочее время.

— Не глупи. Она просто хочет, чтобы завтра в участке не было чужих ушей, вот и всё.

— Однажды, мы узнаем, кто всё-таки был прав.

 

***

_25 октября 1871 г._   
_Таймли, Долина Дума_   
_Полицейский участок_

  
Стив с нетерпением ждал встречи с Леди Блэйк. Всё утро убеждал Тони, что должен встретиться с ней один, но тот лишь качал головой и злился, что шериф лишает его реального шанса подслушать их разговор. Несмотря на небольшую перепалку, настроение все же было хорошим. Рано утром вышло солнце, и снег, выпавший ночью, сошел уже к десяти.

Поглядывая на часы, Стив малость нервничал. Он не знал, чего ждать от Леди Блэйк, не знал, как она настроена и стоит ли подстраховаться и позвать Баки, на всякий случай. Всем ведь нужно прикрытие. Но совесть не позволила тревожить Барнса по такому пустяку — последнее время его жизнь заметно усложнилась. Сначала он понял, что вскоре потеряет Питера насовсем, а потом лишился возможности найти контрабандиста английских пушек. Разве у него есть время разгребать чужие проблемы, когда нужно разобраться с собственными чувствами?

Так что он сидел в полном одиночестве, слушал пенье ветра за окном и ждал, отсчитывая минуты.

Ровно в одиннадцать дверь участка открылась, зазвенел колокольчик, но замолк, как только Леди Блэйк переступила порог. Леди — сама невозмутимость. Высоко поднятый подбородок, добродушная улыбка, которая совершенно не вязалась с хитрым взглядом изумрудных глаз. Стив привык, что Леди всегда носит расшитые узорами платья, поэтому удивился, когда понял, что сегодня на ней обычный брючный костюм, а меховая накидка почти касается пола.

— Миссис Блэйк, — начал Стив, поднявшись с места. — Рад вас видеть.

— Спасибо, что согласились уделить мне немного времени, — сказала Леди, положив на скамейку свой зонт, и прошла к столу шерифа. — У вас и без меня проблем хватает.

— О чём это вы?

— Дональд сказал, что из-за строительства железной дороги, вы возобновили несколько важных расследований.

— Вы — житель Таймли, и я не вправе отказать вам в разговоре, если он касается работы, миссис Блэйк.

— Что ж, надеюсь, вы не откажете мне только потому что тема разговора немного иная.

Стив сглотнул. Леди не выглядела враждебно настроенной, но по её лицу, если честно, сложно прочесть хоть что-то. Счастлива она или расстроена? Даже несмотря на её улыбку, шериф не мог ответить на этот вопрос со стопроцентной уверенностью.

— Я обещал вас выслушать, — Стив откинулся на спинку стула.

— Человек чести, — с ухмылкой сказала Леди. — Это достойно уважения. Скажите, мистер Старк полюбил вас за эту особенность или вы очаровали его чем-то другим?

— Что, простите? — голос Стива не дрогнул, он умел его контролировать, в отличие от румянца, который, возможно, выступил на его щеках. Он не видел своего отражение в зеркале, но по ощущениям горело все тело.

— У всех есть тайны. И я знаю вашу. Должно быть, вам важно сохранить ваши отношения со Старком в секрете, иначе это может грозить смертью, ведь так? Не пытайтесь отрицать, шериф. Я всё видела своими глазами.

«Видела своими глазами», — повторил Стив про себя, а потом глухо выдохнул, понимая, что попал в ловушку собственных чувств. Иногда мы совершаем ошибки неосознанно, но Роджерс хорошо понимал всю ответственность, когда впервые ответил на поцелуй Тони. Он знал, что совершает ошибку, но не отступил.

Когда-то он боялся идти по такому пути, по тому, который любой бы человек назвал ошибочным, неправильным, а потом, однажды, совершенно случайно узнал о Питере и Баки. Они не боялись любить друг друга, пусть не у всех на виду, пусть втайне, но разве это имеет значение? Любовь — для двоих, она не требует огласки или одобрения, и именно Баки помог ему понять такую простую истину.

Ошибка — пусть, но это была та ошибка, о которой Стив не жалел.

— И что вы хотите? — после минутного молчания шериф продолжил разговор. Жар на щеках поутих.

— Вы думаете, что я буду угрожать вам шантажом? — рассмеялась Леди, чем сильно озадачила Стивена. — О боги Асгарда, какая же чушь. Я, конечно, не без греха живу, но опускаться до такой мелочи, как шантаж… Знатный вы шутник, шериф.

— Тогда зачем вы пришли сюда с такой… новостью?

— Хочу заслужить ваше доверие.

— Заметили, что я слежу за вами? — наконец догадался Стив.

— Из вас получился отвратительный шпион, — Леди согласно покачала головой.

— Моего лучшего шпиона убил Уилсон Фиск. Вряд ли бы вы вообще заметили, что за вами следят, если бы Наташа всё ещё была жива.

— Сочувствую вашей потере.

Все казалось Стиву странным: то, как Леди выглядела сегодня, её смеющийся взгляд и все те странные слова, которые слетали с её губ. Она определенно хотела что-то от него получить, выведать, и ей бы это ничего не стоило, учитывая, что она знает о них с Тони. Но выжидала и не торопила события.

Но только Стив хотел знать всё от и до, и немедленно.

— Так зачем вам моё доверие? — нетерпеливо спросил шериф, постукивая пальцами по столу.

— Мне нужна ваша помощь, но, если вы мне не поверите, смысла в том, чтобы просить вас о чем-то, нет.

— Вы расскажете мне, что искали на ферме?

Леди напрягалась, и вот оно, подумал Стив, то, на что стоит обратить внимание. Она не железная, она из тех, кто может чувствовать и проявлять эмоции. С лица Леди пропала та ухмылка, и взгляд потух.

— Я расскажу вам всё, шериф, — тихо ответила Леди. — Если вы обещаете помочь мне.

Подумав, Стив взвесил все за и против. А потом невесомо кивнул.

— Я согласен, — сказал он, — не могу лишь обещать свое доверие.

— Я знала о вас со Старком и не рассказала об этом даже мужу, а вы не хотите мне доверять. Как же сложно вас подкупить. Здесь все такие, как вы, шериф?

— Боюсь, что нет, Леди Блэйк.

— Я бы не пришла к вам, если бы не сон, в котором вы явились мне в образе спасителя, что ступал по Асгардской земле.

— Что, простите?

Стив знал, что такой вопрос звучит невежливо и, может быть, даже немного по-хамски, но то, что он услышал, показалось таким бредом! Но потом он вспомнил, что прежде ему сказала Леди.

Что не поверит и будет сомневаться. И просила лишь о доверии, но только сейчас Стив начал понимать, о каком именно.

— Если вы позволите, шериф, я начну сначала, — вздохнула Леди. — Мы прибыли в Таймли не просто так. Кажется, мы уже объездили весь мир, и наши поиски превратились в полную бессмыслицу.

— Что вы ищите?

— Вы знакомы со скандинавской мифологией, шериф? — спросила Леди. Стив, подумав немного, кивнул. — Тогда, должно быть, вы знаете о существовании ещё одного мира, населенного подобными людям созданиями, только они… совершеннее. В Асгарде… Там всё было по-другому, если честно. Дворцы, каменные дома. Не было бедности и грязи. А нам с Тором вообще было грех жаловаться — наследники трона, разве наша жизнь могла быть плоха? И мы думали, что самое страшное, что нас ждет в будущем, это наказание отца, когда он поймает нас в одном из углов.

— С Тором? — переспросил Стив. Не то, чтобы он хорошо знал мифологию. Ему, как полицейскому, не особенно требовалось знание мифов и легенд.

— Ладно, — Леди улыбнулась, смахнув слезу, что образовалось в уголке глаза. — Забегу немного вперед. Моё имя при рождении — Локи Лафейсон, я законный наследник ледяного трона Йотунхейма, второй в очереди претендент на трон Асгарда, да вот незадача — этих миров уже давно нет. Они канули в Лету, сгорели в адском пламени. А я проснулся женщиной в Мидгарде.

Стив широко раскрыл глаза от удивления. Леди улыбнулась.

— Вы готовы слушать дальше?

Шериф молча кивнул.


	20. 20. Прощание

_31 октября 1871 г._   
_Таймли, Долина Дума_   
_Кузница Тони Старка_

  
— Вот, как заказывали, господин Фиск.

Кузница Тони находилась с левой стороны его дома и выглядела как громадная пристройка. «Видение будущего» — машина с предсказаниями скрашивала некрасивую границу. Порой в ожидании заказа какой-нибудь клиент бросал туда монетку, получал предсказание и со счастливым лицом уходил от Старка.

Однако Фиск был не из таких людей. Он вообще редко приходил за заказами сам, предпочитая посылать кого-нибудь из своих людей, поэтому Старк крайне удивился, увидев мэра воочию.

— Сколько? — Фиск, прищурившись, взглянул на груду металла, сложенную по всем правилам. Он стоял подле Старка и упирался тростью в деревянный пол. Как бы дырку не проделал.

— Как заказывали. Десять. Или мало?

— Думаю, хватит.

— На какого зверя идете? — поинтересовался Старк, чтобы поддержать беседу, пока Питер закреплял цепь на стопке капканов. — Такие мощные капканы. Сломят любого.

— На бизона, — безразлично ответил Фиск, покосившись на Питера. Тот, к счастью, абсолютно не обращал внимания на нежданного гостя. — Ну и какое ещё зверьё попадется. В охоте добыча не главное.

— Никогда не охотился, — Тони ухмыльнулся. — Надеюсь, ваша охота будет удачной.

— Спасибо, мистер Старк. Мой человек с вами рассчитается.

Фиск сошел с крыльца. Пока помощник рассчитывался со Старком, он просто стоял, озираясь по сторонам. Тони поглядывал на мэра краем глаза, пока пересчитывал капканы, а потом деньги, которые дал ему высокий мужчина с ужасной улыбкой. Питер к тому времени скрылся, но Тони все равно беспокоился.

Взгляд, которым Фиск зацепился за малыша Паркера, показался ему странным, опасным, и стал ещё одним поводом для беспокойства. Ещё какое-то время Тони смотрел Фиску вслед, как будто ожидая, что тот повернется, но его взгляд так и остался без ответа.

— Старк, — голос сержанта Барнса, раздавшийся сбоку, заставил Тони встрепенуться. Он встал ровно, пытаясь не выдать недавнее волнение и улыбнулся гостю. — Отпустишь Питера со мной на обед?

— А что, уже обед? — удивился Тони и взглянул на часы. — Точно. Эй, малыш Паркер, тут одинокий волк желает с тобой отобедать. Окажешь ему честь?

Питер высунулся из-за дверного косяка с испуганным лицом, но увидев Джеймса, улыбнулся и кивнул. Лицо юноши в угольно-черных пятнах, такие частенько украшали и физиономию Старка: от работы у печи кожа покрывалась тонким слоем копоти. Через пару минут Питер вышел к Барнсу уже начисто умытый, без своего зеленого фартука, который надевал во время работы. Из-под черной кожаной куртки торчала белая рубашка Джеймса, которую Пит «позаимствовал» у него ещё летом.

Они быстро добрались до дома сержанта, уселись за стол. Печь ещё не успела остыть. Джеймс заново развел огонь и стал жарить мясо, пока Питер болтал о том о сём. Сначала он увлеченно рассказывал о том, как мистер Старк учил его нагревать металл до нужной температуры, потом углубился в науку, и Джеймс подметил, что никогда не слышал столько непонятных слов разом. В конце концов Питер заговорил о Фиске, который незадолго до прихода Барнса забрал свой заказ.

— Десять огромных капканов, — с воодушевлением рассказывал Питер. — Это надо видеть: каждый из них больше, чем твоя голова. И зубья вот такие. Ни один зверь не сбежит из такой ловушки.

— Хорошо, если они правда для зверей, — отметил Джеймс. Он не разделял восторга Питера от размеров капканов, его больше заботило, с чего вдруг мэр решил поохотиться на бизонов. Их в Долине Дума и так почти не осталось, а внезапная ранняя зима добивала тех, кто остался. — На завтра всё в силе? Едем на полигон? Или твоя невеста снова хочет украсть тебя у меня?

— Не говори так, — Пит поморщился. Правда глаза колет да слух режет.

— Не называть вещи своими именами? — повернувшись, спросил сержант. Паркер кивнул.

— Я… Не знаю, я хотел бы съездить, Джеймс, очень. Ты обещал мне показать, как со ста метров вышибить мозги жертве, чтобы она даже моргнуть не успела.

— А Старк?

— Что Старк? — не понял Питер.

— Ты у него работаешь, а завтра — среда.

— Тогда поехали туда сегодня. Пожалуйста.

— Учись быть терпеливее. Поможет в браке.

Питер закатил глаза. По его лицу Барнс без труда прочитал всё недовольство. «Просил же!», «Неужели так сложно не вспоминать об этом?» и «Такое чувство, что тебе всё равно!»

На деле Джеймсу, конечно, было не всё равно, но он считал своим долгом напоминать Питу о том, что его ждет в будущем. Или, может быть, это его способ принять неприятную действительность? Помотав головой, Джеймс перевернул стейк, затем проткнул его вилкой и с довольным видом положил его Питеру на тарелку, достал кукурузу и фасоль. И не переставал глупо улыбаться.

Готовить Джеймс стал гораздо лучше. Питер не стеснялся говорить об этом и, признаться, восхищался этим приобретенным навыком. Теперь не только ароматы были вкусными, но и сама еда. Особенно хорошо Джеймсу удавалось мясо и тушеная фасоль, однажды неплохо получилась запеченная картошка, но сержант редко экспериментировал.

Джеймс сел напротив Питера, разрезал стейк на маленькие кусочки и принялся за еду. А Паркер отчего-то застыл на месте, не двигался, только что и делал, так это смотрел прямо на него, не моргая. Сначала это казалось чем-то обычным: порой Питер зависал вот так, задумавшись о чем-то, как будто выпадал из реальности; но потом Барнсу стало не по себе. Он дожевал кусок говядины и отложил в сторону вилку.

— Тигр? — тихо позвал он, и Питер встрепенулся, выронив вилку из рук.

— Прости, не бери в голову, — быстро пробормотал Пит себе под нос. Джеймс понимающе вздохнул. — Я не имею никакого права спрашивать тебя об этом.

— О чём?

— Неважно. Просто наслажусь вкусным обедом, ты не против?

— Питер, не заставляй меня…

— Когда я вообще тебя заставлял? — возмутился Паркер, так и не успев коснуться вилки. — Просто я не понимаю, почему ты так спокоен. Меня трясет день ото дня всё сильнее и сильнее, и я не знаю, что делать. Как подумаю о том, что нас ждёт, так и… — он утер нос, фыркнув. — А ты так спокойно напоминаешь о свадьбе.

— Ну, — Джеймс вместе со стулом придвинулся к Питеру, коснулся его щеки, и тот поднял взгляд: глаза покраснели, но слез не было, — ты привыкнешь. Мэй будет рада, что вы наконец сможете привести ферму в порядок, и если вдруг с ней что случится, ты не останешься один. И будешь счастлив так, что обо мне и не вспомнишь. Закономерное течение жизни.

— Ты говорил мне о любви много раз, но при первой же трудности сбежал к жене, на кладбище, — напомнил ему Питер, но в тот же момент не смог сдержаться и, навалившись, упал в объятия Барнса. — Забыть не так и легко.

Джеймс поджал губы, не найдя что ответить. Он любовался макушкой Питера, его волосы щекотали подбородок. Положив ладонь ему на затылок, сержант поцеловал макушку и крепче обнял его. Ему и самому было непросто: вот так отпускать того, кого любишь — испытание не из лёгких. Но Джеймс старался держать лицо. Он должен быть сильным. Должен просто отпустить, а если придется — оттолкнуть, заставить его уйти.

И, чёрт возьми, как же это тяжело. Почти невозможно.

Чем ближе к Рождеству, тем тяжелее. Джеймс испытывал это на себе каждый день, чувствовал, как груз на плечах тянул его к земле и всё, что ему оставалось — подчиниться. Он понимал, за что ему всё это: эта боль, страдания, как отражение войны, которая давно закончилась.

Но Питер — чистая душа, который не заслужил и половины того, что с ним случилось. Он потерял так много, будучи ребенком, потерял тех, кого Баки никогда не имел — родителей, дядю, и теперь в шаге от того, чтобы потерять ещё одного близкого человека.

— Может, нам стоит попрощаться друг с другом? — шепотом спросил Джеймс, касаясь губами торчащих в разные стороны волос.

Едва слышные всхлипывания утихли. Питер перестал дергаться и ослабил объятия, затих, как хищник перед нападением, дышал редко, через раз. И как будто слушал, ждал, что будет дальше. В этой тишине, в этом кричащем молчании, Джеймс думал над словами Стива, прижимая к себе Питера сильнее.

Стив был прав, когда говорил, что будет тяжело. Конечно, Джеймс понимал, что будет, знал, что больно будет так, что он не сможет даже кричать от безысходности, но сейчас, обнимая хрупкого Паркера, не знал, выдержат ли плечи мальчишки такую тяжесть?

— Ч-что… Что ты имеешь в виду? — дрожащим голосом спросил Питер. За эту дрожь Баки винил себя и только. Ругал, прикусив губу, и сглотнул подступивший к горлу ком.

— Ты когда-нибудь думал, что будет дальше? С нами.

— Пару раз пытался, но… Не смог и представить. Но, полагаю, я больше не буду обедать таким превосходным стейком, — хмыкнул Питер и поднял на Джеймса взгляд.

— Два месяца это всё, что у нас осталось. И стоит остановиться сейчас, чтобы не было больно потом.

Сглотнув, Питер закрыл глаза. Джеймс, не думая, положил руку ему на щеку и поцеловал. Эти несколько минут были настоящей пыткой. Паркер ничего не говорил, только целовал, по щекам текли слезы. Соленый привкус на губах сбивал с толку, и в какой-то момент Барнс понял, что уже не разбирает чьи слезы у него на губах.

— Стив сказал, что если остановиться сейчас, то потом будет легче, — шепотом сказал Джеймс, горячим дыханием опаляя влажные от слез щеки. — Подумай над этим.

Они ещё долго обнимались, потому что Питер никак не мог успокоиться и унять слезы. К трём часам дня ветер разогнал тучи, и солнце подарило Таймли ещё немного осеннего тепла.

 

***

_31 октября 1871 г._   
_Таймли, Долина Дума_   
_Дом Тони Старка_

  
— Она тебя шантажирует, а ты терпишь, — фыркнул Тони. Он вытер лицо полотенцем и повесил его на вешалку. — Разве так должен поступать шериф?

— Это не так, Тони, — в очередной раз оправдался Стив, опустив голову. — Просто просит не лезть в их дела.

— И ты веришь ей на слово? Что она не имеет общих точек соприкосновения с Фиском?

Стив не нашёл, что ответить. Уже неделю он старался избегать разговора о Леди Блэйк, игнорируя вопросы или делая вид, что имеет целую кучу неотложных дел. Но Старк не сдавался и каждый раз при встрече начинал с вопросов о том, что же такого рассказала ему эта Блэйк, что он перестал за ней следить, подозревать в чем-либо и вообще забыл обо всех словах Коулсона.

И если раньше шерифу удавалось ускользнуть от этих вопросов, сегодня что-то пошло не так, и он рассказал Тони о том, что Леди знает их «тайну» и не побоится её огласить перед всем Таймли. Шантаж, не иначе.

— У них их нет, — тихо ответил Стив. — Давай больше не будем об этом?

— Ты ведь чего-то не договариваешь.

Тони прошел через кухню, в столовую, где за столом сидел Стив и с интересом разглядывал его чертежи, на которые он потратил всю прошлую ночь. Рисовал всякое, пока шериф работал в ночную смену. От Стива у него тайн не было, поэтому чертежи он не прятал и с удовольствием рассказывал о каждой новой идее, которая приходила ему в голову.

А у Стива, похоже, появилась тайна. Это заставило Старка задуматься, нет ли других.

Стив не из тех, кто живет с душой нараспашку. Тони знал это всегда, ещё со времен войны, со дня их знакомства, когда холодный капитан Роджерс чуть не угробил почти сотню своих людей и себя заодно. Но с тех пор, как они стали ближе, эта ледяная оболочка трещала по швам, во всяком случае, именно так казалось Старку ровно до рокового дня беседы с Леди Блэйк.

Теперь эта корка как будто стала тверже, чувствовалась не только в словах, но в поведении Стива в целом. Он стал более осторожным, каждый раз оглядывался по сторонам, прежде чем обнять или поцеловать Старка, хотя раньше это казалось ненужной мелочью. И тайны. Появились тайны, которые Тони хотел бы знать, но шериф не собирался ими делиться.

— Ты доверяешь мне? — Стив поднял взгляд на Тони.

Тот встал ему за спину, руками вцепился в спинку стула, на котором сидел Роджерс, и, не отрываясь, смотрел на Стива. На его руки, лежащие на столе, на подрагивающие пальцы, на сомкнутые губы и в глаза, которые просили ответа.

Неужели после всего у Стива хватает ума спрашивать о такой глупости, как доверие? Разве оно не очевидно в их сложившихся отношениях? Разве Тони нужно что-то доказывать, чтобы Стив ему _поверил_?

— А ты сомневаешься? — Старк прищурился.

— Тогда просто доверься мне, Тони. Пожалуйста.

Старк сильнее сжал спинку стула, костяшки побелели. Стив смотрел на него и не понимал, что тот собирается делать. Тони стоял, молча, не кивал головой, не ворчал себе под нос и даже не начал в очередной раз вымаливать у Стива детали их с Леди разговора.

Доверие между ним и Тони — иное. Не такое, о каком Леди просила Стива, но даже об этом Старку не зачем знать. Он и так будет копать, пытаясь узнать, что миссис Блэйк хотела от шерифа, а Стив не желал подливать масла в огонь.

— Скажи хотя бы, это связано с Фиском? — спросил Тони, сев на стул рядом. — Если что-то может пойти не так, я должен знать, чтобы защитить тебя и город.

— Не бери на себя так много, — Роджерс покачал головой. — Но вот это мне нравится.

Стив указал на один из чертежей доспехов, над которыми Тони работал вместе с Питером. Он пытался поработать с размерами, хотел сделать доспехи легче, но при этом не потерять его эффективность, а лучше и вовсе увеличить. Но ночные посиделки не увенчались успехом.

— Это не будет работать, — буркнул Тони и спрятал этот чертеж под грудой других. — Пока законы физики существуют, так точно.

— Доспехи должны защищать.

— Но какой от них толк, если они весят тонну.

— Можно задавить массой, — Стив пожал плечами.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь в оружии. Хотя с Фиском сработало бы. Определенно, — фыркнул Тони. Роджерс рассмеялся. — Они хотя бы на нашей стороне? Я про Блэйков. Мне нужно знать, от кого тебя защищать.

— Пока мы с ними, они с нами, — кивнул Стив, и Тони с облегчением вздохнул.

Стив взял его за руку и оставил поцелуй на ладони, от чего на губах появилась едва заметная улыбка. Прикосновения — теплые, и Старк не готов отказаться от них ни за какие сокровища, как и от взгляда голубых глаз, от губ, таких алых, которые словно созданы только для поцелуев. Задумавшись об этом, он дернулся вперед и поцеловал Стива, положив свободную ладонь ему на затылок.

Но тут кто-то постучал в дверь, да так сильно, что Тони аж подпрыгнул на месте.

— Ты ждешь кого-то? — удивился Стив. Но Тони помотал головой. Для него это тоже как викторина.

К счастью, на пороге стоял всего лишь Коулсон. Он улыбался всё той же улыбкой, добродушной до тошноты, стоял, сложив руки перед собой, и заглядывал за спину Тони, который открыл ему дверь.

— Мне нужен шериф Роджерс, — безразлично озвучил цель своего визита Коулсон. — Мистер Блэйк сказал, что я могу найти его у вас, мистер Старк.

— Прошу, — жестом Тони пригласил незваного гостя войти.

Все так же спокойно, как всегда, Коулсон прошел в столовую, где сидел Стив, и присел рядом. Тони поинтересовался, стоит ли ему остаться или лучше дать им поговорить наедине, но не дожидаясь ответа старого друга, Стив подхватил Тони под локоть и усадил на стул.

Он как будто хотел сказать, что разговоров врозь больше не будет, чтобы ещё раз показать Тони, насколько он ему доверяет. Ледяной кокон затрещал по швам.

— К сожалению, мне придется покинуть ваш славный городок, — начал Фил. Стив слушал его внимательно, Тони пытался найти какой-то подвох, не понимая, почему такой человек, как Коулсон, вообще улыбался: за плечами война, убийства, разочарование. Да и работа на Фьюри не из радостных. — Сегодня господин Фиск лично пришел ко мне и «попросил» уехать.

— Он вам угрожал? — Роджерс заметно нервничал.

— Не на словах, — с улыбкой продолжил Коулсон. — Но вам не о чём беспокоиться. Я уезжаю через полчаса и мне ничего не угрожает. К сожалению, я больше не смогу помочь вам с расследованием. Всё, что мне удалось узнать через связи Фьюри, я оставил у своего человека, там есть и кое-что для сержанта Барнса. Простите, но открыто я не могу сотрудничать с вами и разглашать информацию касательно следствия, без вреда для моей жизни и соответственно, ваших.

— Где мы можем найти вашего человека? — спросил Стив.

— Я думаю, мистер Старк знает, где её найти, — Коулсон, посмотрев на Старка, улыбнулся сильнее, и на секунду его улыбка перестала быть добродушной, но всё ещё раздражала. — Он вас сориентирует после моего отъезда. А сейчас, прошу, давайте попрощаемся на крыльце, как старые друзья, чтобы у мэра не возникло никаких сомнений.

Тони издал странный звук, когда Коулсон упомянул о своем человеке. Стив, вероятно, тоже догадался, где искать этого таинственного человека. В Таймли не так много мест, где могла бы спрятаться женщина.

По просьбе Коулсона они вышли на крыльцо. Тони натянул улыбку, сказал несколько напутственных слов и пожал ему руку.

— Должно быть, ещё увидимся, — сказал Коулсон, отвечая на старковское рукопожатие. — Будете в Нью-Йорке, забегайте. Всегда буду рад поболтать с вами о науке, мистер Старк.

— Обязательно, — улыбнулся Тони и пригладил усы.

— Надеюсь, в следующий раз встретимся на вашей свадьбе, Стив, — продолжил Коулсон. Тони едва не заскрипел зубами, услышав. — Где-то есть женщина, достойная вас.

— Боюсь, я её не достоин, — хмыкнул Роджерс, и, по ощущениям, ему, как и Тони, стало неловко.

Коулсон глянул на Старка, который отошел к двери, причудливо поднял брови, а потом, склонил голову. Прощание в стиле шпиона.

— Был рад вас повидать.

С этими словами Коулсон спустился со ступеней и сел в ожидавший его экипаж. Тони и Стив проводили его взглядом, стоя на крыльце бок о бок. Из-под копыт мчащихся лошадей поднялась пыль, солнце слепило глаза, и на этот миг как будто вернулось жаркое лето.

— И что это всё значит? — Стив повернул голову к Тони.

— Что ещё чуть-чуть и война, — нехотя ответил Старк. — Мы наступили на грабли и скоро получим по лбу.

Роджерс ухмыльнулся.

— Человек Коулсона там, где я думаю?

— А где же ещё ей быть?

— Не думал, что проститутки работают в детективных агентствах.

— Искусство работы под прикрытием, тебе не понять.

— Но как мы узнаем, кто из девушек та, что нам нужна?

— О, поверь, шериф, я узнаю. Надо только на них посмотреть.

Стив закатил глаза. Как будто не знал, что у Тони Старка есть прошлое.

 

***

_31 октября 1871 г._   
_Таймли, Долина Дума_   
_Полицейский участок_

  
— Питер?

Джеймс удивленно поднял брови. Питер порой приходил к нему во время ночного дежурства, и в этом не было ничего странного, скорее привычно. Но несколько часов назад, еще до начала дежурства, они разговаривали и, как помнил Барнс, договорились встретиться завтра в обед. Джеймс обещал, что, если будет хорошая погода, они съездят на полигон, чтобы потренироваться.

Но завтра ещё не наступило, а Питер уже стоял на пороге участка, решительно смотрел на Джеймса, заставляя его волноваться. Это плохой знак, понятно без слов.

— Что-то случилось?

— Нет. Я просто… Помнишь, ты просил, чтобы я подумал? — спросил Питер. Джеймс кивнул, понимая, к чему тот клонит. — Может, шериф был прав, когда сказал тебе, что нам не следует больше видеться.

— Мы всё равно будем видеться, Питер, — тихо ответил Джеймс. Ему казалось, что когда он говорит тихо или шепчет, его эмоции не столь очевидны.

— Да, но без прикосновений и… и обмена слюной, — попытался пошутить Паркер, но не смог даже засмеяться. — Нам нужно учиться держать дистанцию, и чем раньше, тем лучше.

— Ты этого хочешь?

Глупый вопрос. Неправильно поставленный вопрос. Но, стоя напротив Питера, Джеймс не мог придумать другой. Он — как на ладони, весь напряженный, как оголенный нерв. Ему хотелось смеяться от безысходности и рыдать от подступающей к сердцу боли. А ещё Питер… Как он смотрел! В этом взгляде — очевидное, громкое «нет», бунтарский настрой, но в то же время долг, от которого он не мог отступить.

— Господи, боже, конечно, нет, я не хочу, но кого это волнует, Джеймс? — Питер закрыл лицо руками и сел на первый попавшийся стул. Благо, их в участке хватало. — Кого волнует, чего хочу я, если я только и делаю, что выполняю чужие желания?

— Меня, — сглотнув, сказал Джеймс. Он встал у своего стола, прижавшись бедрами к краю и смотрел на сидевшего подле стола Стива Питера. — Меня волнует, чего хочешь ты.

— Я хочу сбежать с тобой на рудники и прожить там всю жизнь. Но я не могу. Мы оба не можем, у нас есть обязанности перед другими. Я не могу бросить Мэй.

— Я знаю.

— Я не могу, Джеймс.

— Тише, тигр, — успокаивающим тоном начал Барнс, — не торопись. Я знаю, что ты уже все решил. Решил ещё в тот самый миг, когда я сказал, что нам стоит попрощаться.

Питер вдруг резко встал, прижал Джеймса к столу и поцеловал. Одной рукой он обнял сержанта за талию, другую запустил в отросшие волосы и потянул назад, и стал целовать шею. Это было так правильно, ощущалось как глоток свежего воздуха в жаркий, душный день, но в то же время так предсказуемо, так ожидаемо, что Джеймс машинально потянул руки к Питеру.

Поцелуй, укус, рывок. Питер с силой надавил на его плечи, и Баки едва не упал, почти потеряв равновесие. Ему удалось упереться правой рукой в стол, и когда Пит снова прильнул к нему, желая стать ещё ближе, он твердо стоял на ногах, удерживая уже их обоих.

— Перестань.

Вокруг них — привычная тишина, свет — тусклее, чем обычно, но отрываясь от губ, Джеймс смог разглядеть умиротворенное поцелуями лицо Питера, прикрытые веки и дрожащие ресницы. Он понимал, что им следует остановиться. Прощание должно быть мгновенным, быстрым, как вскользь брошенное слово, твердым и уверенным, без тени сомнения. Чувствовалось, что когда Питер заговорил, он был настроен серьезно, но потом всё пошло под откос, и сомнения вылезли наружу. Неудовлетворенные желания, жизнь под чью-то дудку — бунтарский дух, что таился где-то внутри, никак не мог позволить ему смириться с такой участью.

— Так мы не попрощаемся, — грустно прошептал Джеймс, продолжая разглядывать умиротворенного Питера. — Никогда.

— Я вообще не уверен, что способен совершить такую глупость. Думал, что могу, пока не пришел сюда.

— Тебе придется. Нам придется.

— Не говори так, не сейчас, — Питер замотал головой. — Я не готов.

— Но ты был готов, когда переступил порог участка, — сказал Джеймс, а потом расцепил объятия.

— Это значит, что я готов?

Услышав это, Барнс глухо выдохнул. Эти несколько секунд молчания, за которые может решиться всё, напугали Барнса, и он помотал головой.

— Неважно, готов или нет. Ты просто должен.

— Сейчас? Что мне сделать? Вернуть тебе ключ от дома и просто уйти?

— Я должен отдать тебе кое-что, — громче, чем прежде заговорил сержант.

— Отдай сейчас, поменяемся, — Пит шмыгнул носом. — А то я опять передумаю.

Взгляд Джеймса упал на часы — половина двенадцатого.

— Пошли, — вдруг сказал он и потянул Питера к выходу. Он натянул куртку, взял шляпу.

Они покинули участок держась за руки. Темнота была очень кстати.

 

***

_ночь с 31 октября на 1 ноября 1871 г._   
_Таймли, Долина Дума_   
_Дом сержанта Барнса_

  
— И зачем мы здесь?

Голос Питера едва дрожал. Джеймс открыл дверь своим ключом, впустил его в дом и только после, оглянувшись, вошел сам. Быстро включил свет и, разувшись, поспешил в комнату. Питер пошел за ним, надеясь на ответ. Он застал Барнса, который рылся в ящике стола, как будто что-то искал.

— Подожди, — Джеймс на секунду повернулся, виновато посмотрев на него, — я не думал, что всё случится так быстро. По своей глупости надеялся еще на пару дней.

Питер кивнул. И хоть ему и было очень интересно, что там происходит, не сдвинулся с места. Наблюдал за его движениями, вздрагивал, когда что-нибудь неуклюже падало на пол и ждал, когда Джеймс сам сделает шаг навстречу. Наконец, он достал что-то из ящика, положил на стол, а потом полез в карман и вытащил оттуда какой-то мешочек. Что-то блеснуло в свете лампы, послышался тихий скрежет, и через секунду Барнс повернулся, что-то сжимая в руке.

Расстояние до Питера он преодолел в два шага и раскрыл перед ним ладонь.

— Хочу, чтобы ты обо мне не забывал. Прощальный подарок.

На бледной ладони Барнса лежал маленький серебряный паук с зеленой спинкой размером с ноготь на большом пальце и красивая цепочка в цвет насекомому. Питер сначала глупо смотрел на это произведение искусства, разглядывал со всех сторон, а потом озадаченно взглянул на Баки.

— Я сам сделал, — Джеймс почувствовал себя неловко и почесал затылок. — Так что это мне почти ничего не стоило.

— Ты сделал это для меня? — шепотом спросил Питер и, пальцами коснувшись ладони сержанта, подцепил цепочку. — Не знал, что ты умеешь.

Взгляд Питера полон удивления. Слишком романтичный жест для того, кто всю юность провел на фронте. Он любовался кулоном и, хоть и замечал огрехи, не говорил о них вслух. Каждый из них был особенным.

— Примеришь?

— К-конечно, — довольно пробормотал Питер и быстро скинул куртку на стул. Он отдал украшение Барнсу и повернулся к нему спиной. — Надевай.

Джеймсу понадобилось время, чтобы застегнуть небольшую застежку, а Питер, вдобавок ко всему, дергался, когда сержант задевал пальцами голые участки кожи. Закончив, он развернул Паркера к себе и с улыбкой смотрел на висевший на длинной цепочке кулон.

— Это паук, верно? — поинтересовался он, взяв кулон в руки. Джеймс кивнул, неуверенно улыбнувшись. Он никак не понимал, что думал Питер по поводу его подарка. — Почему паук?

— Паук плетет паутину, в которую попадется любой, кто захочет на него напасть. Есть легенда о пустоте, что находится между нашим и поднебесным миром, которую охраняет Архангел Вайю в образе золотого паука. Он творит судьбу, и я хочу, чтобы ты творил свою судьбу с тем же рвением, с которым делаешь всё, что любишь.

Губы Пита дрогнули, он улыбнулся, коснулся серебряного паука пальцами и покрутил его. И едва успел сказать спасибо, прежде чем крепко обнять Джеймса.

— Мэй ведь не знает, что тебя нет дома?

— Ей не нужно.

С этими словами Питер поцеловал его. Снова. Сегодняшняя ночь была полна его поцелуев, и каждый раз Джеймс на секунду удивлялся, а потом вспоминал всё, что с ними приключилось, и втягивался, отвечал с желанием, хватая Питера за руки.

— У меня вообще-то дежурство, — усмехнулся Джеймс, когда Пит стал стягивать с него куртку.

— Подождёт, — тяжело дыша, ответил Питер. — Мы недолго.

Он подтолкнул Джеймса к кровати, по пути стянув с себя рубашку и кинув её куда-то в сторону, и напористо поцеловал, укладывая на кровать. Вскоре штаты Пита и рубашка Баки лежали небольшой кучей подле кровати. Питер стянул штаны сержанта до колен и сел сверху, упершись коленями в кровать по обе стороны от Джеймса. Тот, приподнявшись, обнял его за шею и поцеловал. Паркер обхватил рукой оба члена и стал медленно ласкать их, следом почувствовав, как ладони Барнса легли на его ягодицы. Он улыбнулся в поцелуй.

Они больше не думали о прощании, просто наслаждались друг другом. Питер двигался нарочно медленно, а Джеймс с удовольствием наблюдал за тем, как серебряный паук стукался о голую кожу, как царапал его грудь, когда Питер наклонялся для поцелуя. Он прикасался к нему, гладил живот, грудь, ласкал член и грубо сжимал задницу. То, что Питеру это нравилось, он не сомневался. Ведь видел, как тот дрожит, слышал, как стонет, чувствовал, как сжимается на нём, через раз выдыхая.

После они лежали в полной тишине почти четверть часа. Питер крутил в руках кулон, а Джеймс молча наблюдал за ним, думая о том, что их ждет. Это конец, вполне логичный и теперь окончательный. Они попрощались, дороги назад уже нет.

— Ты ведь подарил его не из-за свадьбы? — Паркер нарушил тишину первым, подняв взгляд на Джеймса.

— Я возился с ним месяца четыре. Не думал, что это займет так много времени. Тебе, кажется, понравилось.

— Паук прекрасен. И я знаю, что это твоя цепочка. Ты носил её раньше, а потом перестал.

— Сколько же ты за мной следил? — Джеймс коснулся губами виска.

— Я не следил. Я просто наблюдательный. Ты поглядываешь на часы, а значит, торопишься в участок.

— Работа. Сам понимаешь.

— Не хочу видеть, как ты уходишь. Подождешь, пока я усну?

 

***

_ночь с 31 октября на 1 ноября 1871 г._   
_Таймли, Долина Дума_   
_Полицейский участок_

  
Наверное, не стоило оставлять Питера. Стоило остаться, покрыть щеки Пита поцелуями и лениво вытянуться рядом с ним, всё равно в этом богом забытом городе давно ничего не происходит. Стоило проводить его, сказать несколько слов на прощанье, а не уйти по-английски, только потому что Питер так хотел.

У Баки в душе скребли кошки, и каждый его поступок казался ужасно глупым. Ему бы отмотать время вспять и не втягивать Паркера в эту игру, не влюбляться до беспамятства, а просто выполнять свой долг — защищать гражданских. Баки думал об этом уже целый час и никак не мог сосредоточиться на делах. В груди щемило, тоска едва не сводила с ума, а в мыслях был только Питер. Так он просидел всю ночь, иногда поглядывая на лежащие на столе дела. Среди них — ничего срочного и интересного, все они давно зашли в тупик и пока что выхода из него видно не было.

В половине восьмого утра, когда сержант едва не дремал над столом, в участок прибежал отец Фрэнк. Служители церкви редко выбирались в город, так что его появление заставила Барнса поволноваться.

— Сержант Барнс, как хорошо, что вы здесь, — запыхавшись, начал отец Фрэнк. — У нас там у церкви повешенный…

— Кто? Кто-то из местных?

— Нет, я прежде его не видел. Но висит, болтается, выглядит страшно. Прямо на кладбище, понимаете, на импровизированной виселице.

Подняв брови в удивлении, Джеймс быстро поднялся с места и надел куртку. Он приказал отцу Фрэнку возвращаться и следить, чтобы никто не трогал покойника. Сам же взял кое-какие бумаги, впопыхах уронил чернильницу на пол, но поднимать не стал — времени у него всего ничего.

Он поспешил к церкви, но проходя мимо собственного дома, притормозил, заметив, что камень, под которым раньше он прятал ключ, немного сдвинут. Если бы его не ждали, Барнс, вероятнее всего, битый час просидел на ступеньках, разглядывая дурацкий камень. Однако сидеть некогда. Сдвинув камень, он достал ключ, кинул беглый взгляд на зашторенные окна и тяжело вздохнул. Знал ведь, что так будет. Все решил.

Питер больше не войдет в его дом без стука, не закроет глаза руками, не разбудит бодрым голосом. Питер больше не его, и это всё, что ему следовало помнить.

— Баки? — услышал Джеймс и повернулся. Стив недоуменно смотрел на него, видимо, желая знать, почему тот не на рабочем месте.

— На кладбище у церкви кого-то повесили, — безразлично отозвался Барнс, пряча ключ в карман куртки. Стив проследил за этим его движением удивленным взглядом. Понял ли он, что случилось? Баки надеялся, что вопросов не возникнет. — Ты со мной?

— Повесили? Кого?

— Не знаю, пошли осмотрим. Или ты к Старку?

— Нет.

— Ну, — Джеймс попытался улыбнуться, — догоняй, старикашка.

Стив покачал головой. Военные шуточки Баки, которые он успел позабыть, отчего-то вдруг показались смешными.

— Да я всего лишь на шесть лет старше тебя, — крикнул вдогонку Стив.

— Ну вот и не забывай об этом.

Джеймс шел, опустив голову, и глупо шутил всю дорогу до кладбища. Просто потому что так было легче, и он не вспоминал о Питере, о серебряном пауке и ключе, что был оставлен под камнем.


	21. 21. Заявление

_1 ноября 1871 г._   
_Таймли, Долина Дума_   
_Дом доктора Беннера_

  
Этот год выдался богатым на преступления. И вот, очередной повешенный. Баки смотрел на него сквозь пальцы и тихо ненавидел того, кто сотворил с ним _это_. Конечно, кого заботят последствия, если они отражаются на чужих жизнях? Из-за чьей-то игры он не спал уже вторые сутки, пытаясь разобраться в случившемся.

Молодой парень сначала был застрелен, а потом подвешен так, что веревка закрыла рану от пули. Вся спина была в синяках, одежда в грязи и крови. Пробита губа, лицо покрыто ссадинами. Кажется, кто-то точил зуб на несчастного, раз не побоялся оставить столько следов.

Комната, в которой доктор Беннер занимался своей «врачебной» работой, находилась в погребе, под домом. Здесь, со слов Брюса, легче обустроить все «как надо». Что это за «надо» Баки не знал, да и честно не питал особого интереса к тому, чем занимается доктор Беннер. Все, что его волновало — причина смерти, и ради этого он был готов просидеть с Беннером хоть весь день.

Во всяком случае, сначала он думал именно так. Что сложного в сидении на месте и наблюдении за чьей-то работой? Ничего. Но вот чёртов холод ужасно раздражал. Джеймс закутался в куртку сильнее, следя за работой доктора Беннера. Тот крутился около «пациента», что-то мыча себе под нос. Доброй души человек, а работа у него не из приятных. Сколько хороших людей трудятся вот так, как доктор и сержант?

— У вас тут достаточно прохладно, — Джеймс дыхнул на руки, пытаясь их согреть. Это почти не помогало.

— Вынужденная мера. Вы можете подождать наверху, сержант, не обязательно сидеть здесь со мной.

— Что там, что здесь, всё равно скучно, — протянул Барнс. Оставаться одному в доме у Беннера ему совершенно не хотелось. — У вас есть какие-нибудь предположения о причинах смерти?

— Ну, вероятно, умер он от потери крови, но это не точно. Мне нужно время, а вам не мешало бы поспать. Шериф сказал, что вы дежурили сегодня ночью.

— Тонко намекаете на то, что я здесь лишний?

— Нет, что вы, — повернувшись, Брюс осторожно улыбнулся. — Наоборот, я рад, что у меня появилась компания. Леди Наташа часто ко мне забегала. После её смерти я почти всегда один.

— И о чём вы разговаривали? — поинтересовался Джеймс. Не то, чтобы ему хотелось болтать с кем-то о погибшей жене, но всё лучше, чем сидеть в тишине, пытаясь понять мотивы убийцы, напавшего на несчастного парня.

— Наташа была любознательной женщиной. Много расспрашивала о науке.

— Так вот откуда она всё это знала, — Джеймс улыбнулся, вспомнив жену, — про человеческое тело. Про рефлексы и кое-что о появлении гематом.

— Мы не часто беседовали, но вопросов у неё всегда было предостаточно. Уверен, она много спрашивала о вашей работе.

— Боюсь, Наташа знала о ней больше, чем я.

— Значит, это вы у неё учились.

— Чуть-чуть.

Кивнув, Брюс снова отвернулся к покойному, который лежал на груде льда. Джеймс больше не пытался заговорить. В конце концов, его интересовала только пуля и причина смерти, этого достаточно для начала расследования. Конечно, у него есть и другие дела. Например, было бы неплохо осмотреть место преступления лично, но он предпочел доверить это Стиву, а сам спрятался в доме доктора Беннера, сам не понимая от себя или от Питера.

То, что Питер ушёл, оставив ключ, он игнорировал. Игнорировал как мог, чтобы эмоции, которые вдруг стали важной частью его жизни, не мешали ему рационально мыслить и делать свою работу. Он знал, что это не может продолжаться вечно, но старался оттянуть момент истины как можно дальше.

Пытаясь согреться, Джеймс не заметил, как заснул в неудобной позе на узком стуле. Брюс тактично не будил его ровно до того момента, пока не достал пулю. Он аккуратно промыл ее водой, а потом показал сонному сержанту. Взяв пулю в руки, Джеймс старался рассмотреть её как можно лучше.

— Одиннадцатый калибр. И там есть гравировка, слегка подпорченная выстрелом, — отметил доктор.

— Покажу Старку, может, он с такими сталкивался.

— Не знаю, — Брюс покачал головой. — Она такая маленькая. Не исключено, что это просто дефект.

— Попытка не пытка, — улыбнулся Джеймс и спрятал пулю в карман. — Я отлучусь к Старку, вы не против?

— Я сообщу вам, как только что-то выясню.

Попрощавшись, Джеймс поспешил покинуть дом доктора и направился прямиком в полицейский участок, не сомневаясь, что Старк сейчас именно там, на пару со Стивом, который из-за происшествия поменялся с Дональдом сменами.

Всю дорогу в его голове крутились мысли, касательно этого убийства. Он не понимал, почему убийца решил выйти из тени, а не замел следы как обычно? Парня можно было закопать где-нибудь в пустыне, и никто никогда не нашел бы тело. Вместо этого убийца сделал заявление. Ещё бы понять, что он хотел этим сказать и кому.

Ответы на эти вопросы ему еще предстоит найти. Но сначала надо разобраться с пулей и другими уликами.

Он вошел в участок, резко открыв дверь. Сидевший на его месте Старк подпрыгнул от неожиданности, Стив смерил самым строгим взглядом, искренне недоумевая, что Баки здесь забыл. Решительным шагом он направился к Старку и положил вытащенную из тела покойного пулю на стол прямо перед ним, чем сразу заинтересовал. Тот любил загадки, которые под силу разгадать только ему.

— Та самая? — спросил он, Баки осторожно кивнул.

— Сможешь сказать что-нибудь об её происхождении?

— Гильзу бы от нее найти, — Старк пожал плечами. — От самой пули мало толку.

— Это всё, что есть, — расстроенно ответил Джеймс и сел на стул. — Где я тебе гильзу-то найду? Она в барабане осталась. Беннер сказал, что пуля с гравировкой.

— Прости, Барнс, ничем помочь не могу. Ни один уважающий себя оружейник не сделает метку на пуле, это плохая примета.

— Хотя бы сделал вид, что пытаешься что-то выяснить.

— По вот этой отметине? Серьезно? — возмутился Старк. Его и самого не веселил тот факт, что по пуле ничего не выяснить.

Баки глухо выдохнул, окончательно расстроившись. Раскис и побледнел, а усталость проявилась на лице ещё сильнее. Может, Беннер был прав и ему следовало поспать, прежде чем начинать расследование? Но он не хотел терять время зря. Забрав пулю, он встал и пошел к выходу, когда Стив вдруг остановил его.

Серьезность во взгляде сменилась волнением. Глупая ухмылка говорила о сочувствии и походила на ту, которой он одарил его утром и которую невозможно спрятать даже в предрассветной темноте. Баки нахмурился, выдернул руку из хватки друга и с вопросом в глазах посмотрел на него.

— Куда ты собрался? — по-отцовски строго спросил Стив.

— Нужно осмотреть место преступления.

— Мы ещё утром всё осмотрели.

— В том тщедушном свете? — усмехнулся Баки, сложив руки на груди. — Очень сомневаюсь. Сейчас, как никогда, важны детали. Нужно искать зацепки, любые, даже самые крохотные и незначительные.

— Слушай, Бак, я понимаю, что всё идёт… немного не так, как тебе хотелось бы, но то, что случилось, оно к лучшему, понимаешь?

Прикрыв глаза, Баки ухмыльнулся. Эта попытка Стива вести себя, как друг, обсуждая рабочие дела, казалось такой милой, но вот зря он решил задеть за живое. Он говорил о Питере, о том, что тот ушел и это правильно, но Джеймс так не считал. Да что Стив вообще может знать о расставании? Старк вон подле него всю жизнь вертеться будет.

— Как-нибудь разберусь, — грубо фыркнул Джеймс.

— Бак, стой, ну отоспись хотя бы.

— Стив, оставь ты его, — Старк вмешался в их разговор. И если обычно это раздражало, то теперь, когда он внезапно был на стороне Баки, казалось очень даже правильным и нужным. — Он хочет расследовать, его право. Это его дело и его находка.

— Помолчи, Тони, — нервно отозвался Стив.

— Ну уж нет. У нас с тобой есть дело, как ты помнишь. Или ты просто так решил отработать смену? Так что, Барнс, вали на кладбище, только снова не заводи разговор с женой, а то тебя окончательно припишут к поехавшим. А ты, шериф, возвращайся на место и давай разбираться с подсказкой Коулсона.

Смерив Старка взглядом, Стив повернулся к Джеймсу, который всё ещё стоял на пороге, готовый в любой момент уйти из участка. Не то,чтобы ему нужно разрешение. Просто он хочет, чтобы вопрос был закрыт раз и навсегда.

— Ладно, — Стив покачал головой. — Я зайду вечером.

— Хорошо. Увидимся, Старк.

— Счастливо, Барнс.

Выходя из участка, Джеймс снова задумался над делом, так что не заметил идущего к нему навстречу Питера. Они столкнулись на лестнице. Паркер испуганно взглянул на него, громко сглотнул и напрягся.

— Привет, малой, — улыбнувшись, сказал Баки, а потом спустился по лестнице и быстрым шагом направился в сторону кладбища.

 

***

_1 ноября 1871 г._   
_Таймли, Долина Дума_   
_Полицейский участок_

  
Побледневший, как будто увидел смерть, Питер влетел в участок и поморщился от противного звона колокольчиков. Стив, встретившись с ним взглядом, покачал головой и взял из рук небольшой листок, сразу же передав его Тони. Ещё полчаса назад они со Старком отправили Питера выяснить имена всех работниц салуна. С заданием он справился невероятно быстро, приятно удивив и Старка, и Роджерса.

Список совсем небольшой, из двенадцати пунктов, написанный на скорую руку, вероятно, прямо на коленке. Тони быстро изучил его и разрешил Питеру откланяться, чтобы тот мог заняться другой работой.

— А что-нибудь ясно про того парня, которого утром повесили? — спросил Питер, и Тони поднял на него взгляд. Глаза юноши горели нескрываемым интересом.

— Нет, но сержант Барнс работает над этим. У тебя есть предположения, кто это мог бы быть?

— Нет, — Питер спешно помотал головой. — Просто любопытно. Да и когда такое случается, невольно задумываешься, что однажды сам можешь оказаться на виселице.

— Барнс пошел на кладбище, может, у него что и узнаешь, но пока ты не мог бы оставить нас наедине? — сказал Тони. Питер понятливо кивнул и, прикусив губу, вышел из участка.

— Это грубо, ты понимаешь? — Стив сел рядом с Тони и тоже взглянул на список.

— Ему нечего ввязываться в дела полиции. Мал ещё, чтобы наживать себе врагов в лице Уилсона Фиска.

— Фиск снова на него заглядывается? — вздохнул Стив. — Это не к добру.

— Поэтому мы должны скорее решить эту загадку с фермами. А то, боюсь, он будет следующим, чьё убийство придется расследовать. Видишь, парень уже и о виселице подумывает.

— Не думаю, что он подозревает о Фиске, — продолжил Стив после небольшой паузы, — Нашел в списке человека Коулсона?

— Нашел, — ответил Тони и указал Стиву на нужный пункт в списке.

Двенадцать имен, даже не имен, а скорее прозвищ, которые звучали до ужаса глупо, но, вероятно, мужчинам, что хотели получить женские ласки за деньги, такие имена приходились по вкусу. За ними крылась тайна, что-то необычное, то, что в жизни они могли получить только в салуне и только за деньги.

— Святая Мэри? — возмущенно прочитал Стив. — Матерь Божья.

— Не совсем, — усмехнулся Тони. Он, в отличие от Стива, оценил чувство юмора этой женщины. — Я полагаю, что это одна из шпионок Фьюри — Мария Хилл. Стоило бы догадаться, она у них одна из лучших. Интересно, её волосы уже отрасли.

— Прости, что тебе интересно?

— Не ревнуйте, шериф, я весь ваш до самой смерти. Мы с Хилл вообще никогда не ладили, если на то пошло.

По лицу Стива было ясно, что такое заявление Старка его не успокоило.

— Тони, нам нужен план.

— План, чтобы пойти в салун и повеселиться с красоткой Мэри? Ой, подожди, это же и есть наш план.

Прикрыв глаза, Стив выдохнул. Тони, конечно, всегда много шутит, так что ничего удивительного в этом не было. Но своими попытками пробудить чувство ревности, он знатно мешал Стиву сосредоточиться на деталях. Или шериф опять преувеличил?

План у них и правда был, да только Роджерсу он не нравился. Он и думать не хотел о том, чтобы отпустить Тони в салун в гордом одиночестве, но и сам пойти не мог, потому что это было бы слишком подозрительно. Фиск заинтересуется, с чего вдруг шериф, нога которого никогда не ступала за порог этого заведения, вдруг решил поступиться своими принципами.

Старк нахмурился, а потом рассмеялся, когда понял, о чем там думает Стив. Конечно, салун и Тони Старк — это адская смесь. Алкоголь, полураздетые девицы, вешающиеся на шею даже за самую маленькую золотую монетку — лучшая приманка для Тони, который славится и своей любовью к красивым женщинам, и большой коллекцией вин, о которой ходят легенды.

Соблазны — всегда риск для Старка, его ахиллесова пята, то слабое место, которое не скрыто от чужих глаз.

— Мы ведь уже говорили о доверии, помнишь? — с иронией отозвался Тони. — И поверь, Хилл не будет спать со мной ни за какие деньги. Мы просто поболтаем, как старые знакомые.

— Может, с ней поболтает кто-нибудь другой?

— В этом городе много людей, которым ты можешь доверять? — Тони не стал ходить вокруг да около, и когда Стив поджал губы, не найдя, что ответить, продолжил. — К тому же, мне придется платить. Она не из тех, кто работает бесплатно. Плюс комиссионные владельцу. Хочешь заплатить из своего кармана, как Барнс?

— Я больше беспокоюсь насчет выпивки, чем насчет женщин, — сложив руки на груди, наконец ответил Роджерс. Врал он, однако, очень плохо.

— Мне стоило бы догадаться, — Тони виновато улыбнулся.

— Нужно выждать время. Коулсон уехал только вчера, думаю, не стоит наводить шумиху так рано, если не хотим попасться в руки Фиску.

— Мы уже в него в руках. Ты, я и весь город. Нечего ждать, Стив. Нужно идти, причем немедленно.

— Послезавтра.

— Что?

— Тони, пойми, нельзя выйти из полицейского участка и пойти сразу в бордель.

— Тебе нельзя, а мне можно. Но ладно. Послезавтра, договорились.

— И эти два дня не ошиваешься рядом со мной.

— Даже ночью?

— Даже ночью, — кивнул Стив, для пущей уверенности кинув на Старка строгий взгляд. Чтобы было понятно наверняка, что он серьезно.

— Как скажете, шериф. Что ж, полагаю, тогда я свободен?

Тони вышел из участка первым, Стив вышел за ним, но пока закрывал дверь, его уже и след простыл. Роджерс взял лошадь из конюшни неподалеку и поскакал на кладбище. Он всё ещё надеялся убедить Баки не делать глупостей или хотя бы просто помочь в поиске улик.

Когда он приехал, Баки вовсю кружил около того места, где нашли повешенного. Импровизированная виселица — толстая палка, приделанная к забору. Когда тело снимали, срезали только петлю, обмотанную вокруг шеи, а часть веревки так и осталась болтаться. Кажется, именно она заинтересовала Барнса, который смотрел вверх, прищурившись, и пытался что-то разглядеть.

Первым делом увидев Стива, Барнс нахмурился и гордо заявил, что в помощи не нуждается. Он достаточно опытный детектив, а это всего лишь убийство. Но когда Роджерс притащил деревянную лестницу из сарая отца Фрэнка, успокоился, мигом вскарабкался по ней и снял остатки веревки.

— Смотри, она вся в крови, — Баки продемонстрировал веревку Стиву. — Думаешь, нападавший тоже ранен?

— Как вариант, но не стоит принимать это за единственную теорию.

— Лучше всегда в запасе иметь ещё парочку.

— Не спрашивал, в церковь никто раненый не приходил?

— Нет. Смысла не вижу. Надо узнать, может, к Беннеру кто обращался.

Покачав головой, Стив продолжил топтаться возле лестницы, попутно осматривая землю под ногами. Сухая трава практически втоптана в землю, тоже перепачкана кровью, которая, по-видимому, стекала вниз с тела потерпевшего. Такое глупое убийство, подумал Роджерс, и искренне не понимал, почему у них до сих пор нет зацепок.

Нет ни свидетелей, ни людей, потерявших кого-то из членов семьи, да и Фиск молчит, в то время как прошлые убийства никак не давали ему покоя. Может, и не суётся, потому что тогда единственным подозреваемым станет он сам.

— Надо бы присмотреть за людьми Фиска, — почти шепотом сказал Стив, но Баки все равно услышал. — Вдруг, есть раненые.

— Сегодня видел их. Все бодрые и веселые. И пьяные. Кто вообще пьет с утра пораньше?

— Кстати о том, что случилось с утра пораньше, — Стив прочистил горло.

— Даже не начинай, — Баки закатил глаза. Он всё ещё не хотел ни думать, ни тем более говорить о Питере. — «Оно к лучшему». Питер женится, Мэй получит спокойствие, о котором мечтала все эти годы и надежду на то, что однажды её любимый племянник догадается уехать отсюда. Понял о чем ты с первого раза. Слышал, взял на заметку.

— Да дай закончить, — зло фыркнул шериф, — слезай и поговорим.

Недовольно вздохнув, Барнс стащил веревку до конца и потом слез на землю. Стив долго мялся, смотрел под ноги, будто пытаясь сформулировать мысль правильно, так, чтобы никого не задеть и самому не выглядеть последним идиотом. Баки терпеливо ждал, просто потому что иного выбора у него не было.

— Тони рассказал мне кое-что, — наконец заговорил Стив, подняв взгляд. — О Питере.

— Вот и поделись этим с тем, кому это интересно, — холодно ответил Баки, делая вид, что принял его совет с огромным удовольствием.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь. Я думаю, это важно. Фиск приглядывается к нему, и это не может быть просто с бухты-барахты. Что, если их ферму снова попытаются купить?

— Я подарил ему револьвер и научил стрелять. Как-нибудь справится.

— Ты говоришь одно, а в глазах совсем другое. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что Питер в опасности. Гипотетически.

— Приму к сведению. Что-то еще?

Стив облизал губы, готовясь что-то сказать, но вдруг почувствовал что-то твердое под ногами. Он наклонился и присмотрелся к кровавой траве. Среди сухих травинок в дневном свете что-то поблескивало, привлекая внимание. Утром, когда небо было затянуто облаками, они рассмотрели недостаточно, хоть и на тот момент казалось, что этого хватит. Они не стали искать следы возможного убийцы, понимая по остывшему телу, что уже поздно бежать ему вслед.

Беглый осмотр не дал результатов, но теперь, кажется, нашлась та самая зацепка, о которой Баки мечтал. Поковырявшись пальцами в земле, Стив вытащил застрявшую в сыром грунте гильзу и с любопытством стал рассматривать её. Барнс, заметив, что друг с чем-то возится, тоже присел к земле и широко раскрыл глаза, увидев испачканную гильзу.

— Должно быть, он здесь перезаряжал револьвер, — воодушевленно выдохнул Джеймс, внутренне ликуя.

— Но почему всего одна гильза?

— В револьвере была одна пуля? Не знаю. Может, выпала только одна, остальные он сумел удержать.

— Ну, тогда с этим к Старку, — шериф протянул гильзу Барнсу. Тот сначала глупо пялился на находку, но потом всё-таки взял её в руки. — Надо её промыть хорошенько.

— К-конечно, — Джеймс грустно улыбнулся. — Спасибо, Стив. Выручил.

— И пригляди за Паркером, ладно?

— Я постараюсь.

Стив поднялся, отряхнул руки, оглянувшись по сторонам. Барнсу показалось, что он ищет кого-то взглядом, настолько внимательно тот присматривался к деталям, задерживая взгляд на дороге и тропках.

— Ладно, бывай, — сказал шериф и, похлопав Баки по плечу, куда-то ушел. Наверное, опять к Старку, подумал сержант, с улыбкой разглядывая прекрасную находку.

 

***

_1 ноября 1871 г._   
_Таймли, Долина Дума_   
_Дорога между фермами_

  
Стив совершенно точно знал, куда держал путь. Погода испортилась, но он всё-таки решил покинуть участок, чтобы встретиться с Леди Блэйк, пока Тони не ходит за ним по пятам. Он поправил шляпу, которую то и дело сбивал ветер, потуже завязал платок на шее, что служил ему шарфом, и направился к Блэйкам, которые стояли возле большого дуба и любовались бедными ветками.

— Мистер и миссис Блэйк.

— Шериф.

Леди всегда с улыбкой произносила его имя и должность, как будто считала это правилом этикета, которое нельзя нарушать. Стив и сам невольно улыбался, смотря на Леди, но делал это осторожно, чтобы не дай бог Дональд не принял этот жест за флирт.

Прошло не так много времени с тех пор, как он пообещал им помочь, но теперь Стив частенько заглядывал к ним домой, поинтересоваться, как дела, а заодно рассказывал Леди, что удалось выяснить. К несчастью, исторических записей о жизни в Таймли не так и много, и всё это он собирал по крупицам, роясь в старых делах.

— Я как раз спешил к вам, — Стив склонил голову в знак приветствия. С королевами ведь так здороваются, верно?

— Узнали что-нибудь? — взволновано спросила Леди, но расстроилась, когда Стив покачал головой. — Как жаль.

— Быть может, вы скажете, что конкретно ищете? Чтобы я мог найти хотя бы упоминания об этом… сокровище. Боюсь, я упускаю что-то из виду. Где вы видели их в последний раз? Может, эти сокровища и не на земле вовсе.

— Последнее, что я помню, как Хеймдалль сигналил в гьяллархорн, перед тем как весь мир рухнул. А мой брат взывал к дождю, думая, что сможет погасить вечный пламень.

— Славное было сражение, — подал голос Дональд, прежде стоявший рядом с женой молча. — Но к тому времени хофунд уже исчез. Как и все, что было в сокровищнице отца. Не желаете прогуляться?

— Да, конечно, — согласился Стив. Дональд и Леди пошли вперед, а шериф ненадолго задержался, засмотревшись на качающиеся ветки дерева. Была в них какая-то магия, потому как они успокаивали, вызывали умиротворение, и как бы ветер их ни гнул, почти никогда не ломались в течение лета.

Но впереди — зима, и сухие, безжизненные ветки будут мерзнуть под гущей снега, многие сломаются под его тяжестью, но большинство сохранится в первозданном виде и дождется весны, которая вдохнет в них новую жизнь. Стиву хотелось, чтобы с весной и в Таймли пришла новая жизнь.

Он быстро догнал Дональда и Леди и, поравнявшись с ними, снова задал свой вопрос. Когда они начинали говорить о своих асгардских штуках, Стив терялся, их трудно произносимые названия пугали, но что было самым ужасным, он понятия не имел, о чём именно они говорят и что ищут.

В тот день, когда Леди пришла к нему и попросила о доверии, он узнал много всего. И если по началу всё это казалось какой-то шуткой, трюком, то после «фокуса», который ему показала Леди Блэйк, проникнув в его разум, он стал больше ей доверять. Она показала свой дом, Дональда, который совсем не походил на того, кем он был теперь, носил длинные волосы, не заплетая их в косу.

Она показала ему войну, рассказала о том, чего не знал никто, кроме тех, кто воевал. Наверное, именно это заставило его окончательно поверить. Солдаты с содранной кожей, отрезанные уши и пальцы, головы на копьях.

Ее рассказ об Асгарде не был красочным, но кое-что Стив всё-таки понял: эти двое — несчастные, потерявшиеся люди, которые много лет скитаются по миру в поисках того, что поможет им обрести дом. И Стив по случайности стал тем, кто эту помощь может оказать. У него имеется доступ туда, куда другим вход воспрещен, есть немного связей со столицей Долины Дума, а ещё он до скрежета зубов правильный, руководствуется собственными законами, а не теми, что навязывают власти Соединенных Штатов и с легкостью пойдем против них. Противостояние Фиску тому доказательство.

Дональд обещал одарить его сокровищами, в награду за помощь и содействие, Леди только улыбалась, почти невесомо качая головой.

— Хофунд, значит? — Стив снова вернулся к делу.

— Это меч, — пояснила Леди Блэйк. — В годы расцвета Асгарда он служил ключом к радужному мосту. С его помощью мы сможем вернуть наш дом.

— Как его отличить от сотни других? — недоумевал шериф, но надеялся, что в его тоне достаточно уважения. Всё-таки, несмотря на то, что Блэйки — обычные люди, живущие в Таймли, после рассказала Леди Блэйк он воспринимал их иначе, смотрел и видел то, что другие не видят. Всё в точности как говорил Баки.

— Крестовина и яблоко меча сделаны из золота, напоминают шлем, — продолжала объяснять Леди. — Клинок неровный, дол и лезвие с выемками, похож на настоящий ключ. Остриё как жало пчелы, острое, сталь может резать. Черенок покрыт узорами, незнающий человек может подумать, что на нем изображена веревка с повязанными на ней узлами.

— Такой не затеряется среди остальных, — Стив покачал головой. — Если что-то найду, сразу вам сообщу, Леди Блэйк.

— Вы какой-то взволнованный, шериф. Что-то случилось? Быть может, мы можем в благодарность помочь в вашем деле?

— Не думаю, что вам под силу изменить внешность и в салуне встретиться с одной из работниц, прикинувшись клиентом. Вы же не можете стань мужчиной по щелчку пальца.

Дональд, однако, ухмыльнулся и с огоньком в глазах посмотрел на жену. И тут Стив понял, что сболтнул глупость.

— Простите, Ло… Леди, я не могу вас о таком просить.

— Но вы можете называть меня по имени, шериф. Приходите к нам завтра на обед.

— С удовольствием, — кивнул Стив. — Дональд, у меня к вам одна просьба.

— Всё, что пожелаете, шериф, — тут же отозвался Блэйк.

— Не могли бы выйти сегодня на час пораньше? Я что-то неважно себя чувствую.

— Без вопросов, — Дональд улыбнулся. — До завтра, шериф.

— Счастливо! — сказал Стив.

А в следующую секунду они разошлись. Роджерс пошел в сторону участка, у него оставался еще час рабочего времени, и за этот маленький по рабочим меркам промежуток он еще может кое-что успеть.

Сегодня луна вышла рано, и звезды постепенно появлялись на потемневшем небе. На улице города было слишком шумно для этого времени года, но, кажется, местные решили насладиться последними теплыми деньками, ведь в любой другой день снег мог уже не растаять. Стив прогулочным шагом шел вдоль дороги, оглядываясь по сторонам и улыбаясь. Счастливые и безмятежные лица людей не могли не радовать. Может, сегодня какой-то праздник?

Но потом все краски разом поблекли от накатившей вдруг злости, когда он увидел в неприкрытом окне салуна довольного и улыбающегося Тони. Он с кем-то разговаривал, смеялся и в своей очаровательной манере приглаживал усы. Стив ненавидел эту его привычку касаться лица при каждом удобном случае. Застыв на месте, шериф пытался осмыслить происходящее. Ему казалось, что они всё решили, договорились, но либо Старк нарушил договор, либо… Стиву даже не хотелось об этом думать.

Позже Тони заметил его, когда кинул небрежный взгляд в окно, вероятно, решив узнать, как там погода. Он продолжил улыбаться, но Стив заметил, как тот нахмурил брови. Старк пропал из виду минутой позже, и Роджерс поспешил к выходу из салуна. Тони вышел ему навстречу, всё ещё улыбаясь.

— Шериф, доброго вечера, — нервно протараторил он.

— Идем, надо поговорить.


End file.
